Um mal chamado Amor
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Eu smpre sonhei cm o amor, cm o ser perfeito q iria m amar, aqle q devotaria meus mais sinceros sentimentos, mas descobri q contos de fadas ñ existem, mto menos a perfeição. Às vezes o amor é cmo uma doença. Eu precisava da cura, mas talvez não a quisesse
1. Um passo de cada vez

_**Nota: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

_**N/A****: **Postar essa fanfic sobre o sensei-sexy, ou seja, **Hatake Kakashi** é uma questão de **HONRA** pra mim antes que o Kishimoto realmente acabe assassinando todos os personagens legais de Naruto como vem fazendo. Quem lê o mangá sabe do que eu estou falando e..._

_**O KAKASHI ****NÃO**** ESTARÁ REALMENTE MORTO PRA MIM ATÉ ESTAR LITERALMENTE "MORTO ****E**** ENTERRADO"!**_

* * *

_Depois do desabafo..._

Cá esta a cont. de "**Inevitável**"!

Espero que curtam! XD

(_Quem não leu e é novo aqui, vide, "Inevitável". Essa one-shot é uma espécie de "prólogo" para essa fanfic_)

Ah e antes de começar, aproveito esse espaço para agradecer as garotas que me deixaram reviews em Inevitável, mas não me deixaram uma forma de entrar em contato ou fizeram login: **Tsuki Ana** e **Mika chan**! _Arigato linduxas!_ E da próxima me deixem uma forma de contato pra que eu possa responder aos seus reviews, hein?

_Se quiserem é claro... rsrs_

Obrigada também a todas as demais garotas que me incentivaram a continuar essa história! Eu já respondi seus reviews, mas volto a agradecer todo o apoio de vocês aqui: _**Insana, Pequena Pérola, Analu-san, Antares D., Lightining, Darknee-chan, Lust Lotu' s e Lirit Oliver!**_

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um Mal Chamado Amor**

**Capitulo I: Um passo de cada vez **

Segunda-feira nunca era um dia bom pra mim. O primeiro dia da semana – _Ok!_ O primeiro dia da semana era o _domingo,_ mas pra mim a segunda continuava sendo o primeiro. Eu tinha _meus motivos_ pra isso – começava antes das seis já que, _seis e meia em ponto_, eu _tinha_ de estar dentro do hospital, pronta pra mais um dia concertando ossos quebrados, veias rompidas, entre outras coisas mais, cotidianas na vida de um ninja médico. Eu claramente era apaixonada pelo que fazia, mas segundas-feiras geralmente não eram dias absolutamente agradáveis para qualquer pessoa.

As pessoas – _pelo menos uma boa parte delas_ – saiam pra se divertir nos fins de semana, bebiam e comiam demais na maioria das vezes e na segunda, _tudo_, o que queriam era dormir um pouco mais e pensar no próximo fim de semana.

O engraçado é que, mesmo não vivenciando nada disso, atos comuns vivenciados pela maioria dos jovens e até os não _tão_ jovens assim, eu também odiava as segundas-feiras. Nas segundas o hospital amanhecia cheio: _Gente vomitando pelos corredores_... _Alguém que procurou confusão, se deu mal numa briga e acordou com o olho roxo e a cara toda quebrada... _

O que não faltava era trabalho.

E Tsunade-sama, sem sombras de dúvidas, estava inclusa nessas estatísticas: _Sábados e domingos eram os dias oficiais para litros de saquê e jogos de azar! _

Shizune ainda a fiscalizava durante a semana_ – pela graça de deus_ –, mas nos fins de semana, Tsunade-sama sempre acabava quebrando a cara de alguém depois de perder pela enésima vez no pôquer e o seu adversário, ter a _infeliz_ idéia de lhe pedir para que apostasse seu sutiã _extra-__**extra **__**GRANDE **_no jogo, já que a essa altura não havia nada mais o que apostar.

Minha mestra _produzia_ o estrago e eu _tentava_ concertar, mas concertar um nariz quebrado produzido pelo punho bestial da _Godaime Hokage_, nem mesmo pra mim, sua pupila, era uma tarefa fácil.

A verdade era que a maioria das pessoas de Konoha tinha uma vida social bem agitada, mas não eu. Eu odiava as segundas-feiras por um motivo claro, egoísta e de um certo ponto de vista, até mesmo invejoso: Aquelas pessoas mesmo aparecendo no hospital vomitando até os pulmões ou com a cara toda quebrada estavam simplesmente... _Vivendo! _

Minha vida, no entanto, se resumia ao meu trabalho no hospital. Nem mesmo missões ninjas, que eram o que me davam um pouco mais de emoção em meu _"pacato cotidiano"_ apareciam mais, ou então, Tsunade-sama achava mesmo melhor que eu ficasse no hospital tratando dos ossos e costelas quebradas que meus colegas escalados em missões fatalmente poderiam ter.

Era sempre assim: uma semana carregada de trabalho no hospital e quando o fim de semana finalmente chegava, por mais estranho que parecesse, eu gostaria de poder continuar na mesma rotina absurda de trabalho. Sempre que podia até trocava meus dias de folga com um colega, pois estar em casa durante a semana era infinitamente melhor do que aos sábados ou domingos.

Sábados e domingos eram dias para farrear, _namorar_, se divertir, mas _os meus..._

_Ah, os meus eram de televisão e sorvete... _

Patético, deprimente, e como Ino não cansava de dizer: _"O programa típico de uma solteirona!"._ Uma _"solteirona"_ que fatalmente acabaria obesa também se continuasse a consumir açúcar daquele jeito...

Ino era uma boa amiga, sempre insistia para que eu saísse mais – _só assim não morreria virgem_ – e até mesmo para que saísse com ela, mas a verdade é que não me sentia muito bem saindo com aquela _porca._

Primeiro, porque dificilmente Ino estava sozinha e estava na cara que eu iria acabar atrapalhando sua saída, já que ela tinha um acompanhante – _ou seria a próxima vítima de seu voraz apetite sexual?_ E por falar em _vitima_, ao que sabia a atual era o Kazekage de Suna.

Ino passava a maior parte do seu tempo livre em Suna e os fins de semana eram motivo de exultação quando estava em missão, ou não podia abandonar a floricultura dos pais antes disso e ir ver o namorado. Naruto até chegara a fazer um comentário maldoso a respeito:

"_Sakura-chan a Ino vai matar o Gaara desse jeito... O cara está mais pálido, se é que isso é possível, mas... mais pálido que o Sai! Com olheiras ainda maiores e acho até que ele emagreceu, mas... Pelo menos está com um humor __**muito**__ melhor, se é que me entende e...". _

Fora melhor cortar o amigo nesse ponto. Olhares e sorrisos maliciosos vindos de Naruto nunca acabavam bem... _Pra ele é claro._ Confesso que às vezes era bem difícil conter o meu punho cerrado longe dele, mas contar até dez – _ou melhor, até mil, no meu caso_ – como me indicara Hinata, estava me ajudando um bocado a não destruir paredes e conseqüentemente a cara daquele que, com certeza, era o sucessor do famoso _Ero-senin._ Tsunade-sama por diversas vezes me dissera que olhar para Naruto era o mesmo que para Jiraya-sama.

Bem, mas o caso era que Naruto realmente não tinha nem _um pouco_ de bom senso e discrição e talvez _jamais _os tivessem. Dizer pra ele que Gaara _sempre fora_ pálido, que aquele escuro em seus olhos era uma maquiagem _típica_ dos homens em Suna e que ele _também_ _sempre_ fora magro de nada iria adiantar, até mesmo porque, conhecia muito bem a amiga e provavelmente Naruto estava certo no fim das contas. Gaara bem humorado? É, provavelmente, era por causa das visitinhas de Ino...

Está certo, eu não queria fazer o papel da amiga chata e estraga prazer atrapalhando um encontro romântico, mas até pouco tempo atrás Ino estava sozinha e disponível para um típico fim de semana entre amigas, o que de nada adiantou, pois da mesma forma preferi ficar em casa e agradecer o convite.

Eu já havia saído com Ino antes num típico _"programa de amigas",_ mas essa saída acabou se tornando uma espécie de _"caçada". _Ai estava o _porquê_ do meu visível temor em repetir a dose.

A última vez que havíamos saído juntas, havia sido um desastre!

Ino estava triste porque seu relacionamento com Shikamaru havia finalmente acabado depois de muitas idas e vindas. Shikamaru, segundo ela, a havia deixado pra ficar com Temari. E que irônico não? Ela e Shikamaru depois de tudo ainda iriam se topar mais vezes em Suna e consequentemente quem sabe se juntarem a mesma família...

Resumindo, eu aceitei o convite e saí com ela como uma forma de lhe dar apoio e não permitir que se deprimisse mais do que já estava, mas quando eu lhe disse:

"_Esqueça o Shika – ela ainda o chamava dessa forma carinhosa – e parta pra outra", _obviamente, eu não queria lhe dizer isso _ao pé da letra_, mas Ino compreendeu assim.

"_Ehhhh... olha só Testuda é impressão minha ou o Kiba não para de olhar pros meus peitos?"._

Cinco minutos mais tarde, eu estava sozinha no bar.

Ino era Ino. Hinata era Hinata. E eu era eu. Haruno Sakura era Haruno Sakura – _uma virgem de quase vinte anos e que ainda esperava pelo homem certo em sua vida. _Por mais que se tente não é possível mudar o que realmente se é. Isso era um fato e de certa forma eu nem esperava que isso acontecesse.

_Mas, esperar...?_ Sim, eu esperava por algo, mas talvez mais uma vez eu esperasse por algo impossível. Aquele que aparentemente passara a ser o homem certo pra mim, na verdade, era o homem mais complicado, impossível e carregado de mistérios que já conheci. Comparado a ele, Uchiha Sasuke era tão simples quanto saber que dois mais dois são quatro.

_**-Ohayou Sakura-san! **_

Era Sai do outro lado da rua com aquele típico _"sorriso de gato"_. Mas o que raios ele fazia àquela hora da manhã na rua?

-Ohayou; simplesmente respondi e esperei que ele se aproximasse de mim para caminharmos juntos, já que aparentemente íamos para o mesmo lugar aquela manhã.

-Sua cara não está nada boa essa manhã. Algum problema? –ele continuou e eu achei adorável que ele tivesse percebido isso. –Sabe, não devia franzir _tanto_ o cenho assim... _Isso faz com que sua testa pareça ainda maior..._

_Adorável?_ Como eu sou idiota! Sai era _detestável _e _jamais_ poderia ser chamado de adorável...

_-Baka!_ –lhe cuspi a resposta entre dentes e ele sorriu. Acho que a maior diversão de Sai era incomodar e chatear as pessoas a sua volta, mesmo quando não era exatamente isso o que queria.

-É sério, Sakura-san; ele insistiu. –Você não me parece bem essa manhã; dessa vez ele me pareceu sincero e desprovido de sarcasmo, então resolvi responder ao seu questionamento.

-Hai. Segunda nunca é um dia bom pra mim, mas isso importa?

-É claro que sim, somos amigos não? Eu li num livro que é comum os amigos se preocuparem uns com os outros.

Mais uma vez ele estava sendo gentil. _Idiota_, mas gentil. Porque raios ele ainda insistia em buscar esse tipo de coisa em livros? Bem, esse era o jeito dele de me dizer que, ele realmente se importava comigo, tanto quanto Naruto, eles apenas eram diferentes na hora de demonstrar isso.

-E então? –mais uma vez ele insistiu e nessa já estávamos em frente ao hospital.

-Arigato, Sai-kun, mas o meu problema é algo que nem eu mesma possa ou saiba como resolver.

Ele me fitou por um bom tempo em silencio como se estudasse minhas palavras. Sai sério me incomodava e decidi quebrar aquilo o quanto antes. No fim das contas eu gostava mais quando ele zombava da minha cara me chamando de _testuda feiosa._ Não que eu gostasse de ser chamada de _testuda feiosa_, mas era difícil entender o que ele realmente pensava quando sério daquele jeito.

-E então veio concertar algum osso quebrado ou quem sabe fazer um hemograma completo pra ver se essa sua _cara pálida_ não se trata de uma forte anemia? –trocei com ele.

-Nem uma coisa, nem outra; ele sorriu pra mim e eu me senti aliviada. –É que no fim dessa mesma rua há uma banca de doces maravilhosa!

-Desde quando você gosta de doces? –arqueei a sobrancelha e então voltei a troçar com ele. –Se bem que, uns docinhos lhe fariam bem pra quem sabe ajudar a mudar essa sua _cara de limão azedo_. Não queira competir com Hyuuga Hiashi Sai, ele é o _homem-limão amargurado_ número um de Konoha; emiti uma sonora gargalhada e tão logo me arrependi de tal ato.

_Droga!_ Senti-me imensamente sem graça depois da escandalosa gargalhada que dei quando o vi sério de novo. Eu esperava que ele fosse revidar como sempre, que me lançasse um apelido muito pior que me fizesse ter vontade de socá-lo, mas não. Nada. Ele apenas me fitou daquela forma perscrutadora e silenciosa de antes.

-Sakura-san; ele começou e então tocou em meu ombro. Eu fitei aquela mão pálida e terna e então me voltei pra ele. –Se precisar de mim, pra qualquer coisa, sabe onde me procurar.

Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se afastar e se despedir rapidamente com um aceno. Mais uma vez aquele sorriso de gato estava presente em sua face desprovida de cor.

_-Ja ne! _

Sai já estava do outro lado da rua quando eu finalmente despertei daquele transe.

-Ja ne, arigato. Bem e se quiser me ver feliz pode me trazer uns manjus quando voltar; sorri pra ele.

-É melhor não... Não quero te ver maior que o Chouji e olha que não falta _muito_ pra isso Sakura-san...

_**-BAKA!**_ –meu punho se cerrou carregado de chakra, mas ele já havia sumido e o seu sorriso jocoso também.

E eu ainda insistia em dizer que ele podia ser adorável às vezes? _Nunca!_ Sai _nunca_ fora e nem _nunca _seria mais que um idiota chateador. Um amigo, mas nem por isso menos inconveniente. Ele realmente não sabia como lidar com as pessoas, não sem constrangê-las mesmo tentando ajudar.

O engraçado é que mesmo assim, eu gostava dele. Talvez, porque eu soubesse que àquela hora da manhã não havia uma única loja aberta em toda Konoha e tão pouco uma loja de doces no fim da rua...

* * *

_**-Ohayou, Dra. Haruno! **_

_-Ohayou._

Eu ouvia esse mesmo cumprimento por vezes demais e de diferentes pessoas todos os dias, o que resultou numa resposta maquinal e desprovida de emoção de minha parte. A grande maioria deles não era um cumprimento sincero. Eu sabia que muitos ali só faziam questão de usar de gentileza comigo ou por temerem que algo que me desagradasse resultasse em suas demissões, ou porque achavam que me paparicar _poderia_ ajudá-los em alguma promoção dentro do hospital. Às vezes eu detestava aquela imagem:

"_A pupila de Tsunade-sama, sua futura sucessora e... Protegida.". _

Claramente não haveria como agradecer a Tsunade-sama pelos ensinamentos que havia me passado, mas ser tachada daquela forma me fazia ter vontade de ter aprendido tudo o que sabia sozinha, ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Eu sabia que isso era impossível, e até ingratidão de minha parte pensar dessa forma, afinal, o que aprendi com Tsunade-sama era um verdadeiro tesouro, mas não ser reconhecida por uma grande maioria dos ninjas médicos apenas por ter sido aluna da Godaime era uma verdadeira pedra em meu sapato. Eu era invejada por isso e ao mesmo tempo menosprezada.

Mesmo sabendo de meu potencial como ninja médica, às vezes aquilo acabava me deixando inferiorizada perante olhos desconhecidos e até dos conhecidos também. Jamais sequer pensei em me julgar _"superior"_ a Tsunade-sama, mas não havia como deixar de me fazer a mesma pergunta, aquela que não abandonava meu âmago: Como será que aqueles que realmente me importavam, olhavam pra mim?

Como será que... _Ele_ olhava pra mim?

_Quarto 425. _

Meus olhos inevitavelmente buscaram aquela identificação. Em meio a meus devaneios caminhei durante longos minutos pelo corredor frio, branco e insípido do hospital, um caminhar meio que sem rumo. Havia passado por inúmeras portas, quartos e seus números de identificação e até então, nenhum deles havia me chamado a atenção a não ser aquele o: _425._

Ele me atraíra feito um imã.

Eu havia passado diante daquela mesma porta inúmeras vezes nas ultimas semanas, mas mais do que mirar aquela porta eu ansiava poder cruzar aquela _linha, _um obstáculo intransponível entre mim e o meu desejo. Uma simples porta havia se tornado uma barreira a qual eu ansiava ardentemente ultrapassar, mas era incapaz de ousar sequer tentar.

Aquela barreira era muito mais que uma barreira física, até mesmo porque, madeira e aço eram algo que eu facilmente poderia ultrapassar. Até mesmo uma barreira de _genjutsu _era algo fácil de quebrar comparada a aquela que eu tinha diante de mim. Aquela barreira era diferente de qualquer outra e havia se tornado intransponível no dia em que a ergui dentro de mim. Barreiras criadas em seu intimo, em sua alma, barreiras feitas de sentimentos, essas eram as piores de todas as barreiras a se ultrapassar.

Tal qual meus olhos, inevitavelmente, minhas mãos rumaram até a maçaneta. Eu não podia perder a coragem agora, podia? Já havia repetido esse mesmo gesto inúmeras vezes sem conseguir completá-lo, agora era o momento de finalmente terminar o que havia começado. Girei a maçaneta roliça e lisa vagarosamente até que a porta se abriu.

Um desejo reprimido durante dias seria finalmente saciado?

Não.

A minha coragem finalmente havia voltado, mas não havia mais porque temer aquela porta...

O quarto estava vazio.

O objeto, a causa de meu temor, ou seja, _ele_, já não estava mais ali.

As cortinas jaziam abertas e uma fina camada dourada trespassava e repousava sobre o leito vazio. O sol que adentrava a janela era a única coisa vivaz naquele quarto e eu o _invejei_ por alguns instantes. Durante todos aqueles dias, toda a manhã aqueles raios dourados certamente haviam acariciado o rosto dele, sereno, calmo, adormecido, num universo a parte do turbilhão em meu peito.

Aproximei-me da cama vazia e minhas mãos tocaram o lençol alvo e limpo. Eu não podia esperar sentir o calor dele ainda ali, mas o seu cheiro ainda estava. Podia sentir o cheiro dele, aquele mesmo cheiro que ficara impregnado em minha mente desde a cerimônia de graduação da Academia Médica, algo que eu não sabia explicar. Aquilo me dava prazer, medo, excitação. A presença dele me proporcionava diferentes sensações e, principalmente, uma sensação de proteção que eu jamais havia sentido antes.

Simplesmente me sentia completa junto dele.

Eu realmente estava confusa. Era como se soubesse, mas não tivesse coragem de dizer a mim mesma, o que aquilo realmente significava. Aliás, eu sabia sim o que estava acontecendo, mas simplesmente _não podia_ permitir que aquele sentimento se enraizasse ainda mais em meu peito.

_**-Sakura?**_

Era Shizune, eu sabia só de ouvir sua voz. Permaneci onde estava com os dedos ainda a acariciar os lençóis macios. Shizune não podia ver a expressão indecifrável em minha face assim como o que eu fazia, mas não era tola. Ela sabia por que eu estava ali. Todos aqueles dias, toda manhã e fim de noite eu ia até ela atrás de noticias.

-E... Kakashi-sensei? –indaguei ainda de costas pra ela.

-Ele teve alta ontem, no fim do dia.

-Achei que ele fosse ficar mais alguns dias aqui; respondi e então finalmente me voltei para trás. Shizune também vestia um jaleco branco como o meu e tinha uma prancheta com dados de possíveis pacientes que veria ainda aquela manhã.

-Hai, eu também achei que sim, mas Kakashi-san se recupera rápido, não tanto quanto Naruto, mas ainda sim rápido se levarmos em conta o desgaste físico que o uso do sharingan causa quando usado em excesso.

-Hai.

Apenas concordei e passei a fitar um canto distante no quarto. Quando me voltei na direção de Shizune percebi que ela me observava em silencio.

-Bem, há muito trabalho por aqui hoje. Ja ne, Sakura-san! –ela se despediu e então rumou até a porta aberta.

-Ja ne.

-Nos vemos no almoço? –Shizune se voltou para mim ainda na porta.

-Hai.

* * *

Já passava das duas da tarde quando eu finalmente abandonei o hospital para um _almoço/jantar._ Não pude almoçar com Shizune como havia prometido, pois àquela hora ela já estava tomando o seu chá da tarde e eu ainda tinha somente o meu desejum no estômago. O engraçado é que aquilo me recordou os tempos na Academia Ninja, quando Ino e eu disputávamos _tudo_, até quem conseguiria emagrecer mais rápido com uma dieta mirabolantemente absurda. Se fosse naqueles tempos eu certamente aceitaria um chá com biscoitos ao invés de um almoço de verdade – _menos calorias –_, mas aquilo me fazia lembrar de duas coisas e a primeira era que:

_Saco vazio, realmente não para em pé!_

Se eu realmente me submetesse a isso não estaria em pé até o fim do dia, além do que, provavelmente o barulho de meu estômago roncando acabaria atrapalhando o sono dos pacientes. A segunda, era que a ultima vez que eu decidi ficar de jejum a fim de perder alguns quilinhos – _só se fosse na testa... Por deus, Como eu era idiota! Até hoje comendo baldes de sorvete eu era tão magricela como quando tinha doze anos..._ – eu, _literalmente, _quase havia morrido de fome...

Aquele maldito dia na Academia Ninja... Meio dia em jejum e depois ainda tivemos de enfrentar uma prova absurdamente impossível e sem fundamento que colocava-nos um contra os outros.

"_Sugiro que não tomem o café da manhã, ou vão vomitar..."._

Kakashi-sensei realmente jogava sujo! Havia-nos posto em nosso limite de estresse, fome, confusão, raciocínio, estado emocional, e jogado com nossas mentes desde o primeiro teste imposto. No fim das contas acabamos sendo o primeiro grupo de alunos aprovados por ele e mais, como Naruto havia dito naquele dia: _"Ele é tão legal..."._

Kakashi-sensei havia se tornado uma espécie de _"herói", _pelo menos para mim e Naruto. Sasuke não contava pelo simples motivo: _Sasuke era Sasuke._ Bem, mas é claro que nossa admiração por nosso _querido_ e _honroso_ professor durava até que seus atrasos absurdamente mal explicados elevassem o nosso nível de estresse matutino às alturas. Eu tinha vontade de socar seu perfil mascarado quando ele aparecia com aquele sorriso inacreditavelmente límpido e inocente na cara e o seu típico: _"Yo!"._

Engraçado, mas era como se Kakashi despertasse sentimentos de um extremo a outro nas pessoas: Raiva e adoração. Simpatia e antipatia. Inveja e respeito. _Amor e ódio?_ Nesse ponto as coisas complicavam um pouco. Em qual desses opostos eu me encaixava? Talvez em cada uma delas dependendo do momento e situação.

Eu me peguei rindo enquanto caminhava pelas ruas do comércio de Konoha ao pensar sobre isso. Eu sentia raiva de Kakashi-sensei quando ele se atrasava sem aparente motivo. O adorava quando ele fazia algo legal, como pagar ramén pra todos nós depois das aulas ou término de uma missão bem sucedida. Ele era bem pão duro, _um muquirana_, na verdade, mas quando lhe dávamos motivo de orgulho sua carteira era aberta a comemorações. Capitão Yamato bem sabia disso, pois quando estava junto de Kakashi-sensei sempre acabava caindo em sua teia de enrolação e acabava pagando tudo sozinho, coitado. Kakashi era o melhor enrolador de toda Konoha, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso, pois sempre conseguia o que queria.

Outra coisa que me fazia adorá-lo era quando ele jogava com suas charadas sem pé sem cabeça e que Naruto nunca entendia. Agora... _Respeito?_ Provavelmente o _copy-ninja_ merecia respeito, o _ex-integrante do esquadrão AMBU_, o _excelente estrategista_ que _sempre_ conseguia êxito nas missões, mas _não _aquele homem que vivia lendo pornografia sob uma sombra fresca enquanto seus alunos treinavam ou cumpriam missões ridículas como recolher sujeira de um rio...

_**-Yo!**_

_Yo? _Eu ainda sorria quando me voltei, mas estranhamente meu coração pôs-se a saltar acelerado no peito. _Será que dava pra ouvir aquelas batidas frenéticas contra minha caixa torácica? _

_Era ele... _

-Kakashi-sensei; eu pronunciei o seu nome em voz alta, era como se eu precisasse disso para tornar a imagem diante de mim concreta. Era ele, como eu bem conhecia, como sempre, com o nariz enfiado naquele maldito livro, mas agora era como se sua atenção fosse somente para mim. Ele fechou seu _Icha Icha_ e o guardou no bolso traseiro.

_Minhas pernas amoleceram ante a essa conclusão feito marshimellow derretido... _

Kakashi me fitou por um bom tempo em silêncio e aquelas malditas borboletas começaram a revoar em meu estômago mais uma vez. Eu nunca sabia o que aqueles olhos preguiçosos de fato estavam pensando. O enigma chamado Hatake Kakashi se assemelhava muito ao olhar de uma esfinge: _Decifre meu enigma ou te devoro... _

_Devoro? _Isso soou meio... meio... _Meio Ino!_ A idéia, o duplo sentido que aquela simples palavra podia ter me fez corar. _Droga!_ Desde quando eu coro na frente de Kakashi-sensei? Talvez desde que meu professor passara a ser um homem pra mim, um homem capaz de invadir meus sonhos e desenterrar todas as minhas fantasias secretas e reprimidas... _Droga!_ Era hora de quebrar aquele contato visual e mudo e descontrair não? Como nos velhos tempos? Porque raios ele não bagunçou meu cabelo? Isso faria com que eu despertasse daqueles devaneios tolos a seu respeito. Hatake Kakashi era um homem sim, mas não para mim.

-Que calor não? –indaguei num sorriso amarelo, me abanando com uma das mãos e ele sorriu. Provavelmente minha testa estava parecendo ainda maior com aquele ardor e vermelhidão que eu sabia ter se alojado em minha face.

-Na verdade, acho que está um dia bem fresco hoje...

_Maldição!_ Isso era verdade. De manhã quando saí pra trabalhar havia trazido comigo um casaco e agora estava justamente o usando. O sol jazia alto, mas ainda sim uma brisa suave e agradável acariciava meus cabelos. Era final de outono e logo chegaria o inverno.

"_Você é tão péssima em arranjar desculpas esfarrapadas quanto ele... Baka!"._

-É, bem, eu...; comecei sem saber ao certo_ como_ começar, mas ele me interpelou.

-Espero que não tenha adquirido o péssimo hábito de Tsunade-sama, o de se embebedar de saquê logo pela manhã dizendo que é chá; Kakashi riu e seu olho visível se tornou pequenino. Aquela expressão, se é que eu podia chamar assim, somente o expressar de um único olho me fez sorrir também. Eu adorava quando aquela expressão divertida e descontraída tomava conta dele.

-Você sabe que eu odeio saquê...; eu fiz uma careta.

Ainda me recordava nitidamente de Ino insistindo para que eu provasse saquê. Ela havia furtado uma garrafa da adega do pai, acho que tínhamos uns quinze anos na época. Ino havia brigado com Shikamaru – _de novo_ – e queria afogar suas mágoas. Eu cuspi o único gole que ousei tomar assim que senti aquele gosto extremamente forte de álcool e Ino tomou a garrafa toda depois do segundo gole, já que o primeiro fora tão _"agradável"_ pra ela quanto fora pra mim. Resultado: _Eu passei a odiar saquê desde aquele dia e Ino viciou naquela maldita bebida..._

Como é que ela tinha estômago pra aquilo? Até mesmo Naruto que engolia literalmente tudo que colocassem na frente dele não tinha um estômago forte o suficiente pra saquê.

-É bom que continue não gostando, pois geralmente no segundo gole é que você aprende a apreciar melhor a bebida. Você literalmente vicia; Kakashi sorriu mais uma vez.

Eu havia me esquecido, mas...

_É..._

Eu havia contado isso pra ele também. Aliás, naquele tempo eu conversava muito mais com ele, riamos juntos, ou então, ele ria das minhas neuras e eu quase o socava, mas era divertido. Naquela época era como se tivéssemos nos tornado iguais, o que nos aproximou, no entanto, agora era como se fossemos algo completamente diferente de qualquer coisa que já havíamos sido no passado. Ele já não era meu professor e também não era exatamente um amigo. O que ele era pra mim agora? Melhor... _O que __eu__ era pra ele agora?_

-Bem; tentei iniciar uma conversa mais uma vez. –Parece que já se recuperou.

-Hai, do estrago físico sim, mas...

-Mas? –eu estava curiosa com aquela expressão que definiria como _desolada_ no rosto dele.

-Uh... _Meu estômago ainda parece convalescente!_ Não como nada descente desde que adentrei o hospital. Aquela maldita dieta líquida é a pior coisa que já comi na vida; ele completou fazendo uma careta. –Bem, é claro que sem contar _suas_ pílulas de soldado...

_-Baka!_ –eu o apontei acusadoramente e ele sorriu divertido. –Aquilo pode salvar a vida de um homem sabia disso? –eu gesticulei com ambas as mãos e então comecei a explicar e defender minha_ super-pilula._ Porque raios todo mundo só punha defeito em algo que salvava vidas? –O gosto não é importante e sim o valor nutricional e...

-Já almoçou hoje Sakura? –Kakashi me interrompeu e eu o fitei confusa.

-Na verdade...; eu ponderei analisando-o por alguns segundos. –Não, ainda não almocei, por quê?

-Almoce comigo então; ele me sugeriu num sorriso.

_-Com você? _–eu franzi as sobrancelhas e então apontei pra ele, como quem achava a idéia impossível, algo como: _Ah vamos sair voando daqui até a lua em cinco segundos... _

-Algum problema nisso? –ele pareceu confuso. –Eu estou com fome, você ainda não almoçou, então também deve estar com fome, bem... E eu _odeio_ comer sozinho...

-Você nunca comeu com a gente antes; eu lhe respondi me referindo a época em Naruto, Sasuke e eu treinávamos com ele. Kakashi sempre sumia nas horas das refeições.

-Almoçar com um grupo de _genins_ é diferente de almoçar com você Sakura...

_Minhas pernas voltaram a ficar bambas..._

Acaso ele estava brincando comigo? Não... Talvez eu estivesse em meio a mais um daqueles sonhos eróticos em que ele de repente iria me agarrar e beijar até que me faltasse o ar e... _Droga!_ Por que raios eu pensava tanta besteira nos últimos tempos? _Maldita Ino porca!_ Ela estava me destruindo... A _"Sakura puritana",_ como ela costumava dizer, aos poucos ia sendo sucumbida por uma outra Sakura, uma que ficava de ouvidos atentos enquanto a ouvia contar sobre como o Kazekage era bom na cama e se roia de inveja...

"_As mãos dele são muito diferentes do que eu imaginava... Não são as mãos rudes usadas em batalhas, mas ainda sim, conseguem ser fortes e ao mesmo tempo gentis. Seu toque parece conter o ardor de chamas e como se não bastasse, sua língua parece conter fogo liquido... Ah, ele realmente sabe como agradar uma mulher e realmente sabe usar a boca pra..."._

_Maldita Ino!_ Desse jeito eu ia acabar tendo fantasias sexuais com Gaara também...

-Podemos tomar um sorvete depois se você realmente estiver com calor...

Era a voz de Kakashi. _Droga!_ Eu tinha corado de novo e agora mais ainda. Provavelmente a estranha vermelhidão em minha face parecia lhe indicar que eu estava mesmo com calor, ou então, o fazer pensar que na pior das hipóteses eu estava tendo uma menopausa precoce..._ Ondas de calor? Deus!_ Nem mesmo Tsunade-sama as tinha, a não ser quando tomava saquê.

-Vamos pensar no almoço primeiro; lhe sorri tentando contornar o assunto.

_-Ichiraku?_ –ele sugeriu. –Fica nessa mesma rua e acho que uma boa porção de ramén seria muito bem vinda nesse caso.

-Ótimo, eu estava mesmo pensando em ir até lá; lhe respondi.

_-Ichiraku!_ –Kakashi sorriu e então começamos a caminhar.

_Espera um pouco... _Eu realmente estava indo almoçar com ele? Um fio de esperança se acendeu bem no fundo de meu âmago... Almoçar queria dizer _"usar a boca"._ _Usar a boca_ queria dizer... _Tirar aquela maldita máscara? _Ele a tiraria na minha frente? Finalmente eu veria o que realmente escondia aquela máscara e veria como era o rosto dele?

Um meio sorriso se moldou em meus lábios e meu coração acelerou. _Como seria aquela boca com que eu tanto sonhava? _

Ah, mas meu sorriso tão logo morreu...

_Ichiraku? _

Ichiraku queria dizer ter de ver aquela _garota do ramén_ o devorando como os olhos, como quando eu tinha doze anos e me perguntar se Ino realmente não estava certa... _Eles teriam realmente um caso? _A garota do ramén e Kakashi?

-Sakura?

-Hai; eu me voltei pra ele e vi que ele havia continuado a andar e eu havia parado o que resultou que ele já estava há vários passos na minha frente.

-Tudo bem? –ele indagou preocupado.

-Hai.

Meu coração ainda saltava ansioso dentro do peito quando me aproximei, mas eu _realmente_ estava bem.

Kakashi me fazia bem...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a: **E aí, e aí? Consegui alcançar as expectativas de vocês leitoras de _"Inevitável"?_ E pq _não..._ _Leitores tb? _Mas confesso que acho pouco provável que um homem esteja lendo minha fanfic... Mas, enfim, o primeiro capítulo está a altura, ou melhor, do gosto de vocês? Espero que sim, pq eu adorei escrevê-lo. Ele já estava quase pronto, o que me fez demorar em postar foi graças ao meu querido pc que só funciona quando quer...

_É... Meninas, o meu computador sofre de TPM crônica... rsrs_

Agora o mais importante...

_**REVIEWS!**_

Se a resposta for: _**SIM**_, cliquem no botãozinho logo abaixo.

Se a resposta for: _**NÃO**_, idem... XD

E se a resposta for: _**NÃO SEI**_... Bem, espero que o segundo capítulo lhes tire essa dúvida... rsrs

Ah gente, escrever só tem graça quando se tem retorno, então, não se façam de rogados, meus caros leitores, vamos, se animem e me deixem um singelo recadinho: _Gostei, não gostei..._ O importante é saber se to na sintonia certa de **Kakashi x Sakura**, meu casal preferido, mas com o qual ainda sou inexperiente se tratando da escrita.

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne! *-*

_**P.S:**_ _Quem me deixar review ganha um beijo do Kakashi no próximo capítulo... rsrs_


	2. O enigma chamado Hatake Kakashi

_****_

Nota: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.

* * *

**N.A: **Antes de começar mais esse capítulo gostaria de dizer duas coisas, a primeira é, _perdão_ pelo atraso na atualização. Eu fiquei um bom tempo sem pc, por isso a demora. A segunda coisa é _muito_ obrigada a todos (as) que leram e me deixaram reviews. Prometo que daqui pra frente irei atualizar com mais freqüência! Deixar reviews – _podem crer_ – é um grande incentivo pra que eu atualize mais rápido... rsrs

* * *

**Obrigada linduxas:** _Insana, Ninha-chan x3, Antares D., Beautymoon, Lust Lotu's, Darknee-chan, Tainan, Ladylands e Sakura Kiryu!_

_Espero vê-las novamente aqui! ^^_

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um Mal Chamado Amor**

**Capitulo II: O enigma chamado Hatake Kakashi **

Silêncio.

_Um mortal e sepulcral silêncio?_ Talvez isso fosse demais, na verdade, _impossível_ se tratando de Konoha e sua mais barulhenta e conhecida rua de comércio com suas barracas coloridas e comerciantes barulhentos. Sim, isso era verdade, mas o silencio instaurado por uma _ex-aluna_ que falava pelos cotovelos e seu _ex-professor_, esse sim, parecia sepulcral.

Aquilo, de fato, _era incômodo_, talvez tão incômodo quanto uma pedra no sapato, uma meia furada ou então uma torneira que continua a pingar sem parar até parecer que tambores estão retinindo em sua cabeça e uma maldita enxaqueca tomar conta de todo o seu ser.

Eu realmente era um tanto quanto _dramática_, confesso, mas o caso era que eu parecia ser privada de respirar ao ficar sem falar por mais que cinco minutos. Talvez o meu _"eu interior"_ subisse em minhas costas e pressionasse meus pulmões com suas indagações absurdas, que só vinham à tona diante do silencio de palavras que, por algum motivo, haviam sido barradas de sair de minha boca.

-Sakura.

-Hai?

_-Yare, yare..._ Chegamos!

Silencio de novo.

Havia sido uma longa e silenciosa caminhada aquela como se fossemos dois estranhos, mas o mais estranho era que eu já esperava por isso. Não adiantava a _"Sakura interior"_ me pressionar para abrir a boca e expor o que estava pensando ou sentindo, eu simplesmente não conseguia. Talvez eu tivesse coisas demais para dizer a ele, coisas que eu ainda vinha tentando negar e que provavelmente não iriam lhe interessar, por isso, preferi o silêncio.

No fim das contas, acho que era o que ele desejava também já que havia voltado a leitura de seu _Icha Icha, _o que resultava num Kakashi _cego, surdo e mudo_ ao meu lado. Aquele maldito livro o sugava feito uma _sangue suga_ e me fazia parecer _chinfrim_ e sem qualquer atrativo para prender a atenção daquele que, _sem sombras de dúvidas_, era o seu mais fiel leitor.

Era como se _Icha Icha_ me mostrasse a língua e zombasse de mim: _"Ele é meu, __só__ meu testuda feiosa!"_

Acho que a essa altura, depois de tanta divagação absurda eu estava com um imenso ponto de interrogação na cabeça, mas Kakashi parecia ter pouco interesse nisso quando me fitou. Ele sorria pra mim depois de guardar seu _precioso_ livro no bolso com o cuidado de quem punha um filho para ninar ou então, guardava algo frágil e valioso demais para continuar sendo exposto. Ichiraku e o delicioso cheiro de lámen que chegava até nossas narinas parecia muito mais interessante, pelo menos nesse instante.

_Icha Icha havia perdido pelo menos dessa vez!_ Ah e eu também... _Droga!_ Eu nem ao menos podia comemorar que meu "_inimigo número um"_ nessa guerra silenciosa que travávamos pela atenção de Kakashi-sensei, houvesse sido "_golpeado" _também.

Alheio as sandices que perambulavam em minha cabeça naquele instante, Kakashi me indicava com o polegar as bandeirinhas decorativas e flutuantes na entrada do famoso Ichiraku Lámen. Aquele cheiro bom de comida certamente o estava _seduzindo_, aliás, estava seduzindo meu estômago também. Sorri e então me aproximei dele, no entanto, algo me dizia que ele queria me dizer algo mais do que apenas me convidar para comer.

Kakashi levantou com um dos braços parte daquela cortina colorida e tão logo a face sorridente do proprietário do Ichiraku apareceu.

_-Yo!_

_**-**__Irasshai _Kakashi-san! Que bom vê-lo aqui, já fazia um bom tempo que não o via. –respondeu o velho homem.

-Eu andava...; Kakashi ponderou enquanto se sentava e então se voltou num sorriso para a face curiosa do homem. –_Ocupado;_ ele completou, pois na certa não entraria em detalhes do porque de sua ausência_: dias inconsciente no hospital depois de uma arriscada missão ninja... _

-Entendo; o homem tinha uma ponta de decepção na voz. Ele, como a grande maioria das pessoas, _sempre_, esperava mais quando o assunto era o _copy-ninja._

-Dois lámens, por favor; pediu Kakashi no que foi prontamente atendido. Os olhos do homem pareciam ter adquirido um novo e vivaz brilho diante do pedido, como se houvesse sido pedido em casamento ou algo do tipo.

_-É pra já!_ –ele respondeu feliz e então seguiu até a cozinha gritando, _para o meu desgosto_, o nome da filha. _–Ayame-chan_, dois lámens, por favor!

A idéia de ter uma espécie de _dé jàvu_ com a garota do lámen não me agradava nem um pouco, mesmo que esse _dé jàvu_ fizesse parte de algo quase esquecido em minha memória depois de tanto tempo.

_Ela iria se derreter toda para Kakashi e o fitar gulosamente como Naruto diante de uma porção extra de lámen? _

Não.

Iria ser bem pior...

Incomodada como se estivesse sentada sobre um porco espinho eu me remexi em meu assento. Aliás, aquele ambiente agradável e seu delicioso cheiro de comida pareciam ter se tornado um grande incômodo também.

"_Por raios tínhamos que vir justamente até aqui? BAKA! Você é mesmo muito baka Sakura! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"._

-Sakura?

-Hai; era Kakashi e eu me voltei num sorriso pra ele, daqueles _tipo_ Rock Lee para não restar dúvidas de que estava realmente tudo bem. Ele não entenderia o _porquê _de meu incômodo mesmo que eu tentasse lhe explicar, na verdade, eu não saberia dizer por que passei a detestar de tal forma a garota do lámen, não sem me delatar. O _porquê_ seria bastante óbvio, essa era a aterradora verdade.

Kakashi pareceu analisar meu sorriso por alguns instantes e eu temi que realmente tivesse pegado os trejeitos de Lee e Gai a ponto de ser incluída no clube _de dois integrantes_ da "_Força da Juventude"._ Talvez eu devesse sorrir menos daqui pra frente, bom, pelo menos daquela forma estranha, foi então que finalmente Kakashi disse:

_-Parece que está sentada sobre um porco espinho..._

_Droga!_ Ele havia percebido, não... Pior! Agora ele olhava pra minhas pernas inquietas e... Corei feito um tomate ao perceber que sentava _tão_ _"graciosamente"_ quanto Naruto aos doze anos...

Não havia malicia nos olhos dele, como certamente teriam nos de Naruto se me visse sentada daquele jeito e sim uma espécie de preocupação exagerada, como a de um pai zeloso, algo como: _"O que há de errado com você?"; _mas dentro de mim, aquele simples gesto pareceu revirar cada recanto pouco explorado quando o assunto era "_Sakura e os homens"_ ou "_A inexperiente Sakura e suas reações infantis e vergonhosas diante de um homem". _

Juntei os joelhos tão rápido que meus ossos estralaram alto o suficiente para que alguém do outro lado da rua ouvisse. Aquilo doeu, mas eu ignorei a dor e passei a tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa e mexer em uma coisa ou outra sobre a bancada que pouco me interessavam.

-Sakura.

-Hai; eu continuei a "brincar" e o ignorei, não por completo, afinal, eu o estava ouvindo. O que eu realmente não queria era ter de fita-lo. _Ok_, eu estava sendo realmente muito infantil, tola, mas olhar pra ele me faria corar de novo e eu não queria ser um _"tomate-acompanhante" _que ainda por cima sorria de uma forma tão ridícula sempre que ficava nervosa.

Ino na certa me diria: _É nisso que dá manter esse "status" Testuda-virgem-puritana, nem ao menos sabe se portar na frente de um homem..._

-Sakura; era Kakashi de novo, mas dessa vez ele fez mais do que dizer o meu nome. Sua mão grande cobriu a minha e tão logo aqueceu não só meus dedos finos e frios, mas meu corpo todo também.

"_Óh céus! Você quase teve um orgasmo agora..."._

Aquilo era exagero, mas era uma sensação nunca antes experimentada a que sentia. Meu coração batia forte, acelerado, as palavras haviam sumido e minha garganta parecia seca. Quando me voltei pra ele, Kakashi estava estranhamente sério, apenas me fitava em silencio.

Inesperadamente sua mão livre se moveu até meu rosto, próximo às têmporas, e ele acariciou meu cabelo em silencio, gesto que eu ansiei que durasse para sempre. Instintivamente eu fechei os olhos e apreciei aquele gesto como uma gata a ronronar depois de receber um carinho. Fazia tanto tempo desde a ultima vez que havia sentido o toque dele que era como se aquilo fosse mais um de meus sonhos, no entanto, eu ainda podia reconhecer o calor do toque dele e de como minha pele se eriçava ao mesmo tempo em que relaxava sob o mais sutil que fosse o meu contato com ele.

-Sakura; era a voz dele de novo, enquanto seus hábeis dedos deslizavam entre uma mecha e outra de meu cabelo. –Acaso há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

Meus olhos se abriram surpresos ante aquela pergunta. Mais uma vez ele tentava parecer um pai zeloso, o que de certa forma começava a me irritar, mas ainda sim me dava prazer, afinal, ele se preocupava comigo. "_Me beije"_ ou "_Faça amor comigo"_ certamente não eram uma resposta, mesmo que fossem as mais tentadoras naquele instante. Ter aqueles olhos preguiçosos sobre mim fazia com que minhas pernas ficassem trêmulas no que eu gratamente agradecia por estar sentada.

Não sei, mas por alguns instantes, acho que aquele ar de pai zeloso se foi e eu achei que os olhos dele miravam minha boca, mas...

_Então lá se vai mais uma das fantasias impossíveis de Haruno Sakura... _

Ele bagunçou meu cabelo e eu franzi o cenho finalmente despertando daquele transe hipnótico em que ele mesmo havia me colocado. No mesmo instante eu pensei em ralhar com ele, como quando ainda era uma _genin_, afinal, meu cabelo estava literalmente destruído depois daquilo – _não, dessa vez não era exagero, Kakashi tinha o poder de me deixar como uma medusa cor de rosa –, _mas só então eu percebi algo.

_-Arigato Teuchi-sama! _Não é a toa que Ichiraku lámen é conhecido por servir o melhor lámen de Konoha!

_-Arigato, Kakashi-san! _

Teuchi-sama... _Teuchi-sama? _Ah, é claro, o proprietário do Ichiraku Lámen, o homem de olhos miúdos, ou seria... _Fechados o tempo todo?_ Eu mal me recordava de que ele tinha um nome, para mim ele era o _Senhor de olhos fechados que servia lámen_, para Naruto apenas _velho. _Ele estava ali com duas porções de lámen nas mãos e era com ele que Kakashi fiava sua teia... Na certa conseguiria um desconto do tipo _"compre dois pague um"_ se continuasse a bajular o velho cozinheiro.

É talvez fosse por isso que ele houvesse se afastado tão rápido de mim também. Bom, pelo menos eu queria me agarrar a essa hipótese, era melhor do que achar que ele havia se assustado com o tamanho da minha testa devido à aproximação...

-Espero que apreciem a refeição; o velho se aproximou da bancada com os olhos cintilando e pôs a nossa frente as duas porções fumegantes de lámen, as quais transportava com a ajuda de uma baixela.

-Não há duvida de que apreciaremos Teuchi-sama, afinal, além de servirem o melhor lámen de Konoha vocês conseguem servir o mais rápido também; Kakashi voltou a bajular o velho homem que agora parecia ter literalmente se apaixonado por ele.

-Arigato, Kakashi-san! Prometo que lhes darei um _desconto especial_ hoje! –o velho sorriu como uma adolescente apaixonada antes de sumir pela pequena porta que dava acesso à cozinha.

_-Itadakimasu! _–Kakashi juntou os _rachis _entre os polegares de sua mão em forma de prece, realmente, _muito _agradecido pela comida.

-Você realmente joga sujo Kakashi-sensei; eu me voltei para minha tigela de lámen e imitei seu gesto, porem não sem antes revirar os olhos. Hatake Kakashi realmente era capaz de conseguir _tudo _o que queria com apenas um sorriso.

-Você realmente me julga tão mal assim, Sakura? –Kakashi abandonou os rachis sobre a bancada e se voltou para mim tentando parecer inocente em seu sorriso mascarado.

-Pior; simplesmente respondi e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-_Pior?_ –Kakashi sorriu e eu finalmente me voltei pra ele.

-Sim, _muito_ pior e depois do que acabei de presenciar confirmo minha opinião; respondi um tanto quanto séria demais enquanto ele esperava que eu continuasse meu inflamado discurso. –Acho que Teuchi-sama se apaixonou por você ou pelo menos há de adquirir tendências _yaois_ na terceira idade graças a sua _cantada furada!_

_-Gomen_, eu só queria um desconto...

Kakashi sorriu, ou melhor, emitiu uma sonora gargalhada, não sei se pelo comentário ou devido a minha grande testa franzida em protesto, o que eu não sabia era que aquelas infelizes rugas em minha testa de marquise poderiam aumentar.

_-Yare, yare...;_ Kakashi apoiou um dos braços na bancada enquanto com a outra mão tentava aparentemente conter o riso, tapando sua boca mascarada. –Talvez eu só deva pedir descontos com mensagens subliminares a Ayame-chan de agora em diante...

_-Baka!_ –eu explodi ao ouvir aquele nome. Não pude conter meu desgosto, assim como voltar a pensar na infeliz possibilidade dele realmente ter um caso com a garota do lámen.

Irritada meti os rachis dentro da tigela de lámen, porem sem sequer pensar em levar um fio de macarrão que fosse à boca. O famoso e delicioso lámen do Ichiraku me parecia _intragável_ agora, já que era preparado com a ajuda de Ayame-chan.

-Sakura.

-O que? –eu continuei a remexer na tigela de lámen e a essa altura acho que já estava espirrando o caldo da sopa bancada a fora.

_-Você continua sendo a minha preferida..._

Meu estômago se enregelou e as mesmas borboletas coloridas e travessas revoaram dentro de mim. Eu me voltei pra ele no mesmo instante a tempo de ver seu olho visível pequenino. Ele sorria e... _Eu adorava aquele sorriso._

_-E você continua sendo um baka!_ –retruquei e então me voltei para minha tigela de lámen com o cenho franzido e envergonhada. Corar de novo na frente dele estava fora de cogitação, mas eu estava começando a achar que ele se divertia com isso. Não, eu tinha certeza, afinal ele era Hatake Kakashi.

-E você continua _Kawaii!_

Agora sim corei. Ok, _"bonitinha"_ não era lá um grande elogio, talvez o fosse para a Sakura de doze anos, mas não para a atual Sakura. Aquilo soava de certa forma piegas, pois me fazia pensar se pra ele eu ainda parecia a garota franzina de testa grande que ele treinou. A verdade é que não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Afinal, isso era bom ou ruim? A minha forma de vê-lo havia mudado muito com o passar dos anos, mas era como se pra ele, nada tivesse mudado com relação a mim.

Resultado, o _Kawaii _de Kakashi me fez sentir raiva dele.

_-Baka!_ Você é realmente muito baka Kakashi-sensei e...

Minha voz sumiu e eu parei de gesticular sem qualquer propósito. Kakashi tinha os dedos na borda da máscara e estava a ponto de abaixá-la.

Eu, literalmente, estava em choque.

Assim de repente?

Sem delongas?

Sem um preparo emocional antes?

_-O que você pensa que esta fazendo? _–eu pisquei confusa e ele me fitou mais confuso ainda pra depois sorrir. –Quer dizer, eu...

-Está com medo Sakura? –ele abandonou temporariamente sua intenção e voltou a se recostar contra a bancada.

-Medo? –eu voltei a piscar confusa, tentando decifrar o enigma que aqueles olhos preguiçosos me lançavam.

-Sim, medo.

-Não entendo; murmurei em resposta e pude ver seus lábios se curvarem sob a máscara.

-Talvez, você tema o que pode haver em baixo disso aqui; Kakashi sorriu apontando para a máscara.

-Está sendo idiota de novo; retruquei desviando os olhos dele.

_Medo?_ Não era exatamente isso o que eu sentia, mas de certa forma eu ansiava ao mesmo tempo em que temia aquele momento. Eu havia imaginado aquele rosto por vezes demais e descobri-lo assim tão fácil, parecia tão ter valido tão longa espera.

-É, talvez, mas...; Kakashi parecia cansado quando voltou a se apoderar dos rachis sob meu olhar mais do que atento a qualquer gesto seu. –Eu ainda continuo com fome, então terá de "superar" _o seu medo_, já que aceitou almoçar comigo hoje...

_-Espera!_ –eu o interrompi de novo, pois ele estava mais uma vez a ponto de acabar com o mistério dos mistérios, quem realmente era o homem por de baixo daquela máscara? –Não, você, você não pode fazer isso, não desse jeito; completei confusa comigo mesma por ter dito aquilo. Até pra mim soava estranho, quanto mais pra ele.

-Acho que agora sou eu que não estou entendendo; ele se voltou pra mim e esperou que eu explicasse o que nem eu mesma sabia que lógica tinha.

-Bem; eu engoli em seco diante do olhar que ele me lançava tão atento quanto o meu em cima dele ainda há pouco. –Depois de tanto tempo, eu esperava mais, não sei; completei franzindo o cenho.

-Mais o que?

-Não sei, talvez, mais emoção; respondi num meio sorriso e vi que um sorriso diferente havia se moldado na face dele, um que me fez ter vontade de arrancar aquela maldita máscara de uma vez, só pra que eu pudesse ver o quão bonito ele deveria ficar sorrindo. Aquele não havia sido o sorriso de um pai ou de um professor, havia sido o de um homem e eu estava claramente ansiosa depois disso.

-Sakura; Kakashi sorriu e aparentemente se divertia com isso. –Acaso não está insinuando que eu faça um _strip_ pra você, está?

Nisso sim, havia malícia. Eu corei e passei a fitar o chão e tão logo pude ouvi-lo gargalhar novamente.

_-BAKA!_ –meus olhos fitavam o chão enquanto eu simplesmente queria ter o poder de sumir dali pra algo tão distante quanto à lua.

-Você quer? Eu faço, mas só se você pedir; ele troçava comigo e eu tinha vontade de socá-lo, mesmo que a idéia me parecesse deveras tentadora, aliás, acho que era exatamente por isso que eu tinha vontade de socá-lo porque eu sabia que ele havia percebido isso e que se divertia às custas de meu constrangimento. Na certa ele havia adorado ter o seu ego inflado.

-Você; eu comecei enquanto levantava a cabeça para então fita-lo. Eu ia mesmo deixar que ele me acuasse daquele jeito? Não, eu simplesmente não podia. Talvez, ainda não fosse tarde para mudar o rumo daquela conversa. –Você deve ser _dentuço_, ou então nem sequer possuir dentes porque eu iria desejar ver isso aí em câmera lenta? –eu apontei pra ele e seu rosto mascarado o mais desdenhosamente possível.

_-Sakura-chan...;_ Kakashi ainda sorria, mas emitiu um falso suspiro de desalento. –Acha mesmo que seu querido _sensei _seja assim tão horrendo?

-Pode ser pior; eu revidei e agora estava me divertindo também, pois as sobrancelhas dele haviam se curvado diante do que eu acabara de dizer.

-Pior?

-Sim, _muito_ pior...; sorri divertida. –Naruto achava que você tinha cáries e um lábio leporino, por isso se escondia por trás da máscara. Bom, mas Sasuke e eu sempre achamos que você deve ter espinhas ou então uma grande e feiosa verruga; completei e agora fui eu a gargalhar com as caretas que ele fazia a cada _"elogio" _a sua suposta aparência.

_-Sakura-chan...;_ Kakashi parecia desolado e eu achei muito, mas _muito _engraçado continuar.

_-Não!_ –eu apontei pra ele que fitava o chão e balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro desapontado. –Só pode ser uma verruga feiosa, porque, bem, você não tem mais idade pra ter espinhas...

Nesse instante eu realmente morri de rir, ri até sentir dores na barriga, pois ele me lançou um olhar fuzilante como se tivesse transmitido o _chidori _para os olhos. Eles pareciam relampejar. É, havia me esquecido, mas Kakashi tinha outro ponto fraco além do _Icha Icha_...

Sua idade.

Naruto dizia que Kakashi devia ter uns cinqüenta anos ou mais e escondia isso com a ajuda de um _jutsu_ como o que Tsunade-sama usava para manter a aparência jovial que tinha. Logo Sasuke e eu descartamos tal possibilidade, pois aquele era um segredo que Tsunade-sama não havia passado nem mesmo pra mim, sua pupila, sendo então era impossível que Kakashi o soubesse.

Mas como Sasuke havia me dito, ele não devia passar muito dos trinta.

_Trinta..._

Todos diziam que Kakashi-sensei havia parado nos trinta, ou pelo menos parado de contar depois dos trinta. Kakashi odiava aniversários, mas nós sempre nos lembrávamos da data mesmo que não soubéssemos quantas velinhas teríamos que comprar para por no bolo. Em seu ultimo aniversário eu havia feito um bolo de chocolate que ele disse que tinha gosto de barro – _eu quase o soquei_ _por isso _–, mas pior ainda estava por vir. Kakashi-sensei havia tido que se conter diante da vontade louca de fazer Naruto engolir aquelas dezenas de velas postas sobre o bolo, afinal, encher o bolo todo com velinhas _cor de rosa _impossíveis de contarhavia sido idéia dele. Ah, a cor das velinhas havia sido _sugerida _por Sasuke, mas Kakashi-sensei nunca soube disso.

_-É, é isso!_ Eu aposto que você tem uma verruga feiosa por isso anda com essa maldita máscara o tempo todo! –eu ri alto sem qualquer intenção de parar com a brincadeira. Estava sendo legal estar do outro lado não? Eu estava por cima e isso era bom.

-Sakura-chan, acho que não gosto mais de você, tão pouco, te acho _Kawaii..._

Diante do que me parecia um suspiro melancólico, mesmo que encenado, eu me aproximei e toquei em seu braço fazendo-o me fitar.

-Não se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, eu por outro lado vou continuar gostando de você mesmo que você seja um feioso tarado por pornografia barata e...

_-Icha Icha_ não é pornografia barata! –ele imediatamente revidou como se meu comentário sobre o _Icha Icha_ fosse mais ofensivo que tudo o que eu houvesse dito sobre a sua pessoa antes disso.

_Que horror! Estávamos parecendo duas crianças discutindo... _

Mas era engraçado.

-Tah, tah, sei; eu me afastei rindo e revirando os olhos.

-Eu posso te provar que não é! Quer que eu leia pra você dormir qualquer dia desses, _Sakura-chan?_ –ele sugeriu sarcástico.

-Pode provar é? –eu continuava rindo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em descrença só pra provocá-lo. –Não creio e, aliás, dispenso o seu convite, pois seria antiético ter você lendo pornografia pra sua ex-aluna dormir, não acha? Além do que eu já tenho fantasias demais com voc... pra... pra...

_Droga! _O que foi que eu acabei de dizer? Eu realmente disse isso com a minha boca grande que agora certamente se tornou maior que minha testa? Minha garganta secou, minhas palavras também e eu só conseguia olhar pra ele com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Eu sentia minhas bochechas ardendo e meu coração que havia parado temporariamente agora retumbava acelerado dentro do peito.

"_Como é que você pode dizer para o seu professor que tem fantasias com ele?"._

Aquele, sem sombras de dúvidas, era o momento mais constrangedor de toda a minha vida...

_Pluf! _

Os olhos de Kakashi deixaram de ser meu único foco de atenção quando aquele _"pluf"_ chegou a nossos ouvidos e de uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu um soldado AMBU. O homem mascarado havia aparecido repentinamente em frente ao cortinado colorido do Ichiraku.

-Kakashi-_senpai_, A Godaime Hokage o chama; disse o homem e por alguns instantes eu me perguntei de onde eu conhecia aquela voz. Quem é que tinha o costume de chamar Kakashi de _senpai?_

-Algum problema? –indagou Kakashi visivelmente preocupado.

-Você já deve saber o que é; disse o AMBU. –Tsunade-sama lhe explicará melhor e com detalhes em seu gabinete.

-Certo; Kakashi assentiu e então se levantou finalmente se recordando que eu ainda estava ali, ou melhor, existia. –Sakura, _gomen_, mas vou ter que ficar te devendo o...

_-Ok!_ Não se preocupe; eu o cortei sem saber ao certo se ele se referia a comida, ao strip ou a quem sabe, me por pra dormir ouvindo-o ler _Icha Icha. _

_-Ja ne!_ –ele se despediu para então sumir numa nuvem de fumaça como a que havia trazido o AMBU, que tão logo, também sumiu noutra nuvem de fumaça sem nem mesmo um aceno de despedida.

-O que será que aconteceu? –indaguei comigo mesma e não podia deixar de ficar preocupada. Provavelmente o chamado de Tsunade-sama tinha uma ligação direta com a estadia pouco agradável que Kakashi havia tido no hospital ainda há pouco.

Missão ninja sem muita importância? A essa altura eu sequer cogitava a possibilidade de ser inocente a ponto de acreditar nisso, não depois de ver o estado em que Kakashi havia ficado no hospital e tão pouco depois dele ser requisitado tão logo que recebeu alta por um membro do esquadrão AMBU. Isso só queria dizer uma coisa, que algo de muito grave estava acontecendo e que eu ainda não sabia o que era.

_**-Kakashi-san! Kakashi-san está gostando do... O que? Onde ele está?**_

Pisquei confusa despertando de meus devaneios ao ouvir a voz conhecida e melosa de Ayame quando se tratava de Kakashi-sensei.

-Onde ele está?

Ela insistiu e eu simplesmente respondi um _"não sei"._

_-Como_ não sabe? –a garota do lámen parecia desconfiar de mim, o que me deixou irritada.

_-Não sei oras!_ –respondi bufando. O que ela queria? Que eu lhe contasse detalhes da possível missão que ele teria? Nem mesma eu fazia idéia do que poderia ser e tão pouco esse tipo de coisa era gritada aos quatro ventos sempre que algum curioso se manifestava. E em se tratando de Kakashi-sensei não eram poucos os curiosos.

Nesse instante Teuchi-sama se juntou a conversa e veio ralhando com a filha da cozinha:

-Ayame-chan quantas vezes eu vou ter que te pedir que não incomode Kakashi-san? Hein? Eu não havia pedido que ficasse na cozinha e... _Onde _ele está?

Era a vez do _fã da terceira idade_ perguntar algo óbvio. Kakashi simplesmente não estava mais ali, será que era tão difícil assim perceber isso? Ele escapulira e pior... _Sem pagar a conta!_

_-Eu realmente devia ter te socado Kakashi-sensei! –_bufei e então revirei minha bolsa até achar minha carteira. Sob o olhar confuso de Ayame e seu pai eu joguei o dinheiro sobre a bancada e saí trotando dali, afinal, eu não teria um desconto e pior teria de pagar por dois sem sequer ter comido.

_-Garota estranha..._

_-Não, garota testuda e feia... _

Eu os ouvi sussurrar as minhas costas e só não voltei para socá-los porque tinha algo muito importante para resolver, tentar descobrir o que de fato estava acontecendo sob meu nariz.

O meu destino era certo quando passei a caminhar pelas ruas abarrotadas de gente: _O gabinete da Hokage._

* * *

Minha cabeça ainda dava voltas e voltas quando finalmente me deparei com a porta de madeira do gabinete de Tsunade-sama. Quanto mais eu pensava, mais eu me irritava e praguejava mentalmente, pois não conseguia chegar a uma resposta. Já fazia alguns anos que não tínhamos problemas sérios do tipo que sofremos com a invasão da _Akatsuki _anos atrás e a destruição quase total da vila. Após tudo aquilo finalmente vivíamos um tempo considerado de paz, e há muito os maiores problemas que enfrentamos haviam sido coisas banais como exportações e importações ocasionalmente negadas por alguma vila aliada.

Aquele mistério todo, depois de tanto tempo, me trazia uma espécie de mau presságio.

Primeiro Kakashi se feria em uma missão julgada como simples, mas se machucava como quando usava o _mangekyou sharingan_. Tsunade-sama devia tê-lo proibido de usar o _mangekyou _depois do susto que ele havia nos pregado ao lutar contra um dos corpos de Pain quando invadira a vila. Eu havia perdido tudo, minha vila, amigos, meus pais e por pouco não o havia perdido também. A real situação era mais séria do que eu podia imaginar, disso eu tinha certeza.

Suspirei e então bati educadamente na porta no que prontamente ouvi um _"entre"_ de minha mestra do outro lado.

Tsunade-sama estava sentada em sua escrivaninha como sempre abarrotada de papéis e pergaminhos. De frente para ela estava Kakashi e ele sequer se voltou para mim quando entrei, parecia entretido com um pergaminho nas mãos, certamente com a descrição da próxima missão ninja que teria. Eu tive de me conter para primeiro não chuta-lo por ter me deixado pagar a conta sozinha e depois pra não bancar a idiota preocupada e ralhar com Tsunade-sama por ter a insensatez de mandá-lo de volta para um perigo eminente sem nem sequer ter tido tempo de se recuperar verdadeiramente. Talvez, aqueles que ouviam falar sobre o famoso _copy-ninja_, _o homem que copiou mais de mil jutsus_ e todos os seus feitos sequer pensassem na possibilidade de Kakashi ter uma saúde tão frágil quanto a de um bebê.

Kakashi necessitava de cuidados constantes e passava a maior parte do seu _"tempo livre"_ no hospital depois de alguma missão ninja de alto nível. Eu até mesmo me arriscava a dizer que ele só estava milagrosamente vivo até então graças aos ninjas médicos de Konoha, os melhores do mundo _Shinobi._ Tsunade-sama havia tido um exaustivo trabalho anos atrás quando Kakashi quase fora morto ao tentar eliminar Pain, inconsequentemente, gastando quase que totalmente seu _chakra_, a fonte vital que nos mantêm vivos.

Eu me lembrava muito bem de tudo isso, e era exatamente por isso que temia vê-lo em outra situação parecida. E se, dessa vez, não nos fosse possível trazê-lo de volta?

-Sakura, que bom que está aqui, assim me poupa o trabalho de ter de mandar chamá-la também; era Tsunade-sama me tirando de meus devaneios. Confusa eu me dirigi a ela e me aproximei ficando lado a lado com Kakashi, mas ele continuou a examinar o pergaminho.

-Me chamar?

-Hai. Você e Kakashi têm uma missão; ela simplesmente disse e não pareceu surpresa com a _minha_ surpresa diante disso.

-Mas Tsunade-sama, faz anos que não me dá uma missão ninja, muito menos junto de Kakashi-sensei; dessa vez eu pude ver que havia conseguido chamar a atenção de kakashi, pois ele se dirigiu diretamente a mim antes que Tsunade-sama dissesse qualquer coisa.

-Você é necessária nessa missão Sakura; ele me fitou com seriedade e eu me voltei para minha mestra que tratou de esclarecer o restante.

-Sabe o que é isso nas mãos dele? –Tsunade-sama indicou-me com a cabeça o pergaminho nas mãos de Kakashi. Eu neguei com um menear de cabeça e ela continuou. –É uma carta enviada por Yamanaka.

_-Ino?_ –eu indaguei confusa. Que importância uma carta de Ino teria?

-Ino nos mandou essa carta diretamente de Suna; Tsunade-sama continuou e imediatamente uma luz se fez em minha cabeça.

-Algum problema com o Kazekage? –indaguei e olhar que Tsunade-sama me direcionou me deixou ainda mais preocupada. Busquei em Kakashi algo que me livrasse daquele mal pressagio, mas o olhar dele era pior que o de Tsunade-sama, era indecifrável.

-Ele foi envenenado; Tsunade-sama finalmente sentenciou.

-O que? Gaara foi envenenado? Como? Por quê? –eu passei a indagar desesperadamente tudo de uma vez, mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente deviera estar se fazendo as mesmas perguntas.

-Ino não entra em detalhes na carta, mas diz que o caso é grave e que infelizmente não está nas mãos dos ninjas médicos de Suna salvar seu líder. Ela pede que eu mesma vá socorrer o Kazekage, mas você bem sabe que não posso me ausentar de Konoha; Tsunade-sama completou com pesar.

-É aí que você entra Sakura; disse-me Kakashi.

-Quando partimos? –era a única pergunta que eu tinha depois daquilo. Ino devia estar desesperada diante de tal coisa.

-Se possível, ainda hoje; disse-me Tsunade.

-Não seria melhor já? –indaguei com certa impaciência, eu como sua pupila e ninja médica sabia o quanto mal um veneno podia causar. Seqüelas das mais diversas e na pior das hipóteses até a morte. Gaara era um homem importante não o iriam envenenar se não tivessem o vil intuito de matá-lo com isso e principalmente, a certeza de que conseguiriam tal intuito.

-Você se lembra de quando Kankurou, o irmão mais velho do Kazekage foi envenenado?

-Claro; respondi-lhe. Como eu iria esquecer? Mas a lógica de Tsunade-sama logo foi expressa em suas próximas palavras.

-Se lembra também que por pouco não conseguiu salvar Kankurou porque infelizmente no deserto é difícil de se cultivar, em especial ervas medicinais? –eu assenti com a cabeça finalmente compreendendo suas palavras. –Você eu iremos até o hospital em busca dos melhores e mais potentes antídotos antes de vocês partirem e isso pode levar algum tempo, mesmo com a ajuda de Shizune. Levará também algumas ervas especiais e que só crescem em solo fértil como o de Konoha, no caso de por uma peça do destino, nenhum dos antídotos preparados servir para ajudar o Kazekage.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama!

-Eu confio em você Sakura; Tsunade-sama me fitou diretamente nos olhos num misto de ternura e orgulho. –Vocês chegarão há tempo de salvar o Kazekage...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N.A: **_Ah eu não me esqueci..._

Garotas, vocês ainda querem um beijo do Kakashi? rsrs

Formem a fila as que se manifestaram:

**Ninha-chan x3**

**Antares D.**

**Lust Lotu's**

**Darknee-chan**

**Tainan**

**E…**

**Sakura Kiryu**

**Autora – **uma _péssima_ cantora, mas que realmente dá um jeito de cumprir o prometido mesmo ao som da Xuxa XD:

"_Pêra, uva, maçã, salada mista, diz o que você quer sem deixar nenhuma pista. Um beijinho bem dado na... É com você Kakashi!"._

**Kakashi** – sentado no meu sofá do lado do pc e...? Claro lendo Icha Icha como se fosse a coisa mais sublime do universo: _Uh?_

**Autora:** _Como... "Uh"?_

_Silencio. Mais silencio... O cachorro do vizinho late, um pássaro canta longe... _

_Longos minutos se passam..._

_O silencio é como o de uma gruta vazia..._

**Kakashi – **finalmente com o seu melhor olhar preguiçoso e sexy fazendo com que a autora o olhe com cara de boba e também fique cega, surda e muda a tudo mais a sua volta: _O que disse?_

_Minha admiração acaba de cair por terra! _

**Autora – **depois de chorar cascatas de lágrimas feito Maito Gai por ter sido ignorada: _Façam o que quiserem com ele meninas..._

**Kakashi **– olhar confuso, afinal, já havia voltado sua atenção para o maldito livro: _Oro?_

**Autora**: _Baixou o Samurai X agora é? _

**Kakashi: **_Não entendi._

**Autora: **_Não esperava que e entendesse...__Meninas? Divirtam-se!_

**Kakashi –** dessa vez desperto ao ver um turbilhão da garotas aparentemente estranhas vindo em sua direção como uma manada: _Oro?_

**Autora – **com um olhar maldoso enquanto se afasta e o _sensei-expantalho-sexy_ é coberto por algo que mais parece uma nuvem de _kagebushins: Ele realmente não conhece Samurai X?_

_Mega gota e um "Oro" que não me sai da cabeça... A onde foi que ele aprendeu isso?_


	3. Uma parte crucial do enigma é desvendada

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Antes de começar, um obrigada especial a todas as garotas que comentaram o capítulo anterior: **Lirit Oliver, Kimura-chan, Taiga-chan, Antares D., Lust Lotu's, Ladylands, Haichi-chan 2, Sakura Kyriu e Rynick.**

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um Mal Chamado Amor**

**Capitulo III: Uma parte crucial do enigma é desvendada**

Uma missão, depois de tanto tempo uma missão e não se tratava de uma cirurgia de alto risco ou algo do tipo.

_Aquela era uma missão ninja!_

Eu esperava estar excitada com a idéia de poder me embrenhar por entre à mata escura, dormir no chão poeirento, comer ração ao invéz de comida e provavelmente acabar me machucando. Com toda certeza aquilo seria algo bem diferente do ambiente claro e limpo do hospital, mas, decididamente, eu não estava nem um pouco animada.

A idéia de sair daquela rotina de ossos quebrados, sangue e veias na certa me seria tentadora, uma injeção de adrenalina em minha vida chata, claro, que se não fosse por um único motivo: _Hatake Kakashi._

Eu caminhava apressada pelas ruas parcialmente escuras de Konoha, as lojas já estavam quase todas fechadas. Em breve anoiteceria e intimamente eu pedia aos deuses que ele estivesse lá quando eu chegasse. Depois de sair _"à francesa"_ no almoço e me deixar pagar a conta no Ichiraku, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era me esperar no lugar marcado e na hora marcada.

**Resumindo****:** _Ser pontual ao menos uma vez em sua vida... _

Minhas mãos se apertaram em minha mochila pesada, cheia de suprimentos e muitos, muitos antídotos e ervas medicinais. Havia dado um pouco de trabalho espremê-los todos ali.

_Mas... A quem eu estava tentando enganar? _

Kakashi chegar na hora certa?

Esperar que Kakashi fosse pontual, era o mesmo que esperar que Aburami Shino saísse fazendo piadas, Chouji enfim fizesse uma dieta, Shikamaru deixasse de ser preguiçoso ou quem sabe Hinata sair de lingerie pela rua. Aquele péssimo hábito de chegar atrasado e ainda inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada pra se justificar era tão parte dele como o Icha Icha em seu bolso.

Eu não podia..._ "desmembrá-lo". _Colecionar livros fajutos de conteúdo pornográfico e se atrasar no mínimo uma hora em seus compromissos eram parte dele, como uma perna ou braço.

E o pior não era isso, o pior era que mesmo com todos os seus defeitos, a cada passo que dava rumo ao portão de entrada da vila, a cada passo que eu sabia estar mais próxima dele, eu sentia minha raiva por ele se esvaindo e um outro sentimento vindo de encontro a mim. Aquele conhecido sentimento que fazia com que eu sentisse borboletas revoando no estômago pouco à pouco, me inundava.

_Eu iria viajar sozinha com ele?_

Minhas pernas amoleceram e meu estômago gelou. Isso lá era hora pra pensar numa besteira como essas? Gaara estava morrendo e eu pensando em como seria viajar sozinha com Kakashi? Eu me sentia imensamente mesquinha e frívola por deixar que esses pensamentos tomassem conta de mim, mas eu simplesmente não os conseguia evitar.

Como seria estar realmente sozinha com ele?

Seria imensuravelmente constrangedor talvez. Depois de lhe dizer que tinha fantasias secretas com ele, seria um tanto quanto estranho viajarmos sozinhos. Não que eu esperasse que ele fosse satisfazer minhas fantasias me apertando contra um árvore no meio do caminho, por exemplo, talvez esperasse, mas o fato era que seria estranho ter o olhar dele sobre mim agora.

Como um professor olha pra sua ex-aluna depois dela lhe dizer que tem fantasias sexuais com ele?

Engraçado como Naruto e eu éramos parecidos nesse ponto. Nós dois possuíamos uma boca grande demais e era difícil mantê-la fechada, o que resultava que passávamos por momentos constrangedores uma boa parte de nossas vidas.

O portão, grande e aberto, já era escuro quando finalmente o alcancei. Os dois inúteis guardas na portaria roncavam alto quando passei por eles e eu revirei os olhos. Que outra utilidade eles teriam além de vigiar a entrada? Acaso achavam que seus roncos absurdamente altos eram o suficiente para espantar qualquer invasor?

_**-Está atrasada...**_

Eu parei onde estava, meus olhos fitavam o chão e minhas mãos haviam mais uma vez se apertado na alça da mochila. Eu conhecia a voz, assim como a sombra do homem alto de costas pra mim. Levantei o olhar e ele estava lá, Kakashi.

Ainda de costas para mim ele fechou o Icha Icha que estava lendo e então se voltou para me fitar. Era ele, pontualmente ali, coisa que eu jamais pudesse esperar que acontecesse.

Será que quando voltássemos de Suna encontraríamos Shino fazendo um show humorístico, Chouji magérrimo e frequentando a academia junto de Ino, Shikamaru levantando às cinco da manhã e Hinata de cinta-liga no Ichiraku?

-Há quanto tempo está aqui? –perguntei enfim, dando um passo na direção dele, enquanto ele guardava o livro num dos bolsos externos de sua mochila de viagem. O vento frio da noite soprou e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos desalinhados dele.

-Duas horas.

_-Mentiroso!_ –eu o acusei com o dedo em riste e ele riu.

-Acabei de chegar; ele confessou, feliz por eu ter caído na dele e gritado como uma _genin_ de doze anos, o que na certa ele achava enraçado. Ele então apontou minha mochila com o indicador. –Encontrou tudo o que precisava?

-Hai. Tsunade-sama e Shizune me ajudaram. Não foi fácil, mas encontramos tudo o que...; eu repentinamente parei o que dizia. –O que... o que foi?

Lá estava eu falando sem parar quando me deparei com ele no mais completo silêncio, os olhos cravados em mim como se só agora realmente me visse. Claramente, ele não havia ouvido uma palavra do que eu havia dito até agora. Aquilo me incomodou e ele percebeu, pois logo me deu as costas, como sempre me deixando no vácuo quando o assunto era o que ele estava pensando.

Eu era um livro aberto, _ele,_ um cofre trancado à sete chaves. Isso não era justo. Ele sabia que eu tinha fantasias com ele e eu sequer sabia se ele realmente tinha um caso com a garota do lámen e...

_Droga!_ Eu estava mesmo pensando aquele monte de besteiras enquanto alguém precisava de mim?

-Está na hora; ele se limitou a responder e eu assenti com a cabeça.

Minutos depois, estavamos embrenhados por entre a mata escura.

* * *

Já eram altas horas da noite, quase de madrugada, quando eu ouvi algo que me deixou tão possessa quanto ser chamada de _testuda feiosa_ por Sai:

"_Vamos parar por hoje!"._

"_Como assim, parar? Parar pra quê?"._

"_Você precisa descansar..."._

_**Você**__, _precisa, não_ nós_ precisamos. Acaso eu era alguma inválida aos olhos dele? Só porque eu não participava de missões há algum tempo e passava o meu tempo livre me entupindo de sorvete eu havia deixado de ser uma kunoichi? Havia desaprendido a correr e saltar entre árvores? A manejar corretamente uma kunai?

Mais uma vez eu não sabia o que ele pensava. Primeiro, tentei contornar a coisa como adulta, dizendo que eu estava bem, mas óbviamente não consegui convencê-lo.

Ai, claro, parti pra extremos...

Bati os pés feito uma criança birrenta. Briguei, ralhei com ele e até ameacei continuar o caminho sozinha, mas aí, como se um elefante me atropelasse a realidade veio à tona.

Ele, estava certo.

Eu odiava ter de admitir isso, mas ele estava certo.

Depois de ficar cerca de meia hora em pé discutindo com um Kakashi cego, surdo e mudo que arrumava o seu saco de dormir em baixo de uma árvore e então se preparava para acender uma fogueira, eu comprovei que gostando ou não, ele estava certo. Minhas pernas estavam rígidas e doloridas e minhas costas doíam devido ao peso extra na mochila. Vencida eu me afastei para o mais longe possível dele, do outro lado da clareira, onde a luz da fogueira quase não chegava até mim. Ali eu me sentei exausta e comecei a arrumar o meu saco de dormir também.

Tudo o que eu menos queria era que ele me visse daquele jeito.

Livre da mochila eu percebi que estava fazendo papel de burro de carga até agora e pior... Kakashi nem sequer havia se oferecido para me ajudar a carregar todo aquele peso.

_Maldito insensível!_

E eu ainda tinha fantasias com um homem desses?

Meus olhos buscaram a imagem dele do outro lado roncando, mesmo sabendo que não seria isso o que eu encontraria. Eu precisava de motivos pra ficar com ainda mais raiva dele não é? Imaginá-lo como um velho babão e roncando seria a forma mais fácil de esquecer do homem que invadia meus sonhos ultimamente e sem merecer ganhava meus suspiros de pós-adolecente carregada de lacívia.

Ele_ nunca _roncava, tão pouco se parecia com um velho babão. Na verdade, quando éramos _genins _achávamos é que ele parecia morto enquanto dormia, como se tivesse se esquecido de respirar tamanho silêncio.

_Aquela era uma batalha perdida..._

Hatake Kakashi mesmo quando me fazia sentir raiva dele era incapaz de me fazer sentir repulsa por ele. Ele me atraia feito um imã independente das minhas oscilações de sentimentos por ele.

No fim, eu tinha certeza, tudo o que eu encontraria atrás de mim era ele lendo aquele maldito livro idiota, porem, me surpreendi ao não ver nada ali além da fogueira e das coisas dele.

-Kakashi-sensei? –indaguei buscando-o com os olhos pela mata escura e me assustei quando ele apareceu justamente atrás de mim.

-Água e comida; ele disse indicando um recipiente com água que parecia um toco polido de bambu com alças em uma das mãos e na outra, uma meia dúzia de frutos de cor estranha.

_-Deus!_ Tente não me matar de susto da próxima vez; eu respondi seca e então voltei a me entreter com a minha mochila. Ainda estava com raiva dele, talvez um pouco mais agora, e isso piorou quando o espiei pelo canto dos olhos e pude ver seus lábios contorcidos num sorriso sob a máscara.

-O que está procurando Sakura? –ele indagou ao ver que eu remexia em todos os bolsos externos da mochila.

-Minhas pílulas de soldado; respondi e não gostei nada do gruindo que veio dele e da possível careta que ele fazia por debaixo da máscara. –Eu vou te socar se você me disser que vai vomitar só de pensar nelas!

-Sakura-chan, aquilo tem gosto de barro; ele refez uma nova careta de desaprovação e eu me levantei de súbito.

_-Não mais, agora tem gosto de chocolate!_ –eu rebati cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. –Eu trabalhei nisso, sabe? Já que meus amigos e meu sensei não se cansavam de me dizer o _quão_ horrvel era o gosto das minhas pílulas e que preferiam morrer a ter de tomá-las de novo. A última vez em que dei uma pro Naruto ele gostou e até pediu pra que eu desse uma pra Hinata, mas aí eu disse pra ele que as pílulas não são bombons pra se dar para namorada e... O que foi?

Ele estava em silêncio de novo e um meio sorriso que eu não compreendi se desenhou sob sua máscara antes que ele me dissesse algo.

-Por que chocolate? –as sobrancelhas dele se arquearam de uma forma igualmente estranha e eu finalmente respondi.

-Por que não há ninguém no mundo que não goste de chocolate, nem mesmo você! –eu o apontei percebendo que ele na certa me viria com aquela de: _"Eu não!"._

-Na verdade, eu não gosto muito de chocolate; ele rebateu e eu quase saltei para então o fuzilar com os olhos e o apontar acusadoramente como se ele tivesse acabado de negar sua cumplicidade num crime.

_-Mentiroso!_

-Acho que mentiroso está virando meu sobrenome na sua boca Sakura; ele riu, mas eu o ignorei.

_-Espera!_ –me abaixei remexendo frenéticamente em minha mochila até que encontrei o que queria, o potinho herméticamente fechado com as pílulas. _–Prove!_

-O que? –Kakashi mirou minha mão pálida e a pequena bolota marrom que eu tinha depositado ali. –Não, obrigado; ele voltou a sorrir e rumou até suas coisas do outro lado da clareira.

_-Covarde!_ –gritei e ele se voltou pra mim, depois de depositar as frutas sobre o saco de dormir e o recipiente com água ao lado dele.

-Me diga, o que eu ganho sendo sua _cobaia _Sakura? –ele indagou e eu caminhei na direção dele.

-O que _você_ ganha? –minhas sombracelhas quase se uniram de raiva. –Acho que não sou eu quem estou em dívida aqui, não é? Não fui eu que convidei _alguém_ pra almoçar, mas parti no meio do almoço e ainda deixei a conta para o _meu convidado_ pagar; completei ácida.

Os olhos preguiçosos dele repentinamente se arregalaram com uma real surpresa e então se tornaram teatralmente melancólicos.

Ou será que dessa vez ele realmente não estava encenando?

_-Gomen... _

Kakashi levou uma das mãos até a nuca num gesto dessa vez realmente constrangido e eu sorri. Acho que não era só ele que se divertia com isso, eu também adorava vê-lo constrangido mesmo que fosse difícil conseguir tal proeza se tratando dele.

-O que posso fazer para recompesar isso? Lhe pagar outro almoço agora é meio que impossivel no momento e...

_-Coma!_ –eu lhe estendi a pílula. –Apenas coma e depois admita que gostou, isso já vai ser o bastante pra mim.

-E se eu não gostar e vomitar como o Naruto? Eu não quero apanhar de você antes de dormir Sakura, posso ter pesadelos; o tom dele era jocoso e eu o ignorei.

-Você vai gostar. Agora... _coma!_ –eu lhe ordenei.

_Poxa vida!_ A última vez que Naruto vomitou comendo uma dessas pílulas nós tinhámos quinze anos e depois disso, eu passei a trabalhar duro pra chegar onde cheguei. Eu não era hipócrita o suficiente para não concordar que minhas pílulas eram ruins depois de ter vomitado ao comê-las também.

No entanto, meu tom imperativo pareceu surtir efeito. Era como se ele tivesse recebido uma ordem direta de Tsunade-sama.

Todos se curvavam à suas ordens e gritos, até os mais rebeldes depois de vê-la quebrar a mesa do escritório ou então a porta ao ser contrariada. Talvez, como Sasuke havia me dito há um certo tempo, eu realmente tivesse pegado alguns trejeitos de minha mestra, o que no momento parecia estar à meu favor. Ainda bem que não foi o vício por saquê e jogos de azar.

-Você está mesmo com raiva de mim, não é? –ele indagou e então suspirou resignado antes de pegar a pequena bolota da minha mão.

_-Coma!_

-Sem um preparo psicológico primeiro? –ele indagou e eu senti uma certa ambíguidade naquilo, mas afastei a idéia o mais rápido que pude dali. Agora tudo o que eu queria era vê-lo dizer que estava errado, Hatake Kakashi estava errado.

-Apenas coma; eu voltei a repetir e já estava começando a me cansar daquilo quando ele enfim se rendeu.

-Ok.

_Ok?_

Só percebi que ele havia mesmo se rendido quando o vi levantar a mão esquerda até a face. Seus dedos alcançaram a borda da máscara sobre seu nariz e eu gelei.

_Eu havia acabado de lhe pedir para dar fim ao mistério dos mistérios e nem ao menos havia percebido? _

_Agora sim, aquela ambíguidade do "preparo piscológico" _fazia sentido. Eu já havia dito a mesma coisa pra ele no Ichiraku nesse mesmo dia quando ele tencionou tirar aquela maldita máscara na minha frente. E agora? Agora ele revidava em mim, ou será que aquela era uma forma dele sondar e ver se eu realmente estava preparada para descobrir o que ele escondia?

Óbviamente, eu não estava preparada, talvez, _nunca _o estivesse.

Ainda bem que os olhos dele miravam a pílula na sua outra mão, caso contrário ele teria visto a minha cara de paspalha diante dele. Ele demorou a deslizar a ponta dos dedos sobre o tecido, enfim, mostrando uma pequena parte de seu nariz perfeitamente reto.

_Ele iria mesmo fazer um stripp pra mim?_

Naquele instante eu estava explodindo de excitação, medo, ansiedade e tudo o mais de contraditório que aquele homem conseguia causar em mim.

Que só, _ele,_ conseguia.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior quando o vi deslizar mais um pouco o tecido e um pedaço a mais de pele foi exposta. Meu coração saltava dentro do peito a cada gesto dele e, ele, sequer percebia que eu estava a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco e cair dura na frente dele. Eu havia esperado por tempo demais e aquilo estava se tornando deliciosamente doloroso pra mim agora.

Uma parte de mim queria ver quem era o homem por debaixo da máscara, e,_ logo_, mas uma outra, desejava manter o segredo. E se ele realmente fosse feio? Se não se parecesse em nada com o homem mascarado que invadia meus sonhos? Com o homem que eu...

Meu coração falhou uma batida, e eu comprovei, deliciada, que sempre estivera certa...

_Ele era lindo... _

Kakashi enfim decidiu parar de me torturar e baixou a máscara expondo primeiro o nariz perfeito e reto, depois as maçãs de um rosto anguloso de pele pálida e então a boca, aquela boca com que tanto eu sonhava.

Aqueles lábios que eu furtivamente havia beijado enquanto ele estava desacordado no hospital...

_Era tudo real! _

Os traços dele, eu sempre soube, eram perfeitos mesmo que sob a máscara. Sob o toque de meus dedos que gravaram suas feições e entre meus lábios que sentiram os lábios dele naquele beijo furtivo.

Os lábios dele eram perfeitamente bem desenhados como os de uma estátua de mármore bem talhada, mas eu sabia que diferente do mármore rígido e frio, os lábios dele eram deliciosamente macios e quentes. Eu já havia provado, mesmo que muito pouco, mas o suficiente para saber disso.

O mais incomum e engraçado porem foi encontrar aquela pequena pinta no canto esquerdo abaixo de sua boca. Era uma pinta pequenina e quase impercepitivel, mas estava lá e de alguma forma me chamava a atenção mais do que o conjunto todo, seus olhos preguiçosos, seu rosto bonito e lábios que pediam para serem beijados

Eu ri, ri sem que conseguisse me conter e ele me fitou confuso, pela primeria vez mostrando parte do que ele sentia em suas espressões faciais.

-Está achando engraçado antes mesmo de eu vomitar? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha descrente.

-Não é isso, é só que... _Eu aceitei!_ –eu apontei pra ele e ele se encolheu sem entender. –_Você tem uma verruga!_ –completei apontando a pinta no rosto dele.

-Eu não tenho uma verruga Sakura; ele rebateu e seu rosto ficou sério. Óbviamente ele não havia gostado do que eu disse e eu...? Eu estava adorando ver as diferentes emoções se formarem no rosto dele.

-Tem sim, quer dizer, é uma pinta, mas isso lá é motivo pra você passar toda a sua vida usando essa maldita máscara? Poxa vida, Kakashi-sensei, nem mesmo na minha formatura você foi sem essa droga dessa máscara! –fiz beicinho num tom desapontado como se fosse chorar e um meio sorriso moldou os lábios dele.

-Eles podiam rir de mim, como você está rindo agora.

-Você sabe que isso não é verdade, é melhor arrumar uma desculpa melhor do que essa; o desafiei cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, o incitando a usar seu cérebro que, para mentiras, como as que eu esperava ouvir, era inútil.

-Força do hábito? –ele sugeriu dando de ombros. –Costume? Proteção quanto à alguma doença transmitida pelo ar? Quando há um surto de gripe eu sempre sou o primeiro a se infectar...

Nesse ponto ele começou a gesticular para ambos os lados, como se as mãos dele não soubessem o que fazer, como eu fazia quando ficava nervosa. Meu sorriso se alargou ao perceber que ele não conseguiria me dizer nada convincente.

-Você sabe como é esse mundo moderno, ameaças de bombardeios invisíveis que podem transmitir algum tipo de vírus mortal muito pior que uma simples gripe e...

-Eu realmente não entendo; eu sorri e ele me fitou confuso. –Como você pode se esconder por tanto tempo? Você é... _Você é lindo!_ Eu não consigo imaginar um motivo pra que você tenha se escondido até agora, a não ser o de que essa sua pinta possa ser algo ainda mais letal que o _sharingan._ Talvez o torne irresistível para seus inimigos e...

Corei.

Mais uma vez havia falado demais, mas diferente do que eu imaginava –uma situação terrívelmente embaraçosa em que ele iria me fitar com olhos no mínimo repreensivos do tipo: _"Isso foi realmente estranho Sakura."_ –, Kakashi sorriu. Aquele sorriso meio de lado que eu tanto havia esperado pra ver estava ali, exatamente como eu imaginei que seria.

Meio torto, meio cafajeste, meio malicioso, e porque não, meio preguiçoso também? Tão indolente quanto seus olhos preguiçosos? O sorriso mais lindo que eu havia ganhado. Sasuke era lindo, mas Sasuke nunca sorria e não era uma máscara idiota que me impedia de ver isso e sim a máscara fria de seriedade que ele sempre vestiu. Já Naruto ria de tudo e seu sorriso radiante acabou ficando sem graça pra mim ao passar dos anos, rotineiro.

No mais, eu raramente recebia sorrisos masculinos. Aqueles velhos tarados no hospital depois de um infarto e que ainda sim tinham a coragem de tentar passar a mão na minha bunda não contavam.

E não foi a toa que minhas pernas ficaram bambas ao ver o quão bonito era sorriso de Kakashi-sensei.

Dentes perfeitos e brancos, os caninos sutilmente em maior evidência que todo o resto, o completo o oposto do que Naruto pensava ser: _dentes tortos, espaçados um do outro e cheios de cáries!_

Talvez, essa fosse a real origem daquela velha história onde o personagem principal era o famoso _"Canino branco de Konoha"._ Isso me fazia lembrar de quando anos atrás Chiobaa-sama o havia confundido com o verdadeiro Canino Branco, seu falecido pai. Isso porque ela sequer o havia visto sem máscara.

Acho que em toda a minha vida eu jamais havia visto um homem tão bonito quanto ele e isso queria dizer que, talvez, eu estivesse certa. Talvez, ele realmente andasse mascarado para impedir que um bando de mulheres corressem atrás dele feito feras no cio...

Agora estava explicado porque até mesmo Teuchi-sama, o proprietário do Ichiraku Lámen havia _"se apaixonado" _por ele.

_Ah se Ino soubesse o quanto ele era lindo..._ _Muito mais lindo do que qualquer namorado que ela já havia tido..._

Acho até que ela ficaria com ciúmes e inveja de mim como quando consegui ficar no time do Sasuke-kun na Academia Ninja. Bom, talvez não, afinal, ela iria me perguntar o óbvio e eu não teria uma resposta satisfatória para lhe dar:

"_Você transa com ele? Não? Então não conta..."._

Às vezes eu acho que Ino precisa é de tratamento pisquiátrico...

_Será que ela realmente só pensa em sexo?_

-Que bom que não está decepcionada Sakura; a voz dele me trouxe de volta a realidade e eu pisquei confusa. Quantas horas eu teria ficado de boca aberta olhando pra ele? Eu só esperava que não tivessem sido tantas e que ele não tivesse notado. –Hora de enfrentar o meu desafio mortal não é mesmo?

-Hai; eu preferi não me enrolar com as palavras, me limitei a um monossílabo e apenas o observei. Depois de pensar em Ino e em suas estranhas_"compulsões"_, na certa, eu iria me enrolar e acabar falando bobagem, muito mais do que o normal.

Ele levou até a boca a bolota marrom, seu rosto se controcia em antecipação como ao de uma criança quando tem de tomar uma dose de remédio com gosto ruim, mas aí ele se suavizou. Agraciada eu observei a sensação de prazer que eu sabia estar tomando conta dele enquanto mastigava minha super-pílula sabor chocolate. Parecia que ele havia conseguido ficar ainda mais bonito com aquele sensação de prazer no rosto.

-E então? –eu indaguei esperançosa e ao mesmo tempo temerosa.

-Bom.

_-Apenas_ bom? –eu estava boquiaberta.

-Eu te disse que não gostava de chocolate; ele deu de ombros.

_-Mentiroso!_ –eu o apontei irritada e acho que chutei um tufo de grama do chão nesse meio tempo.

-É, parece que esse realmente é o meu nome _e_ sobrenome; ele sorriu e eu voltei a corar. Talvez eu fizesse isso mais vezes daqui pra frente, porque agora eu sabia que era aquele homem lindo que gostava de me irritar.

-É, bem, eu, é...

Eu estava parecendo Hinata enquanto me afastava daquele homem bonito e ao mesmo tempo estranho pra mim, pelo menos para meus olhos. _Droga!_ Ino estava certa, era nisso que dava ficar sonhando com o principe encantado tempo demais. Isso me impedia de ver como eram os homens de verdade, os interessantes, como eu deveria agir com eles e como eu deveria reagir diante das diferentes sensações que eles poderiam causar em mim com um simples olhar ou sorriso.

Kakashi era esse homem e eu... Eu não sabia como agir diante dele, agora, menos ainda.

_-Hora de dormir!_

Ele sentenciou num sorriso como se pressentisse que mais uma vez eu me perdia em algum lugar distante. Era a Sakura interior que reagia dentro de mim, me empurrava pra fora, pra cima dele, mas eu resistia, mesmo que quisesse me jogar de encontro a ele.

_Hora de dormir?_ Agora ele parecia meu pai, certamente era por isso que a Sakura interior havia perdido.

-Temos de partir logo, antes que amanheça, para chegarmos ao deserto ao fim do dia. Temos no máximo mais dois dias para chegar à Suna. Pode ser tarde demais se não conseguirmos chegar nesse tempo; ele completou sério e então se afastou rumando até seu saco de dormir.

-Hai; eu assenti e agradeci mentalmente por isso, pelo simples fato dele se afastar. Eu quase havia me esquecido do porque estávamos ali.

Estranho, mas agora tudo o que eu queria era não ver mais aquele rosto bonito. Eu tinha vontade de beijá-lo e pior, eu tinha medo de no fim das contas o agarrado e jogado contra uma árvore acabasse sendo ele...

* * *

Antes do por do sol, nós partimos e deixamos pra trás o verde de Konoha para enfim adentrar o deserto pálido de Suna. O deserto era enorme e teríamos de exigir o máximo de nós para conseguirmos o feito de cruzá-lo em um dia e meio, dois no máximo. Depois de horas correndo sob aquele sol quente, eu começava a pensar porque eu não havia aceitado o convite de Ino para frequentar uma acadêmia de musculação. Ino também tinha poucas missões nos últimos tempos e decidiu entrar para uma acadêmia, não própriamente para manter seu físico ninja, mas sim para manter suas curvas.

"_Eu não quero ficar toda caída antes dos trinta Sakura! Quero meus seios e bunda onde sempre estiveram..."._

Enfim, o caso era que indo numa acadêmia mesmo com o intuito de treinar glúteos Ino na certa tinha mais preparo físico do que eu. Ela não era apenas mais cheia de curvas que eu – _muito _mais – , na certa tinha pernas mais resistentes também. Ali, em meio ao nada, eu lutava, mas a cada passo me perguntava se de uma hora pra outra haviam me jogado cimento e ele havia se aderido às minhas pernas.

_-Vamos parar._

_-Não!_ –eu me voltei para Kakashi do meu lado. Seu rosto, mais uma vez máscarado, como se a noite passada tivesse sido apenas um sonho não me deixava ver o que ele pensava.

-Você está cansada Sakura, não há como negar isso.

_-E o Gaara está morrendo!_ –eu revidei e ainda corríamos. Kakashi balançou a cabeça para os lados, porem conformado.

-Ok, você está certa, mas então me prometa duas coisas, sim? –eu assenti com a cabeça à contra-gosto, afinal, ele logo de cara me pedia duas coisas quando o normal seria uma e olhe lá. Ele continuou. –Primeiro, que você vai me deixar carregar a sua mochila dessa vez e segundo, que quando você realmente não estiver mais aguentando correr vai me dizer e nós vamos descansar, nem que seja por meia hora. Acredite, isso, não vai fazer diferença em relação ao estado do Gaara.

-Como não? Ele está envenenado, como pode dizer isso? –eu estava perplexa.

-Porque Tsunade-sama me disse que tudo o que você pode fazer por ele se limita a ser feito em três dias, o exato tempo que temos pra cruzar o deserto e nós estamos adiantados. Fazendo uma breve parada ou não, nós chegaremos em Suna em no máximo dois dias e meio.

-E acaso ela te disse também que quanto mais demorarmos pior pode ser pra ele? Que consequentemente a demora em atendimento pode deixar sequelas irreverssíveis no Kazekage? –eu o desafiei, ainda incrédula quanto à calma dele.

-Hai.

-Como?

-Sakura, me diga uma coisa; ele ponderou com um ar cansado e então continuou. –Do que adianta você chegar antes em Suna, isso se conseguirmos esse feito, se matar de tanto correr, se quando finalmente estiver lá você estiver incapacitada de cuidar do Gaara?

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Que você precisa estar sã pra poder curar alguém Sakura e não num estado tão deplorável quanto ao do enfermo que você planeja cuidar; ele completou.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca; eu revidei sarcástica. –Falando desse jeito é como se você estivesse correndo ao lado de uma morimbunda, uma morta viva ou então, um estorvo, uma espécie de lesma mutante em forma humana, um peso morto que só o está atrasando e...

-Sakura.

-Eu, eu...

-Você sabe que eu estou certo; Kakashi enfim parou do meu lado e eu parei também.

O sol já estava alto, o que significava que era tarde. Nada mais além de nós dois com nossos rostos suados naquele lugar grande demais para que apenas duas pessoas o ocupassem. A contra gosto eu retirei a mochila das costas e a joguei pra ele. Mais cedo ele havia me pedido isso e eu havia lhe negado com veêmencia. No fim, ele não era tão insensível assim, ou talvez, aquilo fosse efeito de minha super-pílula sabor chocolate e carregada de serotonina.

-Ok, agora me dê a sua; estendi a mão e ele demorou, porem sabia que o trato seria esse, uma troca. Ele enfim colocou a minha mochila no chão para poder tirar a dele das costas e me entregar.

-Cuidado; ele disse e eu sorri enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas sentindo o quanto a diferença de peso era visível, assim como aquela mochila era _"tão Kakashi"._ Ela tinha o cheiro dele, mas eu tentei não pensar muito nessa informação, pelo menos não agora.

-_Cuidado?_ Acho que eu é quem devia lhe orientar para tomar cuidado não acha? –eu apontei a minha mochila já nas costas dele agora. –Espera... Ah não, não me diga que você está preocupado com...?

-É um volume especial, o meu preferido, eu morreria se algo acontecesse com ele; Kakashi se entregou e parecia tentar tocar algo frágil com as pontas dos dedos, mas ele estava fora de seu alcance, em minhas costas e tudo o que ele podia tocar era o ar e o espaço vazio à sua frente.

-Eu não vou... _roubar, morder, alugar ou vender a porcaria desse livro Kakashi-sensei! _–bufei irritada. Ele parecia gostar mais daqueles malditos livros do que de si mesmo ou qualquer outra coisa. –Apenas vou carregar a sua mochila, droga!

-Ok. Vamos continuar; Kakashi suspirou, mas ainda mantinha os olhos em mim e na mochila.

-E eu vou fingir que não estou te vendo me vigiar como se eu fosse uma ladra de jóias; balancei a cabeça para ambos os lados e então comecei a caminhar, instantes depois e de um múrmurio contrariado que não pude compreender ele estava de volta ao meu lado.

Suna, Gaara e Ino esperavam por nós.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a:** Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo e do _stripp _do Kakashi... rsrs

Acho que imaginar o que esconde essa maldita máscara que o Kishimoto tanto faz questão de deixar no lugar, bem, essa é uma curiosidade de todos, ou melhor, TOD**AS **nós não é? Por isso mesmo tentei dar o melhor de mim nesse capítulo e a idéia da pinta, acreditem, veio de um mangá especial que o próprio Kishi escreveu diante dessa incógnita na cabeça dos fãs de Naruto: _"O que há embaixo da máscara de Hatake Kakashi?". _

O mangá se chama: "_**Sha-No-Sho**__**, O rosto de Kakashi desvendado!**__"_

Lá, ele aparece com uma pequena pinta... rsrs

Haha, quem ainda não viu e quiser ver, me deixe o email no review – _ah num vou resistir em pedir reviews né? XD_ – que eu mando! É um arquivo bem pequeno, mas vale a pena ler! ^^

Antes de ir, um pequeno e último recadinho...

**NOTA**: Você! É _**você**_, você mesmo aí escondidinho atrás do pc... Você ainda não comentou? Não quis deixar essa humilde autora feliz? Ah, vamos, não seja timido (a)! Tah vendo aquele botãozinho ali em baixo? É, ele mesmo, clique nele e diga nem que seja um: _"Gostei, continue!"_

Estou esperando hein?

Sem reviews, sem atualizações também...

Ai q feio! Chantagem? Quem sabe... rsrs

Bjus e tudo de bom pra vocês! ^^

Ja ne!


	4. O árduo trabalho de um ninja médico

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Antes de começar, um obrigada especial aos coments do capítulo anterior: **Vanessa hime, Hachi-chan 2, Lust Lotu's, Insana, Nana Shimahara, Ladylands, L. Toshiyuki e Akaane-chaan.**

**Nana Shimahara**, você me pediu o mangá especial do Kakashi, espero que tenha gostado da surpresa!

**Ladylands**, como te disse na resposta ao teu review, seu e-mail não apareceu no coment e você vai ter que me enviar de novo o endereço pra que eu possa te mandar o mangá, blz?

Se alguém mais quiser é só falar que eu mando pro e-mail de vocês também, ok?

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um Mal Chamado Amor**

**Capitulo IV: O árduo trabalho de um ninja médico**

Quando eu comecei a aprender ninjustus médicos com Tsunade-sama há alguns anos, ela havia sido absolutamente clara: _Não ia ser fácil. _

Concertar ossos quebrados, veias rompidas, fazer um coração voltar a bater, aquilo não era nada, perto do quão difícil fora aprender a controlar as linhas de chakra_._ Elas eram inúmeras, infinitas, e cada uma delas estavam diretamente ligadas à órgãos vitais e o seu funcionamento. Um pequeno erro, um descuido, e a vida de alguém poderia ser ceifada antecipadamente ou então deixar sequelas na maioria das vezes graves e irreverssíveis. No _Chuunin Shiken _Lee havia sentido isso literalmente em sua própria pele. Tsunade-sama havia tido um trabalho e tanto depois para conseguir reestruturar novamente as linhas de chakra que Gaara, naquela época ainda o_ jinchuriki_ de uma calda, havia destruído.

Lee corria o risco de nunca mais poder usar o seu _taijutsu_, o que queria dizer, _**nunca **__mais ser um ninja_ e, isso, era o mesmo que lhe esfaquearem o coração. Seu fluxo de chakra havia sido arruinado, mas como dizer a alguém que treinou a sua vida toda para se tornar o que era, _um ninja do trabalho duro_, como Gai-sensei costumava dizer, que de agora em diante ele simplesmente teria que abandonar a sua razão de viver? Talvez fosse exatamente por isso, pela determinação incansável de Lee, que Tsunade-sama houvesse conseguido o milagre de curá-lo.

Esse era o trabalho de um ninja médico, produzir grandes e pequenos milagres todos os dias.

E...

_Gaara? _

Isso me fazia recordar da árdua tarefa que eu havia tido ainda há pouco. O Kazekage realmente estava muito mal quando chegamos, muito pior do que seu irmão um dia esteve, ao ser envenenado por Sasori anos atrás. Naquela época eu ainda era uma iniciante em ninjtsus médicos, mas já me fazia notar na formulação de antídotos para os mais diversos tipos de veneno. Graças à isso eu fui capaz de derrotar Sasori com a ajuda de Chiyobaa-sama, do contrário, eu na certa teria tido um destino muito diferente.

Haviam sido seis longas horas para que eu enfim conseguisse extrair cada gota de veneno do sistema sanguíneo de Gaara. Quando Kankurou havia sido envenenado por Sasori eu havia levado apenas quatro, mas o caso era diferente. O veneno era muito diferente, muito pior, resistente, mas igual em muita coisa. Um claro exemplo disso era que ele também não possuía uma fórmula definida, mas rapidamente atacava todos os órgãos vitais do enfermo.

Como o Kazekage, Gaara era um homem importante, mas eu não conseguia pensar em que motivo teriam para querê-lo morto se não fossem o da ganância e ambição desmedida de alguém. O mundo shinobi aparentemente estava em paz e havia cordialidade entre as vilas, era difícil pensar em quem poderia desejar a morte do Kazekage olhando dessa perspectiva.

Gaara era adorado pelos de Suna, se bem que, _os lobos velhos_ do conselho sempre seriam criaturas suspeitas. Em Konoha não era diferente. O maldito Danzou fora rápido quando Tsunade-sama caíu após a invasão da vila por Pain e praticamente se auto-proclamou o sexto Hokage. Por sorte, Tsunade-sama era forte e logo estava de pé mais uma vez frustrando os planos de Danzou.

Pelo visto essa seria a segunda e mais complicada parte de nossa missão à Suna, descobrir quem e o porquê alguém poderia querer a morte do Kazekage. Já haviam ninjas de Suna cuidado disso, AMBUS, e o próprio Kankurou, que mais uma vez havia tomado frente nas investigações, porem não haviam conseguido nada de concreto até então. No mais, eu me sentia aliviada e recompensada por mais uma vez ter a oportunidade de ajudar alguém.

Essa era a maior recompensa de um ninja médico, a sensação de trabalho cumprido e o agradecimento sincero por seu trabalho, mas nesse caso eu havia ganhado algo um pouco diferente...

"_**BAKA! Por que demorou tanto?".**_

_Plaft!_

Um tapa.

Foi isso o que eu ganhei quando cheguei em Suna.

Ino estava histérica, os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas e inchados de tanto chorar. Eu acho que o meu rosto ainda estava marcado pelos dedos dela, assim como ficou marcada em minha mente a expressão de cada um naquela sala. O kazekage agonizava no leito, seus irmãos, alguns ninjas médicos, todos eles estavam ali, olhando pra mim, ou melhor, para o momento de "_afeto"_ entre eu e minha melhor amiga.

Eu jamais havia visto Ino assim, mas eu podia compreender o que ela sentia, por isso mesmo, ignorei seu olhar mortífero e a dor que sentia em meu rosto. Rumei até os ninjas médicos de Suna boquiabertos com suas pranchetas de relatórios médicos nas mãos e tratei de fazer o que havia vindo fazer, cuidar do Kazekage. Instantes depois, como se o desespero de Ino tivesse se esvaido cinquenta por cento com aquele tapa, ela se aproximou e começou a me relatar o acontecido até então, o que já haviam feito sem conseguir melhora e como Gaara vinha evoluído desde o incidente. Segundo Ino, logo após o jantar dias antes, tudo começara e o mais estranho era que somente ele se sentira mal.

Agora, horas depois, enfim tudo estava terminado.

Cansada, suspirei, e então me deixei cair no banco de pedra gelado do lado de fora da UTI. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Agora dependia única e exclusivamente de Gaara, mas eu sabia que ele ficaria bem. Não havia absolutamente ninguém nos corredores e eu me perguntei a onde Kakashi-sensei devia estar. A última vez que eu o tinha visto fora na sala da UTI quando Ino me esbofeteou. Bom, na certa ele devia estar com Kankurou ou Temari para se interar do assunto e assim poder ajudá-los com a incóginta daquele incidente.

Por um bom tempo eu fitei a porta à minha frente, suas pequenas janelas ovais, altas o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse ver o que havia por detrás delas a não ser que parasse para olhar. Dois ninjas médicos saíram apressados dali, mas fizeram questão de me cumprimentar e agradecer antes de sumir no corredor.

Eu sabia que estava tudo bem, eles na certa só queriam espalhar a boa nova, de que o Kazekage já não corria mais perigo de vida.

Mais uma vez os olhos de Ino me vieram a mente. Ela realmente amava aquele homem e pela primeira vez, eu tinha certeza de que ela estava apaixonada verdadeiramente por alguém. O desespero dela, o cuidado e carinho para com ele, mesmo enquanto me ajudava a cuidar dele, mesmo enquanto ele jazia desacordado. Aquilo chegou a doer, a tocar em mim, a me fazer sentir algo completamente inviavél naquele momento: _inveja._

Sim, eu senti inveja de Ino, mais ainda quando ouvi um fraco murmúrio de Gaara dizendo o nome dela. Até mesmo entre delírios de morte ele pensava nela?

_E quem é que pensava em mim?_

Ino tinha alguém por quem suspirar e alguém que suspiraria por ela, alguém que poderia beijar e abraçar e ser correspondida, mas e eu? Eu não tinha ninguém, aliás, nunca tive. O máximo que eu havia tido até então era um suspirar sozinha por Sasuke, mas isso era amor? _Claro que não!_ Amor é algo recíproco, onde se dá, mas também se recebe. O meu amor platônico por Sasuke nunca passou disso, de um suspirar sozinha, de um abraçar o vácuo e de se declarar para o nada.

Aquilo fora como uma _doença_, uma mal que eu contraí ainda na pré-adolescência e que infelizmente havia me deixado graves sequelas. Eu as podia sentir ainda hoje e talvez jamais me livrasse da feridas, ou melhor, das cicatrizes. Eu diria que essa era a definição perfeita do que eu havia sentido por Sasuke.

A porta rangeu e no mesmo instante me voltei pra ela. Era Ino, ainda vestindo o jaleco branco que eu também usava. Ela me fitou por um bom tempo e seus olhos azuis não tinham expressão, mas então ela se aproximou e se sentou do meu lado. Eu não a fitei. Nós duas agora fitávamos a porta a nossa frente.

O silencio mortal que se instaurou à seguir, por pelo menos cinco minutos, me fazia pensar que nós estávamos parecendo completas estranhas. Tudo o que tinhámos para compartilhar naquele instante era aquilo, silêncio, mas era algo incômodo, dolorido, e que perturbava tanto a mim quanto ela, disso eu tinha certeza.

-Ele vai ficar bem, Ino; murmurei quando não consegui mais suportar o silêncio sepulcral vindo de alguém que não conseguia tal proeza nem por cinco segundos.

_-Gomen..._

Ela sussurrou agora fitando o chão e eu me voltei confusa para ela.

-Me desculpe, Sakura; ela enfim me fitou nos olhos. Seus olhos claros jaziam obscurecidos por uma aura de constrangimento, culpa, algo que dificilmente eu via brotar nos olhos dela.

-Não importa; eu respondi dando de ombros e ela suspirou apontando pra mim.

-Importa sim, eu ainda posso ver o resultado do que fiz; ela disse se referindo a marca rosada dos dedos dela em minha bochecha esquerda.

_-Isso?_ –eu sorri e então levei minha mão até o local, exalei meu chakra curativo ali e apaguei a marca em poucos instantes, ou pelo menos eu esperava ter apagado. Aquilo na certa apagaria o olhar triste dela. Eu não podia mais suportar aquele olhar, me apertava o peito vê-la daquele jeito. –Viu só? Não tem mais nada!

_-Arigato_, Sakura; Ino murmurou sincera e eu sorri. –Eu estava desesperada quando você chegou, já havíamos feito todo o possível e... _Nada_ parecia surtir efeito. Meus conhecimentos como ninja médica são escassos comparados aos seus e...

-Esqueça Ino, eu compreendo.

Eu a interrompi vendo-a gesticular com ambas as mãos em sinal de desespero. Mais uma vez, Ino tinha aquela aura incomum de constrangimento e aquilo era estranho. Se ela continuasse a gesticular daquele jeito ia acabar marcando a minha outra bochecha ou então, me socando o nariz sem querer e aí sim se sentiria constrangida.

Segurei-lhe as mãos inquietas entre as minhas obrigando-a a abandoná-las sobre o colo. Ino sorriu sem graça, mas finalmente se acalmou.

-Sabe, Ino, na verdade, eu me comovi com o seu estado, com o seu desespero quando cheguei e ao mesmo tempo achei que era a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. De uma forma _pscótica e histérica_, admito, mas ainda sim, lindo, verdadeiro; torci o nariz num sorriso divertido, vendo um meio sorriso curvar os lábios dela que ainda fitava as prórprias mãos a se contorcerem nervosamente sobre o colo. –Você realmente ama o Gaara, não é? –indaguei e ela se voltou pra mim.

-Amo. Muito mais do que você possa imaginar; respondeu-me Ino, seus olhos azuis intensos.

-Engana-se, eu posso sim imaginar. Não é tão dificíl quando você é a criatura mais _ciumenta, pscótica e possessiva_ do universo e...

-Eu não podia te deixar se aproveitar da situação, não é _Testuda?_

Nós duas rimos.

Horas atrás, quando ainda tentávamos salvar o Kazekage, Ino havia bancado a idiota ciumenta numa atitude no mínimo infantil. Para extrair o veneno do corpo de Gaara eu havia usado a mesma técnica com que salvei Kankurou anos antes. Aquilo consistia no que poderia ser chamado de _"bolhas de chakra"_ as quais deviam ser inseridas delicadamente em todo o copo do infermo. As bolhas sugariam o veneno que posteriormente seria descartado num recipiente vazio.

Mas Ino... Como eu poderia esquecer da expressão de Ino?

"_Eh? Daqui pra baixo eu cuido!"._

Na verdade agora isso poderia ter soado engraçado, mas na hora foi um tanto quanto constrangedor. Eu tinha uma bolha de chakra presa entre as mãos logo abaixo do estômago do Kazekage. Aquilo era incrivelmente difícil de se fazer e Ino do nada gritava, me empurrava, e continuava o trabalho de extração do veneno.

Todos os ninjas médicos que nos auxiliavam no momento se voltaram para mim.

Acho que até mesmo minhas orelhas deviam ter ficado escarlates com aquilo.

_Maldita porca ciúmenta e psicótica!_

O que os demais naquela sala iriam pensar? Que eu era algum tipo de pervertida que gostava de_ abusar_ de pacientes desacordados ou coisa do tipo?

_-Você é mesmo uma Porca pervertida, Ino!_ –rebati num sorriso.

-Não, eu sou é precavida, _Testuda;_ Ino riu divertida.

-O que acha que eu poderia fazer, hã? Tentar molestar o seu namorado enquanto ele está inconsciente e agonizante? _Por deus, Ino!_ O que pensa que eu sou? Hã? –suspirei inconformada, mas ainda rindo.

-Quer mesmo que eu responda? –Ino me lançou um olhar do tipo que me sinalizava: _"Não, obrigada!"._ Aquela sombracelha arqueada e aquele olhar eram presságios de uma situação que eu queria e poderia evitar, ou melhor, _deveria_ evitar.

-Não; sentenciei e o sorriso dela se alargou.

-_Ok, Testuda._

_-Ok, Porca._

Mais uma vez nós duas fitávamos a porta, mas dessa vez com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Como eu esperava, agora que já não estávamos brigadas, Ino não levou mais que cinco segundos para recomeçar a falar.

-E aí?

-E aí, o que?

-Nada ainda?

-Como? –eu me cansei daquele bate e volta e a fitei.

-Já conseguiu descobrir se o Kakashi é mesmo _gostoso _como você imagina que seja?

Ela enfim expôs o que aquela mente brilhante e oxigenada estava matutando até então. É, eu devia alertá-la que descolorante demais podia afetar o bom funcionamente de seu cérebro, mesmo que ela insistisse que o seu loiro platinado era natural. Como é que o assunto havia do nada passado para Kakashi-sensei?

Eu havia me esquecido, mas Ino tinha o cérebro à jato quando o assunto envolvia homens, maquiagem e compras.

-Ino; eu franzi o cenho e cerrei os punhos.

-Ah, fala sério _Testuda!_ Não vai me dizer que até agora você não conseguiu ver nada, _nadinha_ mais? Você fantasia com esse homem toda noite sem saber de fato como ele é. Será que não tem curiosidade de saber se ele é realmente _tudo_ aquilo que você pensa? Ta certo que fisicamente, digo, do pescoço pra baixo pelo menos, bem, ele tem um trazeiro lindo, perfeito, glúteos de academia, mas e se ele tiver uma verruga na ponta do nariz? E se ele for tão horrendo que...

_**-ELE É LINDO INO!**_

Eu não consegui me segurar e quando percebi já havia gritado. No silencio do corredor, aquilo reverberou nas paredes. No mesmo instante me arrependi por, como sempre, minha lingua ser maior do que devia. Meu coração ainda batia acelerado no peito, talvez com raiva, talvez porque eu me sentisse envergonhada pelo fato de pelo menos três andares do hospital terem me ouvido.

Nesse mesmo instante, aquele mesmo olhar, que eu tanto odiava, tomou conta dos olhos azuis de Ino e suas sobrancelhas loiras e finas se arquearam sugestivamente.

Eu sabia o que viria a seguir.

_-Wow!_

-É, ele é lindo; suspirei vencida evitando a mira daqueles olhos azuis.

-Lindo... _quanto? _–o interrogatório que eu esperava estar por vir começou e eu não tinha outra escolha que não fosse respondê-lo.

-Lindo, perfeito, o homem mais bonito que eu já vi na vida. _Satisfeita?_ –arqueei a sobrancelha descrente de que aquilo realmente fosse suficiente. Para Yamanaka Ino a palavra _"satisfação"_ tinha um significado bem mais amplo do que para a maioria das pessoas.

-Mais que Sasuke-kun?

-É, mais do que Sasuke-kun, porque embaixo daquela mácara há o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi e não uma máscara fria de indiferença. Eu não podia ver o sorriso dele por causa daquele maldito pedaço de pano, mas o de Sasuke eu nunca pude ver porque a máscara que ele insiste em usar é invisivel, porem resistente a qualquer emoção; completei.

_-Wow!_ Parece que não sou só eu quem está apaixonada, _Testuda... _Precisava ver a sua cara enquanto me fala tudo isso; Ino riu novamente e eu me voltei pra ela com as bochechas rosadas e os punhos cerrados.

-Ino, eu vou te socar; lhe lancei uma ameaça velada.

-E aí... Já?

-Ahm? –minhas sobrancelhas se uniram num vinco de desentendimento. –Já o que?

-Você sabe...; Ino riu maliciosamente levando ambas as mãos até os lábios a fim de conter o riso. –Vocês viajaram sozinhos e...

_-Ino!_ –eu a cortei e por um bom tempo minha boca ficou aberta sem saber o que dizer.

-Ué? Você acabou de me dizer que cometeu um milagre, uma grandiosa proeza. Eu desconheço os meios, mas de alguma forma, você conseguiu tirar a máscara de um alguém que, aparentemente, até mesmo toma banho com o rosto oculto e descobriu que ele é o homem mais lindo que você já viu. Vocês viajaram sozinhos durante dias, então eu pensei que...

-Pensou que eu fosse uma pervertida como você, não é Ino? _Ahrr!_ –eu grasnei envergonhada e com raiva.

-Isso é um não? –as sombracelhas de Ino haviam se curvado indagadoramente.

-É, isso é um não.

-Nada?

-Nada.

-Nem um... _beijinho?_

-Não.

Silêncio.

Enfim ela havia se calado enquanto eu cerrava meus punhos e fitava o chão. _Céus!_ Estavamos numa missão, como Ino podia pensar em... Está certo, admito que a perspectiva de viajar sozinha com ele havia me excitado à principio e que no fim eu havia até ganhado um prêmio ao finalmente poder ver seu rosto, mas... _Oh,_ pensar _naquilo_ que Ino estava pensando? Não que eu não tivesse pensado, mas aquilo foram apenas delíreos momentâneos. Pensar seriamente sobre aquilo, pensar que fosse possível, isso, eu realmente não havia feito.

-Bom, então isso provavelmente quer dizer duas coisas; Ino murmurou pensativa e eu a fitei.

-E o que é, _Srta. Sabichona?_ –eu revirei os olhos impaciente.

-Primeiro, que, _infelizmente,_ você continua sendo uma virgem e segundo, que talvez Kakashi-sensei possa ser gay...

_-Ino!_ –eu quase saltei do banco.

-Oras, Sakura? Do jeito que você deve olhar pra ele, é impossível que ele não perceba que você está doida pra... _você sabe;_ Ino riu maliciosamente e eu corei feito um tomate.

-Ino; eu ponderei e suspirei. –Primeiro, eu não olho... não olho... Não olho _desse jeito _pra ele! E, segundo, nem todo mundo só pensa em sexo como você sabia? –eu estava desconcertada e ela ainda ria.

-Talvez, esse seja o seu problema... Talvez você devesse pensar um pouco mais nesse assunto, _Testuda._ Sabia que dizem que faz até bem pro coração? Queima calorias e...

Ino estava sendo irônica e se divertia com cada tom novo de rubro em minha face. Era inacreditavél que nós realmente estivéssemos tendo aquela conversa ali. Eu queria morrer, sumir dali, antes que alguém aparecesse no corredor com um sorriso igualmente malicioso como o de Ino.

E...

_Droga! Será que agora todo mundo em Suna sabia que eu era virgem? Que eu era uma pervertida que fantasiava com seu sensei?_

Nossa acalorada conversa, na certa, havia até mesmo acordado o Kazekage na sala ao lado...

_Maldita Ino porca! _

_**-Yo!**_

_O chão se abriu!_ As portas do inferno... Não. Não era um pesadelo, era real. Meu corpo todo estava gelado e estático, tão rígido que quando eu realmente tentasse me mexer, na certa eu teria espasmos doloridos. Minhas unhas se cravaram na carne de minhas mãos e eu fitei o chão.

_-Yo, Kakashi-sensei!_ –Ino o cumprimentou olhando por sobre o meu ombro. Meu rosto queimava e eu preferi continuar como estava.

_-Gomen,_ mas... atrapalhei vocês? –indagou Kakashi às minhas costas, na certa ele estava com aquele maldito livro numa das mãos.

_-De forma alguma!_

Disse Ino e sua empolgação me empeliu a fitá-la. Seus olhos azuis jaziam fixos sobre a figura que eu sabia estar atrás de mim, tão fixos, tão interessados que eu senti uma pontada de ciúmes. Ela parecia o estar _escaneando_ sob a mira de seus olhos azuis, mas a culpa era toda minha. Como é que Yamanaka Ino não iria usar seus olhos críticos em Kakashi-sensei depois de eu ter lhe revelado que aquele homem mascarado era o mais lindo que eu conheci?

-Aliás; Ino se levantou. –Acho que sou eu quem deve estar atrapalhando...

Eu lhe lancei um olhar do tipo: _"Eu te mato, sua Porca!"; _mas ela me ignorou. Kakashi na certa tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_-Ja ne! Até mais... pombinhos..._

"_Você está morta e enterrada, sua Porca! Oh e eu posso te desenterrar, reviver e então matar de novo..."._

Eu realmente devia estar rubra agora. Ino havia lançado a provocação e sumido, voltado a sala da UTI à nossa frente e eu havia ficado ali, sozinha naquele corredor com Kakashi. Já não era castigo o suficiente que eu estivesse pensando se ele havia ouvido cada palavra daquela nossa estúpida conversa ainda pouco? Ino precisava confirmar tudo aquilo com insinuações que até mesmo Naruto entenderia?

-Sakura; eu nem percebi, mas Kakashi estava sentado do meu lado agora.

-Hai; finalmente me voltei pra ele, na certa pelo menos a vermelhidão em minha face já havia sumido. Às vezes eu era uma ótima atriz e estava contando com isso agora, um sorriso sem qualquer pretensão em minha face.

-Seu rosto está vermelho; ele disse e eu corei. De novo. _Droga!_ Kakashi realmente adorava aquilo não? Constranger as pessoas quando elas já estavam no limiar da loucura tamanho constrangimento.

-É, bem, eu...

Eu gaguejei.

_Droga!_

Eu estava parecendo Hinata, corada, gaguejando e... _Céus!_ O que Kakashi-sensei tinha na cabeça? Foi o que pensei quando...

Ele me tocou.

Sem palavra alguma ele aproximou os dedos de minha bochecha e eles me pareceram frios, gelados, tamanho o ardor que sentia em minha pele. Kakashi traçou um risco imaginário ali e então se afastou, mas não sem antes aproximar sua mão grande de minha cabeça e bagunçar meu cabelo. Eu que estava de boca aberta e o coração acelerado até então sob a mira daqueles olhos preguiçosos, torci o nariz e cruzei os braços. Ele realmente conseguia me irritar, tanto quanto me deixar envergonhada.

_-Baka!_ –franzi o cenho e então comecei a ajeitar o meus cabelos.

-Parece que a Ino realmente estava irritada. As marcas dos dedos dela ainda estão aí; Kakashi sorriu enquanto eu me refazia do desastre que eram suas mãos em meus cabelos.

-Aquela porca é tão _baka_ quanto você; revidei ainda irritada. Eu havia me desgastado cuidando de Gaara, isso explicava porque uma simples marca como aquela ainda estava ali. _Droga!_

Ele riu baixinho, o som de sua voz abafado pela máscara. Eu odiava, ao mesmo tempo que adorava aquilo. Kakashi sempre conseguia dar a volta por cima depois de me constranger. Era estranho, mas num momento eu estava boquiaberta e com o coração batendo a mil e no segundo seguinte estava rindo ou ralhando com ele. A verdade era que ele me fazia bem, fazia com que eu vivenciasse uma tormenta de sentimentos por vez. Eu até havia me esquecido do porque estava envergonhada quando ele chegou, quer dizer, eu precisava esquecer pra poder olhá-lo nos olhos agora.

-Hei, Kakashi-sensei? –eu comecei ainda sem olhar pra ele.

-Uhm.

-Bem, e como andam as investigações? Já descobriram algo sobre o atentado contra o Kazekage? Já têm uma linha para seguir? Algum nome?

-Uhm.

_-Uhm? _–eu me irritei e finalmente me voltei pra ele. –Será que dá pra parar de me dizer _"Uhm"?_

Ele estava do meu lado, as pernas curzadas e como eu esperava lendo aquele maldito livro. Eu simplesmente odiava quando ele começava com aqueles malditos _"Uhms". _

-Ok; ele sorriu e finalmente se voltou pra mim. Os seus _Uhms _queriam dizer uma única coisa, que ele provavelmente não estava ouvindo nada, não enquanto sua total atenção estava presa naquele maldito livro.

-Me dá! –eu apontei para o livro agora fechado nas mãos dele.

-O que? –ele indagou surpreso, mas depois riu. –Não.

_-Agora!_ –eu ordenei. –Eu quero que você me ouça e esse maldito livro te deixa cego, surdo e mudo; completei irritada.

-Ok; ele suspirou cansado, beijou a capa do livro e então finalmente me entregou como se me passasse uma criança de colo, ou então, um cristal raro.

Eu arranquei o livro das mãos dele com brusquidão vendo-o fazer uma careta de desaprovação que só se intensificou quando eu o joguei sem qualquer cuidado no banco, longe do alcance dele.

-Sakura...

-Detalhes, eu quero detalhes; eu o interrompi ao ver que ele apontava pra sua "_preciosidade"_ que havia sido claramente desprezada por mim.

Kakashi suspirou longa e pausadamente e então me fitou.

-Pakkun está atrás das pistas que coletamos até então; ele disse enfim quebrando o silêncio e satisfazendo parte da curiosidade que me consumia. –Até então o que descobrimos é que na noite em que o Kazekage foi envenenado, uma das servas que cuidava da cozinha desapareceu.

-Desapareceu? –indaguei.

-Hai. Segundo Kankurou e Temari a jovem era nova no castelo, havia sido contratada há uns seis meses mais ou menos.

-Poderia ser...; ponderei pensativa e mordi o lábio. –Uma espiã, uma ninja espiã disfarçada?

-Talvez, mas agora não temos a menor idéia de como encontrá-la; respondeu-me Kakashi.

-Então... como Pakkun está atrás de pistas? –indaguei-lhe.

-Na pressa, a tal serva, deixou para trás pertences pessoais que as demais recolheram e entregaram aos soldados; explicou Kakashi e eu percebi que viria mais. –Pakkun está tentando farejá-la, agora que conhece o seu cheiro. Essa é a única chance que temos de tentar descobrir o que realmente aconteceu e porque.

-Sabem, se por acaso, essa moça morava aqui? Aqui mesmo em Suna?

-Hai, ela se chamava Ren, ou pelo menos era como se dizia chamar enquanto trabalhava no castelo de Suna. Segundo as informações que coletamos era uma mulher comum, nunca havia se envolvido em nada suspeito e...

Nesse ponto Kakashi fez uma pausa e um meio sorriso pareceu curvar seus lábios.

-E...? –eu o instiguei curiosa, sem saber que me arrependeria por isso depois.

-E segundo Kankurou, era uma mulher muito bonita também; ele completou num sorriso e eu fechei a cara para então o socar no ombro.

_-Baka! Vocês homens são todos uns bakas!_ –estremeci de raiva.

-Foi o que Temari-san disse depois de socar o irmão mais jovem também; disse-me Kakashi enquanto massageava o ombro dolorido.

-Bem feito pra aquele baka! O Gaara estava no leito de morte por culpa dessa víbora e ele pensando na beleza dela? Me poupe, Kakashi-sensei! –eu bufei irritada e revirando os olhos.

-Provavelmente você está certa, mas isso não muda o fato da moça poder realmente ser bonita; ele voltou a me provocar e eu sabia que era de propósito.

-Como não muda o fato de todos os homens serem uns _bakas!_ –meus olhos faíscavam e eu sentia ainda mais raiva por ter caído na dele. Ele simplesmente adorava me ver irritada.

_-Yare, yare... Ok! _–Kakashi levantou ambas as mãos para cima num gesto de rendição. –Mas enfim, isso é tudo por enquanto. Vou precisar que Pakkun retorne com alguma pista para então começar a me mover.

-Espera... _**Me **_mover? Você quis dizer _nós_, não é? –eu me voltei esperançosa pra ele.

-Não, eu disse, **eu**, vou me mover, Sakura. Você fica.

-O que? –eu me levantei de súbito. –Como assim_ eu_ fico?

Kakashi continuou sentado preguiçosamente onde estava e apenas me fitou. Eu apoiei ambas as mãos na cintura e o fitei de cima.

_-Sakura-chan..._ Esquece que estamos num hospital? –ele levou o indicador até sua boca mascarada, pedindo-me silêncio e a resposta ao seu gesto de ironia foi eu falar ainda mais alto.

-Não importa o que diga, eu irei junto com você; revidei. –Oras, essa missão é nossa, eu sou sua parceira, portanto, onde você for eu também irei.

-Sakura, me diga uma coisa; ele ponderou finalmente se levantando e me fazendo voltar ao meu tamanho normal, abaixo dos ombros dele, porem isso não me intimidou. –Qual era a prioridade dessa missão?

-Salvar o Kazekage; eu fui direta.

-Exato. E o que é preciso pra isso? –os olhos dele me estudavam.

_-Para!_ Pode parar! –eu explodi. –O Gaara está bem, tudo o que eu podia ter feito por ele, foi feito. Agora o que eu posso fazer é tentar te ajudar nessa missão para que isso nunca mais se repita, não acha? Enquanto não acharmos essa víbora feiosa não haverá como o Kazekage respirar em paz, não acha?

-Sakura...

-Nada que você me diga vai me fazer mudar de opinião! –voltei a cruzar os braços fazendo uma carranca.

_-Ela não é feiosa,_ eu já te disse isso e...

_-BAKA!_ Eu vou com você e pronto! –concluí. Não ia mais cair nos joguinhos dele. Era isso o que ele queria.

Kakashi suspirou e eu sabia que aquele era um suspiro vencido.

-Ok.

-Ok? Sem nem mesmo reclamar? Eu nem precisei ficar duas horas seguidas gritando com você; sorri divertida e satisfeita.

-Três dias Sakura.

-Como? –eu indaguei confusa.

-Três dias é o tempo que eu vou esperar, nesse espaço de tempo quero ver o Kazekage de pé, caso contrário, você vai ficar aqui cuidando dele e eu vou seguir sozinho as pistas que Pakkun me trouxer; ele me explicou.

-Ok; eu imitei o seu tom de voz preguiçoso e o vi torcendo o nariz em reprovação. Sorri e então completei. –Três dias? Eu lhe garanto que em dois dias o Kakzekage não só vai estar de pé como até mesmo praticando ginástica olímpica...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a: **Gente alguém lê o mangá? _**VIVA**__, o Kakashi ta vivo!_ Haha efala sério, não dá vontade de socar o maldito do Danzou? Sexto Hokage? Espero que a Tsunade desperte logo e quebre, ainda mais, a cara dele... rsrs

Bom, estou indo agora, mas...

Quero reviews, hein pessoal?

Sem reviews, sem atualizações, lembram?

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne! ^^


	5. Apenas o começo

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

_Em primeiro lugar,_ um obrigada especial às garotas que comentaram o capítulo anterior: **Akaane-chan, Nara T'shu, Lust Lotu's, Lirit Toshiyuki**, **Lu, ****Dani Margera,****Vivi**, **Mariana Schleder **e** Carol_chan! **

Me desculpem pela demora na postagem, sim? O caso é que realmente não me foi possível postar antes. Trabalho. Trabalho. Trabalho... _**TRABALHO**__**!**_

Enfim, espero de coração, que a demora tenha valido à pena e que todos se divirtam com mais esse capítulo!

Quanto às minhas demais fanfics, elas serão atualiazadas, prometo, só não posso dar prazos. Espero que compreendam.

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um Mal Chamado Amor**

**Capitulo V: Apenas o começo**

Três dias. Esse havia sido o prazo proposto por Kakashi-sensei para me incluir no restante da missão. Haviam sido o número de dias em que tive de suportar as sandices de Ino depois de simplesmente, _gritar,_ que meu sensei era lindo...

Haviam sido os dias mais longos e tediosos de minha vida.

_Óh,_ esses, haviam sido os dias que passei em Suna...

Minha estadia ali se resumia nisso: Ansiedade, tédio e confusão. Os dias nada mais eram que longos minutos, ou melhor, horas de ansiedade graças ao sumiço de Kakashi-sensei que, na certa, procurava por pistas, mesmo sem o retorno de Pakkun e a um Gaara que melhorava lentamente. Minhas unhas – que já não eram grande coisa – agora estavam roídas e não me deixavam mentir.

Já o tédio era graças à aquela inutilidade que sentia agora que meu trabalho havia sido feito. O que mais eu poderia fazer, além de suportar conversas acaloradas e enfadonhas sobre inovações de ninjutsus médicos junto à equipe médica de Suna?

Esse era o preço a se pagar por ser a púpila de Tsunade-sama, a ninja médica mais conhecida do mundo Shinobi.

Eu era quase que uma _"celebridade"_ ali.

Confusão? Isso eu sentia quando pensava em minha vida, em como ela de repente havia mudado em tão pouco tempo e em como sentimentos novos e confusos digladiavam em meu peito. Era confuso não saber definir o que eu realmente sentia e, Ino, bem, ela tinha sua parcela de culpa quando deixava escapar o que aquela mente oxigenada estava pensando.

Nos poucos instantes em que ela não estava ao lado de Gaara, ela fazia questão de me atormentar e entulhar ainda mais a minha mente de dúvidas quando o assunto era Kakashi-sensei.

É, Kakashi...

Ele _sempre_ estava em meio a palavra confusão, ou era impressão minha?

Mas eu já devia esperar por isso, não? Afinal eu estava tendo estúpidas fantasias com meu antigo professor e toda e qualquer melhor amiga se interessaria por isso, não é?

O problema é que Ino se interessava demais. Falava demais. Opinava demais. Supunha demais. Aconselhava demais.

Com Ino, _tudo,_ era sempre demais.

_Ok_, eu não estava de férias para querer estar numa fonte termal tomando chá, mas aqueles dias tinham de ser tão longos assim? Tão excessivamente tétricos e maçantes? Ou, quando se tratava de Ino, tão excessivamente constrangedores?

Suna apesar daquela aparência árida e tão _sem cor_ comparada à Konoha, tinha suas belezas naturais. Por que eu simplesmente não podia relaxar, agora que não havia mais o que eu pudesse fazer por Gaara? Que tudo o que eu podia fazer havia sido feito? Que tudo o que me sobrara era esperar? Esperar pela melhora do Kazekage, esperar por um Kakashi que havia sumido há dois dias?

É, dois dias... Sem explicações, sem retorno, sem o mínimo de consideração à sua companheira de equipe, ou melhor, a mim, aquela que ele dizia ser a sua aluna preferida, _kawaii._ Mas afinal é de Hatake Kakashi que estamos falando, não é? A incógnita ambulante com seus meios escusos de treinamento, então, por quê não, meios igualmente escusos, mas infalíveis para se completar uma missão?

_A quem eu estava tentando enganar..._

Eu estava realmente tão preocupada assim com aquela missão, por isso estava brava com ele? Sim, eu estava, afinal, haviam tentado assassinar o Kazekage, mas não era exatamente por isso que eu sentia uma imensa vontade de destruir paredes e socar alguém. _Um certo alguém..._

Ainda bem que Ino não havia voltado a pensar em invadir a minha mente como no _Chunnin Shiken..._ Agora ela não iria invadir minha cabeça apenas em busca das respostas de um teste absurdamente difícil, tão pouco usaria o truque sujo de controlar meus membros para me fazer desistir de uma luta. Aliás, eu nem quero pensar no que aquela _Porca_ poderia fazer se lêsse meus recentes pensamentos e quisesse tomar posse de meus membros mais uma vez. _A "Senhorita impulsividade"_ na certa não faria _nada _de bom. Nada mesmo.

_Eu realmente precisava me distrair..._

Um bom exemplo de distração, enquanto me corroía de ansiedade por notícias de Kakashi-sensei e saber se realmente eu seria inclusa na missão – entre outras coisas – eram aquelas magníficas dunas, onde o pôr-do-sol era um espetáculo à parte.

No meu segundo dia ali, Kankurou havia me convidado para ver tal espetáculo mais de perto, do observatório, que ficava na torre do Kazekage, mas eu recusei o convite e por dois motivos. O primeiro foi porque depois de ter sido requisitada o dia todo pela equipe médica de Suna, como se estivesse num congresso de medicina, eu estava morta de cansaço e tudo o que eu mais queria era tomar um bom banho e dormir.

Já o segundo motivo foi o olhar de Ino, assim que Kankurou nos deu as costas.

"_Essa foi uma cantada barata, Testuda!"._

"_Como?"._

"_Ah, fala sério, Sakura! Em que planeta você vive? O que você acha que isso quer dizer? Hã? Óh, vamos ver o pôr-do-sol juntos... Isso mais me parece uma espécie de mensagem sublinar típica de homens, algo como: Óh, eu quero transar com você! Um pouco de sexo casual de vez enquando não faz mal, sabia? Você vai embora depois, eu vou ficar aqui e não vai ter dia seguinte pra nós dois e..."._

"_Ino!"._

Chega!

Ino realmente só pensava _nisso? Em sexo?_ Graças à isso, no dia seguinte eu sequer consegui fitar o irmão mais velho de Gaara, não sem corar.

Nós haviamos sim tido um _"dia seguinte"..._ E o pior? Sem sequer termos tido uma noite de sexo selvagem e alcool antes disso, como seria de praxe.

Ino havia semeado a semente da dúvida em minha mente e transformado um simples convite educado e formal, em outra coisa completamente diferente. De rapaz gentil e agradecido por eu ter salvo a vida de seu irmão mais jovem, Kankurou havia passado _à pervertido sem escrúpulos_ a fim de se aproveitar da situação, mas...

_Ele estaria mesmo interessado em mim? _

Bom, não necessáriamente visando apenas sexo casual, como sugerira Ino, mas me vendo como mulher? Uma mulher que poderia convidar pra sair? Uma mulher que poderia sim, ser alvo de uma cantada furada? Uma mulher em que ele realmente poderia pensar em ter sexo casual, caso Ino estivesse certa?

Apenas... _Uma mulher?_

Isso era algo tão raro e incomum em minha vida de kunoichi, que fazia com que me sentisse estranha. Era algo que eu queria sentir, afinal, que mulher não quer sentir-se desejada?

Mas...

Bem, a cena se repetia, não é? Eu mais uma vez esperava isso do homem errado...

Kankurou não tinha cabelos cor de prata e displicentes, olhos preguiçosos... Aquele cheiro delicioso de madeira e um algo mais que eu não sabia explicar com palavras. Tão pouco, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi. Ele não tinha uma pintinha no canto da boca que eu queria poder cutucar com indicador só pra fazê-lo exibir uma careta e ainda sim continuar sendo lindo... _Sexy._

Ele não era Kakashi.

_Droga!_ Será mesmo que a _doença_ chamada Uchiha Sasuke iria me acompanhar pelo resto da vida? Um câncer com que eu deveria me preocupar? Algo que inevitávelmente poderia retornar? Que ainda estava enraizado dentro de mim, pronto para se tornar dolorosamente ativo mais uma vez?

Será mesmo que isso havia se tornado uma espécie de estigma? Minhas cicatrizes serviam como uma espécie de imã que sempre atraíam para o meu coração o que era impossível? O que me trariam somente mais dor e sofrimento?

Eu não queria adoecer mais uma vez, sofrer, chorar de dor, sentir-me dilacerada por dentro.

Eu queria a cura.

_**-Sakura.**_

Meu coração saltou dentro do peito. Minhas pernas tornaram-se trêmulas e eu agradecia por estar sentada enquanto aquelas conhecidas borboletas revoavam em meu estômago, suas asas gélidas subindo de encontro a minha garganta, tamanho alvoroço.

Era o cheiro que eu conhecia e adorava, era a voz que eu tanto queria ouvir...

Acho que eu não queria mais a cura.

Se aquilo era mesmo uma _doença,_ eu queria adoecer mais uma vez porque era a enfermidade mais deliciosa que alguém poderia ter.

-Pakkun retornou; disse-me Kakashi, e seu rosto não me deixava ver muita coisa.

Óbviamente ele estava mascarado, mas o fato de sua expressão ser indecifrável pra mim, era bem mais complexa que um simples pedaço de tecido que eu poderia arrancar se quisesse. Quando o assunto eram emoções e aquele homem, isso era tudo muito vago, um verdadeiro enigma.

Enfim me levantei, esperançosa, e ao mesmo tempo temerosa, afinal, o prazo havia se encerrado.

-E o que ele descobriu? –indaguei.

-Pouca coisa, mas partimos ainda essa noite; ele me respondeu tão diretamente que eu demorei a processar a informação.

-Partimos? _Nós?_ –eu indaguei ainda descrente do que havia acabado de ouvir. Gaara ainda estava de cama, melhor, mas não tão bem quanto eu esperava que estivesse e estava _bem_ longe de sair por aí praticando saltos olímpicos.

Eu já estava esperando por um não, ou então, por longas horas de uma _acalorada_ conversa onde eu faria de tudo para convencê-lo de que eu lhe seria útil e de que precisava estar com ele naquela missão.

Era estranho simplesmente ouvir um sim.

Tão fácil?

Tão simples?

Eu nem precisei apelar, como por exemplo, lhe lembrar que caso ele usasse o _magekyou sharingan_, ele acabaria feito um _espantalho_ anêmico. Desmaiado, sem força em qualquer músculo do corpo e que eu – _com minha super-força, graças ao treinamento brutal de Tsunade-sama _– poderia muito bem carregá-lo nas costas se preciso fosse.

Bem, pensando melhor, agora eu percebia que se eu lhe dissesse isso e ele pensasse na humilhação que tal coisa seria – _ser carregado por alguém que tem a metade do seu tamanho –_, na certa, ele acabaria realmente desistindo de me levar com ele.

_**-Hai. Preciso de você, Sakura. **_

Continuou Kakashi me trazendo de volta a realidade, ou seria, me colocando dentro de outra ainda mais fantasiosa que meus próprios pensamentos?

_Preciso de você..._ Por que aquilo tinha de soar como um sussurro apaixonado? Como o múmurio de um amante lascivo e desejoso para fazer amor? Alguém que me cobriria de carícias e beijos com sabor de pecado? Aquilo não era mais um capítulo pervertido do _Icha Icha_, tão pouco, uma versão fantasiosa de Ino quando pensava em mim junto dele.

-Te darei os detalhes depois, mas preciso de você nessa missão, Sakura. Lhe deixarei a parte do que Pakkun descobriu no caminho. O importante é que partamos o quanto antes.

-Ah.. Ok.

Eu simplesmente respondi depois de ter ficado feito uma idiota de boca aberta olhando pra ele. Aquele "_preciso de você"_ havia feito minhas pernas bambearem mais uma vez, mexido comigo, mesmo não tendo significado nada. Obviamente que não pra ele.

"_Baka! Você é mesmo muito baka Sakura!"._

-Pegue suas coisas e me encontre nos portões leste de Suna daqui há vinte minutos, ok?

-Ok.

* * *

"_Suna está situada perto de um imenso rio de água potável que fica no meio do deserto do País do Vento. A vila inteira é feita basicamente de areia, mas há minerais nas construções tão compactos que fazem as construções serem mais fortes do que o normal. Os antigos de Suna dizem que a idéia de construções feitas de areia fora idéia do Shodaime Kazekage que tinha um controle anormal sobre a areia e era capaz de criar fortes e seguras construções em qualquer lugar. As pessoas utilizam a maior parte do tempo para efetuar seus afazeres dentro de suas residências, uma vez que a vila recebe sempre fortes tempestades de areia que impedem as pessoas de saírem, sendo raros os dias que chovem ou dias belos de sol fraco e clima fresco..."._

Eu realmente não havia entendido qual era o sentido daquele discurso, na minha opinião, meio que patriota de Gaara antes de partirmos. Na verdade, eu já estava me perguntando se ele estava delirando ou algo do tipo, mas então o que Kakashi me disse mudou tudo: _"Teremos que atravessar o rio."._

Era fim de tarde quando partimos de Suna e somente quatro horas depois quando a lua já ia alto no céu é que enfim vislumbramos uma longa tira cor de prata a sumir no horizonte. Era o rio. Gaara não havia mentido quando dissera que ele era imenso. Era como se a minha visão estivesse me pregando uma peça e eu me sentia míope ou coisa do tipo. Eu apertava os olhos no intuíto de ver onde terminava aquela superfície plana e aparentemente sem fim com tanta força que chegava a doer, mas isso parecia ser em vão.

_**-Não se preocupe com o rio, Sakura. Só precisaremos pensar nele amanhã;**_ disse Kakashi que havia parado do meu lado.

Eu quase havia me esquecido dele, mas ele ainda estava ali, parado do meu lado com sua mochila de viagem nas costas e fitando o horizonte. Até parece que ele não estava pensando onde ia terminar aquela imensidão de água.

-Precisamos procurar um local para passarmos a noite; ele continuou ainda fitando o horizonte e então apontou. –Veja! Logo adiante, se meus olhos não estão a pregar-me uma peça, aquele deve ser um bom lugar pra isso, não acha?

Era uma mancha indistinta naquela distância, mas perto do que parecia ser a margem do rio e uma leve vegetação rasteira com árvores retorcidas e altas havia uma espécie de gruta, algo comum em Suna com suas muitas cadeias de paredões rochosos.

Era até mesmo estranho que num lugar tão desolado ouvesse qualquer tipo de vida, mesmo que escassa como aquelas plantas de aparência incomum, mas aquela _"miragem" _estava na orla do rio, uma criatura tão grandiosa e explêndida que podia sozinho dar vida a todo um país. Vendo por esse ângulo tudo era possível, essa era a verdade.

E os olhos de Kakashi estavam certos, assim como eu não havia passado a ser míope de um dia pro outro. Quando chegamos e nos deparamos com mais do que uma tira enorme a perder de vista e sim uma imensidão sem fim, como a um mar, eu soube que aquilo seria apenas o começo. Não havia como saber o que viria depois, o que nos esperaria depois daquele rio quando não teríamos mais a proteção daqueles paredões rochosos que pareciam nos abraçar protetoramente até então. Tudo o que podíamos fazer, pelo menos naquela noite, era descansarmos sob aquelas árvores retorcidas e grama escassa que lutavam para viver ali e nos abrigar na pequena gruta.

As tempestades de areia de Suna eram terrivelmente violentas durante a noite, avassaladoras, ser pego de surpresa por uma não seria nada agradável. A pequena gruta, agora que eu a olhava mais de perto, parecia ter sido propositalmente cavada ali exatamente por isso, para abrigar viagentes errantes como nós.

Ah e isso me fazia lembrar das poucas palavras que havia trocado com Kakashi-sensei até então:

"_E então?"._

"_Eu te conto tudo quando chegarmos. Por agora, se preocupe apenas em correr."._

Nós já havíamos chegado. Há cerca de vinte minutos eu arrumava minhas coisas, meu saco de dormir, mas... _Nada._ Nada de Kakashi abrir aquela maldita boca. Ele simplesmente nem ao menos se dera ao trabalho de arrumar o seu saco de dormir. Sentara-se em baixo de uma daquelas árvores retorcidas e abrira aquele maldito livro. Cinco segundos mais tarde pegara a mochila jogada de qualquer jeito aos seus pés e a acomodara atrás de si, uma espécie de travesseiro improvisado às pressas, afinal, não podia de _forma alguma_ interromper aquele _prazer supremo_, não é?

_-Aff!_ –eu bufei irritada jogando o saco de dormir no chão e finalizando minha penosa tarefa. Kakashi imediatamente se voltou pra mim e me fitou enquanto eu saia da gruta.

-Sede?

-Ahm? –eu pisquei confusa para então o ver indicar com o polegar o rio bem a nossa frente.

-Tem muita água ali; completou, como se eu fosse cega para não ter visto algo tão grande assim na minha frente e então voltou a sua leitura. _–Yare, yare... _É bom aproveitarmos para saciar nossa sede aqui, porque provávelmente isso vai ser dificíl depois que atravessarmos o rio. A água dos cáctos não é lá muito...

-Kakashi-sensei...

-Uhn? –ele não me fitava, fitava o livro e já havia começado com os seus irritantes _"uhs", _ou era impressão minha?

-Eu gostaria...

-Eu sei o que você gostaria, Sakura; ele me interrompeu, mas não tirou os olhos do livro.

-E então?

-E então que não há nada a ser dito; ele enfim fechou o livro e me fitou.

-Como...? Mas e... E... E Pakkun? –eu dei alguns poucos e deliberados passos na direção dele.

-Ele retornou, mas não me trouxe muita coisa que pudéssemos aproveitar nessa missão. O rastro que estava seguindo simplesmente sumiu; completou sério.

-Como assim sumiu?

-Exatamente ali. Sumiu; disse-me Kakashi mais uma vez apontando o rio e eu enfim entendi.

_-Merda!_ Aquela víbora atravessou o rio? –indaguei de punhos serrados.

-Parece que sim; confirmou Kakashi e antes que eu sequer me desse conta ele já havia se esquecido de mim. Bom, não sem que antes eu pudesse ver uma expressão de desaprovação em seu rosto. Um palavriado como aquele, na certa, soava impróprio na boca de sua aluninha_ kawaii._

Eu quase sorrri, mas ai percebi que _Icha Icha_ mais uma vez ganhara. Ele realmente já havia se esquecido de mim. _Droga!_

-Hei, Kakashi-sensei?

-Uhm.

-Temos que montar um plano não? Uma estratégia? –eu gesticulava para ambos os lados e já estava começando a me irritar com aquela passividade dele. Eu lá de sobrancelhas vincadas de preocupação e ele como se estivesse à tomar banho de sol numa praia deserta e tomando água de coco.

Kakashi enfim fechou o livro. _Por Deus! _Eu realmente já estava me cansando e ficando com uma enorme vontade de socá-lo. Òh, mas ele havia finalmente se lembrado que eu ainda existia... _Finalmente!_ Ele me fitou, longa e pausadamente, como se estivesse a contar quantas vezes aquela veia pulsava frenéticamente em minha têmpora.

-Em cima do que?

-Como disse?

-Em cima do que você espera que tracemos um plano, Sakura? Como eu te disse, Pakkun perdeu o rastro que estava seguindo, então, não temos outra opção que não atravessar o rio e descobrir o que mais há além dele.

-E o que estamos esperando pra fazer isso então? –indaguei ainda em tom de desespero.

-Pakkun.

-O que?

-Estamos esperando Pakkun retornar e dizer qual é a distância total desse rio e também se...

_-Mandou o coitado do Pakkun na frente e só pra saber qual era a distância total do rio?_ –eu o cortei, completamente descrente do que acabara de ouvir.

-...

O silêncio dele foi a afirmação que eu esperava, mas nem por isso eu achei justo que um buldogue pequenino como Pakkun, mesmo sendo um cão ninja, tivesse que fazer tal travessia sozinho.

Eu já havia mencionado que os métodos de Kakashi-sensei por vezes são escusos, não é? Bom, às vezes eles são mais do que isso, são é cruéis, quase que sádicos.

-Isso foi maldade...; suspirei imaginando que enquanto nós descansávamos o pobre Pakkun corria velozmente com suas patinhas pequeninas sobre aquela imensidão azul.

-Não, isso foi astúcia; ele rebateu e então voltou a ler.

-Talvez, mas algo astúcioso vindo de sua parte sempre inclui pitadas de crueldade, entre outras coisas; eu revirei os olhos emitindo um pequeno bufar irritado.

-Sakura.

_-Uhn?_ –era a minha vez de responder com "uhns". Talvez eu coseguisse irritá-lo fazendo isso de costas pra ele, tanto quanto ele conseguia me irritar. Eu não tinha um livro fajuto nas mãos, mas dar mais atenção ao meu saco de dormir, certamente podia aumentar a dose de descaso para com ele e eventualmente o irritar.

-Ainda não se esqueceu do Teste de Sobrevivência que apliquei em vocês quando ainda eram genins? –o tom de voz dele me parecia pesaroso, mas ao mesmo tempo jocoso.

-Não. Não mesmo; respondi sem fitá-lo e continuando a "afofar" o meu saco de dormir na entrada da gruta. –Naruto_ jamais_ esqueceu. Disse que nunca passou tanta fome na vida e até mesmo o Sasuke ainda se lembra disso. Mas quem não se lembraria de passar fome e ainda ter de esperar quatro horas de atraso?

-Yare, yare... eu...

-Não, eu não me esqueci; eu imediatamente o interrompi. –Não me esqueci daquela vez em que você nos fez coletar lixo enquanto lia sem qualquer preocupação e, aquilo, nem era uma missão, era um favor que _VOCÊ_ devia e _NÓS_ pagamos. Bom, assim como limpar a sua casa, o que nos disse que seria uma boa forma de treinamento físico –exercitar nossos braços e pernas para que não ficássemos sedentários. Te pagarmos lámen depois de uma aposta idiota em que nós só poderíamos perder. E não foram poucas às vezes que caímos nessa graças ao _"grande"_ cérebro e grande boca que o Naruto tem. Deixe me ver o que mais? Ah e que você tem o péssimo costume de ludibriar pessoas como o capitão Yamato, o que me faz lembrar que usou esse mesmo truque sujo comigo há bem pouco tempo atrás. Ainda me deve um almoço, sabia?

Eu enfim me levantei e me voltei pra ele e o que vi, não me permitiu fazer outra coisa que não sorrir. Kakashi havia se encolhido numa espressão de: _"Oh meu Deus! Ela realmente ainda se lembra de TUDO isso?"._

Meu sorriso se alargou. Aquilo realmente era muito engraçado, deixá-lo sem graça, mesmo que na maioria das vezes fosse pura encenação, o que não era nesse momento. Ou será que era? Com Kakashi sempre seria uma incógnita, já havia me acostumado com isso.

_-Gomen...;_ ele enfim suspirou e eu ri.

-Bom; eu me aproximei e me sentei perto dele abraçando minhas próprias pernas. –Você está perdoado, pelo menos com relação ao almoço que furou. Bom, claro que desde que me pague um descente quando retornarmos e que não seja no Ichiraku Lámen, sim?

-E porque não no Ichiraku? –Kakashi me parecia surpreso, a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

-Por que aquela garota do Ichiraku é...

"_Uma porca pervertida – sem ofensas Ino – que te olha como se, literalmente, quisesse te comer e eu odeio isso!". _

Não, eu não podia dizer isso em voz alta.

Ele me fitou, longa e pausadamente. De início seu olhar me parecia indagador e ao mesmo tempo divertido, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos ou pudesse ter imaginado o que eu havia pensado, mas então ele se tornou sério e penetrante. Era difícil não se manter conectada àquele olhar, ele era como um... _Genjutsu?_ Sim, eu poderia definir dessa forma e seu _sharingan _nem ao menos estava exposto a mim.

_-Aff!_ –eu enfim quebrei aquele contato visual, sentindo minhas bochechas incomodamente arderem e uma imensa vontade de me abanar, de me afogar naquele rio devido a uma súbita onda de calor que parecia consumir-me inteira.

-Sakura; ele me chamou, mas eu não o fitei.

-Boa noite, Kakashi-sensei! –eu enfim parecia ter voltado a conseguir proferir qualquer coisa e isso era o melhor que eu poderia fazer naquele momento.

Eu me levantei e bati em minhas próprias roupas a fim de me livrar da areia que na certa havia se alojado nelas, mas não tive tempo de nem ao menos dar meio passo em direção a gruta –para longe dele. A mão dele, grande e quente, se fechou em meu pulso e eu senti como se uma descarga elétrica de repente artingisse o meu corpo. A minha reação era sempre a mesma quando ele me tocava, por mais breve que fosse o meu contato com ele. Eu me voltei confusa e ele se levantou.

Kakashi era um homem grande, não só por seus feitos como ninja, mas fisicamente também e eu podia perceber isso mais claramente quando ele estava tão perto de mim como agora. Ele parou bem à minha frente e eu me senti pequenina ao perceber que minha cabeça não passava muito do ombro dele. Ele continuou me fitando por tempo demais e calado demais.

Aquilo me incomodava e ao mesmo tempo fazia uma certa excitação crescer dentro de mim. Então ele se aproximou, tão perto, que eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo, seu cheiro.

Nós haviamos corrido por horas, estavamos suados e provavélmente precisando de um banho, mas o cheiro dele, aquele que eu não conseguia explicar com palavras estava lá. O calor mais uma vez havia voltado as minhas bochechas e eu parecia ter engolido uma dúzia de pedras de gelo que agora pareciam saltar em meu estômago.

_Céus! Como eu gostava do cheiro dele..._

Não era perfume, loção, era... _Ele._ Simplesmente ele.

Mais um passo. Ele deu mais um passo na minha direção e eu temi que ele pisasse nos meus pés ou então tropeçasse e caísse em cima de mim. A segunda opção, confesso, me era tentadora, uma coisa _"bem Yamanaka Ino"_ de se pensar, mas que não pude impedir de tomar forma em minha mente.

_Céus!_ E se ele realmente...?

Ele se reclicou um pouco na minha direção e eu poderia ter sentido até mesmo sua respiração contra o meu rosto se não fosse aquela estúpida máscara ali. _Óh, como eu odiava aquele maldito pedaço de tecido! _Ele ia... _Me beijar?_ Era isso? Um beijo de verdade com ele acordado e participando?

Eu não consegui evitar de morder levemente meu lábio inferior. A expectativa era muita e eu quase a podia sentir refletida nos olhos dele também. Estava a ponto de fechar os olhos e simplesmente esperar pelo que quer que viesse, mas contrariando meus pensamentos e expectativa não foi a sua boca a se aproximar da minha e sim sua mão. A mão dele se aproximou de meus cabelos e bandana.

-Você estava com uma coisa estranha no cabelo; ele disse e então retirou a tal coisa estranha, seja lá o que ela fosse, do meu cabelo e deu alguns passos para trás, para longe de mim.

-Ah; foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer e confesso não foi fácil esconder minha decepção depois de toda a expectativa que eu havia criado.

-Boa noite, Sakura; disse-me Kakashi, estranhamente sério demais.

-Bo... Bo-Boa noite, Kakashi-sensei...

* * *

O sol mal havia raiado e nós já haviamos partido. Não houve tempestade aquela noite, pelo menos não de areia. Dentro de mim? Bom, dentro de mim um furacão parecia ter passado e varrido tudo, mexido com tudo. Eu havia rolado e me revirado durante horas dentro do meu saco de dormir confusa com o que havia acontecido – ou eu pensava ter acontecido – até me sentir uma idiota por isso. Eu lá me perguntando se ele estava mesmo disposto a me beijar aina a pouco e ele... A onde ele estava? Sentado do lado de fora da gruta com aquele maldito livro nas mãos...

_Céus! _A essa altura eu já estava me perguntando que tipo de coisa nojenta, ou melhor, _repugnante_, ele havia tirado do meu cabelo. Talvez isso o tivesse reprimido_. Ou então não._ Isso pouco havia me importado até então, mas agora... _ECA! _Era melhor nem pensar nisso, caso contrário eu só me sentiria mais idiota ainda.

-Estamos quase lá; disse-me Kakashi e essas foram uma das poucas palavras que ele me disse desde a noite passada.

Definitivamente algo havia acontecido a noite passada, eu só não sabia exatamente o que.

Eu mirei pelo canto dos olhos seu perfil mascarado, uma gotícula de suor corria pela sua tempora e se perdia no tecido escuro de sua máscara. Os contornos bem feitos de seu rosto bonito estavam ali, aquela boca que eu pensei que iria tocar a minha e...

_Droga! _Eu balançei a cabeça pra ambos os lados afastando aquela maré de sentimentos que vinha de encontro a mim. Eu não queria me afogar, não podia me afogar. Meus olhos focaram o horizonte, uma faixa escura estava lá, muito ao longe e quase indistinta naquela distância. Era nisso que eu tinha de focar, na missão.

* * *

"_Chakras são centros energéticos que trabalham em sintonia entre si e com todo nosso corpo físico e psíquico. Sua função é vitalizar, equilibrar e interagir com o corpo físico e psíquico trazendo, assim, o desenvolvimento da nossa consciência. Chakra é um termo sânscrito que quer dizer roda, círculo em movimento. São vórtices por onde flui nossa energia vital.  
A utilização do chakra é feita para conjurar jutsus, ninjutsus e etc. Para controlar bem o fluxo de chakra, os ninjas fazem os treinamentos básicos para coisas simples, como escalar usando apenas os pés. A partir do desenvolvimento do ninja, ele já tem controle o suficiente do chakra para fazer vários jutsus. Mas o chakra também está ligado com a energia do corpo de cada um. Se você não souber dosar os dois, ficará fraco ou sem chakra, dando privilégio para o adversário acertar você."._

Ou...

_Oferecer a si mesmo uma bela oportunidade de se afogar depois de correr horas sobre um rio onde o fundo está bem longe de ser visto..._

Eu tinha sorte por ter sido boa no aprendizado tanto teórico quanto prático de chakra, mas correr e correr por horas à fio sobre aquele rio havia literalmente acabado comigo. Nem mesmo minhas pilulas de soldado, que já haviam acabado, estavam sendo suficientes. Será que... _Eu estava ficando enferrujada?_ É eu estava, afinal, fazia um bom tempo que eu não era inclusa em missões como aquela. Por sorte, quando eu achei que acabaria vendo o fundo daquele rio, nós enfim visualizamos o que era aquela mancha indistinta de horas atrás no horizonte.

Minha boca se abriu lenta e demoradamente, mas as palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta.

-Kakashi-sensei, isso é...

-Um oásis.

Sim, um oásis e era a coisa mais linda que eu havia visto na vida. Lentamente nós caminhamos até a orla do rio, afinal, não precisávamos mais correr e a cada passo minha boca voltava a abrir e se fechar sem conseguir proferir coisa alguma. Eu já havia ouvido falar sobre como eram os oásis, paraísos perdidos em meio ao deserto, mas ver um de perto ia além de tudo o que eu conhecia através de qualquer tipo de leitura.

Os paredões, verdadeiras fortalezas naturais, haviam retornado a paísagem e eram tão altos quanto se pode imaginar. Uma espessa camada de musgo vívido cobria boa parte deles diferenciando-os e muito dos paredões arenosos de Suna. Pequenas e coloridas florezinhas se arrastavam ali por perto.

Os gigantes de pedra abrigavam uma rica vegetação verde escura, estranha e bela. Ao longe havia barulho de água vertendo e o clima ali era fresco e agradável. Depois de dias sob o sol desde que partimos de Konoha e um calor infernal, ali, realmente parecia ser o paraíso na terra.

Demos alguns passos além e tão logo vislumbramos a fonte de ruído e ar fresco, uma pequena cachoeira. Eu olhei pra ela, pra aquela água gelada e convidativa e então para o meu corpo suado e cansado. Foi como se ela também tivesse olhado pra mim.

Kakashi nada disse, mas me acompanhou até a orla do pequeno rio que se formava sob a queda d' água. Eu me agachei e levei minhas mãos em concha até a água gelada e limpida. Tomei ávidamente aquele elixir até me sentir saciada e refeita para então finalmente mirar meu reflexo no espelho d'água. Meu cabelo estava desgrenhado e sujo o que só aumentou a minha vontade de mergulhar de encontro as águas.

Talvez tivesse sido isso a fazer Kakashi mudar de idéia na noite passada, meu aspecto desleixado e, na certa, pouco atraente.

-Kakashi-sensei, eu...

_**-Vocês demoraram!**_

Eu acabei até por esquecer o que ia dizer – se é que ia mesmo dizer qualquer coisa – diante daquela voz cansada, mas inconfundível: _Era Pakkun._ Me levantei e acompanhei o olhar de Kakashi que ainda estava de pé a minha frente ocultando o recém chegado. Assim que as costas de Kakashi deixaram de ser um empencilho eu pude ver claramente onde Pakkun estava e a surpresa tomou conta de mim.

Pakkun não estava sozinho.

_-Você?_

_**Continua...**_


	6. Surpresa e Supresa de novo!

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Um obrigada especial a todos os que comentaram o capítulo anterior: **Lust Lotu's, Hatake Pam, Lirit Toshiyuki, Tainan, May-chan **e** Jeniffer.**

_**May**_, querida, valeu mesmo por ter comentado todos os capítulos. Dedico esse a você, afinal, isso me motivou e _**MUITO**__**!**_Tem mais gente lendo minha fanfic! ^^

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um mal chamado Amor**

**Capítulo 6: Surpresa e... Surpresa de novo!**

_-Kankurou?_

Era a voz de Kakashi-sensei, mas eu ainda relutava em acreditar que fosse mesmo Kankurou quem estivesse ali. Como ele teria tido tempo de chegar ao oásis antes de nós?

-Eu sei, devem estar pensando que eu deveria ter ficado em Suna junto do Gaara, mas o que eu poderia fazer pelo meu irmão ficando lá?

-O seu irmão, ele; eu comecei dando um passo a frente, mas não pude terminar. Kankurou depositou a pesada marionete que trazia nas costas sobre o chão poeirento e uma fina nuvenzinha marrom se levantou. Aquilo me distraiu.

-Ele vai ficar bem, eu sei, mas eu serei muito mais útil aqui ajudado vocês; interveio Kankurou, completando o que eu iria dizer. –Gaara já tem a Ino e também a Temari para cuidarem dele, além de uma centena de guardas e ninjas bem treinados prontos para lhe proteger. Eu simplesmente não podia ficar lá como um telespectador passivo, entendem?

É claro que eu entendia. Seu tom de voz, seus olhos, eles simplesmente me diziam uma única coisa: "_Dessa vez eu realmente preciso acabar com esse desgraçado!"_

_Ok_, não era o mesmo _desgraçado,_ mas Gaara havia voltado a passar muito perto da morte como há alguns anos e, mais uma vez, Kankurou, seu irmão mais velho, havia se sentido impotente diante de tal perigo. Não havia como Kakashi-sensei e eu ignorarmos aquele olhar de inflamado desespero, o mesmo de anos antes quando Sasori e Deidara invadiram Suna em busca do Shukaku.

-Yare, yare... Confesso que sua presença nessa missão me é uma surpresa, mas... Acho que ajuda é sempre bem vinda, não é? –o tom de Kakashi era amistoso e ele sorria de forma que a expressão de Kankurou se suavizou. –Só precisaremos reformular nosso plano inicial.

Mas... _Plano?_ Que... plano? Ele não havia me dito que não havia plano algum? Que dependíamos do relato do pobre do Pakkun? Às vezes eu realmente tinha vontade de chutar Kakashi-sensei...

E por falar em Pakkun...

_Pobrezinho!_ Ele jazia literalmente desmaiado aos pés de Kankurou. Aproximei-me e me agachei perto dele, ele arfava cansado, exausto. Seu focinho tocava o chão, seus olhos jaziam baixos e sua língua de fora. Não sei porque, mas sempre que fitava aquele pequeno buldogue marrom, eu de certa forma me lembrava de Kakashi-sensei, ainda que ele não andasse com a língua pra fora da boca, rosnasse, andasse marcando postes ou então latisse.

Bom, talvez, porque ele também tivesse olhos preguiçosos. Talvez porque às vezes eu fantasiasse, presumisse, ou então comprovasse que Kakashi-sensei costumava ser um _cachorro_ também, literalmente falando, e em vários tons de entendimento. As más línguas estranhamente não costumavam mentir quando o assunto era Kakashi-sensei e isso me fazia pensar se, ele realmente não andava marcando território de uma outra... _forma._ Isso incluía uma Ayame-chan de sorriso largo atrás do balcão do Ichiraku Lamén.

Devaneios à parte, o importante é que eu tinha um coração, não é? Peguei no colo aquela criatura ofegante que costumávamos chamar de cão ninja, ou seria... _A sombra disso?_ Ele mais me parecia os primeiros kage bushins do Naruto. Voltei para perto do lago. Pakkun me pareceu agradecido pela atenção.

E... Até nisso eles se pareciam? Eu bem me recordava do _estado_ de Kakashi-sensei depois do uso excessivo do _sharingan... _Um boneco de trapos. Um... _Espantalho!_ Um espantalho que na maioria das vezes ficava sob os meus cuidados.

Enquanto eu cuidava de Pakkun que depois de uns goles daquela água gelada já conseguia guardar a língua dentro da boca, Kakashi-sensei e Kankurou discutiam sobre a missão.

_Insensíveis!_

-Sakura; era Kakashi e eu me voltei ainda com Pakkun nos braços, eventualmente afagando sua pequena cabeça peluda. –Acho que o plano de Kankurou-san é bom.

_É claro que era!_ Ele havia pensado sobre o assunto diferente de _um certo alguém_ que ficara lendo pornografia a noite toda...

-Iremos seguir sua estratégia, Kankurou-san; Kakashi se voltou para ele sem esperar qualquer argumento ou comentário de minha parte.

_-Ótimo!_ –Kankurou parecia feliz com a resposta, como se estivesse esperando uma negativa de nossa parte. –Então só precisamos nos apressar para encontrar um bom lugar para passarmos a noite. Tenho conhecidos aqui, não será difícil, porem não é preciso acordar ninguém pra isso, não é?

Não, não era, mas se não andássemos logo, em pouco tempo o céu se vestiria de negro.

* * *

Realmente era muito bom estar em sua terra natal, ou então, junto de alguém que fosse conterrâneo de determinado local para poder apreciar a hospitalidade de conterrâneos para com conterrâneos. Cerca de uma hora depois de caminharmos mata adentro, enfim vislumbramos o vilarejo construído em meio ao oásis. Ele não era muito grande, mas era bem maior do que eu esperava que fosse. A maioria de suas casas era baixa e arenosa, tais quais as construções típicas de Suna, mas eram sem dúvida bem menos opulentas. As mulheres andavam cobertas quase que inteiramente de tecidos esvoaçantes e os homens não ficavam atrás com seus exuberantes turbantes. Fomos discretos e adentramos uma ruazinha estreita e poeirenta até chegarmos à parte de trás de uma espécie de pousada.

Que tipo de louco passaria alguns dias ali? De férias garanto que ninguém, ainda que o oásis realmente fosse um paraíso verde em meio ao deserto, cheio de cores e sabores, mas era certo que ninjas em missão como nós o fariam. O local era perfeito, quase imperceptível, tudo o que espiões e assassinos precisavam em sua jornada.

Kankurou adentrou a porta dos fundos da tal pousada depois de discretamente bater na porta desgastada. Um velho saiu de lá dando de cara com ele. O homem arregalou os olhos claros em visível surpresa, mas então riu ao reconhecer um dos irmãos do Kazekage ali. Na certa aquilo lhe seria uma honra, ter alguém tão importante quanto Kankurou em sua humilde pousada. Kankurou lhe deu umas breves explicações e o velho voltou a se extasiar com a nossa apresentação, ou melhor, a de Kakashi-sensei é claro. Quem é que não ficava aos suspiros de admiração, temor, ou então, aos _delírios_ ao ouvir a menção do nome do famoso _copy-nin?_

Eu me senti invisível.

Fomos arrastados para dentro pelo velho chamado Takeda e tão logo sua esposa, uma senhorinha sorridente veio até nós também. Depois de dias sob o sol escaldante e de correr feito dois malucos pelo deserto, eu realmente estava grata pela hospitalidade. Pudemos tomar um banho descente e a senhora Mariko mandou que uma das netas fosse me ajudar no banho, me esfregando as costas e massageando-me as têmporas enquanto me lavava os cabelos. Foi bom, revigorante, mas eu me perguntava se Kakashi-sensei e Kankurou também estavam tendo o mesmo _tipo_ de tratamento.

Aquilo me incomodava, mais do que deveria.

Naruto e Sasuke me disseram uma vez que Kakashi-sensei não tirava aquela maldita máscara nem no banho, mas eu tinha lá minhas dúvidas. _Raios!_ Ninguém mais podia ver como era aquele homem embaixo da máscara. Ninguém mais podia ver aquela pintinha no canto da boca dele ou então cutucá-la antes que eu o fizesse. Ninguém deveria ver mais do que seu olho direito, uma das únicas coisas que jazia sempre exposta, muito menos, tocar nele. A idéia de que uma garota jovem e bonita como aquela estivesse lhe ajudando no banho fazia o meu sangue subir à cabeça.

A sessão de relaxamento, pra mim, havia acabado.

Quando eu cheguei para o quarto havia uma porção de comida numa bandeja sobre a cama. Servi-me com gosto, pois estava realmente com fome, ainda que estivesse inquieta com meus recentes pensamentos deturpados. Sim, deturpados, pois aquilo era realmente ridículo. Era nisso que dava ser a melhor amiga de Yamanaka Ino. Você realmente começa a ver chifres em cabeça de cavalo, cachorro, papagaio...

Eu estava satisfeita quando terminei a comida, grata, mas não estava com sono. Era realmente estranho não estar depois daquela longa viagem. Joguei-me na cama e fitei o teto. Talvez tivesse sido melhor dormir ao relento. Não que eu estivesse rejeitando aquilo tudo, estivesse desgostosa daquele singelo conforto, mas se tivéssemos acampado fora, pelo menos eu teria campainha enquanto perdurasse aquela maldita insônia. _Raios!_ Eu não queria estar naquele quarto sozinha, mas eu bem sabia que seria impróprio, ou melhor, imoral, pedir aqueles dois velhinhos pra ficar no quarto de dois homens adultos e sozinha.

_Céus!_ Eu havia passado a maior parte da minha vida ao lado de homens, dormido na floresta num grupo exclusivamente masculino e isso nunca havia sido problema, exceto, quando o pervertido do Naruto vinha com alguma gracinha. Enfim, talvez fosse mesmo verdade o que diziam, que a maldade está na cabeça de cada um. Confesso que até esperava um pouco mais de _"maldade"_ em minha vida, eu estava precisando, mas isso com toda certeza não viria da fonte que eu buscava.

Só o Naruto havia tido a audácia e a _coragem_ até então de tentar descobrir a cor da minha calcinha ou então se eu usava sutien embaixo dos trajes ninja...

Eu queria que mais alguém tentasse qualquer dia desses.

"_Virgem! Virgem! VIRGEM!"._

_Droga!_ Não era hora pra pensar numa bobagem como aquela, mas a Sakura interior gritava, assim como uma loira pervertida e cheia de comentários maldosos a quem eu costumava chamar de melhor amiga.

"_A virgem de quarenta anos... Isso pode até virar um remake, sabia Testuda?"_

_-Cala a boca Ino!_

Eu bufei para o teto como se ele tivesse culpa, como se ele fosse uma loira peituda e maliciosa rindo de mim e então subitamente me levantei. Eu precisava me distrair, eu precisava...

_-Será que o Kakashi-sensei já está dormindo?_

* * *

Cerca de cinco minutos depois eu estava diante de uma porta entreaberta do outro lado da pensão, no piso inferior. Eles realmente queriam me manter afastada dos dois. Levantei a minha mão para bater, mas antes mesmo que eu o fizesse a voz de Kakashi chegou aos meus ouvidos.

-Pode entrar Sakura.

E eu entrei.

Kakashi-sensei estava da exata maneira que imaginei que estaria. Preguiçosamente recostado contra o encosto da cama, os pés descalços e sem o seu colete ninja, mas ainda de máscara. _Céus!_ Como é que um homem lindo como aquele tinha uma mania tão estranha? E mais, ele estava se escondendo de quem agora? De si mesmo?

Ah e ele estava lendo seu precioso Icha Icha...

_Tão previsível! _

-Kakashi-sensei? –meus olhos buscaram por um Kankurou ausente.

-Uhm.

-Onde está o Kankurou? –perguntei enquanto me aproximava da cama e me sentava aos pés dela. Ele nem ao menos se mexeu. Talvez eu devesse fazer cócegas nos pés dele.

-Ele foi buscar nossos disfarces.

_-Disfarces?_

-Parte do plano, da nossa missão, lembra?

Eu senti um certo tom de ironia na voz dele, mas deixei passar. Ele estava tentando me, induzir, a ficar irritada. Ele realmente gostava disso, ninguém mais faria isso sem pensar do jeito que ele fazia.

-E que parte é essa que eu até então desconheço? Andaram planejando as coisas sem mim? Achei que fossemos uma equipe, Kakashi-sensei; eu rebati quase que chorosa, mas ele nem sequer me olhou.

Aquilo realmente me irritava. Ele conseguia chegar até mim de várias maneiras, mas eu dificilmente chegava até ele.

-Kakashi-sensei?

-Uhm.

-Não vai me explicar o que vocês combinaram? Vai me deixar feito uma idiota curiosa esperando pelo retorno do Kankurou, para só então descobrir o que raios é essa história de disfarces?

-...

_-Droga!_

Explodi e certamente estava vermelha de raiva. Ele realmente estava conseguindo me induzir a brigar com ele. Mentalmente, eu contei até dez, ou melhor, cinco, dez era muito pra mim.

-Você sequer está me ouvindo, não é? _E porque raios você está com essa máscara idiota?_ Hã? Esquece que eu já vi o seu rosto e a sua verruga? –apontei pra ele e ele finalmente me fitou. Um meio sorriso curvou os lábios dele quando ele enfim fechou seu Icha Icha.

-Sakura; ele ponderou. –Acho que ainda quer que eu faça um stripp pra você, não é?

Eu corei.

_-Baka!_ Você realmente não sabe o quanto é ruim ter de conversar com alguém sem poder interpretar o que esse alguém está pensando. Bem, e, isso porque, esse alguém, insiste em usar uma máscara idiota. Faça-se a seguinte pergunta, acaso gostaria de conversar comigo se eu estivesse sempre vestindo as roupas do hospital, mas com o acréscimo de uma máscara cirúrgica? Hã?

-Bem, eu...; ele ponderou e eu sabia que não viria nada de bom dali. –Alguns homens poderiam achar isso... _Excitante?_

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Sabe, uma vez o Naruto me disse que ele sempre gostou de imaginar você com...

_-Tira logo essa máscara idiota!_ –apontei acusadoramente pra ele.

-Como?

-Tira logo essa máscara idiota!

-Não...?

-Tira.

-Não.

_-Tira, AGORA!_

Eu não sei dizer ao certo se era a raiva que eu sentia naquele momento, se havia algo errado na comida ou então no banho, só sei que no instante seguinte eu estava em cima dele, lutando pra tirar aquela máscara idiota. Kakashi simplesmente me irritava ao ponto de me fazer perder a noção das coisas. Parecíamos duas crianças, essa era a verdade.

_-Pronto!_ Você venceu; ele suspirou cansado quando sentiu que não haveria mais como escapar.

Meus braços eram levemente definidos, mas um tanto finos e delicados. _Haha, mas eu tinha mais força muscular que ele e... _Eu sei, usar chakra havia sido golpe baixo, mas com Kakashi-sensei era até honroso demais. Ele simplesmente usava de qualquer tipo de artimanha para ganhar. Senti os braços dele caírem ao lado do corpo, rendido. Eu estava livre para me apossar de meu prêmio.

Levei ambas as mãos até o rosto dele e vagarosamente puxei-lhe o tecido da máscara. Talvez eu realmente quisesse um stripp. Primeiro o nariz, reto e perfeito, depois o insinuar de um maxilar anguloso. E enfim, os lábios bem feitos e aquela pintinha no canto da boca. Simplesmente não resisti, muito menos depois de vê-lo curvar os lábios num meio sorriso. Era tão... _Sexy!_

E eu? Eu realizei o meu sonho.

Cutuquei a pintinha com o indicador e ele fez uma careta.

Eu ri.

-Viu? Eu não me esqueci da sua verruga.

-Sakura.

-O que foi? Até que ela é bonitinha; zombei da expressão sisuda dele. Ah, como era bom provocá-lo sem a proteção daquela máscara idiota.

-Sakura, tem uma coisa no seu cabelo.

-O que?

Qual é? Aquilo não iria colar, não de novo. Que tipo de coisa poderia estar no meu cabelo? Mas ele olhava tão insistentemente para a minha cabeça que eu já estava começando a ficar incomodada. Meus olhos se espreitaram para a esquerda, mas eu não consegui ver absolutamente nada. Foi então que senti umas patinhas estranhas caminharem sobre minha cabeça. _Céus!_ Eu nunca tive piolho, nem no jardim de infância, mas se aquele fosse um, era um dos grandes. _Um piolho mutante!_

-Kakashi...

-Uhm?

-Tira essa coisa, seja lá o que ela for... _DA MINHA CABEÇA!_

Eu explodi. Ondas de desespero e medo me golpeavam. Eu era capaz de fazer coisas absurdamente perigosas sendo uma ninja, de destruir paredes e de ver cenas chocantes sendo uma nin-médica, mas não era capaz de enfrentar criaturas esquisitas, na maioria das vezes, verdes e que zumbiam.

_Como é que o Shino deixava que esses monstros vivessem dentro dele?_

Eu fechei os olhos.

_-Anda logo Kakashi! Droga! Tira essa coisa nojenta de mim!_

Eu nem ao menos percebia, mas me remexia incomodada e fincava minhas unhas contra os braços dele. Sorte dele que eu não tinha unhas compridas como as da Ino ou o seu braço exposto naquela regata preta estaria arruinado. Bom, mas de um jeito ou de outro, eu provavelmente deixaria marcas nele. _Por deus!_ Quem é que conseguiria pensar em controlar o seu chakra enquanto uma coisa nojenta e não identificada caminha livremente pela sua cabeça?

_-Ahhh! _

-Sakura, eu já tirei.

Eu me recusava a olhá-lo, eu me recusava a abrir os olhos. Eu me recusava a parar de me remexer até que as mãos dele repousaram com firmeza sobre meus quadris.

-Sakura... Será que dá pra... parar?

Eu enfim abri meus olhos. Eu enfim, percebi uma coisa: _Eu estava no colo dele!?_

_Céus! _Eu estava. Eu estava com uma perna de cada lado, sentada no colo dele e... gemendo? Ah, e ainda pouco eu estava quase que galopando também...

Eu corei, muito além do que um dia eu pensei que fosse capaz de corar. E o mais estranho, por mais constrangedor que aquilo tudo fosse, eu simplesmente não conseguia me mexer. Eu estava sentindo mais partes do meu professor do que um dia eu imaginei que pudesse sentir. Não saberia dizer se ele estava excitado, nunca havia sentido isso antes. Nunca havia estado numa... _Posição?_ Situação, como aquela antes, mas aquilo não... _Não poderia ser parte de sua costumeira anatomia, não é? _Ninguém podia ser tão... grande.

_Céus!_ E tudo aquilo por causa de um maldito inseto não identificado que certamente estava voando pelo quarto agora.

Eu já nem conseguia mais pensar nele.

Tudo isso e, eu ainda estava ali, olhando pra ele. Os olhos dele me pareciam mais indolentes do que o normal e, ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente intensos, de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto até então. Uma coisa não tinha nada haver com a outra, mas era exatamente assim que estavam. Aquilo me confundia. Me atraía. _Raios!_ E que vontade louca era aquela agora? Eu simplesmente estava com uma vontade louca de beijar aquele homem agora...

-Kak...

_**-Kakashi-sama, eu encontrei os...**_

_Droga! _As coisas podiam mesmo ficar piores? Sim, podiam. _Era a maldita lei de Murphy! _Era a voz de Kankurou com aquele conhecido tom de: _"Eu realmente cheguei na hora errada!"._

_-Gomen..._

Kankurou se desculpou, mas antes que ele enfim saísse, eu acordei daquela espécie de transe maluco e saltei para longe de Kakashi-sensei. Voltei ao meu local inicial, ao pé da cama. Eu não sabia onde me enfiar tamanha vergonha, quanto menos olhar pra qualquer um dos dois agora. O que Kankurou iria pensar? Ele teria ouvido os meus gritos, os meus... _Gemidos?_ _Céus!_ Ninguém iria acreditar que eu estava daquele jeito por causa de um simples inseto. Era muito mais, interessante, pervertido e provável pensar num ato selvagem e milenar entre macho e fêmea.

_Eu estava no colo dele..._ Que mulher sobe no colo de um homem daquele jeito sem que o mesmo seja seu namorado, amante ou coisa do tipo?

-Kankurou-san, entre. Precisamos completar os preparativos para amanhã.

A voz de Kakashi me pareceu tão desprovida de emoção que eu quase o chutei. Sim, eu estava com uma imensa vontade de chutá-lo agora, de preferência entre as pernas. Eu sentia uma revolução dentro de mim e ele... _Nada?_ Nada... Não fora exatamente, nada, aquilo que senti entre as pernas dele, mas... _Céus!_ Pensar nisso só pioraria as coisas agora.

Kankurou ainda hesitava na soleira da porta. Ensaiando o meu melhor sorriso e cara deslavada, me voltei pra ele. Simplesmente enfiei um sorriso bobo e inocente na cara, era o melhor que eu podia fazer. Se Kakashi podia, eu também podia, não é?

-Entre, Kankurou. Estávamos esperando você; disse-lhe.

Eu só esperava que ele fosse gentil o suficiente para ignorar o que havia visto como Kakashi e eu fazíamos agora.

Vi o manipulador de marionetes curvar levemente a sobrancelha, como se ainda não tivesse certeza de que aquela era a melhor coisa a se fazer, mas enfim entrar no quarto. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e eu descobri que sim, Kankurou era um homem discreto. Ele trazia nos braços um volumoso embrulho de tecido, nossos disfarces para sabe-se lá o que.

-Bom; começou Kankurou jogando o pesado pacote em cima da cama. Havia duas delas no quarto e Kankurou obviamente preferiu a vazia.

Kakashi e eu esperávamos ansiosamente pelas suas palavras, mas ele momentaneamente parecia ter sido atraído por algo na guarda da cama.

_-Um grilo? _

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram num vinco e ele pegou entre os dedos o inseto – verde –, jogando-o para fora. Ele não fechou a janela, o que queria dizer que aquela coisa pavorosa poderia voltar.

E não é que dessa vez, Kakashi-sensei não havia mentido?

-Bom; Kankurou continuou de onde havia parado depois de se sentar sobre a cama. –Eu consegui os disfarces. Segundo ouvi dizer e mais as informações que o Pakkun conseguiu, aquela víbora venenosa passou por aqui, mas não está mais abrigada no vilarejo.

_Dez pontos para o Kakurou! _

Isso mesmo aquela coisa escamosa deve ser chamada de víbora, entre outros adjetivos, e não de _bela... _Não havia como esquecer o fato dela ser uma assassina, não é? Dela quase ter matado o Kazekage.

-Como disse? –era Kakashi-sensei que se endireitou na cama.

-Espera, mas se ela já não está mais aqui, então; eu comecei, mas não pude terminar. Kankurou acenou-me discretamente para que esperássemos ele terminar de falar.

-Outra coisa que descobri é que vez ou outra ela retorna até a vila em busca de mantimentos e coisas do tipo. Pelo que me disseram ela deve morar, ou então estar se escondendo nas montanhas ao norte daqui. Há uma cadeia enorme e perigosa de montanhas por lá, um local perfeito para servir de covil.

-Mas e os disfarces? A onde é que eles...; eu realmente estava curiosa e paciência nunca foi a minha maior virtude.

-Eles servirão para que possamos observar essa ida e vinda dela sem que ela perceba, entende? –Kankurou me respondeu. –Não há apenas uma cadeia de montanhas ao norte, há centenas delas. Procurar a esmo seria como procurar agulhas num palheiro.

-Como disse; era a voz de Kakashi mais uma vez. _Maldito!_ Nem um sinalzinho sequer de constrangimento? Eu estava bancando a atriz, mas sabia que minhas bochechas estavam rosadas e quentes. –O seu plano é realmente muito bom, Kankurou-san. Precisamos apenas completar a fase seguinte dele.

-Fase seguinte? –pela primeira vez meus olhos buscaram os dele. Kakashi me fitou sem qualquer expressão.

-Sim, fase seguinte, Sakura; ele me confirmou. Imediatamente busquei compreensão em Kankurou, ele com toda certeza seria mais claro.

-Nossos disfarces são; ele ponderou retirando três pares de roupas coloridas de dentro do embrulho, ambas em cabides de madeira. –Um manipulador de fogo; ele jogou as vestes negras e chamuscadas de vermelho a Kakashi. –Um ventríloquo; as vestes seguintes igualmente coloridas ficaram com ele. –E uma... Não sei o que poderá fazer com isso Sakura, mas foi tudo o que achei. Talvez não seja muito apropriado, mas... Enfim, não temos muito tempo.

Kankurou me lançou a última peça do embrulho. O que raios era aquilo? Um monte de tecido verde esvoaçante e cheio, mas realmente cheio, de muitas fendas? Algo estava errado. Aquilo estava rasgado, não estava? Com partes faltando?

-Nosso plano é passarmos por artistas de circo; Kankurou voltou a falar e eu abandonei momentaneamente meu estranho disfarce sobre o colo. –Assim poderemos observar a movimentação estando no meio dela, o melhor lugar para localizar e seguir aquela mulher.

-Artistas de circo? –indaguei. –Mas e eu? O que raios eu faço com algo tão estranho quanto isso, hã?

Levantei parte das vestes e balancei na direção dele. Nesse instante algo titilou e caiu no meu colo, eram correntes de prata e adereços chamativos escondidos dentro daquele monte de tecido. Ah, e havia uma espécie de corpete verde cheio de lantejoulas que mais pareciam as escamas cintilantes de um dragão, para um peixe elas seriam grandes demais. Era bonito, mas chamativo demais pro meu gosto.

-Kankurou; eu sorri levantando o corpete de escamas entre as mãos. –Isso só me faz pensar numa coisa, sabia?

-Uma odalisca; Kakashi respondeu por mim e eu imediatamente o fitei.

-Isso mesmo Sakura, uma odalisca; confirmou-me Kankurou. –Mariko-sama me disse que a dança foi passada de geração em geração na sua família, disse-me que pode ajudá-la com isso.

-O que? –eu havia mesmo ouvido direito? Eu de odalisca? Eu dançar com ajuda daquela senhorinha que se arrastava pela pousada? –Você ta brincando né? Ele está brincando, não é Kakashi-sensei?

O sorriso bobo e desesperado em minha face, daqueles que a gente sempre dá quando está desesperadamente procurando uma saída, morreu. Kakashi jazia sério, um ser inanimado naquela cama. Ele apenas me fitava em silêncio. Meus olhos mais uma vez buscaram os de Kankurou, mas eles só me confirmaram o que eu já sabia e não queria acreditar.

-Não é justo; comecei gesticulando sem parar, o corpete na minha mão titilava. –Eu nem ao menos sei dançar, quanto mais uma dança típica daqui e...

-Sakura; Kakashi me chamou. –Não podemos escolher o que simplesmente nos é mais fácil numa missão. Isso é ser um shinobi.

Era fácil pra ele dizer, não é? Ele não teria que dançar usando roupas transparentes pra um bando de estranhos. As pessoas não olhariam pra bunda dele quando uma daquelas fendas, fatalmente rasgasse caso se enroscasse em alguma coisa, num cacto talvez. Eu certamente passaria por tudo aquilo e algo mais. Eu era uma péssima dançarina.

Eu nunca dançava.

Será que ele havia se esquecido que ninguém me chamava pra sair, um local onde normalmente as pessoas dançavam? A última vez que dancei havia sido com ele no baile de formatura, mas já fazia tempo, aliás, isso nem contava. Eu não iria ficar nos dois mais dois, pra lá e pra cá. Eu não teria um guia. Odaliscas eram seres místicos, graciosas e sensuais que dançavam munidas de espadas e serpentes entrelaçadas em seus corpos seminus.

E corpos? Corpos seminus, mostrar o corpo... Eu não tinha seios fartos ou então quadris sensualmente bem desenhados como os daquelas mulheres.

Aquilo era um verdadeiro pesadelo.

-Sakura; dessa vez era Kankurou. –Mariko-sama me disse que amanhã bem cedo ela e as netas podem lhe dar algumas dicas. Segundo ela, não é tão difícil assim, depende da dedicação de cada um.

Não é tão difícil assim? _Oras!_ _Vá rebolar o seu traseiro pra um bando de velhos tarados então!_

Eu suspirei. Era como se ele tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, pois momentaneamente se encolheu.

-Gomen, Sakura, mas eu realmente preciso ajudar o meu irmão dessa vez. Preciso pegar essa mulher; o tom de Kankurou era pesaroso, quase que culpado.

-Não se preocupe Kankurou-san; era Kakashi. –Sakura-chan é uma kunoichi, fará o que for preciso pra concluir essa missão. Não é? –ele se voltou pra mim.

-Claro.

O que mais eu diria?

Mas... _Porque raios ele sorria pra mim?_ Não era bem um sorriso, era aquele meio curvar de lábios, quase imperceptível, mas não pra mim. Ele sorria daquele jeito jocoso que eu tanto detestava? É sorria. Provavelmente Kakashi estava pensando no quão engraçado seria me ver fazendo aquele papel ridículo. Eu até conseguia imaginar seu perfil mascarado rindo de mim, me apontando como a uma verdadeira atração circense.

Aquela noite realmente fora uma surpresa. Uma depois da outra.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/a:** Haha demorei, mas A-P-A-R-E-C-I! Ah, e, sei que não estou no direito de pedir nada, mas... Quero **REVIEWS**, hein? rsrs

Bjus e até a próxima pessoal!


	7. É hora do show!

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Um obrigada especial a todas as garotas que comentaram o capítulo anterior: **Lust Lotu's, Jeniffer, May-chan, Hinahinaaaa, Lirit Toshiyuki e Jade Miranda.**

_(Ao final desse capítulo, aquelas que curtem ganhar presentes, bem... Fiquem __**ALERTAS**__, sim? XD)_

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um mal chamado Amor**

**Capítulo 7: É hora do show**

Eram 03 h da manhã. Eu sabia que era, pois tinha confirmado no relógio na parede. Meus olhos, ainda que cerrados e cansados, eram bons o suficiente para que eu acreditasse neles. Era de madrugada, eu estava com sono, mas alguém insistentemente batia na minha porta.

O pior de tudo era pensar que certamente não era _quem_ eu esperava que fosse.

_Kakashi?_

Não. Certamente não seria ele querendo entrar para terminar sabe-se-lá-o-que comigo _– como no sonho erótico que eu estava tendo antes de ter sido acordada._ Ele não entraria por aquela porta, nem me pegaria nos braços para me espremer contra a parede. Tão pouco, colaria a sua boca na minha num beijo selvagem até que eu sentisse aquele mesmo volume rijo crescer entre as pernas dele...

_Céus!_ Eu não consegui parar de pensar..._ nisso, _a noite toda.

Aquilo me assustava. Aquilo me excitava. Aquilo me... _Irritava?_ Claro que irritava e por um simples motivo: _Ele iria ignorar o acontecido! _Eu tinha absoluta certeza disso. Ele sequer iria ter a _decência _de me evitar, por exemplo, coisa que alguém _normal _faria depois do acontecido. Bem, mas Hatake Kakashi nunca foi considerado alguém normal, não é? Na verdade, ele estava bem longe disso.

_E decência?_ Hatake Kakashi era um homem que passava a maior parte do dia lendo pornografia. Isso, certamente, não poderia ser considerado coisa que alguém _normal _e _descente_ faria, não é?

_**-Pode entrar; **_resmunguei a contra gosto, pois sabe-se lá quem continuava a bater na minha porta e aquilo já estava começando a me irritar.

Era uma batida suave, quase cadenciada. _Que tipo de pessoa bateria assim?_ Como se tivesse medo do que pudesse encontrar do outro lado da porta? Eu já teria posto a porta no chão a uma altura dessas, mas o estranho continuava com aquela batida calma e quase melodiosa. Definitivamente eu deixaria para pensar em Kakashi depois. Agora eu precisava saber quem era o estranho – ou estranha – que aparentemente me temia como a um leão faminto.

_**-Com licença;**_ a porta rangeu e então se abriu. A silhueta jovem de uma mulher apareceu ali.

_-Yasu? _

Tão logo reconheci os grandes e belos olhos claros da jovem que havia me ajudado no banho a noite passada. Eram idênticos ao do velho chamado Takeda, seu pai, ainda que mais me parecesse seu avô, mas... Enfim, isso não era da minha conta, não é?

-Senhorita Haruno, perdoe-me, mas mamãe me pediu para vir até aqui, acredito que já saiba o porquê.

Yasu adentrou o quarto enquanto eu me sentava e esfregava os olhos que insistentemente pareciam querer se fechar novamente. Yasu, de certa forma, me lembrava Hinata. Ela era gentil, prestativa, dócil. Bela, com sua pele morena e acetinada. Ela era o exato oposto de mim.

-É claro que imagino, eu, eu..._ Eu realmente estou com vontade de matar aqueles dois! –_grunhi de raiva metendo as mãos nos cabelos quase os arrancando fora. Yasu certamente me fitava com apreensão.

Será que garotas como ela não sentiam raiva de vez em quando? Não eram capazes de expressá-la como alguém normal? Eu era normal, não era?

Quando voltei a fitá-la comprovei o que pensava. Seu belo rosto jazia contraído numa expressão preocupada, do tipo: _Céus! Estou à mercê de uma psicopata rosa e descabelada?_ Eu só esperava que fosse mesmo por conta do meu cabelo desgrenhado. Eu realmente devia estar horrível.

-É, bem, eu... _Quando começamos?_ –indaguei de repente depois de lhe dirigir um sorriso amarelo. Segundo o Naruto minhas crises histéricas realmente davam medo. Naruto era meu amigo, o que me fazia pensar em como um estranho reagiria ou pensaria a respeito disso.

-Se quiser, agora mesmo, Senhorita Haruno; respondeu-me Yasu numa delicada mesura.

-Mas...; eu ponderei abraçando travesseiro como se ele fosse um urso de pelúcia. Aquele tremendo beicinho costumava surtir efeito com minha mãe. –Por que tão cedo? Não podemos esperar até que...

-Foi um pedido de Kankurou-sama, senhorita; Yasu interveio.

-Kankurou? –meus punhos se cerraram contra o travesseiro. –Aquele ingrato, aquele...

-E também...

-E... _Também?_ –Insisti para que ela continuasse. Yasu parecia sem jeito, como se tivesse dito o que não devia.

-E também do homem conhecido como _copy-nin; _ela despejou de uma só vez para então voltar a titubear sem jeito. –Ele nos disse que você, bem, que a senhorita; Yasu se corrigiu, mas aquilo não me importava.

-Que eu? –eu já esperava o pior. Um pedido de Kakashi?

-Que a Senhorita iria precisar de um curso _intensivo _para... Enfim, não importa, não é? –Yasu sorriu hesitante diante da pulsante veia em minha testa.

Sim, eu já estava prestes a ter outra crise histérica. Eu precisava ter aulas intensivas para...? _Para o que?_ Ah, eu iria arrancar aquilo da boca de Yasu de um jeito ou de outro, disso eu tinha certeza.

-Yasu? –eu indaguei, mas antes que eu pudesse começar a interrogá-la, Yasu rumou até a porta.

-Estaremos lhe esperando na quinta sala do piso inferior. A sala está vazia e será propícia para que treinemos lá. –É onde normalmente mamãe, Emi e eu treinamos.

-Yasu...? –ela já havia ido._ Covarde!_ –Ok.

Não me restava nada mais além de resignação.

* * *

Sabem, desde o princípio eu pensei que aquilo seria difícil, mais eu não sabia que seria _impossível._ Sim, me tornar uma odalisca era definitivamente algo impossível. Detalhe, isso ainda teria de ser da noite para o dia. _Raios!_ Aqueles dois realmente eram uns malditos insensíveis! Kankurou? Kakashi-sensei? _Venham cá rebolar seus traseiros e tentar fazer a sua barriga tremular até que vocês possam sentir o seu diafragma comprimir seus órgãos internos!_ Sra. Mariko insistia em me dizer: _É fácil querida_; mas ela mesma não movia seu traseiro da cadeira. No fim, foram suas filhas Yasu e Emi a me ajudarem naquela missão impossível. Literalmente. E se eu lhes disser que depois daquela madrugada de ensinamentos, dor e contusões, eu estava bem física e psicologicamente falando ou então, que eu havia me tornado uma dançarina profissional, bem, eu estaria dupla, ou melhor, triplamente mentindo.

Sra. Mariko me dissera: _Querida? Continue treinando e irá melhorar, garanto!_

Sua filha mais velha, Emi, entretanto, fora bem mais realista e pouco sutil: _Acho que deveria desistir da dança. Seus pés parecem estar presos ao chão como se fossem feitos de chumbo!_

Yasu, a filha mais jovem, a que me fazia lembrar a Hinata, repreendeu a irmã, mas contrariando as expectativas e a ordem certa das coisas, aquilo ficou bem pior: _Kakashi-san tem razão... O treinamento de kunoichi que ela recebeu, meio que masculinizou seus gestos e... Um curso intensivo? Acho que ela precisaria de bem mais do que isso para..._

_O QUÊ?_ O que raios o Kakashi tinha haver com tudo aquilo? Hã? Eu... masculina? E desde quando ele e Emi haviam ficado tão _íntimos_ para falarem da minha vida daquele jeito? _Ah, céus!_ Eu vou matar o Kakashi! Ele... Eu... _Raios!_ Então era disso que Yasu estava falando?

Tive de me conter, e muito, para não agarrar aquela abusada pelos cabelos e socar sua linda cara contra o piso de madeira. Gostando disso ou não, eu tinha de admitir, Emi era realmente linda, ainda que petulante e grosseira demais para o meu gosto.

E sabem do que mais? Eu posso estar enganada, mas eu juro que vi um brilhozinho tremular sobre os grandes olhos escuros de Emi ao mencionar o nome de Kakashi-sensei. _Droga!_ Por que ele tinha que falar de mim, dos meus defeitos, com uma mulher mais bonita e com mais seios que eu? Hã? Acho que eu já tenho complexos o suficiente para que Kakashi pense em aumentar a lista, não?

Eu estava lá, dividida entre a vontade de sair correndo dali e socar Kakashi até a morte e comparar meus seios de pré-adolescente em formação com os de Emi quando Dona Mariko me interrompeu: _Querida? Talvez seja melhor descansar um pouco. Deve estar cansada. _

Eu estava, e muito, assim como estava cansada da solidariedade forçada de Dona Mariko, que na certa, concordava com a filha mais velha a meu respeito. Eu realmente era uma péssima dançarina, admito.

_-Ok!_

Eu simplesmente concordei e abandonei minhas _queridas_ senseis de dança. Era de manhã bem cedo quando olhei pela janela. Nós havíamos passado a madrugada toda trancafiadas dentro daquele quarto sem muito ou quase nada de evolução. Minhas pernas, barriga, coluna e braços doíam como se eu tivesse levado uma surra, mas só. Eu nunca fui boa nisso, eu era melhor socando e destruindo paredes, mas isso me fazia lembrar de _Emi-dos-seios-grandes-de-um-jeito-que-eu-nunca-vou-ter_ e de sua _conversinha _infame com Kakashi. _Droga!_ Suspirei e então rumei para o meu quarto. Um bom banho, algumas horas de descanso e eu estaria nova em folha, né?

Errado.

O meu plano inicial era literalmente me jogar na cama e desmaiar por algumas horas, mas para isso ela deveria estar livre e não sendo _toda_ ocupada por um homem mascarado e descarado que nem ao menos se dera ao trabalho de tirar os sapatos em consideração a mim.

_-Yo!_

-Kakashi...; eu bufei entre dentes. Eu sentia várias coisas quando o assunto era aquele homem, mas naquele momento era simplesmente raiva. Havia até mesmo me esquecido de que eu deveria estar lhe evitando depois do acontecido à noite passada. Ainda que ele não o fosse, eu era descente o suficiente para isso.

-Sakura? Sua cara não está nada bem... _Dormiu mal essa noite?_

Ele sequer se mexeu, continuou lá esparramado na minha cama. _Cínico! _Isso depois de me comparar a um gorila peludo para a _Srta. Peitões?_

_-Baka!_ –franzi o cenho irritada e então me aproximei da cama o enxotando com as mãos. –Vamos, saia Kakashi! Estou cansada e quero dormir!

Ele riu. _Maldito!_ Eu queria ter visto aqueles lábios se curvarem daquele jeito sexy de novo por mais raiva que eu estivesse sentindo dele naquele momento. Isso me fazia sentir raiva de mim mesma.

-Kakashi?

Nada. Ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas diante de meus braços cruzados e cara amarrada. Irritada e também vencida eu me joguei sobre a cama, não diria que em cima dele, afinal, da última vez isso não havia sido uma boa ideia, mas quase. Deitei-me na posição contrária esticando propositalmente os pés para cima a fim de descansar as pernas no encosto da cama e quem sabe quebrar o nariz dele também.

-Estou morta! _E graças a vocês dois!_ –grunhi apoiando ambas as mãos sobre o estômago e fitando o teto.

Minha cabeça jazia perto do joelho dele e eu sentia um calor gostoso vindo dele, aquele tipo de sensação que te faz pensar em coisas estranhas e inapropriadas com pessoas erradas e no momento errado. Sei lá porque, mas há pessoas assim na vida da gente, que ao menor contato nos faz pensar nesse tipo de bobagem, Kakashi era uma dessas pessoas, ou quem sabe eu estivesse carente demais e aquela porca da Ino estivesse certa quanto a eu arrumar urgentemente um namorado.

Mas... Nada. De novo. Ele realmente estava me ignorando por completo.

Voltei a me sentar irritada. Mais do que irritada. Eu gostava de estar perto dele, mais do que deveria gostar, mas odiava muitíssimo mais ser ignorada por ele, coisa que ele parecia sentir prazer em fazer.

_-O que raios você quer aqui, Kakashi?_ É claro, além de me irritar?

Ele riu e então fechou seu Icha Icha. Eu queria saber quando é que ele havia decidido pegar aquele maldito livro... Ele havia usado algum tipo de jutsu de invocação ou coisa do tipo? _Raios! _Aquele maldito livro havia aparecido do nada.

-O que é isso na sua perna? –ele indagou por fim, apontando a mancha roxa na minha panturrilha esquerda, resultado de um movimento mal calculado onde eu acabei metendo a perna numa mesinha de centro baixa e que definitivamente estava no lugar errado. _Srta. Peitões_ havia me corrigido tanto que eu até havia me esquecido de curar aquela ferida com meu chakra curativo.

-Um hematoma; dei de ombros. Eu também podia ser cínica as vezes, afinal, ele era o tempo todo. –Uma _tumefação _de sangue extravasado resultado de uma pancada, golpe, coice, tombo, queda, coronhada, empuxo e também...

-E isso aqui? –ele me interrompeu e apontou outra marca na minha perna, mais pra cima, acima do joelho. Aquela, confesso, eu já nem me lembrava como havia conseguido. –Parece que suas aulas, não foram muito... _Boas?_

_Boas? _Às 03 h da manhã, admitam, nenhum ser humano normal estaria bem disposto, não é? Com suas coordenações motoras e também mentais em pleno funcionamento, quanto mais, para uma sessão intensiva de uma dança tribal que fazia com que os corpos das dançarinas fremissem feito serpentes. É claro que eu estava mal! Exausta. Irritada. Infinitamente irritada.

Acho que até mesmo Dona Mariko, se tivesse resolvido se levantar daquela cadeira, saberia remexer melhor os quadris do que eu... Isso certamente era um bom motivo para irritação, não é? Ainda me lembro de _Srta. Peitões_ balançando os quadris e braços com graciosidade e sensualidade, de seu ventre liso e reto tremulando como se ondas invisíveis estivessem sob sua pele morena. Aquilo, obviamente, era algo bonito de se ver, mas impossível para mim. Era o bastante? Não, isso porque eu nem havia mencionado o fato do meu professor pensar que eu fosse um rinoceronte raivoso quando dançava...

"_Kakashi? Eu realmente estou morta de vontade de lhe dar um motivo para andar de máscara... Te deixar desfigurado seria uma boa forma de expressar meus sentimentos por você nesse instante..."_

Eu que nunca saía para dançar, eu sequer tinha uma vida social para me prover isso. Eu estava acostumada a socar coisas e pessoas, a viver naquele mundo quase que exclusivo de homens que era o mundo Shinobi ou então me trancar no hospital. Por que justamente eu teria de me transformar numa mulher sensual e apreender aquela dança absurdamente difícil que, segundo Dona Mariko, levam-se anos de dedicação para que se aprenda verdadeiramente como executar?

Se era esse o caso, porque não haviam trazido Ino naquela missão, hã? Ela tinha peitões como Emi e seus quadris avantajados já ondulavam naturalmente enquanto caminhava.

Eu só não saía dali correndo e me enterrava num buraco bem fundo, um onde não houvesse saída, porque isso seria covardia. Como kunoichi eu não podia ser covarde, jamais, até mesmo porque havia missões muito piores que aquela. Se disfarçar como prostitutas, por exemplo, para reunir informações, coisa que felizmente até hoje eu não havia precisado fazer. Aquilo era uma missão, eu quase havia me esquecido disso, mas independente da minha raiva por Kakashi e seu sorriso cínico eu a iria completar com maestria.

Era claro que eu jamais seria uma miragem sensual e bela como Yasu e Emi-dos-peitões, eu mais parecia uma velhota com reumatismo, mas eu não iria desistir. Pelo Kazekage convalescente após ter sido envenenado. Por Konoha e seus laços com países vizinhos. Pela recente paz do mundo Shinobi ameaçada com aquele atentado. Por mim. Principalmente por mim mesma.

-Veja bem, Kakashi, se você pensa que; eu comecei decidida a botar pra fora aquilo tudo que estava acumulado dentro de mim, mas tão logo estanquei. _–O que raios você pensa que está fazendo?_

Por que eu estanquei? Simples, porque aquele homem era tão imprevisível quanto às mudanças climáticas. Ele havia repentinamente puxado meus pés para o colo dele e desavisada eu cai de costas sobre o colchão macio. Levantei-me assustada e confusa repuxando as pernas bruscamente, mas logo compreendi seu intuito.

-Massagem. Acho que você merece depois de tanto esforço, Sakura-chan...

A voz dele me soou macia, ainda que tivesse uma pontada de ironia com aquele _Sakura-chan. E céus!_ Eu me arrepiei inteira quando senti os dedos finos dele percorrerem levemente minha panturrilha, se demorando onde eu sabia estar o hematoma, para então envolver-me o tornozelo completamente com as mãos. Usando uma das mãos como apoio para que mantivesse meus pés onde estavam, com a outra tratou deslizar seus dedos até meus pés comprovando a veracidade de suas palavras e intuito.

-Kakashi? Uhg, isso é... Hum, bom... _Muito bom._

Deixei-me cair sobre a cama. Minhas costas voltaram a bater contra o colchão e eu suspirei extasiada. _As mãos dele eram simplesmente maravilhosas!_ Grandes, quentes, experientes, calejadas. Aquilo me fazia sentir um gostoso arrepio em meio aquela gostosa sessão de relaxamento.

_-Bom? _-o tom dele era quase que melancólico, o que eu sabia ser na verdade de troça. A forma maliciosa como ele completou a frase só me comprovou isso. –Assim você me deixa amuado, Sakura-chan. Sempre me disseram que tenho grande habilidade com as mãos e...

_-Cala a boca, Kakashi!_ –eu o chutei de leve no peito com o pé livre sentindo uma muralha de músculos ali, os quais daria melhor atenção se não estivesse tão entretida com as mãos dele. –Só não para, ok?

Ele riu e eu tentei não pensar na ambiguidade daquelas palavras.

_-Mais forte... Ahm! Mais fundo... mais... Onegai, não pare!_

Confesso, essa era outra faceta oculta que descobria sobre ele, a qual eu havia realmente gostado de desvendar. Sempre que ele saía em missões perigosas e voltava todo estropiado para casa era eu quem ele procurava para uma sessão de massagem. Eu costumava ficar bastante tempo na ala de fisioterapia do hospital em Konoha e era conhecida por ter herdado mais esse aprendizado com Tsunade-sama, a nin-médica mais procurada do mundo Shinobi.

-Kakashi? –eu suspirei de olhos fechados. Ele decidira me levar ao céu e de repente me cortava as asas? –Porque parou?

-Tem alguém na porta; ele simplesmente disse abaixando meu pé até seu colo e o deixando ali. –Pode entrar, Kankurou-san.

-Como? –eu me afastei rapidamente me sentando sobre a cama.

Kankurou abriu a porta e receoso adentrou o quarto.

_-Gomen;_ disse o mais velho dos Sabaku, como se mais uma vez tivesse chegado na hora errada. Também, pudera, não? Era a segunda vez que ele me flagrava gemendo e trancada num quarto com Kakashi. –Mariko-sama me pediu para lhes avisar que o café da manhã já está servido; completou Kankurou.

-Yare, yare! Que bom! Estou realmente faminto essa manhã; disse-lhe Kakashi enquanto se levantava deixando meus pés frios sobre a cama como se eles jamais tivessem recebido sua atenção. –Sakura-chan? –ele se voltou para mim num sorriso. –Vamos, se apronte e desça também. Nosso plano deve ser executado ao raiar do sol, aliás, já estamos atrasados se esse é o caso.

-O que? –eu saltei me pondo de joelhos sobre a cama. –Como assim, ao raiar do sol?

-Vista-se e desça. Nossa missão começa agora; ele completou agora sério e então rumou para fora do quarto. Kankurou o acompanhou em silêncio.

_-Droga!_ –eu bufei deixando-me cair novamente sobre a cama. Eles realmente não se apiedavam de mim, não é?

Não, definitivamente, não.

* * *

Artistas de circo? Era esse o plano, mas ainda o achava um tanto quanto estranho. Depois de um café da manhã corrido – acho que eu ainda tenho um pedaço de pão entalado na minha garganta – Dona Mariko e as filhas me ajudaram a me preparar para parecer uma verdadeira odalisca. Ajudaram-me a vestir aquele monte de bugigangas e adereços estranhos e no fim eu havia gostado de me ver refletida no espelho após aquela árdua produção. Eu parecia uma espécie de princesa tribal com meus orbes verdes maquiados que combinavam com a vestimenta igualmente verde, eles jaziam muito bem delineados com um lápis preto, tarefa muito bem executada pela Srta. Peitões. É, além de linda, boa dançarina e sabe-se lá no que mais ela o fosse, Emi também era uma excelente maquiadora. Cada vez mais eu odiava estar perto de Emi-dos-Peitões-e-boa-em-tudo.

O véu verde claro e transparente sobre minha boca me incomodava, mas não mais do que me sentir seminua e prestes a rebolar para um bando de marmanjos que certamente não pensariam nada de bom quando me vissem dançar para eles. Isso se eu conseguisse é claro. O mais provável era que eu me estatelasse ruidosamente no chão ao tentar o primeiro movimento de dançarina serpente. Dona Mariko bateu palmas excitada quando eu finalmente sai do quarto, mas eu me encolhia contra mim mesma me abraçando protetoramente. Meus seios, ainda que pequenos, saltavam para fora do corpete e minha barriga jazia toda para fora, isso sem contar minhas pernas parcamente cobertas pelas tiras de seda transparente. Juro, acho que jamais me senti tão exposta na vida.

Quando cheguei à sala no térreo, Kankurou já estava vestido e terminava de pintar o rosto numa maquiagem caricata. O velho Takeda segurava um espelho de mão para o rapaz a fim de lhe ajudar. Todos ali eram de fato muito prestativos e eu me arriscaria a dizer que Srta. Peitões era _muito_ mais com Kakashi-sensei.

-Sakura?

Kankurou se voltou para mim com o rosto todo pintado de branco e as formas geométricas na cor púrpura ainda por terminarem de serem feitas. Ele realmente estava irreconhecível sob aquela grossa camada de maquiagem, muito mais carregada que a costumeira que ele já usava. Estranho mas os homens de Suna usavam mais maquiagem que eu e isso me fazia voltar a pensar em Emi e seus comentários maldosos a meu respeito. Eu já estava começando a ficar grilada com aquilo. Será que eu realmente era tão pouco feminina assim? Hã?

-Bem, a onde raios está o Kakashi? –perguntei-lhe depois de esmiuçar o cômodo com os olhos.

-No quarto, terminando de se arrumar; disse-me Kankurou. –Ele me disse que precisava de... _Concentração_ para terminar seu disfarce; completou o Sabaku.

-Concentração? –indaguei pouco convencida e nem preciso dizer que dei meia volta e fui atrás dele, não é?

Kankurou tentou me explicar, mas eu não lhe dei ouvidos. Subi para o quarto de hóspedes onde ambos haviam se instalado a noite passada me perguntando que _tipo _de concentração Kakashi precisava para simplesmente se vestir. Até onde eu sabia esse tipo de "frescura" era exclusivamente feminino. _Céus!_ Hatake Kakashi era alguma espécie de metrossexual ou coisa do tipo? Eu não contive um risinho abafado enquanto me aproximava da porta entreaberta, iria adorar troçar com ele, mas tão logo fechei a cara.

Eu ouvia a voz de Kakashi do outro lado, diria que um tanto contente demais para o meu gosto e risos. Risos femininos. O riso de Emi. O riso da Srta. Peitões!

_-Chikusho!_ –grunhi baixinho cerrando os punhos e tentando conter minha ira. Sim, eu estava irada. O que raios Emi fazia naquele quarto com Kakashi e que era tão engraçado assim, hã?

-Sakura? –um homem apareceu à porta, mas não me parecia o Kakashi que eu conhecia ainda que sua voz fosse a mesma, indolente, preguiçosa.

O homem era atarracado, de pele escura e barbado. Pisquei seguidas vezes e ele sorriu. O sorriso o delatou.

-Não reconhece mais seu _querido _sensei, Sakura-chan? –ele zombou de mim e Emi riu alto as suas costas.

-Baka! –respondi-lhe a altura. –Não disse que tínhamos que correr contra o tempo para começar a por em prática o nosso plano?

-Nisso você tem razão; ele concordou comigo e então se voltou para Emi. –Emi-san estava me ajudando exatamente com os pormenores disso; ele completou vendo-me arquear a sobrancelha.

-Pormenores? –indaguei incrédula e Emi se voltou para mim.

-Hai; Emi sorriu. –Kakashi-san queria saber se estava irreconhecível em seu disfarce. Diria que não há falhas nele, Kakashi-san. É impossível reconhecê-lo; Emi deixou de me fitar para fitar o homem atarracado que agora era Kakashi. Estranhamente aquele mesmo brilhozinho malicioso e desejoso ainda estava em seus olhos.

_Raios! Mais uma além de Ayame-chan querendo o devorar?_

-Arigato, _Emi-chan;_ disse-lhe Kakashi e a mulher sorriu passando por ele e então por mim, deixando-nos a sós. E eu que achava que a única que recebia aquele "chan" manhoso era eu.

-Hum-hum; eu pigarreei chamando a atenção dele. Talvez ele ainda estivesse entretido com o balançar dos seios de Emi ao passar por ele. –Agora que a Srta. Peitões se foi, você por acaso pode me explicar pra que raios tudo isso?

-Srta... _Peitões? –_Kakashi riu.

-Kakashi; eu franzi o cenho irritada e então o empurrei adentrando o quarto. Ele prontamente me seguiu deixando a porta aberta.

-Sakura-chan, não devia dar apelidos como esses as pessoas; ele começou num meio sorriso jocoso, mas eu o interrompi.

-Raios! Será que dá pra mudar essa cara? Hã? Eu quero falar com o meu ex-professor, não com um estranho esquisitão; bradei apontando lhe a barba desgrenhada e ele riu ainda mais.

Passado aqueles minutos de confusão e sem a presença incômoda de Emi, eu bem sabia que aquilo não passava de um genjutsu. Um dos bons, confesso.

-Ok; o estranho barbado voltou a sorrir e instantes depois ele era o homem que eu conhecia desde os meus doze anos. –Melhor assim? –ele me indagou coçando a cabeça.

-Estaria melhor se tivesse escondido a sua verruga; trocei com ele e foi a vez dele franzir o cenho. –Enfim, pra que tudo isso, Kakashi-sensei? –indaguei-lhe tentando ignorar o fato de que ele "se despira" para Emi.

-Bem; ele começou. –Eu não posso simplesmente aparecer com minhas vestes jounins e bandana sinalizando de que vilas somos, não é? Não se quiser armar uma tocaia. Enfim, além do que foi a forma mais fácil que encontrei de ocultar meu sharingan.

Aquilo tudo tinha lógica, afinal, o copy-nin Hatake Kakashi era conhecido, mas... Por que raios ele está mudando a cor do cabelo sem parar?

-O que acha? –ele indagou apagando a cicatriz no rosto do lado onde havia sido transplantado o sharingan, assim como deixando ambos os olhos negros. Os cabelos agora também jaziam negros como ébano.

-Uma péssima imitação de Sasuke-kun; torci o nariz e ele sorriu.

-E agora?

Loiro e de olhos azuis? Não. Definitivamente não.

-Naruto.

-Que tal... _rosa?_ –ele troçou comigo e eu definitivamente me cansei daquele bate e volta.

-Chega, Kakashi-sensei; eu o toquei no braço. –O que eu realmente quero saber é como vamos agir assim que botarmos os pés para fora dessa casa e principalmente, como vamos agir se aquela víbora realmente aparecer.

O sorriso nos lábios dele morreu e ele voltou a ser o Kakashi que eu conhecia mais uma vez.

-Ok.

* * *

O plano, eu logo percebi, seria mais simples do que eu imaginava. O velho Takeda, como dono da pensão, iria anunciar o nosso show. A tarefa de anunciar aos poucos moradores daquele minúsculo vilarejo esquecido do mundo que artistas estavam de passagem por ali havia sido prontamente acatada pelo velho. Eu acho que o fato do irmão do Kazekage ter lhe pedido auxílio havia contado também. Kankurou, aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, era alguém idolatrado pelo velho. Gaara era, digamos, um Kazekage popular entre o povo de Suna e consequentemente sua família também, ainda que fosse o mais distante possível de um líder político boa-praça do tipo que sorri para criancinhas de colo ou dá tapinhas nas costas de velhos como o Sr. Takeda. Gaara era de fato alguém antissocial, ainda que Ino dissesse que entre quatro paredes ele fosse bem mais... _sociável. _

Quando eu vi a pequena praça cheia, com mais olhos curiosos do que eu imaginava encontrar, confesso, minhas pernas tremeram. Eu apertei o braço do homem ao meu lado, o mesmo homem atarracado e barbado que eu sabia ser Kakashi sob o seu genjutsu.

-Sakura? –ele me indagou preocupado e acreditem ou não o seu tom me pareceu sincero. –Está tudo bem?

-Hai, eu só... só; Kankurou se aproximou de nós dois.

-Só não esperava tanta gente assim, não é? –completou-me o manipulador de marionetes ao meu lado e eu prontamente assenti com a cabeça.

-Apenas respire fundo, Sakura-chan; disse-me Kakashi.

_**-O show vai começar!**_

Ao longe eu ouvi o velho Takeda nos anunciar e minhas pernas voltaram a temer. Kakashi se afastou de mim e eu me senti ainda menos protegida longe do seu calor agradável. O entranho barbado pareceu logo fazer sucesso ao soltar grandes bolas de fogo com a boca sem ajuda de combustível para isso. As crianças logo se animaram com as marionetes de Kankurou que pareciam ter vida própria comandadas pelos seus fios de chakra. E eu? Os marmanjos na primeira fila me aguardavam... Ansiosamente me esperavam dançar e tremular sensualmente o meu corpo como uma serpente. Mal eles sabiam que desastrosa e pouco sensual dançarina-serpente eu era...

Eu não estava preparada. Não mesmo. Talvez nunca o estivesse, mas... _Era hora do show! _

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/a:** E aí gente linda? Gostaram? Faz tempo que eu não atualizo essa fanfic, aliás, não só essa como muitas de minhas fanfics, mas sinceramente espero que tenham curtido esse post. No próximo capítulo o real "teor" dessa missão será revelada. Enfim, espero receber a opinião de vocês sobre o andamento da fanfic, bom, ruim, péssimo, M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O? Não importa, o importante é receber um "alô" da parte de vocês, até mesmo porque, com isso eu posso melhorar, né? Acrescentar a pitada que está faltando nesse caldo... rsrs

Ah, e que tal um acordo? Hã? Bem, melhor dizendo, um "**BONUS**"?

Vejam só, essa é uma proposta I-R-R-E-S-I-S-T-Í-V-E-L, garanto. Acredito que a maioria das garotas que acompanham essa fanfic gostam do Kakashi, então, que tal ganharem um_ presentinho_, hã? Aumentem o número de reviews dessa fanfic (para no mínimo dez) e a autora do melhor review criativo ou que me estimule a escrever mais e melhor ganhará uma fanfic presente com o Kakashi, independente do tema ou par escolhido para ele. Só há uma condição por minha parte, _não escrevo yaoi_, no mais, pode ser um U.A, a exigência de um hentai, uma one com a própria Sakura já que há muitos fãs desse casal, mas abordada de forma diferente a dessa fanfic, enfim, não se façam de rogadas, sim? ^^

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **REVIEWS****!** Animem-se garotas, porque eu estou muito animada! Adoro um bom desafio e fazer uma proposta como essa? Uau, quem será que vocês gostariam que fisgasse o Kakashi, hã? XD

M-E-G-A curiosa aqui do outro lado... rsrs

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne!


	8. IMPORTANTE

**IMPORTANTE: **Para todos aqueles que acompanham minhas fanfics, _peço-lhes desculpas_. Essa mensagem devia ter sido postada há um bom tempo, eu sei, mas isso não diminui sua importância. Todas as minhas fanfics estão atrasadas, ou melhor, **M-E-G-A **atrasadas nas postagems, mas isso não significa que eu as abandonei. Sei o quanto é chato gostar de acompanhar uma história e de repente o autor desistir dela deixando os leitores no vácuo. Isso já aconteceu comigo, com histórias que eu realmente gostava de acompanhar. Não é do meu feitio _"pagar na mesma moeda",_ portanto, eu espero que todos aqueles que apreciam esse meu hobie como ficwriter compreendam essa demora. Demora sim, abandono **_JAMAIS__! _**E... Compreendam? Está na hora da justificativa, do porquê dessa nota, certo? A vida da gente não é fácil, né? Infelizmente não se vive só de flores e da boa distração da escrita... A minha vida tem andando bem complicada nos últimos tempos, problemas pessoais muito sérios como a perda de entes queridos entre outras coisas. A poeira vai baixar e quando ela baixar certamente a minha criatividade virá de encontro a mim. Eu me sinto no dever de atualizar, mas ao mesmo tempo prezo algo que seja bem feito, coisa que infelizmente não estou preparada no momento. Eu amo escrever, na mesma proporção que amo receber os reviews de todos vocês sempre tão carinhosos e gentis, então, por favor, aguardem o meu retorno, sim?

Hana.

___Sábado, 9 de outubro de 2010._


	9. O contra ataque da víbora

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Voltei! ^^

Um obrigada especial a todas as garotas que comentaram o capítulo anterior: **Jade Miranda, Nanzumi, Valki Fanto, Jeh, Lirit Toshiyuki **e** May-chan. Sakuraharuno. lima?** Valeu por todos os seus coments, querida! **Jade Miranda, Jeh? **Duas vezes obrigada a vocês duas por terem respondido a minha nota e me desejado melhoras. Valeu mesmo! ^^

**

* * *

**

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um mal chamado Amor**

**Capítulo 8: O contra ataque da víbora**

Eu jamais havia me sentido assim. Jamais. Pela primeira vez eu era notada, mas não como costumeiramente eu era. Eu era notada quando explodia em meus ataques de raiva contida e, _a Sakura interior_, aquela que somente eu conhecia, vinha à tona. Eu era notada pela fúria. Eu era notada quando o Naruto ou algum outro pervertido de plantão bancava o engraçadinho. Eu era notada pela força. Eu era notada quando promovia milagres numa sala de cirurgia. Eu era notada como uma _nin-médica._ Dessa vez, entretanto, eu era notada por algo que eu nunca havia sido notada antes.

Eu era notada como mulher.

Palmas.

Excitação.

Olhares diretos e sem qualquer pudor.

Palmas.

Excitação.

Uma mulher.

Uma platéia de homens.

Palmas.

Excitação.

_Onna Haru!_ Era esse o meu nome na boca daqueles homens, em seus gritos arrebatados. Excitados. Eu era a _primavera _em um corpo de mulher, a flor rósea que recém desabrochara a bailar sobre um chão seco e sem vida. Eu era a vida magnificamente florescendo e atraindo as criaturas famintas e sedentas do deserto. Eu era uma espécie de _cura_, oásis, quem sabe alucinação, mas ainda sim era o que eles precisavam.

Eu ainda me recordo do medo que senti ao ser afastada da proteção e do calor confortável de Kakashi-sensei, mas inexplicavelmente esse temor se esvaiu no momento em que pus os meus pés descalços sobre aquele palco improvisado a céu aberto. A música tocava, a areia sob meus pés era morna, e aquele tênue calor lentamente tratou de tomar conta de todo o meu corpo. Aqueles homens clamavam por mim e eu de certa forma também clamava por eles.

Eles desejavam me ver.

Eu desejava mostrar-me a eles.

Em meu palco tecidos esvoaçantes e coloridos eram as tênues paredes de uma tenda sem teto. Eu não precisava de proteção.

Eu fremia.

_Eu era uma dançarina serpente! _

Eu nunca havia sentido aquilo, mas receber uma massagem como aquela em meu ego feminino estava sendo um prazer até então desconhecido para mim. Aquelas vozes em meus ouvidos pedindo por mais me faziam desejar ter mais a oferecer. Não sei, acho que o meu corpo já não me pertence mais, pertence a odalisca rosa, aquela que agora interpreto. Sinto-me leve, sinto-me capaz de fazer qualquer coisa enquanto meu corpo serpenteia como um ser mistico e intocável, somente venerado. Eles desejam apenas o meu corpo e eu enfim descobri que isso pode ser bom. Eu quero que desejem o meu corpo, mas... Desejar não é o mesmo que possuir, tocar.

Eles me atraiam e eu inconscientemente ia até eles. Eu estava perto, perto demais, mas só o descobri quando um daqueles homens tentou me tocar e eu tive de me conter para não lhe quebrar os dentes. Eu ainda era Haruno Sakura, disfarçada, encoberta pela maquiagem, encarnando um papel, mas ainda era a mesma. Afastei-me, mas aquela mão áspera mais uma vez tentou me alcançar. Talvez ele realmente não soubesse como era ter os dentes arrancados num soco, não é? Talvez eu devesse lhe proporcionar essa sensação, não é? Ou talvez eu devesse deixá-lo concluir aquele intuito...

Pela primeira vez eu notei algo mais que o clamor daquelas vozes, eu notei alguém. Ele estava além da multidão, mas seus olhos estavam em mim e acompanhavam cada movimento meu. Kakashi me observava ao longe e mesmo sob aquele _genjutsu _eu ainda podia ver os olhos de meu antigo sensei. Aquela barba desgrenhada, aquele rosto vulgar, nada daquilo era parte dele, mas ainda sim eu via Hatake Kakashi olhando para mim.

Eu podia ver além daquilo tudo.

Ele olhava para mim, não como meu antigo sensei, mas como homem. O seu olhar era o mesmo daqueles homens, _o de desejo_, e aquilo inflamou algo dentro de mim até então parcialmente adormecido.

Senti meu rosto queimar e agradeci pelo véu em minha face, o que me fazia entender um dos principais benefícios de se ocultar o rosto. Alguém sem rosto podia ser qualquer pessoa, fazer qualquer coisa e ainda sim não ter de enfrentar as consequências de seus atos, principalmente os impensados. E naquele momento tudo o que eu menos queria era pensar, ser sensata.

Eu queria os olhos dele em mim e nada mais.

Mais uma vez eu senti aquela mão áspera em minha perna, mas ao invés de me afastar eu permiti aquele toque que não me era bem vindo.

Além da multidão aquele rosto marcado havia reagido àquilo do jeito que eu esperava que reagisse. As sobrancelhas grossas se uniram num vinco fundo e seus lábios quase ocultos pela barba desgrenhada crisparam. Meu coração saltou, meu sangue ferveu e minhas pernas parcialmente perderam a firmeza. Era exatamente aquele olhar que eu vinha desejando há um bom tempo. Há muito tempo havia desejado o de Sasuke e hoje eu desejava o dele e de ninguém mais. Para ter aquele olhar eu havia precisado ter o de outros homens que eu sequer conhecia, que queriam me tocar sem que eu desejasse tal coisa, mas se esse era o preço para ter a atenção daquele homem em mim, eu o iria pagar.

Palmas.

Excitação.

Uma mulher.

Uma platéia de homens.

Palmas.

Excitação.

Mãos.

Meu corpo entregue a mãos que desconhecia, mãos que eu desejava serem do dono daqueles olhos, o ser escondido por aquela carapaça no meio da multidão.

_**-VADIA!**_

_**-ESPERAVAMOS O SHOW DE UMA ODALISCA E NÃO DE UMA PROSTITUTA!**_

O clamor se fora.

Vaias?

Pedras.

Essa não sou eu.

Eu não desejo nada disso.

Eu não desejo a ira dessas mulheres e tão pouco seus homens.

Mãos?

_Eu nãos as quero em mim! _

Desconheço tudo isso. Não sou a dançarina rosa. Não sou uma prostituta. Sou uma nin-médica. Sou uma ninja em missão. Sou uma mulher desesperada pela atenção de um homem que nunca conseguiu me enxergar como eu queria que me visse.

* * *

Eu corri, corri e corri. Acho que em toda a minha vida eu jamais me senti tão mortalmente envergonhada. O que raios eu estava fazendo? Eu havia simplesmente me deixado levar pelos meus sentimentos, pelos meus desesperados sentimentos de me sentir notada por ele mesmo que com isso pusesse a nossa missão em risco? E mais, denegrir a minha imagem e meu caráter havia mesmo sido uma boa moeda de troca? Tudo isso por um único olhar? Eu estava desesperada, mas não sabia a que ponto esse mal seria capaz de me corromper.

Ino tinha razão, eu precisava de alguém, alguém que realmente me quisesse e não alguém capaz de me impulsionar a fazer tamanha barbárie por um simples olhar. Uma barbárie contra a mim mesma? O amor sempre me foi como uma doença e eu não precisava adoecer mais uma vez.

A areia agora parecia queimar meus pés, talvez uma espécie de punição por macular suas terras e povo, mas eu continuava a correr pelas ruelas estreitas sem um destino certo. Eu corria sem rumo, tentava deixar para trás a vergonha que havia sentido, mas ela estava em meus calcanhares. Ela sempre me alcançaria porque não estava atrás de mim e sim dentro de mim, em minhas memórias e de onde eu jamais conseguiria fugir.

_-__**BAKA**__! Baka, baka, baka! Você é mesmo muito idiota Sakura! O que raios pensou que estava fazendo? Hã? Vamos, admita, agora você sente nojo de si mesma! _

É claro que eu sentia, mas gritar para o vento não iria adiantar de nada. O vento apenas levaria para longe o meu desabafo. Eu sentia um nó na garganta, minhas pernas doíam de tanto correr, mas meus olhos borrados eram a prova de que eu havia desistido há um bom tempo. Eu não queria mais chorar. Em tão pouco tempo de vida eu já havia chorado demais, mas era como se essa fosse a minha sina.

Quando encontrei aquele barril destapado numa das vielas, talvez cheio da água da chuva, água parada, eu não pensei duas vezes. Eu precisava me purificar e aquela água escura certamente era mais limpa do que eu. Arranquei aquele maldito véu, aquela máscara estúpida que havia vestido, a qual havia apenas me servido de armadura para uma luta em que eu já sabia ser perdida desde o inicio. Mergulhei de encontro às águas escuras do barril, minha cabeça imersa ali, meus ouvidos longe de tudo. Silencio. Era disso que eu precisava.

Na verdade eu devia ter ficado e receber aquelas pedras, minha punição por querer fugir de mim mesma e do que realmente sou. Eu não sou uma prostituta! Eu não sou uma mulher sensual. _Eu sou apenas uma idiota apaixonada..._

Quando retornei a superfície, a mim mesma, a água escorreu de meus cabelos molhados e deslizou pelo meu corpo suado. Inspirei profundamente como se o ar, até então privado de meus pulmões, fosse algo novo, pronto a me revigorar. O sol quente no horizonte momentaneamente me cegou e eu tive de levar uma das mãos até o rosto como proteção. Eu estava frágil, insegura, e, principalmente, desavisada.

Meus instintos ninjas, ainda que lentos, me avisaram sobre o som de passos macios atrás de mim, mas não a tempo suficiente para me fazer desviar do metal afiado que feriu meu ombro nu. De raspão, o pequeno dardo havia me rasgado a carne, seu metal cortante e envenenado era forte o suficiente para me fazer turvar a visão. Sim, veneno, o que queria dizer que mesmo que o atirador não tivesse me acertado com precisão ainda poderia se considerar vitorioso.

Cambaleante, me voltei para trás segurando o meu ombro dolorido e ensanguentado. Já não era apenas a minha visão que estava afetada pelo veneno, minhas pernas também já sentiam sua potencia.

Olhos castanhos, castanhos avermelhados, o vermelho do sague, a cor da morte. E eles me eram estranhamente familiares.

Essa foi a última coisa que vislumbrei antes de mergulhar no mais completo breu.

* * *

Se alguma vez você teve a infelicidade de ser envenenado, você certamente compreenderá meu relato a seguir. Seja através de uma picada de cobra, seja através de um dardo envenenado, o que é mais comum quando se é um shinobi, ao ser envenenado o mundo ao seu redor se torna uma grande e perigosa ilusão. Armadilha. Diferente de um genjustu que pode ser quebrado assim que a pessoa afetada percebe estar presa em seu mundo ilusório, quando se está sob envenenamento não há escolha, não há como quebrar algo que só existe em sua mente desavisada porque é o seu corpo que está sob o efeito ilusório. A única forma sair desse mundo é usando o antídoto certo para esse veneno. Simples, mas não fácil.

Foram precisos anos e anos na academia médica de Konoha para que eu descobrisse antídotos para a cura dos mais complexos e variados tipos de veneno. Tsunade-sama sempre fora paciente comigo quando não estava sob a abstinência de álcool, mas o que de mais importante ela me ensinou sobre venenos é que nunca se sabe tudo sobre eles, sempre há uma forma de se criar novos tipos de venenos.

A verdade é que o que diferencia veneno de remédio é nada mais nada menos que a dosagem certa de cada um deles. Veneno de cobra pode ser usado para suprir a dor, algo considerado melhor que morfina e muito usado por soldados em frente de batalha ou em pacientes com doenças terminais, mas também pode ser letal se usado indevidamente. Basta uma única gota a mais e aquilo capaz de curar pode também matar.

Outra coisa que Tsunade-sama e também Shizune-senpai me ensinaram é que em missões, sejam elas quais forem, é imprescindível para um ninja médico um estoque razoável de antídotos. O trabalho de um ninja médico em uma equipe é garantir o bem estar de seus companheiros quando feridos. Essa estratégia havia salvado muitas vidas e sido aceita como regra, mas um nin-médico despreparado como eu estava muito pouco poderia fazer num ataque surpresa como o que sofri.

Por diversas vezes Naruto foi recriminado por não obedecer umas das principais regras ninja, não demonstrar seus sentimentos, nunca, mas eu era tão falha quanto ele nesse quesito. Graças ao descontrole de minhas emoções eu havia sido envenenada e pega de surpresa. Minha cabeça doía e tudo rodava ao meu redor, mas eu sabia que naquele momento eu estava bem longe daquela ruela vazia do vilarejo. O chão de pedra era duro e frio, úmido, e meu corpo todo doía, não sei se devido ao veneno ou a forma pouco preocupada com que certamente haviam me transportado até ali. Há muito custo consegui abrir os olhos, mas não consegui mover um músculo sequer e permaneci deitada.

Tudo era escuro, o ar abafado, havia pedras por todos os lados, paredões rochosos e altos onde não se podia ver o fim deles. Eu estava no mais completo nada, era como se estivesse dentro de uma enorme e silenciosa tumba. Havia archotes acesos a uma certa distancia e aquela era a única fonte de luz ali. Aquilo era simplesmente sufocante. Era uma prisão.

Era difícil pensar, mas não havia outra explicação, eu havia sido pega pelo inimigo. Nós o estávamos procurando, mas ele havia nos encontrado primeiro. O que eu não conseguia entender é porque haviam me deixado viva. A essa altura um veneno letal já deveria ter me matado, mas quem sabe que tipo de fim esse desconhecido que caçávamos dava a seus inimigos? Eu bem sabia o quanto havia gente que apreciava a dor e a humilhação de seus inimigos, algo baixo, digno de quem não aceita uma derrota limpa. Para a minha infelicidade talvez nosso inimigo fosse esse tipo de pessoa.

_**-Já está lúcida?**_

Aquela voz, vinda não sei de onde me assustou, mas eu permaneci imóvel. Momentos depois o conhecido som daqueles passos macios que eu havia ouvido no vilarejo antes de ter sido atacada passou a ser ouvido sobre o piso de pedra. Pés morenos e delicados demais para serem considerados os de um homem ficaram no foco de minha visão.

-É mais forte e resistente do que imaginei, _aprendiz da Princesa Lesma..._

A mulher se abaixou e seu rosto bonito me era estranho, mas seus olhos não. A escuridão jazia neles, o sangue, a morte, e eles haviam sido a última coisa que eu havia visto antes de sucumbir ao dardo envenenado.

-Q-Quem... Quem é você? –foi a única coisa que consegui formular.

A mulher simplesmente sorriu. Seu sorriso era quase límpido, impróprio para alguém capaz de envenenar e sequestrar alguém.

-Não importa quem eu sou. Uma mulher morta não precisa saber por que morreu, não é mesmo? Tão pouco quem foi que lhe ceifou a vida? Você é uma mulher morta desde os primeiros instantes que pisou em Suna.

-C-Como disse? –argumentei confusa.

A mão delicada, porem rija da mulher se aproximou de meu rosto e me afastou da testa os fios imundos de meus cabelos. Ela tinha mãos de uma assassina, mãos de quem vive de um árduo treinamento, mãos de uma ninja. Ela não era qualquer uma, certamente era quem buscávamos.

-V-Você... Você é Ren? A serva que trabalhava no palácio de Suna e fugiu após envenenar o Kazekage?

Ela voltou a rir e continuou a mexer no meu cabelo.

-Por quê? –indaguei quase que desesperada. –Por que envenenou Gaara? Quem é você e o que pretende com isso? Acaso existe um plano maior, um motim sendo preparado contra Suna?

-Shhh! Acalme-se, criança; ela me pediu tocando-me o lábio com o indicador. –Kemal-sama? Ela não quer nada com Suna.

Eu pisquei confusa. Aquela mulher era tão jovem quanto eu e se referia a mim daquela forma. Eu estava confusa, mas... _Kemal-sama?_ E ela não queria nada de Suna? Quem era Kemal-sama, afinal?

-Kemal-sama? Ela é sua mestra, ela...

-Só há uma coisa que precisa saber, criança; Ren voltou a me interromper. –A única coisa que Kemal-sama deseja é ter Haruno Sakura morta. Envenenar o Kazekage foi apenas um artifício usado para lhe atrair até Suna, atraí-la até Kemal-sama. Kemal-sama sabia que a aprendiz da Princesa Lesma seria enviada até Suna se algo do tipo acontecesse. Tudo isso foi premeditado, criança.

-C-Como sabe o meu nome e...; eu ainda estava tentando assimular aquilo tudo.

Alguém me queria morta? Por quê? Quem teria motivos para isso? E Kemal-sama? Eu jamais havia ouvido esse nome, porque raios aquela mulher usara de um plano perigoso como aquele, atentar contra o Kazekage, apenas para me atrair até ela? Aquilo tudo estava me dando arrepios que eu sabia não serem causados pelo efeito do veneno correndo em minhas veias. Eu era uma nin-médica, eu valeria mais estando viva, além do que eu havia participado de pouquíssimas missões nos últimos anos e nenhuma delas havia sido importante o suficiente para que eu adquirisse um inimigo como aquela mulher. Nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido.

-Quem é Kemal-sama?

Eu finalmente lhe fiz a pergunta que realmente era importante naquele momento, a chave para esclarecer nossa vinda à Suna e também o veradeiro propósito de nossa missão.

-Garanto-lhe, em breve, irá conhecê-la; Ren voltou a sorrir e isso foi tudo, pois voltei a cair na escuridão após receber um golpe traiçoeiro na cabeça por aquela que até então me acariciava.

* * *

Quando despertei novamente tudo ao meu redor era diferente. Eu já não estava mais naquela escuridão lúgube em que havia conversado com Ren. Ali era claro, claro demais comparado ao local em que estava antes. E era bonito. Não. Incrivelmente belo. Eu estava numa espécie de salão iluminado por vários archotes acesos nas paredes. As paredes eram feitas de rochas também, mas eram rochas de um inacreditável tom de vermelho, vermelho sangue. Haviam figuras estranhas desenhadas sobre a pedra. As figuras indistintas eram desenhadas a ouro, ou pelo menos era o que parecia ao longe com seu contorno dourado e ofuscante.

A muito custo consegui me levantar, ou melhor, me sentar, e percebi que estranhamente já não me sentia aturdida pelo veneno. A sala em que estava era bem maior do que eu pensava, pois não saberia dizer onde era o começo e onde era o fim daquelas paredes vermelhas. E eu estava sozinha. _Céus!_ Aquilo mais me parecia um pesadelo! Era como se aquela conversa com Ren nunca houvesse existido e a qualquer momento Kakashi fosse me despertar daquele sonho ruim.

Eu sabia que isso não era verdade, Kakashi estava longe, talvez nem soubesse o que havia me acontecido, mas eu sabia que ele viria atrás de mim. Ele e Kankurou na certa já estavam a caminho, mas o que mais me preocupava naquele momento era não saber porque eu estava ali. Segundo Ren, a tal Kemal, havia premeditado tudo aquilo apenas para me ter ali, mas... _Por que?_ Eu não tinha tamanha importância, não a ponto do Kazekage ter sido envolvido nisso tudo.

Minha cabeça dava voltas e voltas e eu não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse justificar aquilo.

Kemal?

Quem era essa tal Kemal?

Eu precisava sair dali. Ficar me perguntado porque não iria me tirar dali. Tentei me levantar, mas não consegui. Minhas pernas e braços pareciam estar pregados ao chão. Aquilo me apavorou e eu lutei por alguns instantes sem sucesso até perceber uma coisa, eu estava presa por invisíveis fios de chackra e alguém os controlava a uma certa distância. Eu já havia visto aquilo antes.

Concentrei chakra em minhas mãos e tentei inutilmente cortar um dos fios em minha perna. Naquele mesmo instante fui detida pelo puxão brusco daquele que me controlava. O puxão foi tão forte que sangue escorreu pelos meus braços, agora firmemente presos junto ao corpo. Os fios invisíveis me perfuravam lentamente a carne.

_-Raios!_ O que quer de mim? –gritei para o nada e minha voz ecoou pelo salão. –Por que não me matou? Por que me feriu com uma dose de veneno que não era letal? Por que?

Eu precisava saber.

Vencida parei de tentar me soltar e consequentemente o aperto dos fios de chakra em meus membros tornou-se menos apertado. Mais uma vez passos suaves retiniram sobre o piso de pedra, mas não era Ren. Lentamente eu voltei meus olhos para a figura desconhecida a sair das sombras. Ela vinha até mim, e ela...

_-Eu sou Kemal Eienno. _

Ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto.

Perfeita.

_-E eu vou te matar._

_**Continua... **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/a**_: E aí? Supresos? Haha contem-me via reviews! ^^

**Kemal,** do árabe: _"A perfeita". _

**Eienno**, kanji_ "eterno"._


	10. Kemal

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Um obrigada especial a todas as garotas que comentaram o capítulo anterior: **Hachi-chan 2, SakuraHaruno, Jade Miranda, May-chan, Lirit T e Patty de Aquarius!**

E antes de começar, gostaria de deixar um recadinho especial a **Hachi-chan2** e **SakuraHaruno**.

**Hachi**, querida, eu sinceramente espero que esse novo capítulo e os próximos esclareçam as coisas para você. O capítulo anterior, que você diz não ter entendido, foi como sempre narrado pela Sakura, o que significa tudo aquilo pode sim ser coisa da cabeça dela ou então não. É algo para ser subentendido, entende? Quando se trata do Kakashi, tudo, é uma verdadeira incógnita e na minha opinião é isso que faz desses dois um do melhores casais de Naruto no fanfiction. Entender a situação depende da visão do Kakashi também, o que ainda não expressei nessa fanfic. Já me pediram um POV do Kakashi (Né, **May-chan**?), o que eu já havia pensado em fazer, mas é como eu disse, para saber o que é real ou não somente ouvindo os dois lados da história, não acha? O Kakashi, ainda vai se pronunciar, aí sim, garanto, você vai compreender a situação, assim como a Sakura. Ela está tão perdida quanto você, acredite.

**SakuraHaruno**, não, **NÃO** tinha um outro jeito de escrever esse capítulo e eu vou lhe explicar porque. Primeiro, saiba que a Sakura é uma das personagens que mais gosto de Naruto, por isso mesmo não posso facilitar as coisas pra ela. O sofrimento nos faz crescer, o próprio autor já fez uso disso, com o Shikamaru, por exemplo. Quando eu comecei a escrever essa história eu pretendia fazer a Sakura crescer como mulher e para isso é preciso que ela passe por certas coisas, todo mundo precisa. Cair e depois levantar, todos nós fazemos isso. A Sakura é inexperiente no amor, quanto mais se tratando de uma relação com um homem mais velho, acho normal que ela confunda as coisas e faça coisas que não deveria fazer. Isso faz parte dela, a Sakura é impulsiva. Já o Kakashi em si é pura confusão, como ela não se sentiria confusa e perdida? O que aconteceu no capítulo passado tinha de acontecer não só para que ela aprendesse certas coisas com relação ao amor, a relação homem e mulher, mas também para que a história tomasse o rumo certo. Espero que você compreenda os acontecimentos com esse novo capítulo porque daqui em diante as coisas realmente vão se desenrolar entre os dois levando em consideração exatamente esse acontecimento. Isso vai ser o ponto de partida para aproximar de vez os dois, expor seus reais sentimentos e desejos.

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um mal chamado Amor**

**Capítulo 9: Kemal **

Kemal.

Kemal Eienno.

Ela me queria morta.

E... eu?

Eu não sabia porque.

A mulher a minha frente era alta e de pele dourada. Suas curvas sensuais eram perfeitas e jaziam cobertas apenas por tiras de seda branca. Ela parecia irreal com seus pés morenos e descalços, argolas douradas em seus tornozelos e pulsos. Os cabelos eram uma cascata negra e ondulada a deslizar pelos ombros nus, tão compridos que chegavam a tocar o chão. Kemal era como uma espécie de princesa tribal, linda e perigosa.

E aquilo era tudo o que eu sabia sobre aquela mulher.

Seus olhos claros, de um verde claríssimo, quase que transparente, me fitaram por um bom tempo em silêncio como se estivesse esperando que eu lhe suplicasse por clemência. Diante daqueles olhos vítreos eu me sentia sob a mira, ou melhor, a ira de uma deusa ainda que contida.

-Haruno Sakura.

Seus lábios cheios e bem desenhados se moveram revelando dentes perfeitos e brancos como mármore. Estranhamente ela me soltou, sua técnica de fios de chakra foi desfeita. Suas mãos penderam ao lado do corpo fazendo com que as inúmeras pulseiras de ouro em seus braços titilassem.

-Por quê? –comecei enquanto esfregava meus pulsos doloridos. –Por que quer me matar? Eu sequer a conheço.

-Você destruiu a minha razão de existir; disse-me Kemal.

-Como? –agora sim eu estava confusa.

-Sasori.

Meu coração parou, senti-me petrificada. Era como se o tempo tivesse momentaneamente parado e aos poucos as peças de um enorme quebra-cabeças fossem sendo jogadas sobre a mesa, mas essas peças estavam sendo jogadas de forma aleatória por Kemal. Eu ainda não me sentia totalmente preparada para montá-lo. Titubeante voltei-me para a mulher a minha frente.

-Sas... sori?

Sasori? Quantos anos haviam se passado desde que Chiyo-baa-sama e eu o haviamos derrotado? Aquilo havia acontecido há muito tempo, quando a Akatsuki havia apenas começado sua caça aos bijus. Gaara havia sido o primeiro a ser capturado, mas... Sasori? O que Sasori tinha haver com a situação atual em que estavávamos? Com aquela mulher e o seu desejo em me matar? Aos poucos as peças daquele quebra-cabeças começavam a se juntar em minha mente anunciando uma cena que eu custava crer que fosse real. Ela não podia ser real. Haviam sido lançadas peças demais para compor uma cena tão óbvia.

-Você; comecei incerta e já que aparentemente ela havia me deixado livre, pus-me de pé. –Sasori e você...

-Eu amava Sasori.

Eis que a resposta para tudo aquilo me era revelada. Os olhos de Kemal eram duros como pedra, frios, mas de certa forma eu a compreendia. Perder alguém que se ama é de fato algo terrível. Quando perdi meus pais achei que jamais fosse me recuperar da perda, mas o tempo tratou de cicatrizar as feridas. E Kemal amava Sasori, o homem que Chiyo-baa-sama e eu havíamos matado. Ela tinha porque me odiar.

-Sasori; começei incerta. –Sasori era membro da Akatsuki, eu não tinha escolha. Precisava detê-lo, precisávamos deter o plano da Akatsuki de extrair os jinchurikis dos bijus.

Era como se de certa forma eu devesse isso a ela, devesse me justificar. Olhando-a em seu silêncio sepulcral, ela de certa forma me lembrava Sasori, o garoto que havia decidido se tornar eternamente jovem. Aquela mulher e toda sua perfeição era um par perfeito para ele, Akasuna no Sasori.

-Eu não queria que ele se envolvesse com a Akatsuki; disse-me Kemal dando um passo em minha direção. –Mas Sasori tinha pressa. Ele sempre teve. Sasori precisava de contatos, certos contatos que lhe gerariam novos conhecimentos. Esses novos conhecimentos lhe gerariam as informações finais para poder concluir o jutsu proibido que tanto buscava.

-O jutsu capaz de o transformar numa marionete, o _Hitokugutsu_; completei-a, Kemal assentiu.

-Eu lhe disse que poderíamos encontrar a fórmula juntos, que levaríamos algum tempo e que isso exigiria paciência, mas... Como Exigir de um homem o que ele nunca teve?

-A Akatsuki tinha esse conhecimento? –indaguei incerta e Kemal continuou.

-A Akatsuki era formada por ninjas providos de uma capacidade muito acima da média. Havia um homem que diziam não poder morrer ainda que tivesse que ferir-se mortalmente para aniquilar seu inimigo. Outro que segundo as lendas era tão velho quanto a própria história ninja, pois havia duelado com o primeiro Hokage de Konoha. Esse homem podia manter-se vivo roubando o coração de seus inimigos e o implantando em si mesmo. Havia inúmeros membros portadores de habilidades especiais na Akatsuki, mas havia um em especial que chamou a atenção de Sasori e que poderia o ajudar a concluir suas pesquisas sobre o ninjutsu que estávamos pesquisando.

Kemal ponderou, enquanto seu relato me fazia recordar os duelos contra Hidan e Kakuzu. Aquilo tudo estava fazendo com que minha mente desse voltas e voltas.

-O homem que motivou Sasori a entrar para a Akatsuki era conhecido como um dos três Sanins de Konoha; completou Kemal.

-Orochimaru? –murmurei confusa, mas tão logo entendi. –Orochimaru conseguiu concluir o justsu proíbido de reencarnação, _Fushi Tensei_, o jutsu capaz de lhe promover jovialidade, ou melhor, vida eterna.

-Exatamente; confirmou-me Kemal. –Orochimaru tinha conhecimentos que Sasori não possuía sobre esse assunto. O resto? O resto dessa história você já sabe, não é mesmo? Sasori conseguiu, conseguiu completar o seu jutsu e sua vida acabou se tornado a moeda de troca. Havia sido preciso entrar para a Akatsuki para conseguir completar suas pesquisas e ao entrar na Akatsuki teve seu destino ligado ao seu, aprediz da princesa Lesma, a mulher que junto daquela velha acabou por aniquilá-lo. Sasori morreu e infelizmente ele se foi sem saber de um coisa.

Kemal ponderou fitando o nada, a expressão completamente vazia e distante. Eu tive medo de lhe perguntar o que era, o que só se intensificou quando Kemal me sorriu. Seu sorriso tinha uma ponta de loucura que beirava a total insanidade.

-Eu completei o jutsu. Completei nossas pesquisas.

Kemal riu, riu alto e seu riso retumbou nas paredes de pedra me causando terríveis calafrios. Inesperadamente ela juntou ambas as mãos sobre o peito e puxou com brusquidão o tecido fino que a cobria a ponto de quase deixá-la nua. Ali, entre seus seios rijos havia a prova de que estava falando a verdade. Seu coração, sua alma havia sido transplantada num corpo sem vida. O tubo cheio de selos, o recepiente de sua alma fixo em seu peito comprovava a veracidade de suas palavras.

Kemal era uma marionete tal qual Sasori um dia o foi.

_-Céus!_ –levei ambas as mãos a boca e Kemal sorriu.

-Vê? Sasori não precisava ter me abandonado, nós conseguiríamos concluir a pesquisa juntos. Ren iria nos ajudar.

-Ren? –indaguei confusa.

-Ren é nossa filha; Kemal se voltou numa expressão alucinada e aquilo me fez congelar.

-C-Como? Vocês...; eu realmente não sabia o que dizer.

-Quando Sasori me deixou para se tornar membro da Akatsuki eu estava grávida de Ren. Ele não sabia, mas eu havia decidido que de alguma forma aquela criança iria nos ajudar, iria trazê-lo de volta para mim.

-C-Como? –eu estava enojada, assustada, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que alguém fosse capaz de algo tão doentio. –Como pode fazer isso com a sua própria filha? –completei horrorizada depois de somar dois mais dois. Era óbvio que Ren também era uma marionete, e, o pior, havia sido cobaia da própria mãe.

-Eu amava Sasori e eu sabia que só o teria de volta se pudesse lhe dar o que ele tanto buscava. O problema é que eu tive de esperar alguns anos, Ren precisou crescer para que só então eu pudesse dar inicio as minhas pesquisas na parte prática. A alma de uma criança é frágil demais para conseguir manter-se unida na hora de ser tranplantada em outro corpo que não o seu. Quase perdi Ren em minha primeira tentativa, então tive de ser paciente, coisa que o seu pai nunca foi e... Ren?

Nesse instante Kemal acenou para um dos cantos do salão, de onde Ren saiu, ela provavelmente estava ali desde o inicio. Ren caminhou até a mãe que a abraçou.

-Veja! Ela é perfeita, é a primeira humana que consegui transplantar a alma usando esse jutsu. A primeira com sucesso é claro.

_-Você é louca!_ –esbravejei e ambas sorriram.

-Vamos, Ren? –Kemal se voltou para a filha no que poderia ser chamado de tom maternal. –Vá para a entrada leste, há intrusos por lá, sinto o seu chakra. Mate-os.

-Como quiser, okaa-san; anuiu Ren.

Enquanto as duas se despediam como se fossem mãe e filha e não duas bonecas carregando uma infíma parte do que um dia haviam sido no peito, eu me aterrorizava com uma coisa. Invasores? Quem mais poderia ser? Kakashi e Kankurou iriam enfrentar Ren sozinha? Para Kemal mandar a própria filha e sozinha até eles... Ren sem dúvida era mais que aquele rosto bonito.

Lutar contra Sasori há alguns anos havia sido terrivelmente difícil e sem a ajuda de Chiyo-baa-sama eu certamente teria perecido, mas aquilo havia me ensinado muita coisa quando o assunto eram marionetes. Eu poderia sair vitoriosa, afinal, era mais madura do que há alguns anos atrás, mas Kakashi? Eu não me lembro dele ter enfrentado algo parecido antes. Enfrentar marionetes recheadas com almas psicóticas não estava escrito no extenso currículo do copy-nin. Pelo menos não a parte pública dele.

Kankurou? Kankurou havia sido facilmente derrotado por Sasori no deserto, ele que tinha muito mais conhecimento sobre marionetes do que quaquer pessoa. Obviamente ele também havia amadurecido nesses anos, mas ainda sim isso me preocupava.

Eu me preocupava com tudo, com todos, menos comigo, até que a voz fria de Kemal me fez voltar aquela sala.

-Acho que deveria se preocupar consigo mesmo, criança. Seus amigos já estão mortos acredite; Kemal completou confiante como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos e eu cerrei os punhos.

-Kakashi-sensei não é qualquer um, ele é famoso copy-nin. Sua filha não será capaz de derrotá-lo, afinal ela não é mais que uma boneca; completei entre dentes e o sorriso de Kemal se alargou.

-O copy-nin? O maldito filho do Canino Branco? Então será um prazer ainda maior para Ren o aniquilar, afinal seus avós foram mortos pelo pai dele.

_Maldição!_ Essa história de novo?

Eu não tive tempo para pensar.

O chão abaixo de meus pés rangeu e começou a mover-se. Confusa me voltei para Kemal que ainda sorria, mas nada me disse. Quando eu menos esperava as placas de granizo começaram a se desprender, ou melhor, despedaçar, ruir. Mudar de lugar era apenas uma forma de escapar momentâneamente do problema.

A medida que as placas de pedra ruiam altos bastões de madeira surgiam sob a poeira. Não demorou muito e só havia restado aquilo, bastões de madeira, a única coisa segura em que nossos pés podiam pisar. Momentaneamente eu olhei para baixo e senti-me zonza. Era como se um abismo se abrisse abaixo de nós. Não havia fim, apenas o completo e indistinto breu.

-Sabe? –começou Kemal chamando-me a atenção. –Sasori e eu costumávamos treinar aqui. É um grande incentivo manter-se alerta e em equilibrio quando se sabe que abaixo de nós há coisas ainda piores nos esperando. Sabe o que há abaixo de nós nesse momento?

Eu neguei com um aceno de cabeça, incapaz de esconder meu temor. Kemal sorriu.

-Veneno. Cair aí é como assinar seu atestado de óbito. Morte súbita. Há milhares de estacas carregadas de substâncias tóxicas presas as paredes, armadilhas que só serão acionadas quando sentirem a presença humana. Ferir-se numa delas será o mesmo que inundar todo o rio com veneno, pois há um mecanismo que as fará jorrar toxinas por todos os lados. Um rio de veneno? Interessante, não?

Por alguns instantes apenas mirei a expressão alucinada na face de Kemal, ela ria. Eu? Eu realmente não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo fosse mesmo verdade.

-Vocês..._Você é doente! _–grunhi depois de fitar mais uma vez o breu abaixo de mim e pela primeira vez atenta a som de água correndo ali.

-Haruno Sakura? –disse-me Kemal enquanto se movia graciosamente entre os bastões, o que só lhe era possível com os pés descalços porque não era humana. Os meus pés nus doiam ao menor movimento. –Quero uma luta justa, mas não espere que eu tenha piedade por você.

-Não se preocupe, eu não desejo sua piedade; respondi-lhe tentando parecer confiante enquanto me equilibrava melhor sobre os bastões e concentrava chakra em meus punhos.

-Wow! Isso mesmo, venha contudo, criança! Quero mesmo saber se é verdade que a pupila da princesa lesma também possui a sua força bestial...

Kemal sorriu e no instante seguinte ela havia sumido de meu foco de visão. Ela era rápida, rápida de mais e só percebi isso quando a senti atrás de mim.

-Lenta.

Kemal me lançou longe depois de me acertar um chute nas costas. Como eu esperava, além daquele rosto perfeito de boneca havia apenas o aço e senti algumas costelas se partindo. Doeu, doeu demais, mas eu tinha algo mais importante com o que me preocupar naquele momento, não cair de cima dos bastões. A muito custo consegui me equilibrar, mas me curvava de dor.

-Vamos criança, me mostre a Haruno Sakura que derrotou Sasori!

Dessa vez ela vinha com força total, seus olhos claros flamejaram. Mais uma vez concentrei chakra em meu punho. Desviar de Kemal não era fácil, mas consegui me defender dessa vez. Escorreguei para o lado para então tentar desferir um soco contra Kemal. Aquilo foi em vão, pois ela mais uma vez facilmente se esquivou de mim.

Eu tinha de me concentrar.

Aquilo me fez lembrar de Kakashi, de um de seus primeiros ensinamentos como meu professor.

**-o-o-o-**

_-Hei, Kakashi-sensei?_

_-Uhm._

_-Em que isso vai me ajudar? _

_Era óbvio porque alguém lhe faria essa pergunta. Uma genin vendada no meio de uma clareira? _

_-Não disse que queria melhorar sua percepção com kunais? Você é boa em genjutus, é inteligente, mas realmente precisa melhorar sua habilidade com armas, Sakura. _

_-Eu sei, mas... Eu não consigo entender como isso pode me ajudar._

_-Naruto, Sasuke? Podem começar._

_Uma chuva de kunais foi lançada, mas Naruto e Sasuke nunca estiveram ali._

**-o-o-o-**

Era isso, era disso que eu precisava. Concentração.

Naquele dia Kakashi havia me ensinado a perceber um ataque quando não se podia prevê-los. Privada de um dos sentindos, um dos principais deles que era a visão, eu havia aprendido a ouvir. Ouvir me fez desviar daquelas kunais, me fez perceber que não havia ninguém mais naquela clareira além de Kakashi-sensei, ainda que ao retirar aquela venda dos olhos Naruto e Sasuke estivessem lá. Kakashi havia me testado, havia tentado me confundir, mas eu havia passado no teste.

"_Você realmente é a minha preferida, Sakura-chan!"_

Aquilo havia inflado meu ego de genin, ou melhor, ainda inflava o meu real potencial como ninja.

Fechei os olhos, concentrei-me. Kemal riu.

-Está com medo criança? Tem medo de me encarar de frente?

Enquanto ela falava eu percebia mais que o som de sua voz, ela andava, saltava de um bastão para outro, seus passos continuavam leves, mas agora eu podia ouvi-los com clareza. Ela se aproximou e eu voltei a concentrar meu chakra. Senti quando emfim seu corpo estava próximo, próximo o suficiente para que eu a acertasse. Sim, dessa vez eu a acertei, acertei seu ombro esquerdo e pude ouvir o estranho barulho de aço, madeira, seja lá do que era feita aquela criatura se partindo.

Os ossos em minha mão também se partiram e diferente dela eu podia sentir aquilo.

Palmas, Kemal batia palmas, quando enfim abri os olhos.

Seu ombro outrora moreno e delicado nada mais era que um estranho conjunto de barras de metal retorcido e madeira lascada agora. Não era a primeira vez que eu via aquilo, mas estava igualmente horrorizada.

-Parabéns, criança, conseguiu me acertar. Admito, é uma boa oponente, mas saiba que não sairá viva daqui.

Eu não tinha tempo para falar, para ouvir a voz de Kemal. Eu precisava apenas ouvir e seguir seus próximos movimentos. Dessa vez eu não teria a ajuda de Chiyo-baa-sama, teria de enfrentar aquilo tudo sozinha. E talvez eu pudesse se não pensasse tanto nele, em Kakashi. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo lá fora, com Kakashi, com Kankurou, e aquilo me desconcentrava.

Kemal mais uma vez vinha para cima de mim, mas diferente do que eu esperava ela não me atacou, parou em meio ao percurso. Abri os olhos e não pude acreditar no que via. Kemal havia aberto os dois braços e os jogado de encontro ao céu como se fizesse uma silenciosa prece. Eu estava redondamente enganada sobre isso, pois no instante seguinte uma centena de armas, que eu sabia estarem envenenadas, pairaram sobre sua cabeça, era como se ela as tivesse conjurado.

Era como no teste de Kakashi-sensei com as kunais e tudo o que eu precisava era fechar os olhos.

A saraivada veio para cima de mim mais rápido do que eu imaginei que viriam e eu tratei de me desviar das que podia e de pulverizar as impossíveis de se desviar. Meu chackra não seria suficiente para destruir todas aquelas armas e ainda me manter de pé para encarar Kemal depois disso.

Senti quando uma delas passou rente a minha cabeça levando consigo um tufo de cabelo. Senti minhas costelas machucadas doerem ao ponto de prender a respiração ao desviar de uma lança que fatalmente me atravessaria se não desviasse a tempo. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas eu havia escapado ilesa. O que eu não esperava, mas podia prever, era que quando voltasse a abrir os olhos Kemal estivesse a minha frente.

-Chega de brincadeiras; ela murmurou e no mesmo instante suas mãos de aço se prenderam em minha garganta.

O ar me sumiu dos pulmões e eu sentia que a qualquer momento meu pescoço podia se partir ao meio. Minhas mãos se prenderam sobre os braços de aço dela, mas era inútil. Eu estaria vulnerável enquanto ela continuasse a me sufocar daquele jeito.

-Você não sabe o que é amar alguém, muito menos perder esse alguém. Você não sabe o tamanho da dor que guardo dentro de mim.

Kemal me fitava fixamente nos olhos enquanto me sufocava, estendia toda a sua ira sobre mim e eu nada podia fazer além de escutá-la.

_**-VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É O AMOR!**_

Kemal gritou e de certa forma aquilo me doeu mais que seu aperto mortal. Eu realmente não sabia o que era o amor, não sabia se um dia alguém já havia verdadeiramente me amado, tão pouco saberia dizer se um dia amei alguém de verdade. Minha paixão por Sasuke? Aquilo não havia sido amor. Eu queria saber o que era o amor, e quando pensava nisso, eu imediatamente pensava nele, Kakashi.

Eu não queria morrer.

Eu não queria morrer sem saber o que era o amor.

Eu precisava sobreviver para descobrir o que realmente sentia por Kakashi e, principalmente, o que ele sentia por mim.

Aquela seria uma árdua batalha, muito mais dura que a que eu travava com Kemal, mas eu precisava estar firme para vencê-la também.

Algo dentro de mim havia inflado, reacendido, e meu cérebro, aquele que na maioria das vezes me fazia ser reconhecida, tratou de dar o golpe final. Concentrei o chackra que me restava no punho e atravessei o peito de Kemal. Apertei o cilindro que era o receptáculo para sua alma e ele estraçalhou. Algo quente como sangue jorrou e inungou minhas mãos para então tornar-se gélido.

Sua alma se fora.

Os olhos de Kemal jaziam vidrados em mim como os de uma boneca, talvez com um último vestígio de sua alma perturbada.

-Regra ninja número 1_: Um shinobi nunca deve demonstrar suas emoções; _murmurei enquanto desprendia suas mãos de aço de meu pescoço.

As emoções de Kemal, seus sentimentos por Sasori, obcessão, não importa, o que importa é que foi exatamente isso a deixá-la vulnerável e o que de fato me concedeu vitória. Um ninja nunca deve deixar seus sentimentos interferirem em sua missão, em seu propósito.

Empurrei para longe aquela boneca sem vida, para o profundo breu a nossos pés, mas a escuridão tão logo me engolfou também. Senti-me zonza e só então percebi o pequeno corte no lado esquerdo do corpo, logo abaixo de minhas costelas. Era pequeno, quase que um arranhão, mas eu sabia que seria fatal, muito mais grave que minhas costelas quebradas. No fim eu não havia conseguido me desviar de todas as armas de Kemal.

Sorri infeliz, pois ao que parecia eu realmente não conseguiria descobrir o que era o amor. Kemal de certa forma havia vencido.

Tombei de encontro as profundezas além daqueles bastões e mergulhei no desconhecido. O choque com a água foi forte e senti como se meus ossos tivessem se partido. A água adentrou minhas narinas e eu sabia que havia acabado.

Tudo o que eu queria era poder rever o rosto dele mais uma vez.

_**Continua... **_

_**

* * *

**__**N/A: **_É o fim? É claro que não, se não não haveria história não é mesmo? Pois bem, no próximo capítulo o Kakashi finalmente entra em cena, já estavam sentindo falta dele né? Eu também! Haha e o mais importante, o romance enfim se desenrola! Juro! XD

A Sakura merece um "prêmio" depois de tudo o que passou, não?

Merece sim e nada melhor do que o copy-nin embalado pra presente!

Aguardem, pois o próximo capítulo promete! XD

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne! ^^

**P.s:** Eu ainda quero os meus **reviews**, hein? Sem reviews, sem atualizações também, ok?


	11. As desculpas de Kakashi

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Obrigada****: Karina Angels **e** Patty de Aquarius **por terem comentando o capítulo anterior!

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

_

* * *

_

**Um mal chamado Amor**

**Capítulo 10: As desculpas de Kakashi**

Dizem que quando se está perto da morte nossa vida passa por nossos olhos como se fosse um filme rodado em câmera lenta. Momentos felizes, outros nem tanto, tudo o que um dia fomos nos volta a memória em retrospecto, mas o que realmente importa quando se está diante da morte é o que você poderia ter sido e não foi.

Você percebe quantas e quantas vezes você desperdiçou aquela que seria a chance da sua vida, o quanto você foi idiota e mesquinho por não ter aproveitado as pequenas coisas. Você simplesmente percebe que a felicidade está no simples, no corriqueiro, nas pessoas que realmente importavam e que se importavam com você.

Eu sou uma kunoichi e eu sempre soube que ao escolher esse caminho a morte certa viria até mim, provavelmente mais cedo do que o esperado, mas eu ainda tenho sonhos.

Eu ainda sonho poder fazer mais como uma nin-médica, ser tão ou mais famosa que Tsunade-sama. Ainda quero ser a madrinha de casamento da minha melhor amiga, pois eu sei que aquela _porca_ da Ino vai mesmo laçar o Kazekage. E meus amigos? Naruto? Sasuke? Eu ainda quero poder rever cada um deles e poder abraçá-los mais uma vez. Quero poder sentir-me protegida entre os braços deles. Quero pedir desculpas ao Naruto por todas as vezes em que o soquei sem dó nem piedade, ainda que na maioria das vezes ele estivesse merecendo. Quero sentir-me iluminada pelo sorriso do Naruto e ver um sorriso tão iluminado quanto brotar nos lábios do Sasuke. Eu ainda tenho esperança de que um dia, isso poderá ser possível para ele também.

Eu não quero morrer, não ainda.

Eu tenho tanto o que ver, aprender, viver!

"_**VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É O AMOR!"**_

Seria realmente justo morrer desse jeito? Morrer sem saber como é sentir o melhor de todos os sentimentos? No fim, Kemal estava certa e eu a invejava por isso, por ter sentido ao menos uma vez o que era amar e ser amada, ainda que daquela forma doentia. Uma vez eu também senti esse _tipo_ de amor, esse mal camuflado e que nos corroe por dentro, mas diferente dela eu jamais fui correspondida. Kemal e Sasori haviam se amado da sua forma, mas eu? Eu realmente nada sabia sobre o amor.

Sabem o que eu realmente queria? Nesses últimos instantes de vida tudo o que eu queria era saber o que realmente significava essa palavra. Eu não queria mais sofrer, eu queria regozijar com esse sentimento e pela primeira vez sentir que era correspondida. E quando eu pensava em tudo isso, eu só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa, Kakashi.

Ele era preguiçoso, pervertido com seus livrinhos fajutos. Fazia-se de desentendido e nós brigávamos como se fossemos crianças de sete anos de idade, mas eu sabia que gostava dele, mais do que jamais pensei que iria gostar de alguém. Ele me fazia rir, me fazia sentir raiva, fazia com que me sentisse compreendida por finalmente encontrar alguém realmente parecido comigo. Sim, nós éramos parecidos, por isso mesmo brigávamos tanto.

Eu o amava, mas só o descobri tarde demais. Agora enquanto os meus sentidos somem e eu afundo cada vez mais no breu, a única coisa em que consigo pensar é nele, no seu sorriso que me deixa arrepiada, no seu tom preguiçoso de falar, no seu cheiro, e até mesmo naquela mania que ele tem de bagunçar o meu cabelo. Se me tivessem concedido um único pedido antes da morte, eu saberia exatamente o que pedir, um beijo do único homem que realmente amei na vida.

"_**-Sakura?"**_

Eu podia ouvir aquela voz ao longe, mas não me era possível responder.

"_**-Sakura? Por Deus, não faça isso comigo..."**_

A voz estava perto, muito perto agora, e eu a podia ouvir claramente, assim como sentir meu corpo sendo arrastado. Sentia-me pesada, inerte, mas alguém lutava por mim. Senti quando minhas costas foram de encontro a um bloco de pedra frio, mas não senti dor. Estava de fato desfalecendo. Ainda me recordava de minhas costelas quebradas e também do pequeno arranhão que fatalmente ocasionaria a minha morte, já começava a sentir o efeito do veneno.

Como se não fosse o bastante havia caído de encontro àquelas águas escuras.

Havia ingerido muita água, certamente estava num processo de afogamento. Como uma nin-médica eu sabia exatamente o que precisava ser feito. O cérebro pode sofrer lesões permanentes se o fluxo de oxigênio não for restaurado em até 4 minutos. Assim, é vital manter o fluxo sanguíneo e a respiração.

Eu necessitava de respiração artificial e massagem cardíaca para reativar meu coração e os pulmões. Era estranho, mas eu sentia como se estivesse presa dentro de mim mesma, em meu corpo inerte, e ao mesmo tempo cada vez mais me afastasse de mim mesma. Era uma espécie de experiência fora de meu próprio corpo, num lugar onde apesar de tudo eu ainda podia claramente raciocinar.

Uma, duas, três... Quatro. Cinco. Cinco compressões no peito. As mãos massageando o meu tórax tentavam desesperadamente me trazer de volta. Queria poder falar, mas não podia, foi então que o sopro da vida me impulsionou a querer lutar também. Uma, duas vezes, e então novamente a massagem cardíaca. Aos poucos o ar mais uma vez voltava aos meus pulmões e ele me era proporcionado por um par de lábios macios comprimidos contra os meus.

"_**-Sakura? Por Deus, não faça isso comigo..."**_

Mais uma vez a voz, mas dessa vez estava realmente perto como se eu pudesse tocar o dono da voz. Mais uma vez senti a pressão no peito e então o sopro quente da vida adentrando minha boca.

Retornei a mim mais rápido do que imaginei e cuspi uma considerável quantidade de água. Minha garganta e minha cabeça doíam e eu levei um certo tempo para abrir os olhos, estava a tempo demais engolfada na escuridão. Lentamente a luz voltou e não era a luz no fim do túnel, aquela que dizem que alcançamos quando enfim fazemos a passagem para a outra vida.

Eu estava viva e a primeira coisa que vi foi uma cabeleira acinzentada e desgrenhada toda molhada. Em seguida visualizei sobrancelhas finas num vinco fundo de preocupação e olhos preguiçosos, um negro, o outro rubro.

_-kakashi?_ –murmurei indecisa com aquela visão turva, mas logo percebi estar certa. Era ele.

O perfil bonito que eu conhecia ficou mais claro e pude ver sua expressão se transformar. O rosto outrora rijo se tornou terno e seus lábios se contorceram num sorriso aliviado. Aquela pintinha ainda estava ali, logo abaixo de sua boca e mais uma vez eu me senti tentada a cutucá-la, mas não tive tempo.

_**-Go... men...**_

Kakashi se debruçou em cima de mim e me abraçou apertado. Aconcheguei-me em seus braços e me perguntei se realmente estava viva, afinal eu jamais havia recebido um abraço assim dele. Me sentia tão feliz, protegida, querida. Envolvi ambas as mãos contra o pescoço dele e chorei, de alivio, de felicidade. Precisava saber se ele estava bem, se estava ferido, mas mais uma vez eu não tive tempo.

-Kakashi?

_**-Gomen, gomen nasai;**_ ele começou se afastando o suficiente para poder me fitar nos olhos e eu não conseguia entender o porquê dele me pedir desculpas seguidamente.

Ele estava ali, não estava? Era isso o que de fato importava, mas aquele definitivamente era um Kakashi diferente do que eu conhecia, o que me fazia pensar se realmente aquela não era mais uma ilusão criada por mim mesma à beira da morte. Talvez fosse o veneno em minhas veias, finalmente tomando conta de mim e revelando sua real potência.

Eu estava confusa, mas não mais do que o gesto dele a seguir me faria ficar. Ele se aproximou e mais uma vez pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Uma, duas, três, seguidas vezes. Eu já não precisava ser reanimada e aquele não era um procedimento médico.

Ele me beijava.

Kakashi me beijou, beijou seguidas vezes antes que mais uma vez eu voltasse a cair na escuridão.

* * *

Quando despertei estava num lugar completamente diferente. Não estava molhada e tão pouco repousava sobre o chão de pedra duro e frio. Eu conhecia e muito bem aquele lugar com suas paredes brancas e luzes fracas. Eu estava num hospital, provavelmente no hospital de Suna. Era estranho pensar que em instantes atrás eu enfrentava Kemal, encarava a morte certa de frente, e no instante seguinte estivesse num lugar completamente diferente.

Suspirei.

Instantes?

Provavelmente haviam se passado dias desde o acontecido, afinal somente isso explicaria como eu estava no hospital de Suna. E isso era outra coisa que me incomodava. Dias? Como é que dias se passaram sem que eu percebesse?

A última lembrança que tenho é...

Eu não pude conter um meio sorriso. A última coisa de que me recordo é dele, de Kakashi, e de como ele me beijou. Involuntariamente levei a ponta dos dedos até os lábios.

_**-Sakura? Já está acordada?**_

Sentei-me bruscamente na cama e quase arranquei do braço a agulha fina que me oferecia o soro e a medicação. Esperançosa, voltei-me na direção da voz que falava comigo, mas tão logo o desânimo se abateu sobre mim. O homem que velava por mim, sentado em uma cadeira no canto do quarto não era Kakashi, era Kankurou.

-Acalme-se! Está tudo bem agora, acabou; Kankurou se aproximou de mim tentando me acalmar, gesticulava com ambas as mãos num gesto apaziguador.

-Eu... bem; comecei incerta buscando com os olhos todos os cantos do quarto. Realmente havia sido decepcionante não ver Kakashi ali.

-Kakashi-san esteve aqui antes de mim, assim como Gaara e Ino, mas teve de sair para resolver algumas coisas; Kankurou me explicou deixando claro que sabia o porquê de toda aquela agitação em mim, o que me deixou envergonhada por ser tão transparente. –Ele esteve aqui o tempo todo; completou.

-O tempo todo; murmurei com vagar e então toquei minhas costelas feridas, haviam bandagens ali. –Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? –voltei minha atenção para o homem ao meu lado.

-Há pouco mais de uma semana; respondeu-me Kankurou. –Você foi envenenada e os nin-médicos levaram um certo tempo para descobrir o antídoto, por isso suas feridas ainda estão cicatrizando. Não sabem ao certo o porque, mas não pudemos adiantar o processo de cura com chakra curativo; explicou-me e de certa forma ele me parecia envergonhado.

-Mas e você, está bem? –indaguei já que aparentemente eu não via nada de errado com ele.

-Hai, o que me faz pensar em nunca mais confiar cegamente na beleza de uma mulher. Ren era uma verdadeira máquina de matar; completou o manipulador de marionetes num sorriso sem jeito. A contra gosto, ri de volta.

-Aquela mulher realmente era perigosa; comentei me ajeitando melhor contra o travesseiro e sentindo uma pontada em minhas costelas feridas.

-Não mais que Kemal, e você a derrotou sozinha. Você realmente foi de grande ajuda Sakura e se arriscou pelo meu irmão e por Suna. Acho que nem ao menos consigo encontrar palavras para lhe agradecer; Kankurou se curvou diante de mim e eu me senti desconfortável.

-Kakashi, digo; não havia sido uma boa ideia mudar de assunto, não para _esse_ assunto. Ponderei vendo-o mais uma vez atento em mim. –Vocês dois devem ter enfrentado mais do que Ren para poderem me encontrar, não é?

-Ren e um exército de marionetes. Confesso que não foi nada fácil adentrarmos aquele lugar; Kankurou suspirou como se apenas se lembrar do acontecido o deixasse cansado.

Por um bom tempo eu permaneci em silêncio e então mais uma vez me voltei para o homem ao meu lado. Por mais que eu me esforçasse para não voltar a mencionar o nome de Kakashi, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Eu precisava saber se ele realmente estava bem e mais, precisava saber se o que havia acontecido aquele dia havia mesmo sido real.

-Kakashi, ele está bem? –indaguei, mas nesse mesmo instante a porta do quarto se abriu com brusquidão dando passagem a uma Ino chorosa e escandalosa. Como sempre.

_**-TESTUDA BAKA!**_ Como pode ter se arriscado desse jeito, hã? –Ino se jogou em cima de mim e eu gemi de dor. –_Raios!_ Quem é que seria a minha madrinha de casamento se você tivesse morrido, hã?

Eu ri diante daqueles olhos azuis e chorosos e ri mais ainda da expressão surpresa no rosto de Kankurou. Ao que parecia Ino estava planejando o futuro casamento sozinha, talvez nem mesmo Gaara soubesse que iria se casar.

-Você realmente nos deu um susto, _Testuda;_ Ino se acalmou enxugando os olhos com as costas das mãos e sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

-Sou mais forte do que pensa, _Porca_; rebati num sorriso e Ino sorriu de volta.

-É o que parece, mas; Ino se voltou para trás e fitou Kankurou. –Sakura e eu precisamos por a conversa em dia cunhadinho e eu acho que...

-Que eu já estou de saída; disse Kankurou antes de dar meia volta e sumir porta a fora.

Eu queria tê-lo impedido de sair, afinal eu ainda queria lhe perguntar muitas coisas, mas naquele momento rir de coisas bobas junto da minha melhor amiga, que realmente me queria como madrinha do seu futuro casamento era mais importante.

* * *

Como eu esperava, Ino tratou de tomar conta de toda a minha manhã, cuidou de mim como uma verdadeira mãe. Ela me penteou os cabelos que na certa estavam desgrenhados, pois me disse que eu estava com uma aparência horrível e _nada_ sexy. Como se alguém pudesse ser sexy depois de ter sido envenenada e quase morta. Ela até mesmo me serviu o almoço na boca, ainda que eu tivesse insistido que havia quebrado as costelas e não as mãos.

Bom, eu tinha fraturado o meu punho direito na luta contra Kemal, mas ao que parecia, os nin-médicos de Suna haviam sido capazes de dar um jeito nisso. Havia sido uma manhã agradável, não posso negar, Ino era divertida, mas foi só ela atravessar aquela porta e me deixar sozinha que eu mais uma vez me afundei em meus pensamentos.

Kankurou, Ino, Gaara, Temari, até mesmo algumas das autoridades de Suna haviam vindo me visitar, mas ele não. Por que raios Kakashi não havia vindo me ver? De todas as pessoas, ele era quem eu mais desejava rever ao despertar, mas aparentemente ele tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer. Mais tarde Kankurou me disse que Kakashi estava terminando o relatório que seria entregue a Tsunade-sama quando enfim retornássemos a Konoha, mas... _Será mesmo que um relatório idiota era mais importante do que eu?_

Eu sei o quanto estava sendo egoísta ao pensar dessa forma, mas simplesmente não suportava a ideia dele me trocar por um pedaço de papel. De novo.

Levantei e caminhei em direção a sacada. O quarto em que estava era um dos melhores quartos do hospital, o que lhe conferia uma bela vista de toda Suna. Eu ainda não havia recebido alta, mas os médicos me permitiram pequenos passeios. Confesso que não estava animada para tanto, mas caminhar até a sacada me faria bem. A tarde caia sobre Suna e a temperatura aos poucos caía. Suspirei apreciando o toque daquela brisa gelada contra minha pele e fiquei um bom tempo a admirar as dunas. O sol as acariciava em silencio até que o manto do crepúsculo enfim as cobrisse.

Eu não havia contado a Ino sobre o acontecido entre mim e Kakashi, o que na minha opinião havia sido uma sábia escolha. Ino ia me encher de perguntas indiscretas e me faria passar vergonha na frente dele mais uma vez, mas ainda sim eu queria ter tido a oportunidade de conversar sobre isso com alguém. Eu queria entender o que aquilo realmente havia significado. Sonho? Alucinação? Aquilo me incomodava infinitamente mais do que a dor no lado esquerdo do corpo. Será mesmo que Kakashi sentia prazer em me fazer sofrer?

_**-Sakura? **_

Um calafrio percorreu o meu corpo quando senti aquela voz atrás de mim. Era ele, como sempre sorrateiro.

-Não devia estar de pé; ele continuou até chegar ao meu lado na sacada.

-Sou mais forte do que imagina; voltei meus olhos na sua direção, mas ele não me fitou, parecia estar perdido em pensamentos enquanto fitava o horizonte. –Kakashi?

Ele enfim me fitou e seu perfil mascarado me parecia sério demais, de um jeito que eu jamais havia visto antes. Permanecemos ali por um bom tempo apenas fitando um ao outro, até que ele finalmente se pronunciou.

-Como estão seus ferimentos? –indagou me apontando as costelas e eu instintivamente toquei as bandagens.

-Bem, eu acho; respondi e Kakashi ponderou.

-Acho que em Konoha você se recuperaria mais rápido.

-Talvez; murmurei inquieta com aquela falta de sentimento em nossa conversa. Ele estava distante demais e aquilo me incomodava.

-Sakura.

-Kakashi? –indagamos ao mesmo tempo, mas eu deixei que ele falasse primeiro.

-Vamos voltar para Konoha amanhã; ele sentenciou.

-Como? –indaguei confusa.

-Suna não pode fazer muito mais por você, mas Tsunade-sama sim; completou Kakashi.

-Eu ainda não posso andar direito, não sem sentir dor; disse-lhe.

-Eu posso te carregar; Kakashi respondeu com simplicidade como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

-Kakashi.

-Nossa missão aqui acabou Sakura.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Partimos amanhã; ele simplesmente disse antes de se afastar e sair dali.

_Droga! _O que raios havia sido aquilo? Hã? Eu tinha tanto o que lhe perguntar e ele simplesmente se comportava como um idiota desentendido? Eu senti sua calorada emoção quando me beijou, senti todo o sentimento daquele momento e ainda que me parecesse um sonho distante, eu sabia ter sido real. Me ignorar, ignorar o acontecido, só comprovava a veracidade dos fatos, mas... Estaria ele arrependido? Isso fazia meu coração se contorcer de dor.

Lágrimas amargas rolaram por minha face e eu mergulhei na escuridão, como se o manto do crepúsculo que trazia a noite até Suna tivesse me envolvido também.

* * *

Ino não havia gostado e, _nada_, da ideia de partirmos aquela manhã.

"_-O que raios o Kakashi tem na cabeça, hã? Só porque é gostoso e tem aquela bunda linda, ele acha que pode sair por aí fazendo o que bem entende? Ele não pode simplesmente te sequestrar Testuda e achar que está tudo bem. Você ainda não está totalmente recuperada e isso é muito mais importante do que aquele maldito relatório ser entregue a Tsunade!"_

Obviamente eu concordava com Ino em alguns... _pontos_, mas eu realmente não estava tão mal assim. Na verdade eu queria voltar logo para casa, sentia falta de Konoha e de todos. O que realmente me incomodava não era aquela viagem, tão pouco o desconforto que ela poderia me trazer, e sim a atual atitude de Kakashi.

Partimos de Suna logo pela manhã, sem praticamente quase nada de bagagens. Como ele havia me dito teria de me carregar o que significava que só levaríamos o estritamente necessário. Nossas coisas seriam enviadas mais tarde por um daqueles pássaros mensageiros de metal típicos de Suna, um em tamanho família é claro. Recebemos pílulas de soldado cedidas por Temari, algumas bandagens para os meus curativos e só, o que foi tudo acomodado numa pequena sacola que tive de carregar nas costas. Ino faltou pular no pescoço de Kakashi por me deixar carregar tanto... _peso._

Ino havia decidido ficar em Suna por mais alguns dias e depois também retornaria a Konoha, o que eu compreendia perfeitamente. Ela precisava de mais tempo junto de Gaara, precisava saber que ele estava totalmente recuperado para então poder voltar para casa.

Eu? Eu estava ali sendo carregada como um saco de batatas pelo homem mais estranho que conheci na vida. Como é que eu podia ter me apaixonado por ele, hã? Primeiro ele me beija como se fosse a última vez que pudéssemos nos tocar e depois simplesmente me ignora? Acho que eu jamais vou conseguir entender Hatake Kakashi.

_Jamais!_

Andamos por horas e horas no mais completo silêncio e a única coisa boa era poder estar tão perto dele. Ele era quente e eu adorava o cheiro dele, assim como poder brincar com o seu cabelo, o que certamente o irritava. Ainda que ele não me dissesse nada, eu sabia reconhecer seus muxoxos contrariados enquanto meus dedos se entretinham com as mechas sedosas de seus cabelos. Aí estava outra coisa que aprendi a gostar, do cabelo dele. E... _Droga!_ O cabelo dele era melhor que o meu...

-Sakura.

-Uhm; respondi sem muita animação ainda entretida com o cabelo dele, o rosto afundado contra a curva do pescoço masculino.

Aquilo não era certo? Provavelmente não, mas eu estava pouco me lixando! Não havia sido certo ele me beijar e depois ignorar o acontecido também, não é? Quem sabe provar do próprio veneno o fizesse pensar no acontecido e finalmente falar comigo.

-Vamos parar. Fazer uma pausa para descansarmos e...

-E? –indaguei sentindo-o suspirar pesado.

_-Será que dá pra parar com isso? _

-Isso o que? –indaguei num meio sorriso incentivando-o a continuar.

_-Isso;_ ele continuou e com uma das mãos afastou-me de minha brincadeira. –Me dá calafrios; completou.

_-Baka!_ –eu o soquei para então deslizar por suas costas e descer. Calafrios? Eu era uma bruxa ou o que? O correto seria dizer: _Isso me dá arrepios! Me excita?_

Mais uma vez minhas tentativas de bancar a mulher sedutora eram falhas e isso me fazia lembrar do papel ridículo que eu fazia na frente do Sasuke quando mais nova. Ele nunca sequer me olhou, mas será mesmo que eu continuava tão ruim nesse jogo de sedução?

-Vamos parar por hoje, a viagem de volta será longa e você não está bem para tamanho esforço, ainda está se recuperando.

-Porque será que eu vejo isso como uma desculpa? –indaguei num sorriso vendo-o se voltar para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada.

_-Desculpa?_

-Hai; continuei enquanto me aproximava de um grande pedregulho e me sentava, teria um bom encosto ali. –Você não está conseguindo me carregar como disse que faria, não é? –completei num sorriso enquanto revirava a pequena bolsa a procura das pílulas de soldado que Temari havia nos dado.

Kakashi revirou os olhos.

-Se você continuar comendo essas pílulas desse jeito, talvez eu realmente não consiga, sabe? –ele revidou depois de me ver enfiar na boca três pílulas de uma só vez.

Eu infantilmente lhe mostrei a língua e ele sorriu.

_-Baka!_ Pegue, deve estar com fome também; eu lhe joguei o frasco com as pílulas e ele prontamente o pegou.

Atenta, eu apenas aguardei pelo meu momento de glória. Ele teria que mais uma vez despir-se daquela máscara idiota e eu mais uma vez me deleitaria com a imagem de seu rosto bonito, mas contrariando meus desejos ele apenas enfiou uma das pílulas por debaixo da máscara levando-a até a boca. O que era aquilo agora? Eu realmente estava querendo socar aquele homem, mas o meu plano de fazer-me de desentendida também parecia estar surtindo efeito, então o seguiria por mais algum tempo. Ele havia voltado a falar comigo e já não estava tão sério, isso era um bom começo.

-Que bom; suspirei chamando-lhe a atenção. –Eu realmente não estava afim de ver a sua verruga antes de dormir. Isso poderia me causar pesadelos, sabe? –revidei vendo-o bufar e então me jogar de volta o frasco com as pílulas.

Ri alto vendo-o em silêncio se recostar a outro pedregulho não muito longe de mim.

Em silêncio ele abriu seu Icha Icha e começou a ler.

-Kakashi?

-Uhm; como o esperado ele começou a proferir seus "uhms".

-Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Ele momentaneamente parou de ler e me fitou para depois voltar sua atenção ao livro.

-Você sabe fazer isso sozinha, não é? –ele me respondeu e eu bufei.

-É claro que sei, mas não é exatamente disso que eu estou falando e sim; ponderei, as mãos apertadas sobre a sacola de viagem. –Eu preciso trocar as bandagens, entendeu?

-Você não precisa de um banheiro para isso Sakura; ele me respondeu enfim entendendo a onde eu queria chegar, mas continuava a ler seu precioso Icha Icha.

-Kakashi? –eu estava começando a perder a paciência. –Eu realmente não vou conseguir fazer isso se você estiver aqui me olhando, sabe?

Ele finalmente fechou o livro e me fitou.

-Pensei que fosse precisar da minha ajuda para isso.

Eu engoli em seco com aquela resposta. Ajuda? Ele... me ajudar? Os nin-médicos de Suna haviam pedido isso a ele quando partimos pela manhã, mas eu realmente me sentiria desconfortável com a ajuda dele. Esse era um procedimento comum no mundo shinobi, principalmente para mim, uma nin-médica, mas eu estava acostumada a dar cuidados, não recebê-los.

Quantas e quantas vezes eu cuidei das feridas do Naruto e do Sasuke? De feridas em lugares realmente estranhos se tratando do Naruto? Com Kakashi não havia sido diferente. Quando gennins por diversas vezes ele cuidou de cada um de nós, mas agora aquilo parecia... _impróprio_, sabem? Eu realmente não sei como meu corpo reagiria ao toque dele, não depois do acontecido.

Ele se levantou e então se aproximou de mim, agachou-se ao meu lado quando enfim estava perto o suficiente. Mirei os olhos dele por um bom tempo e só então consegui falar.

_-Eu não quero que você me veja sem roupa!_ –foi automático e eu não consegui impedir, quando vi já havia falado.

Eu esperei que ele fosse rir, zombar de mim por estar na defensiva, abraçando a mim mesma daquele jeito infantil, mas sua expressão paciente, como a de um pai zeloso me fez relaxar.

-Eu não quero te ver sem roupa Sakura; ele me respondeu calmamente e de certa forma eu me senti magoada, quase que decepcionada. –Quero apenas te ajudar com o curativo; ele completou pegando a sacola da minha mão.

Eu me senti uma idiota. Suspirei vendo-o separar o kit médico que havia tirado de dentro da sacola e esperar por mim.

-Feche os olhos; eu lhe pedi e ele mais uma vez arqueou a sobrancelha, mas cumpriu o que lhe pedi.

Dei-lhe as costas e então me sentei sobre as próprias pernas. Abri o zíper da blusa e a deixei deslizar por meu corpo. O vento frio da noite fustigou minha pele nua e eu me arrepiei. Sequer usava sutiã, o que no meu caso não fazia muita diferença, mas eu queria poder estar usando um naquele momento. As bandagens subiam até meu ombro esquerdo e isso me impossibilitava de poder usar uma lingerie. Eu sequer me recordava de ter ferido o ombro, mas talvez eu o tivesse ferido na queda após a luta contra Kemal.

-Sakura? –Kakashi me chamou.

-Uhm? –murmurei constrangida com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

-Eu não vou poder te ajudar de olhos fechados, sabe?

Virei minha cabeça parcialmente para trás e o vi ainda de olhos fechados. Corei e então voltei a lhe dar as costas.

-Já pode abrir.

-Ok.

Eu senti a sua aproximação e o calor do corpo dele atrás do meu. Senti uma expectativa enorme crescendo dentro de mim e quando ele enfim me tocou com seus dedos frios eu não contive um gemido.

-Está sentindo dor? –ele indagou preocupado e eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Não. Só sinto frio; menti. Frio? Eu havia sim me arrepiado inteira, mas não era de frio.

-Vai ser rápido, prometo; ele me disse antes de voltar a me tocar.

Sua mão grande e fria era mais habilidosa do que eu me lembrava. Kakashi era cuidadoso e retirou o curativo com uma devotada paciência que eu mesma não possuía. Várias vezes o Naruto chorou depois de ter um curativo arrancado por mim como se fosse um garotinho de cinco anos. Naruto era exagerado, mas eu... Confesso, não tinha qualquer paciência com ele quando ele tentava aproveitar de sua enfermidade para espiar o meu decote ou então tentar passar a mão na minha bunda.

-Você tem um corte feio no ombro; ele murmurou enquanto seus dedos frios percorriam o que seria o corte de que falava. –Acho que vai ficar com uma cicatriz; completou.

-Isso é parte da vida de um shinobi, não é? –respondi num meio sorriso nervoso.

-É sim; Kakashi concordou e então aplicou o que eu sabia ser uma pomada curativa sobre a ferida.

-Ai! –gemi, dessa vez de dor e ele riu.

-Não seja manhosa, _Sakura-chan;_ brincou.

-Diz isso porque não é em você; rebati entre dentes enquanto ele continuava a passar a pomada no restante da ferida e também no lado esquerdo do meu corpo, sobre minhas costelas em recuperação.

-Já tive feridas muito maiores que essa Sakura; ele continuou sem interromper sua tarefa.

-Eu sei; concordei a contra gosto, afinal na maioria das vezes quem o suturava era eu.

-Pronto! Agora eu preciso te enfaixar de novo; ele me disse e eu suspirei aliviada. –Te disse que seria rápido, não disse?

_-Espera!_ Tem algo me incomodando aqui...

Puxei a mão dele que repousava sobre minhas costas depositando-a sobre minha barriga, logo abaixo dos seios e sobre as costelas feridas. Aquilo podia muito bem ter sido uma boa cartada no joguinho de sedução que eu pretendia travar com ele, mas não havia sido a minha real intenção. E sabem o que eu descobri? Eu sou realmente péssima nisso, pois me senti extremamente envergonhada por ter feito isso. Como é que eu pude ter feito algo assim? Era como se eu estivesse pedindo para que ele me tocasse e não necessariamente como um enfermeiro.

Kakashi por sua vez apenas permaneceu onde estava, sentindo a minha mão sobre a dele. A ideia do que ele podia estar pensando sobre mim me incomodava. Será mesmo que ele estava pensando em mim como uma vadia? Uma fera no cio que faria de tudo para ser tocada? Eu sentia o meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

-Acho que há uma sutura ai; ele enfim respondeu contra o meu pescoço o que finalmente me fez perceber o quanto estávamos perto. Ainda que ele estivesse de máscara, eu pude sentir seu hálito quente em meu pescoço.

Lentamente ele moveu o dedo indicador sobre a ferida a fim de comprovar o que me dizia, afinal, ele já havia vestido novamente suas luvas ninjas e isso devia dificultar a sensibilidade total de suas mãos.

-Os pontos estão secos, não se preocupe; ele completou antes de enfim se afastar fazendo com que eu me sentisse gélida sem o calor e a proteção de seu corpo.

Com o mesmo cuidado de antes ele voltou a me enfaixar e até mesmo me ajudou a vestir a blusa de volta. Meu coração estava disparado dentro do peito e eu simplesmente não conseguia fitá-lo nos olhos.

-Sakura? –um certo tempo depois ele me chamou e eu resisti em me voltar e finalmente o encarar. –Agora durma. Amanhã logo cedo continuaremos viagem e será cansativo.

-Ok.

Eu o vi se afastar e então se sentar no mesmo local onde havia abandonado seu Icha Icha. Como se nada tivesse acontecido ele voltou a sua leitura, o que me fez pensar que talvez essa fosse a melhor opção para nós dois.

Talvez eu simplesmente devesse esquecer aquilo e, principalmente, esquecer aquele beijo.

* * *

O restante da nossa viagem, uma viagem de dias, acreditem, foi tão silenciosa quanto o inicio dela. Não que não tivéssemos nada para conversar, muito pelo contrário, mas ter o que conversar e querer conversar eram coisas bem diferentes. Kakashi claramente não queria tocar no assunto e confesso que eu também não. Eu ainda pensava e me culpava pela minha reação naquela noite, o que me fazia sentir vergonha de o olhar nos olhos. As demais vezes em que ele me tocou, em que ele mais uma vez me ajudou com o curativo, foram tão estranhas e perturbadoras quanto à primeira vez. Kakashi me falava sobre o quanto minhas feridas estavam melhorando e eu concordava com a cabeça, mas me sentia realmente confusa e envergonhada com as reações involuntárias de meu corpo. Ele não era estúpido, era claro que ele as percebia, mas como sempre Kakashi não fazia qualquer comentário.

Sentia-me arrepiada? _Excitada?_ Céus! Aquilo era um verdadeiro tormento e para piorar a minha situação, como se não fosse o bastante eu me arrepiar e emitir suspiros aparentemente sem motivos, ele havia adquirido o costume de me tocar naquele mesmo lugar, no corte logo abaixo de meus seios. Eu havia pedido para que ele tocasse aquele local, aquela pequena sutura, mas me arrependia e muito por ter pedido isso a ele.

Kakashi passava o indicador demoradamente por ali e então me voltava a me enfaixar. Será mesmo que ele não percebia o que causava com esse simples gesto? Será mesmo que ele fazia de propósito? Queria mesmo me provocar? Provocar até que eu não aguentasse mais prender aquela fera no cio dentro de mim e ela se voltasse contra ele para enfim o devorá-lo?

Não havia um único dia em que eu não pensasse naquele beijo e em tudo aquilo que vinha acontecendo, mas era como se tudo não passasse de uma alucinação, algo irreal e que tão logo eu despertaria.

Quando finalmente avistamos os portões de Konoha eu realmente me senti aliviada por estar de volta ao lar. O ar fresco de Konoha, o seu verde vivaz e cores, era tudo tão diferente da palidez e escassez de Suna. Era bom finalmente estar de volta.

-Kakashi? –indaguei enquanto descíamos rumo a Konoha.

-Uhm?

-Quero andar com minhas próprias pernas agora; disse e ele estancou permitindo que eu deslizasse de suas costas para o chão. –Não quero me sentir uma idiota inválida na frente dos meus amigos; completei num sorriso.

-Consegue realmente andar até lá? –ele indagou preocupado.

-Consigo, talvez até ganhe uma corrida se apostar contra você; brinquei e ele riu.

-Ok, mas sem apostas Sakura-chan. As apostas do Gai já me são suficientemente penosas; completou Kakashi com um ar cansado.

-Gai-sensei é mesmo um homem... _vigoroso_, não? –ri enquanto voltávamos a caminhar ainda que lentamente.

-Acho que _insistente_ seria a palavra correta, Sakura; disse-me Kakashi e então mirou ao longe os portões de Konoha. –Naruto e Sasuke devem estar com saudades de você.

-Sinceramente? –indaguei fazendo um bico. –Eu realmente espero que aqueles dois tenham sentido falta de mim, se não eu vou socá-los até a morte! –completei dando pequenos soquinhos no ar.

-Coitados; Kakashi riu. –Pelo visto você já está praticamente recuperada.

-É sim.

* * *

_**-O QUE RAOIS SIGNIFICA ISSO KAKASHI?**_

Confesso, eu jamais vi Tsunade-sama gritando desse jeito, pelo menos não com o Kakashi. Minha mestra e Hokage já havia partido a mesa do escritório em duas e parecia querer partir o homem ao meu lado em dois também.

_**-VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE ESSA SERIA UMA MISSÃO SEM GRANDES DANOS, E OLHA COMO VOCÊ A DEVOLVE? **_

Tsunade-sama me apontava com suas unhas vermelhas, cuspia as palavras e ainda sim Kakashi parecia calmo, nada dizia em sua defesa.

-As coisas fugiram um pouco do controle, Tsunade-sama; disse-lhe Kakashi e Tsunade-sama emitiu um sonoro muxoxo de contrariedade.

-As coisas... _fugiram um pouco do controle?_ _**VOCÊ É O ÚNICO CULPADO POR ESSA MENINA QUASE TER SIDO MORTA KAKASHI!**_

-Eu sei, Godaime-sama; Kakashi mais uma vez assentiu respeitosamente enquanto era apontado por uma furiosa Tsunade.

Eu estava começando a me sentir ignorada naquela conversa. Falavam sobre mim como se não eu estivesse presente e, principalmente, como se eu fosse uma inútil que devia ter sido protegida por ele naquela missão e não sua parceira.

-Tsunade-sama; comecei temerosa e os olhos castanhos de minha mestra pousaram sobre mim.

-Perdão, Sakura, você realmente não merecia ter passado por tudo isso; o tom de voz de Tsunade-sama era brando quase que maternal comigo.

-Godaime? –Kakashi interveio mais uma vez atraindo a ira de Tsunade-sama até si. –Estou ciente de minha culpa e espero ser castigado pelo meu erro; completou de cabeça baixa.

Mas como assim... Erro? Culpa? Castigo? Por que raios ele tinha de ser castigado? Se havia alguém ali que devia ser castigada devia ser eu, não? Eu havia sido capturada e quase morta por meu mero descuido, não ele. Ele havia me salvado, desfeito a grande besteira em que eu mesma havia me enfiado. Eu realmente não podia permitir que ele fosse castigado por minha causa.

-Você será suspenso Kakashi, e não receberá um único centavo por essa missão; sentenciou Tsunade-sama e eu não mais me contive.

-Tsunade-sama? –aproximei-me de minha mestra. –Você não pode fazer isso com ele. Ele me salvou, ele...

-Ao contrário, Sakura; Tsunade-sama mais uma vez ponderava com aquele ar maternal. –É exatamente por causa dele que você está nesse estado.

Eu pisquei confusa olhando de Tsunade-sama para Kakashi ao meu lado.

-Tsunade-sama? –indaguei e ela continuou.

-Kakashi? –minha mestra se voltou para Kakashi e eu também. –Conte a ela o que você fez, acho que ela merece depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não acha?

Kakashi assentiu com a cabeça e eu esperei, esperei que ele me dissesse que Tsunade-sama estava bêbada e que não devíamos dar ouvidos a ela, mas isso não aconteceu.

_-Gomen,_ Sakura; mais uma vez ele se desculpava, me pedia perdão e eu não sabia dizer porquê. –Perdão, mas eu a usei como isca.

-Como? –pisquei confusa sem saber se olhava para ele ou para minha mestra que finalmente parecia satisfeita.

-O atentado contra o Kazekage; Tsunade-sama mais uma vez voltou à palavra. –Kakashi sempre soube quem era o autor. Quando eu a designei para ir com ele nessa missão, havia sido clara: Você cuidaria do restabelecimento do Kazekage, ele daquela que o havia envenenado. Ignorando minhas ordens, Kakashi a usou como isca para atrair a autora do atentado. Ele sempre soube que o que aquela mulher queria era você, e não Gaara. Gaara apenas serviu como uma ferramenta para lhe atrair até Suna e Kakashi entrou no jogo dessa mulher sem se importar em por a sua vida em risco. Diga-me uma coisa, acha mesmo que ele não merece receber a devida punição Sakura?

Minha boca se moveu, mas eu não proferi qualquer palavra. Minha mente dava voltas e voltas sem sair do lugar.

-Godaime? Acho que já está na hora de me retirar. O relatório está sobre a mesa; disse Kakashi e sob o consentimento de Tsunade-sama deixou o gabinete.

-Agora, Sakura, vamos cuidar de você.

Tsunade-sama se aproximou de mim e me abraçou maternalmente antes de me guiar para fora do gabinete também. Ela certamente me levaria até o hospital onde eu faria uma bateria de exames.

Eu...

Eu realmente me perguntava que parte de tudo aquilo havia sido verdade. Kakashi havia mentido desde o dia em que partimos naquela missão, teria ele mentido sobre tudo? Teria ele me beijado aquele dia por... _culpa?_ Remorso?

Ino? Ela realmente tinha que voltar logo de Suna, eu precisava e muito de uma amiga naquele momento e somente ela seria capaz de me ajudar a entender tudo aquilo.

_**Continua... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/a:** Eu sei, esse foi um MEGA capítulo e não aconteceu o tão esperado POV's do Kakashi, mas... Esperem, sim? Sejam pacientes. Provavelmente isso acontecerá no próximo capítulo. E mais, as coisas estão começando a esquentar, né? O que quer dizer que daqui pra frente começa a pegar fogo! Literalmente... XD

Bjus e até a próxima! ^^

**P.s:** Façam uma autora feliz, sim? Comentem, critiquem, apareçam! Eu to começando a achar que eu sou a única a gostar de KakashixSakura no site...


	12. Você não sabe o que é um beijo, Sakura

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Obrigada**: Sayuri Hatake, Jade Miranda, Karina de Angels, Lirit T, FranHyuuga, ****Hachi-chan2 e Patty **por terem comentando o capítulo anterior!

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um mal chamado Amor**

**Capítulo 11: Você não sabe o que é um beijo, Sakura**

Um mês inteiro? Literalmente de molho em casa? Essa havia sido a sentença final de Tsunade-sama, mesmo que eu tivesse feito de tudo para convencê-la de que eu estava bem.

"_Bem? Kami-sama! Você está realmente MUITO longe de estar bem, Sakura, MUITO longe... Ficará um mês longe de suas ocupações no hospital e qualquer outro tipo de tarefa. Repouso absoluto, ouviu bem? Ah, e, principalmente, fique longe dele, FIQUE LONGE DAQUELE IRRESPONSÁVEL DO KAKASHI!"_

Ficar longe de Kakashi? Isso era mais fácil do que Tsunade-sama pudesse imaginar. Obviamente que não por minha vontade, afinal eu desejava a todo custo estar com ele, mas sim devido a um Kakashi que parecia ter tomado chá de sumiço. Já fazia uma semana desde que havíamos retornado de Suna e, a última vez que eu o tinha visto? Acreditem, havia sido naquele mesmo dia, na sala de Tsunade-sama enquanto ela desferia sua fúria sobre ele. Naquele dia ela havia dito que ele seria suspenso de suas atividades por conta do acontecido, mas eu não topava com ele há tanto tempo que já estava me perguntando o que realmente havia acontecido com ele.

Tsunade-sama teria realmente feito mais que o suspender? Seria ela a autora daquele chá de sumiço?

Não. É claro que não. Kakashi havia sumido e por um único motivo, me evitar. Ele havia me evitado o caminho de volta para Konoha inteiro, por que simplesmente me dar a devida atenção agora? O correto seria ele vir até mim e se explicar, explicar o porquê daquele plano maluco, se desculpar, mas estávamos falando de Hatake Kakashi, o mesmo homem que me beijou e depois ignorou o acontecido.

Eu já estava acostumada com os planos malucos de Kakashi, seus métodos pouco convencionais de ensino, eu já o conhecia há quase dez anos. O que realmente me magoava não era ele ter omitido de mim aquele plano, e, sim, não conseguir entender seus reais sentimentos por mim.

Eu havia quase morrido? Havia sim, mas enfrentar Kemal foi um verdadeiro aprendizado para mim. Aquela mulher me ensinou o que realmente era importante na vida, me ensinou a querer viver o que ela havia tão intensamente vivido. Valeu a pena quase ter perecido nas mãos dela para enfim poder abrir os olhos e decidir lutar pelo que eu realmente queria, mas isso se tornou verdadeiramente difícil com o sumiço de Kakashi.

Todos esses dias, enclausurada em casa, eu só consegui pensar nele e naquele beijo, no quanto eu queria ouvir da boca dele a explicação para o que havia acontecido, mas diferente de mim Kakashi claramente queria enterrar aquilo. E ele_ literalmente_ havia se enterrado para se esconder de mim.

Mas... _Será mesmo que ele havia se esquecido?_

Eu o encontraria até no inferno se fosse preciso! E se ele realmente estivesse se escondendo sob meus pés? Eu facilmente o desenterraria, assim como fiz no seu segundo teste com guizos.

Eu não teria a ajuda de Naruto dessa vez, mas prometi a mim mesma que iria vencer aquela barreira invisível que ele havia posto entre nós.

E por falar em Naruto, assim que eu cheguei e ele soube sobre o acontecido, Naruto simplesmente correu até a minha casa e me agarrou. Ele me abraçou tão forte que minhas costelas quase se partiram novamente.

Entre lágrimas ele só me repetia uma coisa:

"_Eu vou matar o Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan! Dattebayo? Vou mesmo! Como é que ele pode arriscar a Sakura-chan desse jeito, teme?"_

"_Kakashi deve ter tido os seus motivos, dobe, mas concordo com você, foi um plano arriscado."_

Sasuke também havia vindo me visitar e apesar de seu tom contido e de não ter me agarrado como o Naruto, eu sabia que ele também havia se preocupado comigo. E havia algo mais com relação à Sasuke, algo que eu já havia notado antes, mas que agora podia perceber com mais clareza. Quando eles vieram me visitar, Hinata também veio já que estava com Naruto, e isso pareceu incomodar Sasuke mais do que deveria. Ele simplesmente não tirou os olhos dela.

Eu ri, afinal era aquele mesmo olhar que um dia eu havia desejado em cima de mim.

Quem diria que justamente Hinata fosse ter a sua atenção? Mas o que de fato me preocupava é...

_E se Naruto e ele acabassem se desentendendo de novo por conta disso?_

Haviam levado tanto tempo para enfim se entenderem. Eu realmente não queria ver os dois brigados mais uma vez, mas ao que parecia Sasuke também não. Ele não parecia ter qualquer intenção de se aproximar de Hinata além daqueles olhares furtivos.

Naruto, como era de se esperar, sequer notava os olhares furtivos de Sasuke sobre sua namorada, mas eu não saberia dizer por quanto tempo Sasuke suportaria aquilo. Hinata, diferente de Naruto, já havia percebido. Eu a vi disfarçar e corar diversas vezes, e, principalmente, evitar ficar sozinha com Sasuke. Seria realmente terrível que uma amizade tão bonita fosse maculada dessa forma, mas eu sabia que uma hora ou outra o fio iria arrebentar.

Ino chegou no fim de semana e também correu para me visitar. Ela estava tão feliz e radiante que eu acabei até me esquecendo de que precisava de seus conselhos.

"_Gaara está bem, muito bem. Esses últimos dias foram mágicos, testuda! O Gaara realmente é maravilhoso quando está inspirado, e, eu realmente consigo deixar aquele homem inspirado, sabe? Eu comprei um óleo corporal afrodisíaco em Suna, feito com flores e ervas raras que só florescem por aquelas terras e... Nossa! Fala sério! Quando eu usei? Juro valeu a pena cada centavo que paguei por ele. Gaara literalmente me devorou como um lobo faminto e..."_

Realmente não havia como eu fazer aquela porca pervertida parar de falar, não é? Ela me falava de Gaara com tanto carinho, com tanta paixão, que tudo o que eu podia fazer era ouvi-la em silêncio. A verdade era que eu sentia inveja de Ino, da relação que ela mantinha com Gaara. Apesar da distância física que os separava era claro o quanto aquele sentimento era recíproco, tudo o que eu também desejava.

"_Tome testuda! Eu comprei um para você também. A mulher que me vendeu esse aqui, disse-me que as noivas costumam usar para a sua primeira noite de casadas. Achei a sua cara! Então, faça-me um favor, sim? Use esse óleo quando topar novamente com o Kakashi se ainda quiser transar com ele. Eu sei que ele foi um cretino, afinal, ele te pôs em risco sem pensar nas consequências, mas eu também sei que você ainda quer que ele seja o primeiro. Acredite, ele não vai resistir."_

Ino realmente era uma pervertida, não? Eu? Eu havia corado até a raiz dos cabelos, mas havia gostado do presente. O frasco de vidro tinha o formato de uma rosa, um botão que parecia lentamente desabrochar. O tal óleo afrodisíaco tinha um tom rosado intenso, cheirava a rosas e ao mesmo tempo algo levemente picante que lembrava pimenta e canela. Era agradável e eu certamente iria acabar usando, mas eu ainda era cética quanto um simples perfume ser capaz de atrair Kakashi até mim.

Acho que eu só seria capaz de atrair Kakashi se me enrolasse nas páginas de algum volume extra do Icha Icha, algum volume raro e que ainda não havia sido lançado.

Conclusão? Ino foi embora sem eu nem ao menos ter tocado no que havia acontecido entre mim e Kakashi em Suna.

Nessa mesma tarde minhas coisas haviam chegado também, o pássaro de metal de Suna apareceu em minha janela e as deixou. Eu queria poder ter perguntado a ele sobre Kakashi, se ele também havia entregado suas coisas, mas ele sumiu mais rápido do que chegou. Obviamente ele não me diria nada, não podia, sendo um simples pássaro mensageiro e mecânico, mas não custava tentar, não é? Eu realmente já estava ficando desesperada sem ter notícias dele.

Tsunade-sama havia me dito para ficar em casa um mês, literalmente coçando, mas eu não tinha saco para isso. Já havia arrumado meu armário na cozinha, meu guarda-roupa, e feito tudo o que poderia fazer para passar o meu tempo ali.

Havia assistido filmes melosos na tv, comido brigadeiro e feito as unhas, coisa que eu raramente tinha tempo para fazer. Eu estava lustrosa de tão limpa, assim como minha casa, não havia mais o que fazer para espantar o tédio. Nesse meio tempo eu também havia dado pequenos passeios furtivos pela vila, me esgueirando feito uma _nuke-nin_ e temendo topar com minha mestra, mas eles haviam sido terrivelmente maçantes. _Frustrantes!_ Era óbvio que meus pequenos passeios tinham um único intuito, cruzar com Kakashi.

A casa dele ficava um tanto quanto longe da minha, e eu achei melhor não desafiar as ordens de Tsunade-sama, que se me pegasse na rua iria acabar fraturando minhas costelas novamente, mas eu já estava cansada de ser ignorada. Decidi que iria até ele já que ele não vinha até mim. Bancar a difícil não iria trazê-lo até mim, muito pelo contrário, talvez fosse a hora de ser um pouco Yamanaka Ino, não?

Ok, só um pouco.

Retirei o pijama, meu fiel companheiro durante os últimos dias, e chutei as pantufas para longe. Vesti a primeira coisa que vi no guarda-roupa e pronto, estava pronta para sair, mas algo me chamou a atenção. Meu reflexo no espelho fez como que me analisasse em silêncio. A blusa de alças finas que vesti deixava a mostra meu ombro nu e havia um pequeno risco esbranquiçado ali, algo que descia até as omoplatas.

Como Kakashi havia me dito, eu havia ficado com uma pequena cicatriz. Tsunade-sama fizera o possível e o impossível para apagar aquela marca deixando-a quase invisível, mas ela ainda estava ali.

Involuntariamente puxei a barra da blusa até a base dos seios e vi outra marca ali. O pequeno arranhão teria sido facilmente removido por Tsunade-sama, mas eu a impedi. Queria ficar com aquela pequena cicatriz, queria olhar para ela e me lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Aquela cicatriz faria com que me lembrasse de Kemal e do que ela havia me ensinado e, principalmente, faria com que me lembrasse de Kakashi.

Meu corpo simplesmente se arrepiava inteiro ao me recordar do toque dele, dos dedos dele ali enquanto me ajudava com os curativos na mata. Era como se aquelas cicatrizes fossem as únicas provas de que aquilo tudo havia mesmo acontecido. Eu precisava de algo concreto, algo que me motivasse a ir atrás de respostas.

Suspirei e então sai. Não iria voltar sem me encontrar com ele, não dessa vez.

* * *

As ruas de Konoha ainda eram as mesmas, as mesmas pessoas, os mesmos hábitos. Enquanto caminhava encontrei com Rock Lee e Tenten que voltavam dos treinos. Lee me cumprimentou animado e me encheu de perguntas mostrando-me solidariedade, mas não era o mesmo Lee. Quando eu o vi abraçar Tenten pela cintura algo dentro de mim sentiu-se ferido.

As coisas, as pessoas, tudo realmente estava mudando, ainda que parecesse igual, o que só reforçava minha necessidade em mudar também.

Vi os dois se afastarem e mais uma vez senti inveja. Senti inveja do que eles tinham, assim como sentia inveja de Ino e Gaara. Tenten havia pulado sobre as costas de Lee e ele a carregava enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre um assunto qualquer. Eu poderia estar no lugar dela se quisesse, se tivesse dado valor aos sentimentos de Lee por mim no passado, mas naquela época a _doença_ chamada Uchiha Sasuke ainda me consumia.

Era em momentos assim que eu pensava em quantas oportunidades eu havia perdido, em quantas oportunidades de realmente ser feliz eu havia jogado no lixo por um simples capricho. Eu queria um homem que jamais me quis e com isso afastei para longe aqueles que realmente se interessavam por mim. Lee? Naruto? Segundo Ino até mesmo Kiba já havia demonstrado interesse por mim, mas como sempre eu não via nada além de Sasuke.

Eu não culpo o Sasuke, não posso culpá-lo por algo que eu mesma criei e deixei crescer como um câncer. Ele nunca me deu falsas esperanças, nunca me prometeu nada, mas eu inutilmente criei falsas esperanças e as nutri por anos. Seria mais fácil culpá-lo, culpar alguém mais além de mim, mas eu sabia que estaria mais uma vez mentindo para mim mesma.

Eu estava cansada de mentiras, de perdas, de sofrimento. Eu simplesmente queria ser como Ino e Gaara, Tenten e Lee.

Com Kakashi, por mais que ele fosse um covarde e estivesse se escondendo de mim, eu sabia que era diferente. Ele também precisava de mim, gostava da minha companhia e desejava o mesmo que eu. Desejávamos mais do que uma simples amizade entre aluna e professor, até mesmo porque, já fazia um bom tempo que não éramos mais isso, e sim iguais.

Como homem e mulher, simplesmente duas pessoas adultas e desimpedidas, nós podíamos nutrir aquele sentimento e descobrir juntos o quanto ele era importante para cada um de nós.

Quando finalmente cheguei à casa de Kakashi já era fim de tarde, uma tarde quente, porem agradável. Ele morava num dos prédios simples que serviam de moradia para os shinobis, eu mesma quase me mudei para um desses prédios, mas após a morte de meus pais, decidi que ficar em casa seria uma forma de sempre tê-los ao meu lado.

Subi as escadarias acinzentadas e simples assim como todo o prédio. Havia uma ou outra samambaia quase morta pendurada nas paredes, o único verde a colorir um conjunto cinza. Aquela falta de cor era quase que opressora, mas eu não iria desistir.

Diante da porta do apartamento dele, eu ponderei. _O que eu iria lhe dizer? _Como iria começar? Não tinha qualquer ideia de como faria para enfrentá-lo cara a cara. Era fácil treinar na frente do espelho, mas enfrentar a fera de frente não.

Suspirei e então bati em sua porta. Uma, duas, três vezes, até ouvir um _já vou_ do lado de dentro que sinalizava que ele estava em casa. Se eu o chamasse, se ele ouvisse a minha voz, seria bem provável ele fingir que não estava.

Suspirei. Havia finalmente chegado a hora.

Como previ, quando ele enfim abriu a porta não conseguiu conter a surpresa em me ver ali. Ele usava máscara, mas seus olhos não conseguiram disfarçar o que sentia. Eu realmente não entendia porque aquele homem usava máscara, mesmo em casa e sozinho. Ignorei minhas recentes divagações e o palpitar ansioso de meu coração, precisava dizer por que havia vindo, não é?

-Sakura; Kakashi murmurou.

-Não vai me convidar para entrar? –foi a única coisa que consegui proferir. O cabelo bagunçado dele me fazia lembrar o quanto havia gostado de brincar com eles enquanto retornávamos de Suna.

-Claro.

Ele me deu passagem e eu entrei. Logo depois Kakashi fechou a porta e seguiu atrás de mim. Havia um sofá na sala e eu me sentei ali, aquele sofá tinha o cheiro dele. Kakashi caminhou na minha direção, mas não se sentou ao meu lado e sim, na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha. Ela ficava de frente para o sofá, mas do outro lado do cômodo. Perto e ao mesmo tempo longe, longe demais para o meu gosto. Talvez eu devesse dizer a ele que não mordia, não é?

O apartamento era minúsculo e tudo ficava interligado, só o quarto e obviamente o banheiro ficavam separados. Havia uma meia parede que separava a pequena cozinha da sala e só.

Ao lado da escrivaninha havia uma estante repleta de livros, todos de capa alaranjada e verdes, e em cima da escrivaninha um dos inconfundíveis volumes que tanto o agradava. Como eu imaginei depois de ter sido suspendido por Tsunade-sama, ele havia passado os dias trancado em casa e lendo. Seus pés descalços, a calça de moletom leve e a regata preta, ele realmente estava de férias forçadas.

Mais do que aquela maldita máscara, o que me incomodava era o porquê dele só usar preto, azul e verde. Preto quando estava em casa, como se tivesse aproveitado algumas peças de sua época como AMBU. Azul e verde de seu uniforme ninja. Será mesmo que ele não tinha nada mais colorido no guarda-roupa?

-Pensei que você ainda estivesse se recuperando, Sakura; ele finalmente me trouxe de volta a realidade. –Tsunade-sama a proibiu de sair de casa, segundo o Naruto; completou o copy-nin.

-Naruto esteve aqui? –indaguei surpresa e Kakashi assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ele não só esteve aqui como também me ameaçou de ter os braços e pernas arrancados se por ventura ousasse te machucar mais uma vez.

Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. Naruto e sua boca grande...

-Não foi sua culpa; murmurei sem jeito vendo-o negar com a cabeça.

-Sasuke me disse que fui estupidamente equivocado e que violei um de meus primeiros ensinamentos, aquele que ensinei a vocês quando ainda eram gennins; nesse instante Kakashi fez uma pausa e então continuou. –Ninjas que falham nas missões são considerados lixo, mas aqueles que não se preocupam com seus companheiros são mais lixo ainda.

-Kakashi?

Eu não sabia o que lhe dizer. Até mesmo Sasuke havia vindo até ele para lhe dar sermões? Será mesmo que aqueles dois idiotas não entendiam que com isso só estavam piorando as coisas pra mim? Eu não queria que Kakashi me visse como uma vítima de sua imprudência. Queria que ele me visse como a mulher que ele havia beijado! Ele jamais me veria assim enquanto pensasse que havia quase me matado em Suna. Ele havia errado? Havia sim quando decidiu não me contar sobre Kemal, mas eu também havia errado quando me deixei capturar tão facilmente. Nós dois havíamos errado, portanto a culpa seria dividida e não um fardo para ele carregar sozinho.

-Acho que eu não te disse isso como deveria, mas eu realmente sinto muito por tudo o que te aconteceu em Suna, Sakura; recomeçou Kakashi. –Devia ter te contado desde o princípio sobre minhas suspeitas, mas achei que seria mais fácil atrair Kemal se você não soubesse de nada. Ela viria até você, eu sabia disso, e a ideia inicial era estar lá quando enfim acontecesse. Eu nunca quis que aquilo tudo tivesse acontecido, que você tivesse que enfrentá-la sozinha, mas você sumiu aquele dia e quando dei por mim, as coisas haviam tomado um rumo completamente inesperado.

Ao término das palavras dele eu me senti desconfortável. Eu havia sumido? Eu ainda me lembrava do _porque_ eu havia sumido e mais do que da ira daquelas mulheres, eu me lembrava dele, de Kakashi me olhando. Talvez ele tivesse razão, talvez ele realmente tivesse culpa, afinal foi por causa dele que eu havia feito aquela dança estúpida. Eu ainda me recordava dos olhos dele em mim, de como ele me fitou sem qualquer pudor, e ainda que ele estivesse disfarçado sob aquele genjustu, eu sabia que ele olhava para mim.

Tudo o que eu queria era que ele mais uma vez me olhasse daquele jeito.

-Você me odeia, Sakura? –ele repentinamente indagou me pegando de surpresa. Que raios de pergunta era aquela?

-Eu...

-Você quase morreu por minha causa; ele completou amargurado.

-Você cuidou de mim; eu intervi a fim de afastar aquela atmosfera tensa, mas não consegui.

-Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, Sakura; ele me respondeu.

-Não, você fez mais do que isso e sabe disso; eu mais uma vez intervi. Suspirei e então tomei coragem. Já estava na hora de tocarmos naquele assunto, não é mesmo? –Kakashi? Aquele dia, aquele dia quando você...

_-Kami-sama!_ –ele me interrompeu levando ambas as mãos à cabeça.

-O que foi? –indaguei confusa.

-Eu ainda te devo um almoço, não é?

-Como?

-Eu ainda te devo um almoço; ele me confirmou e só então eu compreendi. –Já que resolveu sair de casa escondida da Godaime, o que acha de irmos até o Ichiraku? Acho que não há problema em trocar um almoço por um jantar, não é? Eu realmente odeio ficar em dívida com alguém; completou num sorriso.

-Kakashi; ponderei. –Eu realmente prefiro que você _nunca_ me pague esse jantar se for para irmos ao Ichiraku Lamen; completei entre dentes sem conseguir conter meu desgosto. Eu ir até o Ichiraku só para ver aquela atrevida de avental babando em cima dele? Não mesmo.

-Sakura? –Kakashi riu. –Eu realmente não sabia que você odiava lamen _tanto_ assim...

-O que eu odeio não é o lamen e sim aquela garota idiota que trabalha lá; expliquei carrancuda. Como se ele já não soubesse disso.

_-Ayame-chan?_

-É, e eu a odeio ainda mais quando você a chama desse jeito! –rebati sem perceber que estava caindo no joguinho dele.

Kakashi riu e mesmo que ele estivesse rindo de mim, eu havia gostado de ouvir sua voz distante daquele tom tenso de ainda a pouco.

-O que sugere então? –Kakashi indagou dando de ombros.

_Ele realmente estava me convidando para sair?_

Mirei-o por alguns segundos e então sua pequena cozinha.

-Podemos comer aqui, se você por acaso tiver mais do que teias de aranha nos armários. Posso cozinhar para nós dois e...

Eu realmente estava me animando diante daquela possibilidade, mas Kakashi realmente gostava de ser um tremendo estraga prazeres.

_-Você?_ Cozinhando? –ele indagou com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

-É, _eu_, cozinhando, por quê? –indaguei irritada.

-Bem; Kakashi ponderou coçando o queixo. –Aí não seria válido, não é? Eu te prometi um jantar e não fazer você cozinhar para mim; ele se explicou gesticulando displicente, mas não me convenceu.

-Eu realmente sei cozinhar, sabia? –revirei os olhos.

-Como aquele bolo de chocolate que você fez no meu último aniversário? –ele indagou num sorriso que eu sabia ser de troça ainda que não o estivesse vendo.

-Kakashi?

-Uhm?

-É isso, ou nada; completei me levantando e cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

-Ok; ele se levantou e eu tive de olhar para cima para poder encarar os olhos dele. Kakashi se afastou ignorando minha boca aberta em sinal de surpresa e caminhou até a cozinha. –Mas com uma condição.

-Qual?

-Eu cozinho.

-Kakashi?

Eu ainda tentei discordar, mas ele me deixou falando sozinha.

* * *

_Soumen? _Desde quando Kakashi sabia fazer soumen? Ok, fazer soumen não era a melhor das habilidades de um renomado mestre cuca, mas ele realmente sabia como fazer um bom soumen. E aquela era uma refeição perfeita para aquele fim de tarde de verão.

Macarrão gelado? Macarrão gelado e cozido por igual? Tão diferente do meu, todo grudado como se tivesse sido feito com super-cola? E aquele cheiro maravilhoso? Saquê? Shoyu? Konbu? Tudo isso junto se misturando e criando aquele molho maravilhoso? Confesso que me surpreendi com Kakashi, um Kakashi que aparentemente gostava de cozinhar quando podia e era bom nisso.

Ele claramente não queria a minha ajuda, mas depois de muito insistir, Kakashi me permitiu lhe oferecer pequenos favores, como procurar pela panela para cozinhar o macarrão e os ingredientes que ele ia precisar para fazer o soumen. Era realmente estranho procurar pelas coisas na casa de outra pessoa, fazia com acabássemos nos sentindo idiotas por não ver algo que aparentemente estava na sua cara, bem debaixo do seu nariz.

Acho que não preciso dizer que tão logo ele me enxotou dali?

Segundo ele, eu mais atrapalhava do que ajudava. Kakashi realmente não era nada sutil.

Ele realmente era um tremendo de um estraga prazeres, isso sim!

Me enxotar dali quando eu realmente estava me divertindo? A verdade? Acho que foi por isso mesmo que acabei enxotada.

Enquanto procurava pelas coisas que ele havia me pedido a gente inevitavelmente se chocava um no outro, pisava no pé um do outro e se espremia naquela cozinha minúscula.

Eu ria e ria ainda mais quando ele fazia uma careta desgostosa. Ele ainda usava aquela máscara idiota, mas eu sabia que ele estava fazendo caretas.

Às vezes Kakashi era tão transparente quanto eu. Eu sabia que ele estava incomodado com aquilo e se ele pensava que havia me enrolado com aquela história de jantar, estava muito enganado. Ele achava mesmo que eu não havia percebido a sua saída pela tangente? É claro que eu havia percebido, mas aceitar o seu convite me daria tempo para planejar como o encurralar até não ter mais como escapar de mim.

No fim eu tive de me contentar em esperar por ele sentada no sofá, assistindo-o cozinhar para mim. _Ai que fetiche!_ Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, para suas mãos habilidosas na cozinha, para aqueles braços fortes e despidos, e aquela tatuagem AMBU no ombro esquerdo. Ino na certa me diria que eu estava _muito_ mais a fim de devorá-lo e não o macarrão.

Quando ele finalmente veio me servir e se sentou do meu lado no sofá, eu ainda me flagrei mais interessada nele do que na tigela de soumen que ele me oferecia. Ele obviamente percebeu, mas ignorou o fato. E se havia alguém bom nisso, era Kakashi.

-E então? –ele indagou esperançoso pela minha aprovação.

Eu mirei a tigela de macarrão, senti o cheiro bom que vinha dali e então finalmente experimentei. Estava bom, mais do que bom, como anunciava o cheiro vindo antes da cozinha, mas eu fiz questão de fazer uma careta antes de depositar os hachis dentro da tigela.

-Acho que...; ponderei vendo-o com o olhar fixo em mim. _–Serve._ É melhor do que nada; completei vendo-o fazer outra careta e depois sorrir.

-Você é realmente má, _Sakura-chan... s_abia disso? –ele indagou pronunciando o meu nome junto daquele _chan_ carinhoso.

Normalmente eu achava aquele sufixo jocoso, mas ultimamente eu estava começando a gostar dele. Quando Kakashi me chamava assim normalmente nós estávamos brincando de gato e rato e eu gostava daquilo.

Kakashi depositou a tigela de soumen sobre o colo por alguns instantes e então levou a mão até a máscara que o cobria.

Aquela seria a parte pela qual havia ansiado o tempo todo. Ele iria se despir para mim, deixar que eu adentrasse aquele mundo de segredos por detrás daquela máscara.

-Acho que vou acabar me sentindo... _assediado_ desse jeito, Sakura; ele me disse ainda com os dedos em cima da borda da máscara e eu corei.

_-Baka!_

Revidei recomeçando a comer meu macarrão com certa fúria. Acho que até mesmo o Naruto sentiria inveja de mim e da minha habilidade nata em enfiar comida para dentro da boca com tamanha rapidez. Kakashi era mesmo um idiota e me fazia oscilar entre beijá-lo ou socá-lo.

-Eu realmente não estou interessada em ver a sua verruga, sabe? –recomecei a falar sem parar de comer. Era grosseiro falar de boca cheia? Era sim, mas eu pouco estava me importando com isso. _–Ela é nojenta!_ Talvez você devesse esperar eu terminar de comer para...

Eu parei, parei tudo o que fazia quando novamente tive coragem de fitá-lo. Ele estava livre daquela máscara idiota e seu rosto perfeito parecia-me ainda mais bonito. A primeira coisa que busquei foi sua boca, aqueles lábios perfeitos que haviam me beijado. Um meio sorriso de canto curvou-lhe os lábios e eu me senti arrepiar, como se borboletas travessas tivessem feito um voo rasante em meu estômago.

Eu realmente estava apaixonada por aquele homem.

E eu realmente queria ser beijada por ele novamente.

-Sakura? –ele me chamou e eu assenti. –Tem um fio de macarrão grudado no seu queixo...

Kakashi me apontou o rosto e eu corei até a raiz dos cabelos. Desesperada tentei me limpar. Eu estava ali o comparando a um deus e ele estava mirando a minha cara de idiota com o rosto sujo de comida? Senti-me tão mortalmente envergonhada que fixei imediatamente meus olhos na porção de soumen e não mais me desviei dali.

Kakashi riu e então começou a comer também.

Comemos em silêncio, mas vez ou outra eu me via buscando furtivamente pelos olhos dele que não abandonaram a tigela de soumen. Quando enfim terminamos de comer, eu o vi se espreguiçar e então se voltar para mim.

-Quer beber alguma coisa?

-O que você tem? –indaguei, estava mesmo a fim de beber alguma coisa.

-Água; Kakashi me respondeu com simplicidade, mas riu alto ao me ver fazer uma careta de desgosto. –O que foi? Não tenho nada melhor para te oferecer.

-Duvido que você não tenha uma garrafa de saquê em casa; murmurei contrariada enquanto ele pegava minha tigela vazia de soumen e a levava junto da dele até a cozinha.

-Não, não tenho. Não viu que eu usei o resto que tinha para preparar o soumen? –ele indagou se explicando da cozinha.

-Você não tem nem mesmo um pouco de shochu? Licor de ameixa? –indaguei esperançosa.

_-Shochu?_ Isso é bem mais forte que saquê, Sakura; o tom de Kakashi me pareceu repreensivo e eu bufei irritada.

-Você tem ou não tem Kakashi? Porque eu tenho os dois em casa. Ou melhor, os três; completei e Kakashi suspirou balançando a cabeça para ambos os lados.

-Acho que a convivência com a Godaime não tem te feito muito bem, sabe? Uma criança como você, não devia estar bebendo esse _tipo_ de coisa.

_-Eu não sou criança, Kakashi!_ –revidei e agora sim estava irritada. _Criança?_ –Eu sou uma mulher; completei.

Um longo instante de silêncio se instaurou entre nós e apenas nos fitamos. Kakashi levou uma das mãos até os cabelos com vagar e então se abaixou para pegar algo no armário.

_-Ok._ E eu acho que tenho um pouco de _umeshu_ aqui; ele murmurou e então me mostrou a garrafa de licor de ameixa que havia encontrado.

Ele serviu duas pequenas doses e voltou até mim me entregando uma delas.

-Eu não sabia que gostava de coisas doces, Kakashi; trocei com ele bebericando minha bebida. Para a grande maioria dos homens coisas doces eram coisas de mulher.

Kakashi tomou sua dose num único gole, como se sequer tivesse ouvido meu comentário.

_-Kanpai! _

-Kanpai!

Eu o imitei e ingeri minha dose de licor de uma só vez também sentindo o seu gosto incrivelmente doce tomar conta de todos os meus sentidos.

-Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Sakura; ele murmurou sério, como se só agora pensasse no que eu havia lhe dito.

-Coisas que queria poder descobrir; respondi e mais uma vez o silêncio reinou entre nós.

-Não há nada de interessante para descobrir, acredite; ele por fim murmurou se recostando preguiçosamente contra o sofá.

-Ao contrário; murmurei procurando algum vestígio de informação no rosto dele. –Há tanto, tantas coisas que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar; completei.

-Pergunte.

-Como disse? –eu me surpreendi com aquela resposta direta vendo-o se endireitar no sofá.

-Pergunte o que quiser saber, Sakura; completou Kakashi.

-Qualquer coisa? –indaguei esperançosa e sem conter o sorriso.

Uma chance como aquela? Certamente era uma em um milhão! Era melhor aproveitar antes que ele mudasse de ideia.

-Qualquer coisa; respondeu-me Kakashi e então ponderou. –Bem, qualquer coisa que não seja _imprópria_ para a sua idade é claro.

_-Baka!_ –corei e ele riu. De novo aquela história de idade? Quantos anos ele achava que eu tinha? Cinco?

-O que quer saber, Sakura? –ele me incitou a continuar como se soubesse que eu estava adiando o momento. –Bom eu calço quarenta e dois e costumo usar cuecas do tipo...

-Kakashi? –eu intervi mais uma vez entre envergonhada e irritada. –Não é esse _tipo_ de coisa que eu quero saber, entende?

-É claro que entendo, mas... Primeiro você me diz que tem curiosidade em me perguntar inúmeras coisas e então se cala; ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Ok; suspirei pesadamente.

Ele tinha razão.

Eu havia começado aquela conversa e, agora, quando ele finalmente me dava total acesso para adentrar aquele mundo de mistérios, eu me continha? Havia muitas coisas que eu queria poder lhe perguntar, mas agora, diante dele, eu simplesmente me acovardava. Era como se parte mim ainda quisesse manter aquele segredo.

-Bem; eu ponderei. –Por que você usa máscara? Eu já pensei nisso milhões de vezes e nunca encontrei uma resposta verdadeiramente satisfatória para isso; completei.

-Acho que eu já te expliquei isso uma vez, Sakura.

-Não, não explicou; rebati apontando acusadoramente para ele. –Os motivos idiotas que você me deu não contam! Medo de gripe? Ah, fala sério Kakashi! –revirei os olhos.

-Ok, você tem razão; eu o ouvi murmurar, mas me surpreendi com o tom sério que ele tomou. –Meu pai.

-O que disse? –ajeitei-me melhor no sofá buscando seus olhos.

-Uso máscara por causa do meu pai; disse-me um Kakashi tão sério que eu quase me arrependi de ter-lhe feito aquela pergunta.

-E por quê? –indaguei temerosa.

-Por me parecer com ele; Kakashi me respondeu com simplicidade. –Você deve conhecer a história do famoso Canino Branco de Konoha, não? Pelo menos parte dela, a mesma que fez Chyo-baa-sama me atacar em Suna assim que me viu?

-Sim, mas; eu mais uma vez ponderei diante da reação inesperada dele. –Seu pai foi famoso, porque você teria vergonha de se parecer com ele? –completei.

-Porque ele foi o homem que foi tachado como lixo depois de falhar em sua última missão. O homem que falhou porque tentou salvar seus companheiros. E o mesmo homem que depois se matou por não suportar tamanha pressão.

Ao fim das palavras dele um enorme silêncio se fez presente. Aquela realmente era uma parte da história do Canino Branco que eu não conhecia. Eu sabia que a vida de Kakashi havia sido sempre um mistério, que a parte pública dela envolvia seus feitos grandiosos como ninja, mas eu nunca pensei que um drama pessoal como esse fizesse parte dela.

Por isso a necessidade de se esconder, de tentar provar ser mais que o filho do famoso e também recriminado Canino Branco. Ele precisava ser reconhecido por seus feitos e não por se parecer com o pai. Precisava encontrar o seu lugar num mundo que aparentemente o havia excluído pelo "erro" do pai.

-Eu precisava me desvincular da imagem do meu falecido pai, entende? –ele continuou como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. –A maneira mais fácil para isso era esconder o que faria as pessoas se lembrarem dele ao olharem para mim.

-Kakashi; eu suspirei pesadamente. –Eu realmente não entendo porque você se sente envergonhado com tudo isso. Quando ainda éramos gennins, você nos ensinou que aqueles que não se preocupam com seus amigos é que são considerados lixo. Foi exatamente isso o que o seu pai fez, salvou seus amigos; completei confusa.

-Foi sim, mas você se recorda do que eu também lhes disse aquele dia? Que há muitos anos atrás um amigo meu havia me ensinado isso? Obito. Antes de conhecê-lo eu não sabia o quanto isso era verdade e por isso mesmo odiava meu pai e o que ele havia feito.

Havia sido coisa demais em tão pouco tempo e com uma única pergunta, mas eu ainda tinha dúvidas.

-Então por que ainda continua usando a máscara? –indaguei e ele riu, um sorriso triste.

_-Charme?_ –ele indagou tentando parecer engraçado. –Não sei, sinceramente eu não sei, Sakura. Talvez por comodidade; completou Kakashi.

Eu queria lhe perguntar sobre o tal Obito, o amigo que havia lhe ensinado aquilo, mas decidi que ficaria para outra hora. Jamais desejei aquela atmosfera tensa entre nós dois. E a melhor forma para isso era mudar o rumo da conversa, para algo mais idiota e informal possível.

-Ok. Vamos a segunda pergunta então.

-Você tem mais? –ele indagou surpreso. –Quantas?

-Muitas; eu sorri vendo-o sorrir de volta. Olhei para os lados em busca de inspiração para continuar e tão logo me deparei com a estante cheia de livros. –Por que você lê esses livros idiotas, Kakashi?

-Não são livros idiotas, Sakura; ele me respondeu fazendo uma careta desgostosa do tipo: _você não sabe o que está falando._

-São pornografia barata; torci o nariz.

-São romances, Sakura. _Ro-man-ces;_ Kakashi discordou soletrando a palavra romance demoradamente como se assim me fizesse entender o seu gosto duvidoso quando se tratava de leitura.

-Dá no mesmo; dei de ombros e ele voltou a discordar.

-Você sabe o que é um romance, Sakura?

-Duas pessoas se pegando? –arqueei a sobrancelha e ri alto quando ele franziu o cenho.

-É, tem_ isso_ também, mas antes disso tem toda uma história; Kakashi bufou aparentemente cansado em tentar me explicar. –Toda uma história, um enredo onde...

_-Onde tudo termina com duas pessoas se pegando!_ –eu o cortei mais uma vez rindo com a expressão contrariada dele. Kakashi gesticulava poeticamente como se tentasse enfatizar suas palavras. –É sempre assim, termina exatamente assim, Kakashi; completei.

-Ok; ele suspirou cansado e se recostou no sofá. –_Você venceu Sakura!_ Próxima pergunta.

_-Espera!_ –foi a minha vez de me acomodar melhor no sofá. –Você ainda não me respondeu. E o que eu quero saber é porque você lê esses livros idiotas.

-Um... _Vício?_

-Uma _tara_ talvez; revidei.

-Sakura.

-Eu acho esses livros ridículos Kakashi, de verdade; completei rindo.

-Talvez eu me sinta menos sozinho junto deles enquanto leio; pela primeira vez o que ele me disse chamou a atenção.

-Você se sente sozinho? –indaguei mirando sua expressão distante.

-Na maioria das vezes sim; Kakashi me confirmou sincero e então fitou a prateleira de livros. –Acho que mergulhar num universo diferente, ainda que fictício, viajar junto dos personagens e participar de suas vidas, faz com que a minha vida seja menos solitária. Quando estou lendo sinto-me parte de algo, ainda que como um telespectador passivo. Rio e coisas bobas, choro com o pesar e os infortúnios de outras vidas e...

-Você chora lendo esses livrinhos fajutos, Kakashi? –eu interrompi o relato sério dele, simplesmente não resisti. Ele realmente levava aqueles livros idiotas tão a sério?

-Choro, rio, e até...

-E até? –eu o instiguei a continuar.

-Até mesmo aprendo com os personagens. A gente realmente aprende muita coisa lendo, Sakura; Kakashi me explicou com simplicidade.

Eu que até então ria corei até a raiz dos cabelos. _Aprender com o Icha Icha?_ Percebendo o rumo de meus pensamentos ele riu. Seus lábios se curvaram naquele sorriso cafajeste e eu senti vontade e enfiar a cabeça num buraco bem fundo.

-Certamente que não esse... _tipo_ de coisa, Sakura. Esse _tipo_ de coisa a gente aprende na prática; Kakashi completou numa sonora gargalhada.

_-Pervertido!_ –eu o acusei desviando o olhar. Sentia minha garganta seca e aquele frio estranho no estômago. Minha face queimava feito ferro em brasa. –Quem disse que eu estava pensando nesse _tipo_ de coisa, hã?

-Estava na sua cara; ele voltou a rir divertido.

-E eu tenho cara de pervertida, é? –retruquei irritada.

-Não. Você tem cara de; ele ponderou aproximando-se de mim e me mirando por um bom tempo. _–Cara de garota curiosa!_

Ele bagunçou o meu cabelo e então se afastou recostando-se novamente no sofá.

-Eu não sou uma garota, Kakashi.

-Eu sei.

Mais uma vez silêncio.

-Então por que você faz questão de me dizer que continuo sendo uma criança? –indaguei irritada com a insistência dele naquilo. –Por que você insiste em fazer de conta que nada aconteceu?

-Sakura.

_-Por que você insiste em agir como se aquele beijo jamais tivesse acontecido?_

Eu havia suportado tempo demais, já não aguentava mais guardar aquilo só para mim. Ele precisava saber o quanto aquilo havia mexido comigo e eu precisava saber o que aquilo havia verdadeiramente significado para ele.

-Que beijo?

_-Não se faça de desentendido, Kakashi!_ –eu o acusei com o dedo em riste. –Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, daquele dia quando você me salvou em Suna.

-Aquilo se chama respiração artificial, vulgarmente conhecido como respiração boca a boca. Acho que você, como uma nin-médica, sabe melhor do que ninguém como funciona esse procedimento, Sakura.

Eu realmente queria e _muito_ socá-lo naquele instante. O tom dele era desprovido de qualquer emoção.

-Exatamente por isso é que eu sei que o que você fez depois não foi um procedimento médico. Você me beijou, Kakashi; sentenciei irada.

Kakashi se desencostou do sofá e então se aproximou até ficar perto o suficiente, o suficiente para eu poder julgar perigoso. Pude sentir sua respiração quente contra a minha, mas não desviei meus olhos dos seus.

-Você não sabe o que é um beijo, Sakura.

Kakashi finalmente se afastou sem ao menos perceber a tamanha revolução que causava dentro de mim. Uma parte de mim queria socá-lo por ser tão cretino e outra parte desejava ardentemente me jogar em cima dele e beijá-lo. Era como se com aquelas palavras ele estivesse me prometendo um mundo de sensações que eu sequer conhecia. Aquele era o jogo dele? Atiçar e então fugir?

-Acho que já está ficando tarde, Sakura; ele murmurou sem qualquer emoção buscando o relógio na parede, um relógio que não estava funcionando.

Ele ia mesmo me expulsar dali? Depois daquela promessa velada de que tinha muito mais a me oferecer? O que mais eu tinha que fazer para aquele homem entender porque eu havia vindo até ele?

Sem pensar, eu me aproximei e o beijei. Segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos e colei minha boca na dele. Pressionei os lábios quase que com fúria sobre os dele, como se quisesse castiga-lo, mas ele sequer se moveu. Seus lábios quentes se mantiveram imóveis, assim como o resto do seu corpo. Ele não me abraçou, não acariciou meus cabelos e nem me motivou a continuar. Decepcionada eu me afastei dele e me sentei sobre as próprias pernas.

Ele me mirou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Na certa ele ia me chamar de idiota, não é? Dizer para que eu realmente fosse embora e que nunca mais me serviria álcool. Eu estava fora de mim? Essa seria uma boa desculpa, mas contrariando todo e qualquer pensamento que eu tivesse naquele momento, ele se reaproximou de mim.

Kakashi abandonou aquela atitude apática e se aproximou. Senti quando os dedos dele se enroscaram em minha nuca e gemi quando o senti puxar levemente meus cabelos para trás. Ele me fitou diretamente nos olhos e então os baixou para poder mirar minha boca. Minha respiração se acelerou e eu entreabri os lábios, o que foi a deixa para ele.

Sua boca cobriu a minha, faminta, sedenta, tão sensualmente quanto eu poderia imaginar. Seus lábios macios moviam-se perfeitamente sobre os meus, como se soubessem exatamente como me agradar. Sua língua me pediu passagem e eu a dei, deliciando-me com o quão quente e doce era o seu toque. Eu ainda podia sentir o gosto do licor na boca dele, mas sabia que o prazer que sentia vinha do gosto dele, algo realmente indecifrável e delicioso que se misturava ao sabor da bebida.

Eu não sabia ao certo como corresponder, mas foi mais forte do que eu, puro instinto. Da mesma forma prazerosa eu busquei a língua dele, busquei os lábios dele, beijei-o da mesma forma desesperada que ele me beijava. Minhas mãos rumaram até o pescoço dele e eu o puxei pelos cabelos querendo tê-lo mais perto de mim. Eu o queria grudado em mim, colado, perto o suficiente para que nunca mais o pudesse perder.

Kakashi mordeu, sugou, brincou comigo, e eu gemi de excitação. Jamais havia me sentido assim, como se meu corpo estivesse em brasas e eu não precisasse de absolutamente mais nada para me sentir completa. A contra gosto senti seus dentes mordiscando meu lábio inferior, sugando-os no que seria o cessar daquele beijo e então se afastar.

Abri meus olhos e mirei os olhos preguiçosos a minha frente. Eles tinham um brilho diferente, eram quentes, intensos. Meu coração batia acelerado e eu me sentia parcialmente gélida longe dele. Já estava sentindo falta da deliciosa letargia que ele havia me proporcionado instantes atrás.

_-Isso_ é um beijo, Sakura.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/a**: E aí curtiram? Haha não aconteceu o tão esperado POVs do Kakashi, mas acho que compensou, não? Como disse, daqui pra frente a coisa só esquenta... rsrsrs

Não se esqueçam dos reviews, hein?

Ja ne! ^^

**Shochu:** É um tipo de aguardente, feito de cereais, batata doce, arroz, cevada, bem mais forte que o saquê, de 20 a 25% a mais de teor alcoólico, mas menos difundido.


	13. Eu quero que me ensine, Kakashi

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/a**:Para aqueles que tanto me pediram, nesse capítulo quem narra é o Kakashi.

Obrigada: **Hachi-chan2, Karina Angels, Patty de Aquarius, Lirit T, Tainan, Hatake Pam, Dika008** e **Tayn** por comentarem o capítulo anterior!

E Kami-sama? Dê muita força ao Japão depois dessa catástrofe. É o que todos nós amantes da cultura japonesa, sua força e determinação desejamos!

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um Mal Chamado Amor**

**Capítulo 12: ****Eu quero que me ensine, Kakashi**

Suspirei. Estou suspirando. Pela milionésima vez eu estou suspirando, mas desde quando _eu_ suspiro? _Ok_, eu suspiro, quando estou lendo talvez, mas eu não estou lendo nesse momento. Sequer consigo pensar em ler. Não tenho vontade, tão pouco concentração para isso. Eu estou estirado sobre a cama e suspirando feito um idiota enquanto fito o teto como se ele fosse a coisa mais emocionante desse mundo. Não paro de olhar para ele, assim como não paro de pensar nela e na besteira que fiz.

Sinto-me como se fosse um adolescente cheio de dúvidas e incertezas.

_Sinto-me ridículo, _essa é a verdade.

Já não sou um adolescente há muito, _muito_ tempo_,_ mas realmente estou fervilhando de insegurança e desespero quanto a algo tão... _bobo._ Sim, bobo, muito bobo. Um beijo? Um simples beijo me deixou suspirando feito um idiota? Está mesmo fazendo a minha cabeça explodir de tanto dar voltas e voltas sem sair do lugar? Acho que a resposta é simples, ela esteve dançando completamente nua na minha frente esse tempo todo, mas eu? Eu realmente sou bom quando o assunto é me fazer de desentendido. Fiz isso a minha vida inteira com o Gai, mas com ela? Com ela é diferente. Eu já não posso mais ignorar o que tem acontecido entre nós dois, mas será que posso mesmo dizer... _Nós?_

Provavelmente não, mas eu não tenho alternativa. Minha mente racional me diz para esquecer e continuar bancando o desentendido como sempre fiz com tudo o que pudesse me trazer problemas ou complicações, mas com ela é diferente, sempre foi. Talvez eu queira ter problemas, complicações, e tudo mais o que vier junto dos suspiros e gemidos dela...

Sinto-me um pervertido, um _velho _pervertido! Ela é minha aluna, _ex_-aluna, mas isso não muda o fato de termos... O que? Quantos anos de diferença? Quinze? Eu podia ser pai dela. _Ok,_ isso é exagero, não sou tão velho assim, mas também não sou nenhum garoto. Simplesmente não sirvo para ela.

Eu sou um homem.

Ela é apenas uma garota.

Eu tenho desejos.

Ela também.

Mas o quão diferente podemos ser? Desejar?

A verdade é clara. Não há como isso... _dar certo._ Poxa vida! Já estou pensando em _dar certo?_ Eu não dou certo com mulher alguma depois de fazê-la gemer até perder a voz. Minha vida amorosa sempre se resumiu a isso, momentos de prazer. Sexo. Eu simplesmente não sei fazer dar certo, não aprendi essa parte da relação homem e mulher e acho que já estou velho demais para tentar aprender. Aliviar minha tensão com uma mulher bonita, e desconhecida de preferência, sempre foi a solução mais fácil. Sem dia seguinte e sem cobranças, sem sentimentos. Eu sou um shinobi, posso morrer a qualquer instante, não posso simplesmente deixar que uma noite de prazer se estenda a mais do que isso. Romance? Sentimentos? Eu prefiro vivenciar isso nos livros. É tão mais fácil fantasiar e _sentir_ enquanto leio, não ter que me envolver pessoalmente nisso.

Não posso sentir isso na pele.

Não quero.

Não preciso.

Nunca quis e nem nunca precisei, mas ela sim, ela precisa.

Eu vi Sakura crescer implorando pelo amor de Sasuke, como posso pensar em... _Pensar nisso tudo que estou pensando dessa mesma garota?_ Forte quando o assunto é arrebentar paredes com seus punhos de aço, mas frágil como porcelana quando o assunto é amor? Eu que nem ao menos sei o que isso significa, posso mesmo adentrar esse mundo? Um mundo de fantasias? Macular essa fábula idealizada por ela? Não quero ser _o ogro malvado_ disfarçado de _príncipe encantado_ só para poder _deflorar_ a princesa...

Eu realmente sou ridículo,_ muito_ ridículo quando o assunto é Haruno Sakura. Só consigo pensar besteira, e quando digo isso, acreditem, é no sentido literal da palavra. Divago em coisas sem sentido, ajo como criança e penso em realmente rasgar as roupas dela e fazê-la gemer no meu ouvido. _Gritar!_

Isso tudo, digam, não faria alguém sentir-se ridículo?

_Sinto-me ridículo!_ Um _velho_ ridículo e pervertido...

Eu a beijei, banquei o _lobo mau_, mas no que deu? Ela fugiu. Ela fugiu de mim como se eu a fosse devorar com minhas presas afiadas. Ela não estava totalmente enganada, isso eu posso lhes afirmar, mas vê-la sair correndo por aquela porta sem me dizer qualquer palavra me trouxe de volta a realidade.

Eu sou um homem.

Ela é uma menina, uma menina num corpo de mulher.

Queremos coisas diferentes.

Sakura não está preparada para um relacionamento como esse.

Relacionamento? _Ok_, vamos chamar assim na falta de um _termo_ que se encaixe melhor no _contexto_, mas a verdade é que ela não está preparada para ter seja lá o que for com um homem como eu. Eu não tenho muito para oferecer além do que o meu corpo pode lhe dar. Eu não posso dar o que ela precisa, mas confesso, queria poder.

Não quero, não aguento mais vê-la chorar. Vi isso vezes demais e isso sempre me feriu como uma lâmina afiada, mas sinto que só a farei derramar mais lágrimas amargas se levar esse assunto adiante.

Mirei o relógio ao lado da cama.

Já amanheceu e eu sequer percebi. Não tenho conseguido dormir, não com tudo isso na cabeça e com essas férias forçadas que Tsunade-sama me deu. A Godaime sim está sendo sensata, percebeu logo de cara o quão _nocivo_ eu posso ser para a sua pupila. Ela está certa, para o bem de Sakura devo me afastar o máximo que conseguir dela.

E acho que recebi um belo de um _incentivo_ da Godaime com essas férias forçadas.

Não tenho absolutamente nada para fazer que não seja pensar nas besteiras que tenho feito ultimamente. Primeiro em Suna, em toda a viagem e depois as consequências disso. Eu devia parar, era o mais sensato a se fazer, o certo, mas eu simplesmente não consegui. Eu sou experiente o suficiente para notar certas coisas. Sakura esteve o tempo todo esperando mais de mim. Em Suna, na viagem, aqui quando banquei o lobo mau tentando lhe ensinar mais que ninjutsus, mas aquilo era tão errado. Não estava acostumado a bancar o cafajeste com garotas como ela, muito menos com alguém que realmente me fosse importante como ela era. Por isso sempre preferi as desconhecidas, mas será mesmo que dava para voltar atrás? Retroceder? Avançamos demais desse joguinho de gato e rato. Talvez fosse realmente tarde para concertar as coisas.

_Droga! _

E eu realmente adoro brincar de gato e rato com ela...

* * *

Quando eu enfim decidi sair da toca e mostrar minhas garras, eu não pensei nisso ao pé da letra, mas eu logo percebi que o Ichiraku Lamen realmente havia sido um má escolha. Ayame-chan, acreditem, não há outra forma de dizer isso ou de ser mais sutil, _ela realmente esta doida para abrir as pernas para mim_, mas eu realmente não estava disposto a me enfiar entre elas. Eu conheço Ayame-chan , e, sobretudo, conheço o seu pai. Não sou tolo o suficiente para me deixar levar pelo seu rebolado e depois ter de arcar com as desastrosas consequências disso. Faz tempo, muito tempo que ela se insinua com seus risinhos e rebolados, me deixa recadinhos nos guardanapos de papel e me distribui piscadelas, mas eu realmente nunca pensei em levar isso a sério. A única coisa que me faz gostar dos miados de gata no cio que ela me dá é saber o quanto isso irrita uma certa pessoa. Sakura a odeia com toda a sua alma, e isso me diverte.

De novo, ela, Sakura.

Será que realmente não consigo parar de pensar nela?

Comi em silêncio, mas ao espiar pelo canto dos olhos percebi Ayame abrindo os primeiros botões da blusa, alisando os cabelos e corando quando percebeu que eu a observava. Antes que a coisa toda piorasse, que eu fosse _violentado _pela garota do lamen ou coisa do tipo, eu decidi que já estava na minha hora. Joguei as notas sobre o balcão e sai ouvindo um muxoxo indignado de Ayame. Nem sequer esperei pelo troco, na próxima teria que arrastar o Yamato. Ele sempre acaba pagando por nós dois. Três. Quatro. O Yamato sempre paga para todo mundo.

_**-MEU ETERNO RIVAL, KAKASHI!**_

Gai, tudo o que eu menos precisava naquele momento.

-Que tal uma disputa entre homens meu amigo? Hã? Algo que realmente prove o quão melhor _**EU**_ sou, hã? Mais forte, mais inteligente e, principalmente, _muito _mais bonito! Hã? Hã?

Aquele sorriso largo, sua empolgação, aquelas sobrancelhas enormes... _Éramos completos opostos!_ Será mesmo que o meu olhar de tédio não conseguia afetá-lo? Eu realmente odeio essas apostas idiotas do Gai, mesmo que elas me façam rir.

-Kakashi?

_-Joken po?_ –indaguei por fim sem muita emoção, mas quando percebi o olhar sério de Gai pisquei confuso. –O que foi Gai?

Provavelmente ele estava decepcionado com a escolha da aposta, mas joken po era sempre a minha primeira escolha por ser uma forma fácil e rápida de acabar logo com tudo aquilo. E eu sempre ganhava no joken po.

Gai se aproximou ainda sério e me tocou o ombro. Mirei aquela mão enorme e calejada quase esmagando meus ossos e seu olhar de... _Piedade?_

_Raios! _

Aquilo realmente estava começando a me incomodar.

-Gai?

-Kakashi? Que tal sairmos para beber essa noite, hã?

-Beber? –Gai despejou de uma só vez. Arqueei a sobrancelha, mas aquele olhar estranho não se desfez.

-Fiquei sabendo sobre o acontecido em Suna, mas acho que a Godaime exagerou na punição, meu amigo. Um mês suspenso? E sem receber nada pela missão?

Gai finalmente desfez o vinco fundo de preocupação em sua testa, as sobrancelhas incrivelmente grossas chegavam a enevoar metade de seu rosto tamanha seriedade. Para o meu alívio ele desistiu de me esmagar o ombro com suas garras também. Gai se afastou e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo balançando a cabeça para ambos os lados em sinal de desaprovação. Os cabelos de _cuia_ balançaram para ambos os lados demonstrando que realmente não eram presos a cabeça com super-cola, o que sua costumeira aparência sugeria. Ele continuou a falar e falar, mas eu já não estava escutando. Eu realmente só conseguia pensar em quantas pessoas mais sabiam sobre o acontecido. Missões eram sigilosas, certo? Não em Konoha e quando isso envolvia um ninja famoso. Eu, gostando ou não, era uma dessas _celebridades _do mundo shinobi e tudo o que eu fazia de bom ou ruim interessava as pessoas.

Eu realmente tinha que me afastar de Sakura. Imaginem o quanto iria interessar as pessoas saber que o copy-nin está tendo um caso com sua antiga pupila, a nin-médica mais promissora de Konoha e aprendiz da Godaime?

-Acho que você devia falar com ela, Kakashi.

-O que? –eu finalmente voltei a ouvir a voz de Gai.

-Sakura.

Agora sim eu estava confuso. Sakura? O que raios Gai sabia sobre Sakura? Por que ela estava entrando naquela conversa? Aquilo me causou um embrulho no estômago. Mais uma vez Hatake Kakashi, o famoso copy-nin sentia-se na pele de um adolescente ridículo.

-Você é um homem Kakashi e como tal deve falar com ela sobre o acontecido; completou Gai fazendo com que eu mais uma vez me perguntasse o quanto ele sabia da história toda.

-Do que raios você está falando, Gai? –me exaltei, e, confesso, mais do que o necessário, mas esse era o poder que Haruno Sakura tinha sobre mim.

_Modo apático ON!_ Me recuperei lançando o meu melhor olhar indiferente, mas ele riu e quase desbancou minha pose.

-Do que está falando, Gai? –insisti e ele finalmente recomeçou a falar.

-Da sua missão, do que aconteceu com a sua ex-aluna, mas; Gai ponderou e seu sorriso se alargou de uma forma que eu julguei desnecessária e maliciosa. –Essa sua cara é mesmo estranha, sabe?

-Minha cara? –dei de ombros enquanto ele parecia vasculhar algo em minha face. Até mesmo retirei meu Icha Icha do bolso para poder reforçar minha aparente indiferença.

-Você reage como um _pai _ciumento quando toco no nome da sua ex-aluna, Kakashi. Sempre. Todas as vezes. Sabia disso? –Gai gargalhou alto e as pessoas na rua se voltaram para nos fitar. –Você faz uma cara do tipo: _Toque nela e eu te mato!_ Isso porque eu só toquei no nome dela...

Eu realmente me senti envergonhado. Incomodado. Será mesmo que eu reagia daquela forma? Provavelmente sim, mas Gai estava enganado quanto a uma coisa. Eu era sim alguém protetor e possessivo quando o assunto era Sakura, mas de uma forma completamente diferente. Eu não a queria por para ninar como um pai zeloso. Eu queria ser a causa de suas noites insones mergulhadas em prazer. _O único_ a lhe causar tais sensações.

Acho que realmente estou ficando louco.

Ela me deixa louco.

Louco de desejo.

Culpa.

E desejo de novo.

Louco.

-Mas eu realmente consigo te entender, sabe?

Gai havia recomeçado a falar completamente alheio a toda aquela confusão na minha cabeça, confusão que ele próprio desencadeara ao simplesmente proferir o nome dela.

E ele continuou. Gai realmente gostava de falar.

-Acho que se me acontecesse algo parecido envolvendo o Lee, céus! Eu me sentiria exatamente igual a você. Lee é como se fosse um filho para mim e a mera possibilidade de perdê-lo e por um descuido meu faz meu coração sangrar e meus olhos arderem como se...

Ele ia mesmo começar a chorar? _Raios!_ Gai que assumisse a paternidade de Lee de uma vez. Era impossível duas pessoas serem tão iguais e não terem qualquer parentesco. Diziam as más línguas que Lee provavelmente era filho de Gai com alguma prostituta ou coisa do tipo. Lee não tinha pai ou mãe, pelo menos não um que as pessoas tivessem conhecimento. Gai era Gai. E aquelas sobrancelhas enormes? _Kami-sama!_ Aquilo definitivamente era uma herança genética, ainda que não fosse _útil_ como o sharingan ou o byakugan.

Maldade? É claro que era, mas também era maldade o que ele estava fazendo comigo. Eu havia saído aquela manhã para esquecer Sakura e toda aquela confusão em minha cabeça, não para ouvir as bobagens de Gai e me sentir ainda mais confuso.

-Enfim, pense no que eu disse e se quiser desabafar pode contar comigo, meu amigo; Gai continuou depois de enxugar as grossas lágrimas que haviam poeticamente vertido de seus olhos, mais uma vez ignorando o que realmente se passava comigo. –Como disse, beber com os amigos pode ajudar. Vou ao bar dos veteranos hoje a noite, faz tempo que você não aparece por lá. Venha beber com a gente, eu pago. O que me diz? Hã? Hã?

-Eu não sei, Gai; respondi ainda perdido em meus próprios pensamentos, mas Gai estava certo numa coisa. Beber realmente poderia me fazer bem.

E ele estava mesmo disposto a me fazer sair de casa aquela noite.

-Yamato-san também vai sabe? E acho que podemos nos aproveitar da sua companhia do jeito mais _vantajoso _possível...

Aquele sorriso mostrando toda a sua arcada dentária e malicioso realmente me deu medo. Ele pretendia violentar o Yamato depois de algumas doses a mais de saquê ou o que? Gai realmente se transformava quando ingeria álcool, outra coisa que Lee, seu provável _filho bastardo_, havia herdado do pai.

-Yamato-san é cavalheiro e está sempre de carteira cheia. É todo certinho e não sai muito. Se dissermos que estamos duros ele irá pagar o que consumirmos no bar.

_Credo!_ O Gai realmente pretendia usar e abusar do pobre do Yamato essa noite, mas eu pagaria para ver isso. Seria divertido.

_-Ok_, você me convenceu Gai; sorri em resposta, mas me arrependi.

Gai me agarrou e apertou tão forte que eu fiquei sem ar. As pessoas mais uma vez olhavam para a gente e eu me sentia mortalmente envergonhado. Coitado do Yamato... Fiquei realmente pensando no que a noite reservaria a ele.

-Te vejo as oito, ok? –indagou Gai depois de me dar um tapinha amistoso nas costas.

Kami-sama aquilo soou como um... _encontro?_ Eca!

-Ok; ajeitei meu colete com ar de resignação e ele sorriu enfim se afastando.

Ia ser bom sair um pouco, distrair, rir. E o Yamato? Ele realmente divertia num bar cheio de homens bêbados falando palavrões e com mulheres doidas para sentarem no seu colo. Isso até mesmo me fazia esquecer do quão perturbadora e vergonhosa podia ser a companhia de Maito Gai.

* * *

Sabem aquela velha história de que homens não gostam de doces? _Pura balela!_ Eu adoro doces, principalmente quando não tenho nada para fazer e quero passar o tempo. Todo mundo gosta de doces, homens, mulheres, crianças, velhos, todos, mas parece que há um certo _código_ a se seguir. _Homens de verdade_ não gostam de doces, e escondem esse pequeno prazer dos demais como esconderiam um cadáver da cena de um crime. Parece que realmente é mais fácil assumir uma opção sexual duvidosa do que dizer que gosta de doces. Eu gosto, mas confesso que não saio por aí gritando aos quatro ventos que gosto. Eu tenho uma imagem a zelar, não é mesmo? Acho que a senhora da banca de dangos acreditou quando disse que estava levando aquela caixa para o meu cachorro – assim como os três sacos de balas de morango. Pakkun realmente gosta de dangos, mas eu dificilmente me lembro dele quando abro uma caixa.

Minha casa, minha cama e uma dose extra de açúcar? Realmente há um motivo para os homens dizerem que não gostam de doces. Isso que estou prestes a fazer remete a crises de TPM e dor de cotovelo depois de levar um tremendo fora, algo tipicamente feminino, ou no mínimo incrivelmente gay. Mas querem saber? _Não há nada melhor que isso!_ Bom, _quase_ nada. _Eu ainda prefiro sexo_, mas doces continuam sendo a minha segunda opção de prazer.

Não há como negar, homens e mulheres realmente são diferentes e tem _prioridades_ diferentes, ainda que ambos amem açúcar.

Nesse momento? Não posso pensar em sexo. Pensar em sexo me faz pensar nela e Sakura e sexo não podem se juntar numa mesma frase. Doces! Doces! _D-O-C-E-S!_ Só posso pensar nisso. E eu ainda tenho uma longa noite pela frente, não é? Realmente tenho que me preparar para uma noite desastrosa junto do Gai e do Yamato, mas há uma coisa se sobressaindo nesse cenário aparentemente perfeito e açucarado que criei.

O código foi quebrado.

Essa _coisa_ tem grandes e belas esmeraldas na face, cabelos róseos e está sorrindo para mim sentada em frente a minha porta. Aquela criatura pequenina abraçando os joelhos e sorrindo realmente me faz pensar em como tudo aquilo era errado.

Suspirei apertando o pacote que trazia nos braços e continuei a subir as escadas. Sakura se levantou assim que cheguei a porta e continuou a me sorrir, ainda que seu rosto estivesse levemente rosado agora. Ela mordia o lábio inferior e oscilava entre me fitar e fitar o chão, claramente confusa e ansiosa, sem saber ao certo o que me dizer. Aparentemente ela havia arquitetado todo um plano antes de vir até mim, mas agora aquele plano ruía a deixando de mãos vazias.

-Você realmente gosta de doces não é, Kakashi? –ela enfim disse alguma coisa mirando o pacote na minha mão.

Não disse nada, não sabia o que dizer e ela também não. Seu riso nervoso demonstrava que sua vã tentativa de soar engraçada e quebrar aquela atmosfera de tensão não havia funcionado. Nós éramos bons nisso, eu, ela, mas não quando estávamos numa situação como aquela. _Kami-sama! _Nós havíamos trocado saliva e eu havia enfiado a língua na boca dela, como poderíamos nos tratar da forma casual como sempre havíamos nos tratado até então? Hã? Há três dias atrás eu havia bancado o _sensei_ dedicado e ela havia fugido feito uma gazela assustada, mas agora ela estava na minha porta corada, rindo, e apertando as mãos uma na outra nervosamente.

Eu não sou burro. Ela gostou, o susto passou e ela quer de novo. Mas o que ela realmente quer? Hã? Ela quer que eu a beije como o príncipe encantado e que lhe declare juras de amor? Eu sou o ogro, lembram? Eu ainda quero deflorar a princesa e lhe rasgar as roupas, mas eu não quero fazê-la sofrer. Prefiro morrer a fazê-la chorar por minha causa. Odeio soar melodramático como o Gai, mas é exatamente assim que me sinto, nessa corda bamba. Não posso simplesmente me deixar levar por meus instintos, não de novo. Mas quero.

-Sabe, eu realmente não vou conseguir entrar se você continuar na minha porta, Sakura.

Ela riu, mas não saiu da frente da porta.

-Não vai me convidar para entrar?

_Não, não vou, minha presença é nociva para você!_

Eu podia dizer isso a ela, mas ela não iria me escutar. O que ela quer nesse exato instante é exatamente o contrário. Sakura não quer se afastar de mim, ela quer se aproximar cada vez mais e não só fisicamente. Naquele dia eu permiti muito mais que um contato físico, eu permiti que ela vasculhasse o meu passado e minha vida. Contei a ela coisas que não havia contado a ninguém e esse foi o meu maior erro. Beijá-la havia sido um erro sim, mas não mais do que deixar que ela adentrasse meu coração. Sakura tinha a chave, eu mesmo dei a ela, mas já estava na hora de recuperar meu eu perdido. O meu eu sempre foi meu, só meu, e eu nunca permiti que ninguém além de mim mesmo divagasse com ele, mas agora Sakura estava ali, pronta para fazer parte daquele monólogo interno. Era isso o que ela queria, e era exatamente o que eu não podia dar a ela.

-Sakura? Eu preciso entrar; murmurei baixo dando outro passo e ignorando o quanto isso havia me aproximado dela.

Ela mais uma vez não se mexeu.

-Eu também; Sakura fez uma breve pausa e então voltou a falar. –Precisamos conversar, sobre aquele dia.

-Não há o que conversarmos, Sakura.

Eu gentilmente a afastei da porta e levei a chave até a fechadura, mas não tive tempo sequer de girá-la.

-Mais uma vez nada aconteceu, não é? –o tom de voz dela me pareceu dolorido e eu só confirmei minhas suspeitas quando me voltei e a vi sorrindo com tristeza. –Por que Kakashi? Por quê? Por que você brinca comigo desse jeito? Hã? Por acaso você sente prazer em me fazer sofrer?

-Sakura.

_-Chega Kakashi!_ –ela explodiu, gritou e me empurrou com força. –Chega...

Eu a vi baixar os olhos e cerrar os punhos com firmeza. Se ela realmente chorasse na minha frente eu ia me sentir um desgraçado. Não havia acabado de prometer a mim mesmo que não faria aquilo com ela?

-Sakura? –indaguei indeciso e tentado a lhe tocar, mas decidi por me manter afastado.

Sakura suspirou e quando finalmente me fitou eu tive vontade de me socar. Seus olhos claros estavam rasos de lágrimas, mas ela as engoliu e então esboçou um sorriso. Aquilo me confundiu.

_-Eu te amo, droga! _Será que é tão difícil assim pra você aceitar isso, hã?

Mais uma vez ela me socava o peito, e eu? Eu não sabia o que fazer. Aquilo era o que eu mais temia. Eu não merecia aquilo e principalmente não podia corresponder aos sentimentos dela, não com aquela magnitude. Eu estava acostumado com instinto, desejo, mas não com sentimentos. Nos livros sempre que a palavra amor era inclusa as coisas acabavam mal. Eu realmente não queria que acabassem mal para nós dois, mas pelo visto não teríamos como fugir desse triste fim. O que havia começado mal só podia terminar mal.

-Você não sabe o que é amor, Sakura; murmurei sério.

Aquela era uma verdade dura, mas que ela tinha que ouvir. Amor? Desde quando ela me amava? Assim como havia dito por toda uma vida que amava Sasuke? Sakura era jovem demais para saber o que aquilo significava. Nem mesmo com meus anos a mais e experiência eu podia dizer que sabia o que era amor. Aquilo porem causou uma reação que eu não esperava nela.

Ela explodiu em ira como nunca havia visto antes, nem mesmo quando socava o Naruto.

-O que eu tenho que fazer para que você aceite o meu amor, hã? Não foi o bastante eu suspirar por você? Ansiar pelo menor contato com você? Te beijar? O que eu preciso fazer? _Implorar?_ Espera, eu já sei! Me insinuar como aquela vadia da Ayame? Quer que eu simplesmente abra as pernas pra você? Eu não sou esse _tipo_ de mulher, Kakashi!

Ela estava vermelha de raiva e eu realmente não a estava reconhecendo, mas ela me deu uma ideia.

Joguei as sacolas que ainda tinha nos braços no chão e então me aproximei dela. Ela se assustou e deu alguns poucos passos para trás, mas logo encontrou a parede atrás de si. Eu a encurralei e colei meu corpo no dela, o exato oposto do que eu havia pretendido fazer a princípio. Psicologia reversa? Quem sabe aquilo funcionasse.

Puxei a máscara para baixo, agarrei-a possessivamente com um dos braços e então afundei uma das mãos na nuca dela. Senti a maciez dos fios rosados entre os dedos e mirei aquela boca pequena. Ela arfava e havia corado, mas não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos meus. Corajosa. Sakura mais uma vez mordeu o lábio inferior demonstrando ansiedade e eu não resisti, colei minha boca na dela.

Aquele era o incentivo que eu precisava. Aquilo era _sexy_ e me deixava excitado, ainda que ela aparentemente desconhecesse o poder que aquele simples gesto possuía.

Não fui gentil, fui quase bruto ao ponto de sentir meus dentes chocarem contra os dela, mas ela gemeu de uma forma tão doce e entregue contra a minha boca que eu me arrepiei inteiro. Senti as mãos dela se envolverem em meu pescoço e sua língua procurar pela minha antes que eu pensasse em invadir sua boca. Sakura realmente era uma _boa aluna_ e aprendia rápido. Deixei que ela brincasse um pouco, se sentisse no comando, mas não por muito tempo. Invadi aquela boca pequena despudoradamente, vasculhei cada recanto intocado e provei o quão doce ela era. Se eu fosse definir a sensação que tinha ao beijá-la, eu certamente chamaria aquilo de _droga._ Sakura era como uma substância alucinógena, uma droga, algo viciante e que certamente me faria dependente. Eu não queria me entregar a esse vício, mas talvez fosse tarde demais.

Quando enfim abandonei aquela boca e somente porque nós dois precisávamos de ar, ela gemeu meio que indignada. Ela queria mais. Afundei a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela e inalei aquele cheiro adocicado que ela tinha, eu adorava o cheiro dela.

-Você... Você tem _gosto_ de morango, Kakashi...

Eu ri contra o pescoço dela sentindo-a se arrepiar e me recordei do saco de balas que havia devorado sozinho ainda a pouco enquanto voltava para casa. Ela havia descoberto outro segredo meu.

_-Eu adoro morangos; _ela completou num sussurro.

Aquilo realmente me excitou, mas não mais do que me afastar e mirá-la. Sakura havia fechado os olhos e passava a língua sensualmente sobre os lábios. Apertei-a ainda mais e movi meu quadril contra o dela. Ela arfou entre assustada e excitada quando enfim percebeu o que seus gestos e comentários faziam comigo.

-Kakashi?

Sakura apesar de ser uma nin-médica e conhecer melhor do que ninguém a anatomia humana, realmente não estava acostumada a anatomia masculina. Ela havia corado como jamais a havia visto corar e como eu previ, tentou se afastar de mim, o que eu obviamente não permiti. Agora sim estávamos chegando onde eu queria. Deslizei a mão livre até seu quadril e ela tentou me impedir segurando-me onde estava. Ignorei completamente seu pedido mudo para parar e continuei. Apertei as nádegas firmes trazendo-a para mais perto. Meu sexo roçou no dela, rijo e pulsante. Eu realmente podia e queria possuí-la naquele instante.

-Kakashi? _Onegai..._

Eu ainda me apertava contra o corpo dela e a fitava nos olhos quando aquele pedido quase choroso escapou da garganta dela. Era uma súplica, e ainda que aquilo tivesse me excitado ainda mais, eu finalmente havia chegado onde queria. Ela mais uma vez estava retrocedendo. Sakura estava assustada, indecisa, exatamente como previ que ficaria.

-Onegai, eu... Eu quero, mas eu ainda não...

Eu finalmente me afastei vendo-a buscar apoio na parede visivelmente grata em me ter longe dela. Eu me senti um monstro, mas pelo menos havia chegado onde queria.

-Percebe? –eu comecei chamando a atenção dela. –Queremos coisas diferentes, Sakura.

-Queremos a mesma coisa, mas; o tom dela a denunciou, de firme e decidido passou a um murmúrio quase inaudível. –Eu não... eu não estou preparada para...

-Sakura; eu a interrompi e ela me mirou envergonhada e titubeante. –Você não está preparada para o que eu quero de você e eu não estou preparado para lhe dar o que você quer. Eu não tenho o que você quer. Não posso lhe dar o que você quer por que simplesmente não aprendi a vivenciar sentimentos. Amor? O que é amor, Sakura?

-Kakashi, eu...

Eu não lhe dei tempo para responder.

-Queremos coisas diferentes, Sakura. _Eu quero sexo,_ você quer amor.

Sentenciei provavelmente duro demais e não estava sendo totalmente sincero. Posso admitir isso a mim mesmo, ainda que não em voz alta, mas ela ainda não havia acabado. Ela me fitou por um longo instante de silêncio e então deu uns poucos passos na minha direção. A imagem daquela garota assustada e titubeante havia momentaneamente desaparecido.

_-Eu quero que me ensine, Kakashi;_ sua voz sou firme e decidida. –Quero que me ensine o que ainda não aprendi e que sei que só poderei aprender com você. Quero que me ensine o prazer físico e em troca; ela ponderou e seu olhar se abrandou numa doçura que eu nunca tinha visto antes. –_E em troca eu te ensino a me amar..._

-Sakura; mais uma vez ela fazia com que eu perdesse o dom de raciocinar.

-Prometo que serei uma aluna... _dedicada; _ela riu.

Eu realmente tive de me controlar para não me jogar em cima dela mais uma vez. Sakura realmente me tirava do sério, destruía aquela imagem de indiferença que eu mantinha com praticamente tudo a minha volta. Eu não conseguia ser indiferente e racional, não com ela.

E eu realmente precisava ser duro se quisesse acabar com aquilo. Melhor dizendo, eu precisava me comportar como um completo idiota. Só assim eu a faria desistir.

-Entenda, _eu quero uma mulher Sakura, não uma menina; _comecei numa expressão apática para então sorrir descaradamente de um jeito que eu mesmo sentiria nojo de mim se me visse naquele estado. –Não quero ser o _sensei_ dedicado de uma garotinha virgem. _Virgens são chatas! _Foi bom poder brincar até agora, mas... _Cansei,_ cansei desse jogo de gato e rato, Sakura. Gai me convidou para sair essa noite e eu aceitei. Eu realmente preciso de uma mulher depois de toda essa tensão sexual reprimida que guardei enquanto brincava com você. Estou cansado de banhos frios, estou a ponto de explodir e...

Não tive tempo para completar aquele monte de besteira sem sentido que me dava náusea a cada palavra proferida.

_**-BAKA! **_

Sakura me socou o lado direito da face e quase me arrancou um dente. Junto da dor eu pude sentir o gosto ocre do sangue inundando minha boca. Cuspi e tentei controlar o sangramento que escorria pelo canto da boca, mas naquele instante o que realmente me doía era mirar a garota a minha frente. As lágrimas outrora reprimidas rolaram impiedosas pela face dela.

-Você; ela ponderou me apontando com o dedo em riste. _–Você é mesmo um idiota Kakashi!_ E se pensa que esse teatrinho de merda vai me fazer acreditar que você realmente não gosta de mim; ela ponderou ao notar a tensão crescente em mim, o que obviamente deixei transparecer. Sorriu e então continuou. _–Você realmente está muito enganado!_ Eu sei que você gosta de mim, eu sei que você não quer apenas sexo e eu sei que você realmente pretende fazer de tudo para poder me afastar, mas...

-Sakura.

_-Eu não vou permitir, Kakashi!_ Não vou permitir que você fuja de mim. E sabe do que mais? –ela riu e aquele sorriso tinha uma pitada de presunção e desespero. _–Você ainda vai implorar pelo meu amor! _

Eu abri a boca sem de fato conseguir dizer coisa alguma e ela se foi. Sakura desceu as escadarias e sumiu de vista. Bufei atônito com tudo aquilo e me recostei contra a parede. Deixei-me deslizar de encontro ao chão. O que raios havia sido aquilo? Hã? Minha psicologia reversa havia se voltado contra mim? O feitiço havia mesmo se voltado contra o feiticeiro? Ela estava certa em cada palavra que havia me dito e aquilo me assustava. Eu queria muito fazê-la minha, mas o mais assustador é que, ela havia me feito perceber que eu realmente queria mais. Queria que ela fosse minha, somente minha e de mais ninguém. Eu nunca desejei isso de mulher alguma. Aquilo me fez recordar das palavras de Gai.

_-Merda!_

Praguejei mirando os dangos espalhados no chão e os pacotes de bala. Aquilo realmente já não me satisfaria. Açúcar? Eu precisava beber. Quem sabe mergulhar de cabeça numa piscina de álcool? Gai que estivesse preparado para pagar, porque eu realmente iria me afogar em álcool aquela noite.

* * *

_-Hei? Calma aí garotão! É a segunda garrafa de saquê que eu te vejo entornar em menos de vinte minutos..._

Gai afastou a garrafa da minha mão, mas o desgraçado mandou o que restava da bebida goela a baixo. Vi aquele sobrancelhudo estalar a língua em sinal de aprovação e então se voltar mais uma vez para mim e minha cara de tédio.

_-Outra;_ pedi ao barman e ele me serviu outra garrafa. Eu não precisava de copos aquela noite.

-Kakashi? –Gai me fitou com ar de reprovação como se eu fosse seu filho adolescente ingerindo álcool pela primeira vez.

Tive vontade de mandá-lo procurar por Rock Lee, seu filho ilegítimo e que realmente tinha problemas com a ingestão de álcool, mas me contive.

-É o Yamato que está pagando, não é? Então me deixe beber em paz, Gai; completei aborrecido levando a garrafa até a boca e sentindo seu conteúdo deslizar queimando pela minha garganta.

Gai suspirou pesadamente.

-Você realmente não está nada bem esta noite, não é Kakashi? –ele indagou e eu sabia que ele mirava aquele corte e o pequeno hematoma no canto direito da minha boca.

Eu ainda não consigo entender como ele se conteve até agora e não me perguntou como consegui aquilo.

-Quem não parece estar nada bem é o Yamato; murmurei em resposta e Gai me fitou para então acompanhar o meu foco de observação.

Yamato saia do banheiro masculino todo desalinhado e gentilmente tentava afastar uma ruiva de seios enormes que insistia em se aproximar dele feito uma fera no cio. Depois de gentilmente dispensar a ruiva, ele enfim se aproximou de nós dois no bar. Seu olhar era cansado quando pediu ao barman um drink com um nome estranho e afrescalhado. E... _Céus!_ _Como o Yamato era fresco!_

_-Kami-sama!_ Já não se pode nem ao menos ir ao banheiro em paz ultimamente; Yamato suspirou enquanto bebericava sua bebida sob a nossa mira.

-Seu zíper está aberto, _Tenzou;_ murmurei apontando-lhe o baixo ventre e depois voltei a beber sem dar atenção ao showzinho que o Yamato dava toda vez que eu o chamava pelo nome verdadeiro.

Gai gargalhou e todos no bar nos fitaram curiosos.

_-Senpai?_ –um Yamato mais corado que uma _virgem_ dos contos do Icha Icha tratou de me repreender logo depois de fechar o zíper aberto com extrema rapidez. –_Já te disse para não me chamar assim!_

-Haha, parece que o nosso Tenzou já começou a realmente... _Curtir_ a noite, não é Kakashi? –Gai voltou a gargalhar depois de dar um tapa amistoso nas costas do Yamato, o que certamente havia tirado sua coluna no lugar.

-Você também, Gai-san? –indagou um quase choroso Yamato.

Eu depositei minha garrafa vazia de saquê sobre o balcão e então mirei os dois. Havia mesmo como não rir?

-Você viu aquela ruiva, Kakashi? Hã? O tamanho dos...; Gai indagou moldando o par de seios GG sobre próprio peito e então se voltando para um Yamato vermelho de vergonha. _–Conta aí cachorrão!_ O que foi que aconteceu com vocês dois naquele banheiro, hã? Hã?

Gai insistia para que o Yamato nos relatasse o que deveria ser considerada a sua primeira conquista aquela noite, mas eu conhecia o Yamato bem demais para achar que havia realmente acontecido alguma coisa naqueles cinco minutos em que ele esteve no banheiro. O Yamato é do tipo que manda flores, não o que transa com uma mulher desconhecida num banheiro sujo.

-Gai; eu murmurei tocando em seu ombro e Gai parou momentaneamente de socar o ombro do Yamato como se ele fosse um predador em potencial. –O máximo que pode ter acontecido foi aquela ruiva ter tentado violentar o Tenzou no banheiro enquanto ele estava ocupado mijando. _Tentado;_ completei frisando a última palavra e Gai explodiu em outra sonora gargalhada.

_-Senpai..._

Eu ouvi o Yamato murmurar naquele timbre choroso outra vez, horrorizado, mas eu já estava ocupado com outra coisa, a minha nova garrafa de saquê que havia pedido ao barman. Yamato era mesmo divertido. Ri de costas para os dois, debruçado sobre a mesa do bar e bebericando meu saquê enquanto Gai continuava a fazer perguntas obscenas ao puritano do Yamato.

_-Kami-sama!_ –eu ouvi o tom de Gai mudar repentinamente e eu sabia que ele não estava mais interessado em azucrinar o Yamato. –Que furacão é aquele, hã? Que mulher mais... _Espera!_ Espera um pouco. Aquela ali não é a...

_-Sakura-chan?_ –indagou Yamato e eu quase me engasguei com a bebida.

Voltei-me imediatamente para trás e mirei o que eles já estavam mirando antes de mim.

Sakura?

Sim, Sakura. Sakura havia acabado de adentrar aquele bar lotado e havia chamado a atenção de cada homem naquele lugar. Ela estava deslumbrante, deslumbrantemente _sexy._ Sakura vestia um vestido vermelho e curto, mais decotado do que deveria para uma garota como ela. Seus cabelos curtos estavam presos num coque despojado deixando à mostra seu pescoço delicado e as costas nuas. Suas costas esguias e pele leitosa estavam expostas demais, eu podia ver até mesmo a curva suave da cintura dela. Os pés pequenos se acomodavam sobre um salto alto e fino, e quando ela andava seu quadril remexia involuntariamente. Não havia como não seguir aquelas pernas maravilhosamente bem desenhadas, ou de imaginá-las presas a minha cintura.

Aquela não era Sakura, a minha Sakura.

_**-Wow!**_ –Gai suspirou do meu lado. –Parece que sua _aluninha kawaii_ realmente cresceu, não é mesmo Kakashi.

-É, parece; murmurei entornando o restante do saquê.

E Sakura? Ela simplesmente sorriu quando nos percebeu ali e seguiu até o bar. Eu não era idiota. Ela havia vindo porque eu disse que estaria ali aquela noite, e estava vestida daquele jeito com um único propósito, me provocar. Sakura realmente levaria aquela promessa a sério. Iria me enlouquecer até me fazer implorar por ela.

-Yamato-taichou, Gai-sensei; Sakura os cumprimentou com um beijo na face, coisa que realmente não estava acostumada a fazer, o que os pegou de surpresa.

Yamato corou e Gai sorriu com seus dentes brilhantes.

Agora era a minha vez.

Como eu era o único a estar sentado, ela se aproximou e igualmente me beijou na bochecha, mas foi algo completamente diferente. Suas mãos pequenas se depositaram em meus ombros e seus lábios molhados e quentes se comprimiram próximos a minha orelha. Ela tinha um cheiro diferente aquela noite, o cheiro do pecado.

_-Sensei._

Sakura murmurou no meu ouvido e então se afastou rindo maliciosamente para mim. O que raios era aquilo? Ela estava mesmo disposta a brincar de mulher fatal? Ela certamente havia me marcado com aquele batom vermelho assim como havia marcado o Yamato e o Gai. Não gostei daquilo, assim como daquela maquiagem pesada que ela estava usando. Ela estava bonita com aqueles olhos verdes bem delineados, mas aquilo fazia com que a imagem da garota pura e indecisa que eu conhecia desaparecesse. Aquela era uma mulher, uma mulher deliciosa, ainda que continuasse a ser uma menina escondida sob aquele _disfarce_. Ela ainda era a mesma Sakura, estava apenas encenando, algo que havia aprendido comigo.

-O que faz aqui, Sakura? –indaguei tentando parecer indiferente, mas sem conseguir.

Ela sorriu.

-Sou maior de idade, posso frequentar esse lugar também; ela me respondeu com simplicidade entendendo e muito bem o tom da minha pergunta.

-Não, não pode; retruquei tentando permanecer indiferente e ela voltou a rir mostrando seus dentes brancos.

-Sim, eu posso. É um lugar público, _sensei;_ ela completou frisando aquele sensei que há um bom tempo não me dirigia. Outra provocação.

-Esse não é um lugar para _crianças _brincando de gente grande, Sakura; voltei a retrucar sério e ela franziu o cenho deixando aquele sorriso matreiro finalmente se esvair.

-Muito menos para _velhos_ se embebedarem e vomitarem até as tripas no dia seguinte. Não quero ter que cuidar de você amanhã no hospital, Kakashi.

A tensão estava aumentando. Sakura havia mesmo aprendido a jogar aquele jogo e ironicamente havia sido eu mesmo a lhe ensinar. Bate e volta, sem vencedores.

_-Fiu!_ –ouvi Gai assoviar do meu lado.

Estava até mesmo me esquecendo de que não estava sozinho com ela. Eu estava sob a mira de Gai, de Yamato e de um bar cheio de gente, mas ainda sim eu continuava a jogar o joguinho dela. Nesse instante porem alguém mais se junto à conversa, Kiba.

O Inuzuka se aproximou de nós e de Sakura. Ele a abraçou por trás a assustando e então aspirou o seu perfume depois de lhe dar uma leve mordida no ombro nu. Tive vontade de trespassar aquele garoto atrevido com meu _chidori._

-Gai-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Kakashi-sensei; o Inuzuka nos cumprimentou ainda agarrado a cintura de uma Sakura que sorria descaradamente para mim, adorando o efeito que aquilo causava.

-Quanta sorte, Inuzuka-san; Gai murmurou num sorriso. –Parece que está com mais sorte essa noite do que esses velhos senseis.

-É, tem razão; Kiba apertou ainda mais o corpo de Sakura contra o dele e ela riu segurando suas mãos e estreitando o abraço.

-É como sempre digo: _É o fogo da juventude!_ –Gai riu alto, e o "casal" a nossa frente também.

-Quero dançar, Kiba; Sakura se voltou para trás mirando os olhos fendados do Inuzuka, mas sem se soltar do abraço.

Sakura o envolveu pelo pescoço e o Inuzuka passou a deslizar suas mãos atrevidas pela pele nua das costas dela numa suave carícia.

Acho que ela realmente queria que eu fizesse uma besteira, não é? O que raios ela tinha contra o Kiba? Ela realmente queria que eu o matasse, não é?

-Tudo o que você quiser, _delícia._ Essa noite é toda sua; Kiba lhe sorriu maroto e ela riu, um risinho da mais pura provocação.

Eles se despediram de nós e então rumaram para o centro do salão, onde uma música agitada demais para o meu gosto tocava. Lá muitos outros casais se esfregavam um no outro com um único intuito, _terminarem aquela noite na cama_. Pensar na possibilidade de que aquela noite pudesse terminar assim para Sakura e Kiba também fazia com que eu me sentisse tentado a realmente trespassar o Inuzuka com uma descarga elétrica.

Sakura se remexia, se esfregava e se insinuava e isso me fazia recordar da primeira vez em que a tinha visto como mulher. Em Suna, enquanto ela dançava aquela dança tribal e provocante, ela dançava para mim e agora não era diferente. Ela me provocava e se esfregava no Inuzuka despudoradamente só para me fazer pensar que poderia ser eu ali e não Kiba. Contudo, ela buscava pela minha aprovação, me lançava olhares furtivos o tempo todo. Sakura estava simplesmente me provocando e querendo que eu pulasse em cima dela como um animal ciumento e lhe dissesse que era o seu homem, seu único homem. O que ela não sabia era que eu não cairia tão fácil.

Eu não sou um garoto como o Inuzuka, eu sou um homem e sei que ela está blefando.

Ela não o quer de verdade, ela simplesmente quer me torturar.

Eu aguento tortura, lido bem com ela. Sakura tem me torturado por meses com esses joguinhos, posso muito bem aguentar isso também.

Posso aguentar qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

Sakura se agarrou ao pescoço de Kiba e colou sua boca na dele. Aquela boca que somente eu havia provado agora era oferecida tão facilmente ao Inuzuka?

Ela não estava blefando, Sakura estava mesmo disposta a jogar pesado.

Aquela noite estava sendo muito mais desastrosa do que pensei a princípio.

_-Outra!_ –me voltei para trás pedindo outra garrafa de saquê ao barman que arqueou a sobrancelha, mas me serviu.

-Kakashi? –Gai ponderou com certa relutância.

-Estou indo para casa, Gai; respondi e então me levantei deixando o recinto.

Eu não posso matar alguém inocente.

Eu não posso correr até ela e a reaver como uma posse roubada.

Ela não é uma posse, e _nunca_ foi minha.

Eu a _rejeitei_, mas a quero de volta.

Ela é uma mulher.

Eu sou um homem.

E acho que realmente queremos a mesma coisa...

_**Continua... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/a: **E aí gente linda? Curtiram? Curtiram o tão esperado POV'S do Kakashi? Hã? Eu sinceramente não sei se ficou a altura dele, afinal o Kakashi é um personagem complicado, não é fácil incorporar o copy-nin e narrar, mas acho que alcancei um certo equilíbrio. Pra mim o Kakashi oscila entre o pervertido e o cômico, por isso fiz questão de descrever os pensamentos dele de forma engraçada e leve. É assim que eu vejo o Kakashi, ora o gostosão, ora uma criança crescida. Esse é o charme dele! ^^

Bom, espero mesmo que tenham curtido e que me mandem reviews, ok?

Mas me digam uma coisa, no que vocês acham que vai dar essa mudança de tática da Sakura, hein? Acho que surpreendi muita gente, mas quando a Sakura voltar a narrar no próximo capítulo, que provavelmente vai ser dividido entre os pensamentos dela e os do Kakashi, acho que vocês vão compreender.

E o Kiba? Não tem jeito, adoro fazer as personagens _usarem_ ele... Quem manda ser gostoso, né? rsrsrs

Bjus!

E...

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! _**REVIEWS**__**! **__XD_


	14. Gato e Rato

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Quem gostou de ver o Sasuke apanhando feio do Raikage levanta a mão! Eu? Eu A-M-E-I! Haha, gosto do Sasuke, mas fala sério ele tava se achando demais, não acham?_

* * *

**N/a: **Nesse capítulo Kakashi e Sakura narram.

* * *

Obrigada: **Hatake Pam**, **Tayna**, **Jade Miranda, Karina Angels, Tainan, Dika008, Haruka Taichou, Patty **e** Lirit T** por terem comentado o capítulo anterior!

E que maravilha! Chegamos aos 101 reviews? Como os dalmatas? Haha isso sem dúvida me animou, tanto, que cá está mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês! ^^

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um Mal Chamado Amor**

**Capitulo 13: ****Gato e Rato**

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu disse que ia embora, ia mesmo, mas ela me deteve. Quando Sakura percebeu que eu realmente ia embora e que não estaria na plateia para apreciar o seu _showzinho_, ela finalmente caiu na real.

-Kakashi; ela me segurou pelo braço e eu me voltei para fitar aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes delineados de preto. Era difícil reconhecer a Sakura que eu conhecia embaixo daquela maquiagem pesada.

-Onde está o seu... _amigo?_ –indaguei indiferente, obviamente referindo-me a Kiba ao ver que ela estava sozinha. Ela riu enfim me soltando.

-Está com... _ciúmes_, Kakashi?

Aquele riso matreiro mais uma vez brincava em sua face, o que me fazia lembrar da gennin que eu havia treinado. Aquela era a Sakura que eu conhecia, astuta, e, principalmente, alguém que adorava confirmar que estava certa. Sakura realmente adorava que lhe dessem razão, em especial quando_ eu_ lhe dava razão em alguma coisa.

Dei de ombros. Não daria esse gosto a ela, ainda que ela estivesse certa. Eu estava tão enciumado quanto poderia estar ou me recordava de ter estado alguma vez na vida.

-Só achei que estivesse; ponderei adicionando uma pontada de malícia ao timbre de voz. –Bem, só achei que você estivesse _ocupada _demais para _correr atrás de mim._

O resultado?

O melhor possível, acreditem.

_-Eu não corri atrás de você!_ –ela rebateu franzindo o cenho e ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Não? –indaguei num riso malicioso que só a irritou ainda mais.

-Acredite, não preciso correr muito para te alcançar, Kakashi; foi a vez dela dar de ombros e cruzar os braços na frente do corpo. Eu havia entendido e muito bem o que ela havia dito. Ela realmente estava disposta a pisar na ferida, não é?

-Tem razão, eu não sou tão _jovem _quanto o Inuzuka, não é? –respondi vendo a expressão no rosto dela mudar completamente.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Kakashi; ela me respondeu completamente séria e descruzando os braços, tentada a me pedir desculpas, mas eu não lhe daria tempo.

Ela não precisava me pedir desculpas.

Suspirei.

Realmente estava fazendo isso vezes demais ultimamente.

-Onde está o Kiba? Ele deve estar procurando por você; disse-lhe examinando o movimento do bar atrás dela. Dei-lhe as costas, mas ela mais uma vez me segurou pelo braço.

-Qual é o seu problema com relação a esse lance de idade Kakashi? Hã? Juro, jamais entendi.

Eu suspirei pesadamente e só então me voltei para trás. Será mesmo que ela não compreendia no que aquilo implicava? Era infinitamente mais complicado do que ela pudesse imaginar.

-Eu podia ser seu pai.

-Não mesmo.

Ela rolou os olhos totalmente descrente. Será mesmo que ela não conseguia ver aquilo sob o ângulo que eu via? Nem mesmo por um instante?

-Você não é tão _velho_ assim e meu pai não me agarraria como _você_ agarrou; ela completou num sorriso malicioso.

Não achei graça naquilo, mas ela sim. Sakura sorria. Gargalhava. Aquilo me atormentava dia e noite, mas para ela era motivo de riso? Sem dúvida me parecia injusto.

-Isso faz de mim apenas um _velho_ pervertido então; murmurei sério e ela finalmente parou de rir. –Sabe quantos anos eu tenho, Sakura? –indaguei.

-Não, não sei, isso é segredo de estado, mas; ela ponderou fitando-me intensamente, seus olhos claros me esquadrinhavam. –É assim que você se sente quando está comigo? Hã?

-É. É exatamente assim que eu me sinto, Sakura; respondi sem mais delongas e sem conseguir desviar meus olhos das esmeraldas em sua face.

_-Baka! –_Sakura praguejou com os dentes cerrados e eu me perguntei se dessa vez realmente perderia um dente._ –_Sabe como eu me sinto quando estou com você? –ela indagou e eu fiz que não com a cabeça, claramente ansioso em ouvir sua resposta. _–Sinto-me querida._ Protegida. Importante. _Sinto-me amada,_ Kakashi.

-Sakura; eu ponderei. Estávamos outra vez voltando ao ponto em que partimos? Retrocedendo? –Eu já te disse que...

_**-CALE A BOCA!**_ –ela gritou fazendo com que eu realmente me calasse e a ouvisse até o fim. –Quando estou com você eu me sinto feliz, você sabe por quê? Por que somos mais parecidos do que você pensa. Rimos juntos. Posso ser idiota e infantil com você porque você também é comigo. É divertido! E, quando você quer, ou melhor, permite, eu posso conversar de igual para igual com você. O que eu sinto por você vai muito além da vontade louca que eu sinto de te beijar e abraçar. O que eu sinto quando estou com você é algo que me completa. Sinto-me completa quando estou do seu lado e sei que você sente a mesma coisa, ainda que seja covarde para admitir isso em voz alta. Nós nos completamos Kakashi, essa é a verdade.

_Kami-sama!_ Por que raios aquela garota tinha que ter sempre a razão? Hã? Sou eu quem devia lhe ensinar a viver e não ela. Quando a ouço falar com tamanha desenvoltura e certeza sinto-me um tremendo idiota. Sou mais que um velho pervertido, sou um velho pervertido e estúpido que não sabe demonstrar seus sentimentos. Eu realmente quero mais do que tocá-la e sentir seu corpo.

Quero muito mais.

E tenho medo do que sinto.

É novo.

É diferente.

E é... _bom._

_-Me beija._

-O que disse? –indaguei só então a percebendo mais perto de mim.

Sakura havia se aproveitado da minha distração e se aproximado. Ela havia repousado ambas as mãos sobre meu peito e brincava com o zíper do meu colete. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de vermelho e pareciam garras afiadas, reforçando a ideia de que realmente seria uma bela cópia da Godaime um dia. O salto alto que usava lhe conferia uma altura que não possuía, de forma que ela passava dos meus ombros aquela noite e podia me mirar diretamente nos olhos.

Quem era o gato e quem era o rato? A essa altura eu realmente já não saberia dizer.

_-Me beija!_ Prove que eu não preciso do Kiba, de ninguém mais além de você; ela insistiu sem desviar aquelas esmeraldas travessas de mim. _–Eu preciso de você, Kakashi..._

Dizer que eu não senti vontade de agarrá-la e arrastar para um canto escuro do bar onde poderia satisfazer aquele pedido, realmente seria hipocrisia da minha parte. Contudo, eu apenas lhe permitir sentir-se no comando mais uma vez. Queria realmente saber até onde ela pretendia chegar. Estávamos afastados o suficiente para que ninguém nos ouvisse ou percebesse nosso joguinho, pelo menos até Kiba procurar por sua acompanhante. Eu ainda não entendia como ela havia fugido dele.

Senti a mão dela rumar até o meu rosto e sabia exatamente o que ela pretendia. Seus dedos finos e frios baixaram o tecido da máscara até o meu pescoço. Sakura agora mirava o belo estrago que havia feito mais cedo com seus punhos de aço.

_-Gomen... _Acho que eu realmente te machuquei; ela riu e então se aproximou colando seus lábios cor de sangue no canto da minha boca. Era a sua forma de me pedir desculpas, cobrir aquele pequeno ferimento com um beijo casto e terno.

Não contive um gemido e ela riu.

-Você realmente me quer, não é?

-Sakura.

-Você simplesmente não consegue esconder, Kakashi. E sabe? Acho que se eu beber umas doses a mais de álcool eu realmente vou me sentir preparada para lhe dar o que você tanto quer... Quer o meu corpo não é? Quer a minha virgindade? _Eu te dou!_

Eu podia sentir-me honrado com aquilo, ela realmente queria que eu fosse o primeiro, e eu de fato queria ser o primeiro e o último, mas a forma como aquilo foi dito? Aquilo me perturbou. Havia uma pontada de alucinação que só se intensificou com o acréscimo da palavra álcool. Álcool? Ela voltou a me beijar e por mais que eu tivesse bebido além da conta aquela noite, eu ainda estava sóbrio o suficiente para sentir o gosto do álcool vindo da boca dela. Ela havia bebido e não havia sido pouco. Afastei-a antes que ela aprofundasse aquela carícia.

-Você está... _Bêbada?_ –indaguei e ela riu confirmando a minha indagação. Aquilo certamente foi um tremendo balde de água fria.

Ela precisava estar bêbada para me querer? No entanto, pela primeira vez aquilo tudo fazia sentido. Aquelas roupas, maquiagem, a encenação toda com Kiba? Uma Sakura sóbria certamente não faria aquilo tudo com tamanha desenvoltura, não sem se confundir com o vermelho do vestido. O álcool realmente transformava as pessoas.

-Vamos retire o _selo_, Kakashi. Eu deixo; ela gargalhou se afastando de mim.

A minha vontade era de jogar aquela garota atrevida sobre os ombros feito um saco de batatas e a arrastar para casa, dessa vez sim como um pai zeloso que pegava a filha adolescente fora de casa e fazendo besteira. O quanto ela teria de fato bebido? E o quanto eu realmente demorei em perceber aquilo? O álcool era capaz de fazer as pessoas agirem como idiotas, e, no meu caso, fazia com que perdesse a racionalidade. Pensar e perceber certas coisas antes delas de fato acontecerem havia sido minha prioridade a vida inteira, mas quando de fato precisava ser racional, eu me tornava aquela criatura emotiva e titubeante. Talvez fosse a convivência com Naruto, talvez fosse simplesmente por estar com ela.

-Vamos! Quero ser mais uma na extensa _lista_ do copy-nin!

Ela mais uma vez se jogou em cima de mim tentando me beijar, mas eu a impedi. Segurei-a pelos pulsos e lhe dei um chocalhão. Ela que tanto havia falado sobre amor e sentimentos queria simplesmente me usar? Não me importo de ser _usado_, nunca havia me importado antes, mas por ela sim. Aquilo havia me machucado de um jeito que somente eu seria capaz de descrever. Aquela não era a Sakura que eu conhecia e queria.

_-Não sou seu brinquedo, Sakura!_ –murmurei entre dentes enfim a soltando e ela cambaleou a minha frente. –Se realmente pretende brincar essa noite, acho que deve procurar pelo Kiba. Eu definitivamente não irei participar desse joguinho idiota e fazê-la me odiar por isso depois.

-Eu estou falando sério, Kakashi; ela me respondeu totalmente séria, como se tivesse voltado a se tornar sóbria.

-Eu também, Sakura; respondi e ela explodiu novamente comprovando o quanto eu estava enganado.

-Você quer mesmo que eu procure pelo, Kiba? Hã? Quer que eu entregue pra ele o que guardei pra você? _Que droga, Kakashi!_ Eu realmente não consigo te entender; ela completou irada.

-Não quero uma mulher bêbada e desesperada, Sakura. Mas sim, talvez o Kiba queira; respondi no mesmo tom de raiva.

_-Merda!_ –ela praguejou me apontando com o dedo em riste. –Eu fiz tudo isso por você e ainda sim você me manda procurar por outro?

Sakura apontou para si mesma exasperada e diante do meu silêncio resolveu continuar e finalmente encerrar aquela conversa. Sua expressão se anuviou como o assombro de uma tempestade.

-Espero que não se arrependa.

Ela me deu as costas e então sumiu de vista.

Eu podia, devia correr atrás dela e a impedir, mas eu havia aprendido uma coisa com o passar dos anos. Nossos erros, nossos tropeços e também nosso sofrimento são as únicas coisas capazes de nos fazerem crescer. Sakura precisava crescer e só cresceria quando aprendesse a arcar com as consequências de seus atos impensados sozinha.

Eu não faria absolutamente nada para impedi-la aquela noite.

Eu terminaria de me afogar em saquê quando chegasse em casa, mas não iria interferir na decisão final dela, ainda que a ideia de que outro homem que não fosse eu realmente a pudesse tocar aquela noite fizesse com que me amaldiçoasse naquele momento.

Teria eu realmente a impulsionado para aquilo?

Se sim, eu só esperava que ela realmente despertasse para a realidade antes de inevitavelmente se machucar e muito.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S **

Eu havia acordado com uma tremenda dor de cabeça aquela manhã e a primeira coisa que consegui pensar foi, _em nunca mais tomar um porre na vida!_ Havia bebido tanto que até mesmo perdi a conta. Não me recordava ao certo do que eu havia ingerido ou o quanto e, principalmente, não me recordava de absolutamente nada sobre a noite anterior. A última memória ainda viva que eu possuía antes de me deixar levar pelo poder alucinógeno do álcool era sobre aquela desastrosa conversa com Kakashi.

Kakashi definitivamente era um tremendo desastre em minha vida.

Bufei ainda de olhos fechados e massageando as têmporas, meu estômago girava. No fim, minha intuição como sempre estava certa, e nada daquilo havia valido a pena, mas quem mandou ouvir os conselhos de Ino? Pegar suas roupas incrivelmente sexys emprestadas e deixá-la pintar o meu rosto daquele jeito? Hã? Eu não sou sexy, _nada sexy._ Eu havia até mesmo permitido que ela me desse garras vermelhas e postiças? Céus! Absolutamente nada daquilo valeu a pena, pois embaixo daquilo tudo eu ainda era a mesma Sakura de sempre.

Quando eu finalmente contei a ela o que havia acontecido entre mim e Kakashi, a coisa toda em Suna e também o papel ridículo de garotinha assustada, ou melhor, _ratinha_ assustada fugindo das garras do _gato_ que eu havia feito e mais de uma vez, ela faltou me estrangular.

"_Testuda baka! Como pode desperdiçar uma oportunidade como essa, hã? Primeiro você diz que aquele homem não se aproxima ou reage e quando ele finalmente o faz, você foge? O que quer que ele pense? Hã? Fala sério! Se realmente quiser que ele fique de pé mais uma vez, e digo isso no sentido literal da palavra, acredite, você vai mesmo ter que se esforçar. Kakashi é um homem e precisa de uma mulher, não de uma garota insegura. Faça ele perceber que apesar de tudo você o quer e que finalmente pretende romper o selo..."_

Ino realmente me mata de vergonha com esse seu jeito escandalosamente pervertido, mas sabem de uma coisa? Ela está certa, certíssima. Eu não sei o que deu em mim aquele dia, eu havia adorado o beijo dele, mas havia sentido medo, algo que mais uma vez voltou com força total quando ele mais uma vez me beijou, ou melhor, agarrou. Eu havia dado a ele o que ele queria, a desculpa para poder se afastar de mim, a prova incontestável de que eu temia as reações dele. Kakashi queria me assustar e havia conseguido.

Eu quero aquele homem, como eu quero, mas eu quero mais, um mais que ele não está disposto a me dar. E é isso me faz ponderar, esse algo mais, poder tocar no seu coração não apenas no seu corpo. Saber o quanto ele é mais experiente que eu? Isso é algo palpável e que eu sempre soube, algo que posso me acostumar e que realmente gosto de sentir. Gosto de senti-lo no comando, mas acredito que posso comandar também se ele me ensinar. Eu realmente quero que ele me ensine. Kakashi sempre foi um ótimo... _professor._ Seus métodos de ensino podem ser duvidosos, antiéticos, e por vezes arriscados, mas nesse caso quanto mais duvidoso e arriscado melhor.

Sinto que ao me igualar a ele nesse joguinho puramente sexual, de alguma forma ele vai me permitir ir mais além. Preciso ir mais além, me aprofundar em suas emoções e sentimentos caso contrário sinto que irei definitivamente perdê-lo.

Quando aceitei aquela pilhéria da noite passada, apenas decidi seguir os conselhos de Ino que havia me dito que eu precisava mostrar a ele eu já não era uma garotinha e há um bom tempo, que eu era mais esperta do que ele pensava e que ele podia de fato me perder se continuasse a brincar daquele jeito comigo. Segundo Ino era a minha vez de brincar e fazê-lo ponderar sobre seus atos impensados, realmente mostrar a ele que eu podia jogar aquele jogo usando das mesmas táticas que ele. Ino havia me dito que eu devia jogar pesado com Kakashi, mas ela realmente não sabia o quão complicado era aquele homem. E Kakashi? Kakashi realmente nunca faz algo sem pensar, sem arquitetar previamente um plano infalível. Ele joga comigo já sabendo as respostas e quantos passos à frente estará de mim.

Eu ainda estava divagando sobre Kakashi quando senti uma sensação engraçada nos pés. Sentia cócegas e pela primeira vez, consegui pensar em algo mais do que nos joguinhos com Kakashi. Sentia uma língua molhada e grossa lambendo meus dedos dos pés...

Imediatamente abri os olhos e saltei sentando sobre a cama. Minha cabeça rodou, mas eu logo recuperei minha capacidade de raciocinar. Eu estava em um lugar estranho e que eu sabia não se tratar da minha casa ou do meu quarto. Bagunçado demais, masculino demais. _Aquele lugar cheirava a testosterona!_

Eu estava nua e não pude impedir um grito de desespero quando a coisa que me lambia pulou em cima de mim, um enorme cão branco que balançava o rabo amistosamente e parecia esperar que eu lhe lançasse um graveto para brincar.

_**-AHHH! **_

Gritei encolhendo-me sobre a cama e puxando os lençóis. Akamaru se conteve e abaixou o focinho até o colchão num ganido triste, uma fera enorme, mas inofensiva.

Akamaru? Akamaru, um aposento estranho e roupas jogadas no chão? Meu vestido vermelho em frangalhos, como se tivesse sido destruído pelas presas afiadas de algum animal selvagem ao pé da cama? Ino ia me matar quando soubesse. Minha minúscula calcinha rendada vergonhosamente jogada em cima da escrivaninha no canto do quarto, ocupando o mesmo espaço que tinteiros e uma pilha de pergaminhos usados? Roupas masculinas igualmente espalhadas pelo quarto. Podia ficar pior? Podia ficar pior antes que eu finalmente despertasse daquele pesadelo?

Podia sim.

A porta do quarto se escancarou e um Kiba completamente nu e apressado adentrou o aposento fazendo com que eu gritasse outra vez.

_**-AHHH!**_

-O que aconteceu, Sakura? Ouvi o seu grito da cozinha e...

Kiba se aproximou ignorando meu rosto completamente vermelho de vergonha e a forma como eu me apertava ao travesseiro para poder me privar daquela visão. Uma visão não totalmente desagradável, admito, mas totalmente constrangedora.

Eu não estava acostumada com homens nus andando pela casa e falando comigo como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, muito menos um homem nu e com aquele abdômen perfeito e rijo como aço. Eu realmente nunca pensei que Kiba pudesse ser assim embaixo das roupas, mas... _Chega!_ Que loucura é essa, hã? Eu estou num lugar estranho, estou nua sem lembrar como fiquei, e tem um homem nu na minha frente, algo que realmente está me assustando. _A-P-A-V-O-R-A-N-D-O!_

_-Kami-sama!_ Você é louco ou o que, para andar completamente nu pela casa? Vista alguma coisa! _Que droga Kiba!_ –rebati lançando o travesseiro na direção dele que riu desviando e se sentando sobre a cama. Realmente, para ele, aquilo parecia normal.

Akamaru já havia sumido dali depois de tanto grito. Eu? Eu tapava meus olhos com ambas as mãos sentindo o meu rosto queimar. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, não é? Eu só percebi que era real e que eu estava realmente acordada quando mais uma vez ouvi a voz macia e sensual de Kiba.

-Isso não pareceu te importar a noite passada, Sakura.

A noite passada? Voltei-me para Kiba a tempo de ver o riso malicioso em sua face. Seus olhos fendados e suas presas pontudas naquele sorriso sexy me faziam lembrar do meu vestido rasgado. Senti um arrepio na espinha. Dois mais dois são quatro, assim como bebida, decepção, aquele apartamento, nudez e... _Um Kiba se comportando daquela forma tão íntima comigo?_ Aquilo só significava uma coisa.

_-Céus!_ –suspirei deixando-me cair sobre a cama. –O que foi que eu fiz?

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu nunca desejei tanto na vida poder voltar a trabalhar. _O ócio realmente é a oficina do diabo! _Ainda faltavam dias para eu poder finalmente voltar a me embrenhar na mata em missão, uma que eu espero ser bem longe de Konoha, o mais longe possível. Uma semana havia passado, uma semana sem topar com ela. Aquela sem dúvida havia sido a pior discussão que tive com Sakura. Eu estava doido para saber como ela estava e se ela realmente havia feito alguma besteira aquela noite, mas isso não era da minha conta, não é?

Podia não ser da minha conta, mas me importava.

Durante todos esses dias eu esperei por ela, que ela batesse na minha porta arrependida e admitisse que eu estava certo, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Sakura gostava de me ver admitir que ela estava certa? Eu também, eu também adorava quando ela admitia que _eu_ é quem estava certo. Mas isso de certa forma me deixava feliz, talvez ela ainda continuasse sendo a _minha_ garotinha, não é? Provavelmente ela havia se arrependido e desistido na _hora H._

Isso certamente me pouparia o trabalho de aniquilar o Inuzuka e de me tornar um _nuke-nin._

_**-Yo! Kakashi-sensei! **_

Kiba? E por falar no diabo...

Eu estava saindo de um dos becos estreitos de Konoha, com meu Icha Icha sob o nariz quando topei com o Inuzuka. Ele ria enquanto caminhava sem pressa junto de uma garota estranha e que corava quando ele lhe sussurrava sabe-se lá o que no ouvido.

_Cachorro!_ Rouba a _minha mulher_ e depois simplesmente a deixa para ir atrás de outro rabo de saia?

Kiba estava encurralando uma nova _presa_. Eu sou experiente o suficiente para saber quando um homem pretende levar uma mulher pra cama.

E eu só conseguia pensar numa coisa enquanto via o Inuzuka se afastar, em como estava Sakura, a minha Sakura. De um jeito ou de outro ela devia estar destroçada, magoada, mas se realmente tivesse cumprido aquela promessa estúpida que havia me feito, certamente estaria muito pior. Não gostava de pensar seriamente sobre aquilo, mas sabia que se tratava de algo possível.

E só havia um jeito de descobrir o que realmente havia acontecido, não é?

Indo até ela.

* * *

Sakura além de impulsiva era descuidada também. Descobri isso depois de entrar furtivamente pela janela da casa dela com enorme facilidade. A janela estava aberta e ela não estava em casa. Podia ficar ali e esperar por ela, mas eu não suportaria esperar nem um segundo a mais. Precisava vê-la e agora.

Rumei até o hospital e a encontrei mais rápido do que esperava. Ela estava na enfermaria e cuidava do joelho ralado de um garotinho. Descobri isso depois de umas poucas perguntas e decidi que seria tão soturno quanto pudesse. Ignorei escadas e portas e saltei até a janela no segundo andar que era onde ficava a enfermaria. Pensando melhor acho que ainda não estava com coragem o suficiente para encará-la de frente.

Sakura tinha os cabelos presos num coque frouxo e usava o longo jaleco branco de nin-médica, sequer notou a minha presença. Ela realmente estava concentrada no que fazia.

Quantas e quantas vezes eu estive no lugar daquele menino? Eu realmente havia perdido a conta.

Esgueirei-me furtivamente para trás de um dos biombos e passei a ouvi-la conversar com o menino. Eu estava há uma distância segura e ela realmente não estava esperando pela minha presença ali, não é? Pelo menos não havia me notado ainda.

"_-Hajime-kun? Viu só, não foi nada, já estou quase terminando."_

"_-Se não fosse nada, papai não teria me trazido até o hospital; _o menino rebateu choroso fazendo um tremendo bico."

"_-Seu pai se preocupa com você, Hajime-kun, só isso; _Sakura lhe respondeu."

"_-Enfermeira-chan? _–indagou o menino repentinamente e fazendo-a abandonar o curativo por alguns instantes."

"_-Sim, Hajime-kun." _

"_-Você também não está se sentindo bem, não é?"_

Aquilo foi como levar um soco no estômago. Quase abandonei meu esconderijo. _Quase._

"_-É, acho que não_; Sakura respondeu vagamente voltando a cuidar do menino."

"_-E por quê?_ –o menino insistiu e Sakura mais uma vez o fitou."

"_-Por que ser adulto é chato, chato e complicado, Hajime-kun. Quando eu tinha a sua idade as coisas eram muito mais fáceis e eu não tinha tantas coisas parar pensar. Minhas decisões erradas ou não, interferiam muito pouco na minha vida, mas agora isso é diferente."_

Um longo instante de silêncio se instaurou antes que eu mais uma vez ouvisse a voz do menino.

"_-Enfermeira-chan?"_

"_-Sim, Hajime-kun."_

"_-Acho que você brigou com o seu namorado!" _

Aquilo sem dúvida massageou meu ego.

"_-Eu não tenho namorado,_ _Hajime-kun;_ Sakura riu."

"_-É um amor platônico então?_ –o garoto insistiu curioso e eu tive de me controlar para não rir e me delatar. Aquela conversa realmente estava ficando interessante."

"_-Talvez."_

Sakura enfim cedeu a curiosidade do menino, mas seu tom sério e melancólico fez com que o riso divertido que eu ainda mantinha nos lábios definitivamente morresse. As palavras que eu ouvi saindo da boca dela logo depois só confirmaram o que eu já sabia, o quanto ela estava magoada.

"-_Mas... sabe?_ _Alguém que te pede para procurar por outra pessoa depois de você gritar que o ama, realmente não deve sentir nada por você, não é?" _

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram e sua boca pequena se abriu admirada, o que certamente a fez perceber que estava fazendo algo no mínimo estúpido. Estava abrindo o seu coração para uma criança como se ele fosse seu terapeuta.

"_-Gomen! O que eu estou pensando, hã? Você é só uma criança, Hajime-kun. Eu realmente não posso te pedir conselhos amorosos, não é?" _

Sakura riu envergonhada bagunçando os cabelos do menino que fez uma careta, a mesma que ela me fazia quando eu lhe bagunçava os cabelos.

"_-Eu já tenho namorada! _–o menino inflou o peito com orgulho querendo provar a ela que podia sim ser um terapeuta mirim._ –Acho que posso te ajudar, enfermeira-chan! _–completou fazendo Sakura rir outra vez._ –O que foi não acredita em mim? Já tenho experiência nisso e eu acho que..."_

"_-Pronto, terminei! _–Sakura depositou a mão gentilmente sobre o joelho do menino fixando melhor o curativo."

"_-Não quer mesmo que eu te ajude, enfermeira-chan?"_

"_-Você já me ajudou, Hajime-kun." _

"_-Como? Eu não fiz nada."_

"_-Você simplesmente me ouviu."_

_Chega!_ Eu não posso mais ficar aqui ouvindo isso tudo. Eu tinha que sair dali e dessa vez realmente me afastar dela. Eu sou mesmo um maldito que só sabe ferir essa garota e quem me esfregou essa dura verdade na cara foi uma criança de cinco anos.

Era fácil fugir dali, saltar pela janela tão furtivamente quanto fiz ao entrar, mas acho que realmente acordei com o pé esquerdo essa manhã. Meu pé enroscou no maldito cortinado do biombo e quando percebi já estava estatelado no chão, lutando contra um emaranhado de pano que havia criado vida...

E o barulho? O barulho foi algo impossível de não ser notado.

Acho que o hospital inteiro deve ter ouvido.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Eu ouvi aquele barulho estridente atrás de mim, o que interrompeu a conversa surpreendentemente adulta que eu estava tendo com aquele pingo de gente, mas a cena com que me deparei quando me voltei para trás realmente me surpreendeu.

A enfermaria estava vazia a exceção de mim e Hajime-kun, todos os biombos e camas também, o que me fez pensar se algum gato travesso havia entrado pela janela. Acertei, mas confesso que o gato em questão era bem maior do que eu pensava.

-Kakashi?

Sim, Kakashi, um Kakashi estatelado no chão e lutando contra as cortinas do biombo que pareciam ter criado vida.

_**-HAHA!**_ –Hajime-kun gargalhou alto apontando para ele e eu não contive um meio sorriso. Realmente era algo jocoso de se ver.

O famoso copy-nin travando uma batalha inútil contra algo inanimado e aparentemente inofensivo? Eu estava surpresa em vê-lo ali, confesso, mas a coisa toda era tão ridícula que eu só conseguia rir. Ele olhava pra mim como se desesperadamente me pedisse ajuda, implorasse, e ao mesmo tempo me dissesse: _Vai ter troco!_

-Já posso ir, enfermeira-chan? –a voz de Hajime fez com que me voltasse para trás o surpreendendo de pé.

-Claro, Hajime-kun; assenti num sorriso.

-Arigato, enfermeira-chan! –ele me sorriu, mas continuou parado me fitando.

-O que foi, Hajime-kun? Eu te disse que já pode ir.

O sorriso matreiro que se desenhou naquele rostinho era o presságio de que aquele menino era mesmo muito mais astuto do que eu poderia imaginar.

-Ainda está sentindo dor? –indaguei. –Quer que eu...

-Não vai ajudar o seu... _namorado_, enfermeira-chan? –Hajime me interrompeu apontando Kakashi e eu não pude deixar de ficar mortalmente envergonhada.

Um homem cai da janela e ele imediatamente pensa que ele possa ser o meu hipotético namorado? Talvez Hajime-kun possa ler mentes. Ele é mais do que um terapeuta mirim. Confesso, estou com um pouco de medo dessa criança.

-Hajime-kun; ponderei sem graça enquanto o levava até a porta. –Ele não... _Ele não é meu namorado_; completei desconfortável depois de dar uma espiada dentro da enfermaria e ver que Kakashi já estava de pé e bufando.

-É sim. Você ficou vermelha quando eu disse isso.

Preciso dizer que fiquei vermelha de novo?

-Hajime-kun!

-E você riu. Ficou feliz em ver aquele _ojii-chan_ atrapalhado!

-Haji...

_-Ja ne!_

Hajime se despediu de mim e correu para o pai que o esperava sentado do lado de fora da enfermaria. Suspirei. Aquilo realmente havia sido... estranho.

Eu não esperava encontrar Kakashi na enfermaria quando retornei, mas ele estava lá ajeitando o estrago que havia feito e pondo as coisas de volta no lugar.

-Essas coisas são... _perigosas;_ ele me disse ainda de cenho franzido e irritado depois de finalmente botar o biombo onde estava.

-Precisa de um curativo também? –indaguei num sorriso jocoso e ele estreitou os olhos.

E o esperado aconteceu. O silêncio, um desagradável e maldito silêncio se instaurou entre nós. Meu sorriso morreu e não era diferente com ele. Nós apenas nos fitamos por um longo tempo. Eu não sabia o que dizer a ele, não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

-Pensei que a Godaime tivesse te obrigado a ficar bem longe do hospital por um mês; Kakashi resolveu enfim quebrar o silêncio.

-É verdade, mas eu já não aguentava mais ficar em casa e ela não sabe que eu estou aqui. Resolvi ficar bem longe dos centros cirúrgicos e cuidar de coisas pequenas na enfermaria exatamente por isso, para me manter oculta dos olhos de Tsunade-sama. Às vezes ela é maternal demais, sabe; respondi dando de ombros.

Mais uma vez, silêncio.

Era a minha vez de quebrá-lo antes que ele nos congelasse no tempo.

-Kakashi?

-Acabei de encontrar com o Kiba; ele disparou me deixando surpresa.

-Ah.

_-Ah?_ –eu o vi arquear a sobrancelha.

Então era isso? Ele estava ali, uma semana depois só para saber se eu havia cumprido aquela promessa estúpida que havia feito? Tudo o que ele queria saber era se eu havia transado com o Kiba? Sem dúvida ele ainda esperava encontrar a garotinha virgem e apaixonada, não é mesmo? Eu te amo e ainda quero que você seja o primeiro? Será que ele realmente pensa que as coisas sempre caminham a seu favor? Mesmo quando tem tudo para dar errado? Que seus planos habilmente pré-traçados sempre acabam bem?

_Kakashi era tão egocêntrico quanto Neji,_ essa era a verdade.

Eu sorri e ele franziu o cenho num vinco fundo de inquietação.

-Veio aqui realmente só para saber se foi bom, Kakashi? –indaguei indiferente e se ele estivesse sem máscara eu certamente o veria cerrar os dentes de raiva. Ele continuou em silêncio e eu resolvi continuar. –Foi sim, mais do que eu esperava que fosse, mesmo não tendo sido com o homem que eu amo.

Eu não precisava ter dito aquilo, principalmente a parte em que me referia ao homem que amo, mas eu realmente queria ver a reação no rosto dele.

Mas... _Aquele maldito continuava impassível! _

Talvez eu tivesse que ser mais... _profunda?_ Direta? Acrescentar mais... _detalhes?_ Talvez somente os sórdidos? Eu realmente não me sentiria satisfeita até vê-lo desabar, ou no mínimo me agarrar. A gente sempre terminava assim, não é? Brigando, discutindo, e depois se agarrando.

-Kiba é... _bom._ Ele realmente se preocupa com a mulher que está em sua cama, até mesmo com as inexperientes. E isso não foi problema pra ele, sabe? Coisa que aparentemente assusta certos homens...

Eu havia conseguido. A expressão dele se tornou incrivelmente dura, dura como pedra.

-Não se preocupe, ele cuidou bem de mim Kakashi; completei num sorriso malicioso e então lhe dei as costas.

Aproximei-me da maca onde havia cuidado de Hajime ainda há pouco. Lentamente comecei a organizar o kit médico que havia usado. Triunfante! Sim, eu estava triunfante, mas senti aquela sensação de triunfo ir por água à baixo ao perceber que Kakashi estava perigosamente atrás de mim. Perto, muito perto, perto demais. Ele havia se aproximado com a mesma rapidez furtiva com que havia entrado pela janela, e eu não havia percebido coisa alguma até sentir a respiração quente dele no meu pescoço. Senti os cabelos em minha nuca se eriçarem e minhas mãos se tornarem trêmulas. Derrubei a pequena caixa de algodão que estava em minhas mãos e me amaldiçoei por me sentir tão vulnerável perto dele.

O estopim enfim explodiu, mas eu acabei chamuscada também.

Senti aquela mão grande passar por debaixo do meu braço e então me abraçar pela cintura. Meu corpo colou no dele e o calor que senti tomando conta de mim, fez com que sentisse minhas pernas trêmulas. Eu devia o empurrar e dizer que não precisava dele, que estava machucada demais para jogar aquele jogo onde ninguém vencia, mas eu não queria. Eu simplesmente adorava sentir aquele arrepio gostoso quando ele me tocava.

E Kakashi sabia, sabia o quanto podia me provocar com muito pouco. Percebi que ele pretendia realmente me provocar quando senti seus lábios quentes roçarem minha nuca. Livres do tecido da máscara seus lábios macios haviam conseguido me arrancar um gemido baixo, o que certamente inflou o ego daquele maldito.

-Não é verdade; ele sussurrou contra o meu ouvido me causando outro arrepio. –Você mente muito mal Sakura.

Eu queria gritar, socá-lo, mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi gemer outra vez quando ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu queria sentir aquela língua mais uma vez na minha boca, buscando a minha, mas não daria esse gosto a ele.

-E você beija muito mal, Kakashi; soltei-me do abraço dele e o fitei.

Era uma tremenda mentira, mas que havia valido a pena. Ele franziu o cenho, mas depois sorriu. _Droga!_ Realmente ninguém ganhava naquele jogo, muito menos eu.

-Está mentindo de novo; Kakashi rebateu se reaproximando de mim e me acuando contra a maca.

Aquilo era golpe baixo, não é? Eu tinha que mirar aquela maldita pinta e aquele maldito sorriso sexy? E realmente não podia ceder? _Eu não era de aço oras!_

-Você nunca deu um nó na minha língua; dei de ombros entrando no joguinho dele ou pelo menos tentando parecer convincente com meu blefe.

Vi os olhos dele abandonarem os meus para mirarem a minha boca e pensei que ele fosse me beijar, mas Kakashi me frustrou. Ele não cairia tão fácil, tão pouco me presentearia com um beijo selvagem que era o que eu de fato queria. Ele riu e aquele risinho malicioso e presunçoso me irritou.

-E o Kiba deu?

-Ele me deu muito mais do que você quis me dar, Kakashi; respondi séria e ele pareceu pela primeira vez dar crédito ao que eu falava.

-É mentira.

-Não, não é; retruquei me assustando com o quão sério ele havia repentinamente ficado.

A mão dele rumou até o meu rosto segurando-o com firmeza. Eu me via refletida nos olhos dele, mas estava disposta a continuar mentindo mesmo que ele usasse o sharingan em mim.

-Diga isso olhando nos meus olhos.

-Vai mesmo usar o sharingan em mim?

Tentei brincar afinal estávamos jogando, mas ele não estava para brincadeira. Meu risinho nervoso desapareceu. Aquele olhar era o mais profundo que um dia ele já havia me dado. Kakashi estava despudoradamente vasculhando a minha alma e eu me sentia nua diante dele.

-É verdade sim, eu dormi com o Kiba aquela noite. Já não sou mais a sua garotinha, Kakashi; completei com firmeza.

-Não acredito em você; ele enfim me soltou dando uns poucos passos para trás e eu suspirei aliviada.

-Isso é problema seu; rebati.

-Tem razão.

-Como? –indaguei confusa.

-Isso realmente não é problema meu; ele completou me dando as costas e rumando até a janela.

-Então é isso? _Só isso?_ –indaguei sem conter a raiva que estava sentindo. Depois de deflorar a minha alma ele simplesmente diz que não importa?

Ele já estava na janela e sequer se voltou para me fitar. Eu tive vontade de chutá-lo janela abaixo.

-O que mais você espera de mim, Sakura? –ele finalmente indagou.

O que mais? Tudo! Será mesmo que ele era tão idiota para realmente acreditar em mim e em tudo o que eu havia dito? Nem mesmo eu acreditava em minhas próprias palavras. Senti aquele nó subindo até a garganta, mas reprimi as lágrimas amargas que eu sabia estarem pedindo para sair.

-Nada; respondi por fim e ele me mirou pelo canto dos olhos enquanto punha a máscara no lugar.

-Bom.

Bom? Ele simplesmente saltou pela janela e me deixou ali sozinha.

_**-EU REALMENTE TE ODEIO, KAKASHI!**_

Gritei e então soquei a parede ao meu lado, ela rachou e ruiu fazendo com que gritos fossem ouvidos hospital a fora. Não era um terremoto ou coisa parecida, apenas o meu ataque de fúria e frustração, mas todos aqueles que estivessem desavisados certamente pensariam num desastre climático.

_**-SAKURA!**_

_-Tsunade-sama? _

Sim, minha mestra, ela estava ali no cômodo ao lado atendendo um paciente, um velhinho de oitenta anos que parecia ter entrado em choque depois de ver a parede a sua frente ruindo em mil pedaços.

-Sakura, precisamos conversar e... _**AGORA!**_–Tsunade-sama me apontou a porta e seu grito estridente pareceu assustar ainda mais o velhinho que se encolheu.

-Gomen; desculpei-me depois de passar pelo buraco na parede e então segui o galope furioso de minha mestra.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**REVIEWS! XD**_


	15. Serei seu atencioso sensei, Sakurachan

**Nota****: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**N/a**: Nesse capítulo novamente Kakashi e Sakura narram.

Obrigada: **Tayna**, **Dika008, Karina Angels, Hatake Pam**, **Haruka Taichou, Patty, Lirit T, Lilianpotterwish** e **Vanessa** por terem comentado o capítulo anterior!

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Um Mal Chamado Amor**

**Capítulo 14: ****Serei seu atencioso sensei, Sakura-chan**

**Sakura POV'S**

"_Duas semanas Sakura, você tem exatas duas semanas para resolver as coisas com o Kakashi!"_

Essas haviam sido as últimas palavras de minha mestra depois de duas horas de gritaria histérica. Depois? Tsunade-sama simplesmente me abraçou daquele jeito maternal e seus olhos amendoados lacrimejaram. Eu realmente não estava esperando por _aquilo_, uma _leoa_ apenas protegendo a sua _cria._ E sabem o que mais me surpreendeu? Eu não precisei contar coisa alguma, ela magicamente havia descoberto tudo sozinha.

"_Como eu sei? Oras Sakura, eu não nasci ontem! Faz anos que eu vejo essa tensão sexual crescendo entre você e o Kakashi!"_

Às vezes Tsunade-sama me lembra a Ino. Aquilo no entanto me fez pensar se mais alguém havia percebido isso. Seria realmente vergonhoso – ainda que fosse verdade – pensar que as pessoas olhavam para nós dois e logo pensassem: _Oh ela está doida para ser agarrada por ele! _

Eu não queria que me vissem como uma louca pervertida desesperada por um par de calças! Esse era o papel da Ayame, não é? De uma dúzia de mulheres desesperadas para terem a qualquer custo um homem em suas vidas.

_Céus!_ _Eu _era uma delas? Talvez, mas eu não queria qualquer homem, eu queria o homem mais complicado e cheio de mistérios que alguém poderia querer.

"_Duas semanas, Sakura!"_

Eu realmente não entendia como Tsunade-sama havia aceitado aquilo tão rápido. Primeiro ela me mandava ficar bem longe dele, o que eu só agora compreendia o porque, afinal, ela só estava querendo me proteger, mas então me pedia para procurar por ele?

"_O que mais eu posso fazer, hã? Não importa o que eu diga, eu sei que você vai acabar indo atrás dele, então tudo o que eu espero e lhe peço é que resolva essa merda logo Sakura. Kami-sama! Está para nascer um casal mais complicado que vocês dois..."_

Sim, para Tsunade-sama meu "relacionamento" com Kakashi era uma verdadeira _merda_, uma merda complicada, mas o que realmente me surpreendeu é que ela jamais tocou no tabu daquela relação, nossa diferença de idade. Aparentemente para Tsunade-sama aquilo pouco importava. Isso me animou e muito, porque isso me fazia pensar que realmente fosse possível e que talvez somente Kakashi se preocupasse com isso no fim das contas. Não era como se eu estivesse apaixonada por um velho de oitenta anos e senil. Eu estava apaixonada por um homem, um homem de verdade, e não um garoto, apenas isso.

E eu realmente teria de cumprir o ultimato de minha mestra, caso contrário seria bem provável ela trancar nos trancar num abrigo nuclear até que acertássemos as coisas ou matássemos um ao outro. Na verdade ela havia dito exatamente isso.

"_Ou você se acerta com ele, ou eu juro, tranco vocês dois no monumento dos Hokages até agirem como adultos e resolverem essa merda! Céus! Não sei qual dois dois é mais infantil, você ou o Kakashi!" _

Infantil? Pensando melhor, acho que essa era a palavra que definiria nós dois, infantil. Kakashi e eu nunca levamos nada a sério, nunca pensamos seriamente naquilo que estava acontecendo entre nós dois e acho que era exatamente isso que tornava as coisas tão complicadas. Começou comigo olhando para ele e imaginando que seria impossível e terminou com ele achando que eu era apenas uma criança. Eu achava que era simplória e _infantil_ demais para atrair aquele homem e ele achava que era _velho_ demais para _violar_ minha inocência. _Erámos dois idiotas, isso sim!_ Não éramos nada daquilo. Éramos exatamente o que Tsunade-sama me disse, um homem e uma mulher infantilmente tentando ignorar aquela crescente tensão sexual!

Dia após dia eu sentia essa tensão crescer e, confesso, nunca soube lidar muito bem com ela. Eu nunca me senti assim com homem nenhum. Nem mesmo quando vi o Kiba completamente nu na minha frente...

_Merda!_ Aí estava outra merda complicada em minha vida.

Ino havia insistido para eu convidar o Kiba para sair aquela noite, e no que deu? Naquela tremenda merda!

Agora, sóbria e capaz de raciocinar, eu me recordo de cada detalhe daquela noite infeliz.

**(...) Flash back** **(...)**

_-Céus! –suspirei deixando-me cair sobre a cama. –O que foi que eu fiz?_

_-Quer mesmo que eu te diga, Sakura? _

_A voz de Kiba mais uma vez me chamou a atenção e eu me senti aliviada quando me voltei e o vi de cuecas. Ele havia se levantado da cama e se aproximado da cômoda do outro lado do quarto, onde havia conseguido aquela samba-canção preta. Realmente era um alivio não ter que conversar com um Inuzuka do jeito que veio ao mundo._

_-Nós dois? –eu comecei temerosa e ele riu._

_-Você bebeu muito a noite passada. Quando eu voltei do banheiro demorei para te encontrar até encontrá-la no bar; começou Kiba. _

_-E... depois?_

_-Você disse que queria ir pra casa, mas não pra sua. Eu te trouxe pro meu apartamento. A gente deu uns amassos, coisa que começou no elevador e que me fez pensar se você realmente era do tipo que curte esse lance de transar em lugares estranhos ou públicos._

_-Céus! Que vergonha! –tapei meu rosto completamente envergonhada, mas Kiba continuou a narrar daquela forma direta e com simplicidade, como se aquilo fosse algo normal e corriqueiro._

_-Eu realmente não estava te reconhecendo a noite passada, Sakura. Rasgou as suas roupas e até as minhas fazendo com que eu esperasse ter sexo selvagem e dos bons a noite toda, mas..._

_-Mas? –eu criei coragem para fitá-lo novamente diante daquele tom meio que desapontado._

_-Quando eu ponderei, busquei uma fagulha de sanidade ante ao que estávamos prestes a fazer, você gritou e chorou, me empurrou e se encolheu na cama como uma criança assustada._

_-Eu..._

_-Ah e você me chamou de Kakashi._

_-Como? –exasperei confusa saltando na cama._

_-Você me disse: Que porra Kakashi, eu já te disse que te permito romper o selo! –completou um Kiba completamente sério mesmo diante do meu tamanho desconforto._

_-Isso quer dizer que? –comecei esperançosa, minha cabeça dando voltas e voltas, e Kiba me deu a absoluta certeza. Aquilo tudo havia sido sim uma loucura, mas uma loucura que felizmente não havia sido consumada._

_-Que nós não transamos a noite passada e que você ainda continua sendo virgem, Sakura; eu corei entre o aliviada e envergonhada, mas Kiba continuou tão calmo quanto estava ao iniciar aquela conversa. –Sabe? Eu realmente não me importaria de transar com uma mulher que me chama por outro nome, eu mesmo não sou muito bom para decorar nomes, mas te ver chorar daquele jeito realmente foi um tremendo balde de água fria. Aliás, literalmente tive de tomar um longo banho frio depois de tudo._

_-Go... men; murmurei mortalmente envergonhada entendendo e muito bem o que minha loucura havia causado e ele riu. Suspirei buscando coragem para a última pergunta que pretendia fazer a ele. Era algo banal depois de tanta loucura, mas se eu tinha que fazer. –Mas... você... bem, você não dormiu aqui comigo, não é? Isso seria um tanto..._

_-Masoquista demais; Kiba me completou numa sonora gargalhada. –Eu realmente não pretendia ficar todo duro e dolorido de novo Sakura e com você nua na minha cama isso não seria difícil. Dormi no sofá, não se preocupe._

_Não preciso dizer que aquele foi o momento mais constrangedor da minha vida, não é?_

_-Posso usar o seu chuveiro? –indaguei sem conseguir mirá-lo nos olhos._

_-Pode sim; respondeu-me Kiba e então se levantou. –E Sakura? –ele me chamou e eu não tive escolha que não fitá-lo. –Sabe, o Kakashi é realmente um homem de sorte por atrair as mulheres desse jeito. É a segunda vez que trocam o meu nome pelo dele._

_-Como disse? –indaguei confusa e também interessada._

_-Ayame-chan, ela também já me chamou de Kakashi enquanto transávamos nos fundos do Ichiraku..._

**(...) Fim do Flash back** **(...)**

_Vadia!_ Eu sabia que aquela tal de Ayame era uma vadia, uma vadia louca pelo _meu_ Kakashi, mas o que realmente me deixou feliz foi descobrir que realmente não havia acontecido nada entre Kiba e eu. Bom, eu havia bancado a louca pervertida e agarrado alguém com quem havia trocado apenas algumas poucas palavras nos últimos anos, mas no fim o pior não havia acontecido. Talvez tivesse sido melhor e mais fácil não ter usado isso como estopim para provocar Kakashi mais cedo, mas ele realmente merecia, não é? Merecia sofrer um pouquinho! Ele havia me empurrado para cometer aquela grande besteira e se eu tivesse saido com outra pessoa, duvido muito que esse alguém seria tão cavalheiro quanto o Kiba foi. E sim, ele foi um cavalheiro. Kiba realmente subiu no meu conceito, sabem? Mesmo com o seu pouco cuidado com as palavras falando de sexo como falaria de _lámen._ Ele havia sido cuidadoso comigo, atencioso, havia me entendido e entendido meus sentimentos, um homem estranho podia muito bem ter me violentado aquela noite.

Sinto um arrepio terrível só de pensar em tal possibilidade, e realmente pretendo nunca mais beber na vida agora que descobri que desperto um novo eu pior que o de Lee quando ingere álcool.

Minha cabeça dói e nesse momento eu só preciso de um banho e relaxar. Amanhã eu definitivamente pretendo procurar por aquele idiota do Kakashi. Já está na hora de nós dois colocarmos os pingos nos "is". Não quero mais beber para tentar esquecer e me arriscar a ficar como Tsunade-sama, viciada em álcool e jogos de azar. Pior? Acabar na cama de um desconhecido em busca de algo que somente aquele maldito do Kakashi pode me dar. Não quero mais brincar! Eu quero que ele faça parte da minha vida, mas quero isso integralmente e se ele não quiser, será doloroso, mas nós realmente teremos que dar um fim nisso tudo. Chega de joguinhos, chega de gato e rato. Agora a única coisa que quero é que sejamos homem e mulher.

Enxuguei os cabelos e mirei-me no espelho. Ele estava embaçado e eu removi aquela pequena camada esbranquiçada com a mão. Havia algo de diferente em mim depois daquela conversa com Tsunade-sama. Talvez minha confiança e auto-estima tivessem sido reabastecidas. Sorri me enrolando melhor na toalha e sai do banheiro. Meu quarto estava escuro, mas a luz do abajur estava acesa, o que me permitiu seguir até o guarda-roupa e tirar de lá o que de mais confortável eu tinha para uma boa noite de sono. Vesti uma regata branca de alças finas com uma estampa infantil. A blusa tinha pequenos ursinhos rosas em diferentes atividades como saltar em poças de lama ou se lambuzarem de mel. Para completar vesti uma calcinha branca de algodão, simples e confortável. Estranho, mas eu sempre preferi cobrir meus seios ao resto do corpo primeiro. Parecia uma adolescente, mas e daí? Eu não era Ino e aquela terrível experiência com Kiba havia me mostrado que eu realmente não combinava com renda e fio dental.

E por falar em Ino, eu realmente tinha que jogar aquela porcaria fora, não é? O tal óleo afrodisíaco que ela havia me trazido de Suna ainda estava ali, em cima da minha cômoda e junto do meu urso de pelúcia velho e surrado. Aquilo realmente não combinava, não é? Ino que me desculpasse, mas eu ia me livrar daquilo. Não sei, mas tinha a impressão que aquilo podia ter potencializado o efeito do álcool aquela noite no bar.

Rumei até a cômoda e mirei o frasco de óleo, e depois meu velho urso que parecia estar sorrindo para mim. Eu tinha aquele urso desde os seis anos, ele me fazia lembrar de minha mãe. Realmente sentia falta dela e de papai também, o que só não era pior e insuportável porque tinha meus amigos, Naruto, Sasuke, e Tsunade-sama como mãe substituta.

E eu tinha ele também, Kakashi. Ele havia estado comigo todos aqueles anos, havia incondicionalmente me emprestado o ombro para chorar e havia me feito rir. Eu havia discutido muito com ele, socado, confesso, mas havia também me apaixonado por ele. Havia sido inevitável não me apaixonar por ele. Ele era o meu apoio, aquele que me dava forças e aquele que havia me ensinado a crescer. Kakashi era tudo em minha vida, realmente aquilo que me completava.

_**-Sakura?**_

Meu corpo inteiro se enregelou e isso só se intensificou quando eu me deparei com o dono daquela voz macia refletido no espelho a minha frente. Meu sorriso morreu e meu coração saltou desesperado no peito.

-Kakashi?

Indaguei vendo-o na minha janela e me perguntando por quanto tempo ele estava ali. Aquilo certamente me fez corar. Ele teria me visto... nua? _Ai que vergonha!_ Que idiota? É, eu sei, mas eu ainda sou a Sakura bobona e virgem, lembram?

-O que faz aqui? –indaguei, mas ele não me respondeu, apenas se desencostou da janela e se aproximou de mim. –O que você quer?

Não estava sendo tão fácil quanto eu pensei que seria. Eu havia planejado ir atrás dele depois de arquitetar previamente um plano, mas topar com ele repentinamente daquele jeito nunca havia sido calculado. O que eu diria a ele quando voltasse a vê-lo? Pensei e re-pensei sobre isso. Eu realmente não sabia e aquela conversa com Tsunade-sama mais cedo, que tanto havia me animado e impulsionado a ser corajosa, já não surtia o mesmo efeito.

A cada passo que ele dava na minha direção eu sentia toda a coragem esvaindo. Tsunade-sama tinha razão, o que Kakashi e eu tinhámos nunca havia sido uma coisa simples, poderia ser, mas nós tínhamos aquela habilidade nata de complicar o simples. Eu podia simplesmente lhe dizer que precisámos conversar e que ele tinha me poupado o trabalho de procurá-lo. Ele podia aceitar, se sentar e ouvir tudo o que eu tinha para dizer. Podia ser fácil se simplesmente disséssemos coisas coerentes quando abríssemos a boca, mas Kakashi e eu realmente não dizíamos nada de coerente quando estávamos sozinhos e aquela conhecida tensão sexual crescia entre nós. E ela estava crescendo e crescendo a cada passo que ele dava.

Meu coração estava acelerado, minhas pernas trêmulas e minhas mãos doidas para o abraçar. Minha boca estava seca e esperando ansiosamente ser regada pelos beijos dele.

-O que você pretende me olhando desse jeito? –indaguei incomodada com a proximidade dele e com o quão sério e concentrado ele estava em me fitar. Ele estava outra vez violando a minha alma e eu estava permitindo. Eu queria ser violada. Por ele.

-Não sei; ele simplesmente me respondeu, mas seu olhar continuava penetrante e fixo. –Talvez eu queira dar um nó na sua língua...

-Kakashi; estremeci e ele sorriu, um sorriso que eu sabia estar nos lábios dele só de fitar aqueles olhos preguiçosos a minha frente.

Por que raios ele estava usando aquela máscara, hã? Ele entrava pela janela, me via nua, e eu era privada de simplesmente ver o seu sorriso? Aquilo era injusto, muito injusto.

-Sabe? Eu realmente sou bom com nós...

De novo.

Tensão.

Desejo.

E isso realmente só crescia e crescia.

Como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, Kakashi levou a mão direita até o rosto e baixou a máscara. Ele sequer me deu tempo para respirar, analizar aquele rosto bonito e aquela pinta que eu tanto gostava. Ele me agarrou pela cintura e entrelaçou os dedos em meus cabelos úmidos puxando minha cabeça para trás. Gemi ao sentir meu corpo involuntariamente colar ainda mais no dele com aquele gesto.

-Quer que eu te ensine a como realmente dar um nó na língua, Sakura?

Ele riu, aquele risinho cafajeste que fez o meu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias. Kakashi realmente havia acreditado em todas aquelas besteiras que eu havia dito mais cedo. Ele simplesmente queria me provar que era melhor do que eu disse que o Kiba havia sido. Aquele sem dúvida era o momento para parar com aquele joguinho e agir como adultos, seres pensantes e que certamente eram mais racionais do que a situação em si indicava.

_Que grande mentira!_

Ele aproximou sua boca da minha e eu gemi de expectativa, mas como sempre ele gostava de comandar o jogo. Kakashi não me beijou, não como eu esperei que fosse, apenas colou seus lábios no canto da minha boca. Quente, terno, e rápido. Ele estava me devolvendo a provocação daquela noite, mas diferente de mim ele não estava gritando coisas sem sentido e que ninguém livre do poder alucinógeno do álcool diria. Lembrar daquilo me fazia sentir vergonha, mas isso não era o mais importante naquele momento. Naquele momento a única coisa que realmente me importava era saber o quanto ele continuaria a me torturar.

_-Prove!_ –eu o instiguei num risinho malicioso e mais uma vez o estopim havia estourado.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

_Prove?_ Eu não pensei em coisa alguma depois daquilo, simplesmente colei minha boca na dela. Sakura era a criatura mais petulante que conheci na vida. Mexia comigo sem se importar com as consequências ou no que eu realmente sentia quando atiçado por ela. Eu simplesmente _adorava_ ser provocado por ela, e adorava ainda mais responder as expectativas dela. E expectativas? Eu realmente pretendia responder à altura depois de ouvir o Inuzuka ser quase que idolatrado por ela. Kiba era apenas um garoto, eu era um homem. _Um homem que estava se comportando como um um garoto_, um adolescente idiota, mas e daí? Simplesmente não consigo ser racional e controlado quando ela me provoca desse jeito. Quero ter o prazer de vê-la ceder, entrar em contradição quando seu corpo reagir contrariamente a suas palavras.

E ela cedia tão fácil... Sakura realmente não conseguia me enganar, podia tentar, mas não conseguia. Ninguém se entrega daquele jeito se realmente não estiver gostando. _Adorando!_

Ela se agarrou ao meu pescoço e gemeu quando eu busquei sua língua. Suguei-a, brinquei, devorei-a de paixão. Confesso que nunca me empenhei tanto na vida com um beijo, mas ela merecia. Acho que o gosto dela nunca mais saíria da minha boca, e claro, o meu da dela. Eu estava marcando território? Estava sim, e isso deixaria bem claro o quanto eu era melhor e o único a fazê-la gemer daquele jeito.

Gemer?

Abandonei aqueles lábios ofegantes e bufei depois de enfiar a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela. Ela ainda tinha o frescor do banho recém tomado e aquele indescritível cheiro adocicado que eu tanto adorava, o que só me fazia pensar numa coisa, eu podia realmente fazê-la gemer se quisesse. Deslizei as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela até os quadriz e apertei sua carne firme. Livre de tecido, sua pele clara queimava sob meus dedos. Mordi sensualmente seu ombro nu ouvindo outro gemido dela que não esperou por outro incentivo. Sakura saltou habilmente para minha cintura enlaçando suas pernas em mim e eu a acomodei dando-lhe apoio. Fiquei surpreso, afinal ela não havia fugido, mas ao que parecia ela já não queria mais fugir de mim.

Sakura me mirou por um longo tempo para então me puxar pelos cabelos colando novamente sua boca na minha.

_Ela queria novamente reatar o nó._

Dessa vez porem a beijei sem pressa, com um vagar delicioso. Sakura precisava aprender que o apressado, come cru.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Eu queria aquele homem e agora já não tinha medo. Ele era gentil, não como um_ lord inglês_, mas era. E era quente! Eu realmente queria senti-lo. Eu tinha tantas coisas para dizer a ele, mas isso realmente já não tinha importância. Naquele momento tudo o que eu queria era sentir os beijos dele. Acho que era a primeira vez que estávamos tão entregues ao momento, e eu estava adorando. Aquela posição não era totalmente desagradável, mas a madeira rija da cômoda atrás de mim me incomodava, o que ele logo percebeu.

Kakashi se afastou dali sem qualquer dificuldade mesmo com aquela primata rosada presa no seu pescoço. Meu peso era facilmente sustentado pelos braços fortes dele. Kakashi deu alguns poucos passos para trás sem desgrudar sua boca da minha. Percebi o destino que ele havia escolhido quando ele me jogou na cama caindo sobre mim. O peso daquela muralha de aço me fez gemer e obviamente me deleitar. Ele era quente, deliciosamente quente, mas... _vestia roupas demais!_

Acho que perdi a vergonha, todo e quaquer pudor! Eu quero esse homem nu e em cima de mim e não estou com medo como senti quando vi o Kiba dessa forma. Eu não amo Kiba, mas amo Kakashi.

Minhas mãos rumaram até o colete dele e ele me ajudou a retirar aquela peça incômoda. Kakashi se afastou o suficiente ficando de joelhos e eu repeti seu gesto puxando para cima a camisa de manga longa que ficava embaixo do colete. Ele mais uma vez me ajudou e junto da camisa retirou também a bandana. Seu sharingan vermelho me mirou intensamente, mas eu estava muito mais ocupada mirando aquela malha de aço que era seu abdômem. _Ele era muito melhor que o Kiba!_ Sua pele pálida era repleta de músculos salientes e nem mesmo as inúmeras cicatrizes que ele tinha pelo corpo denegriam aquela imagem do mais puro deleite. Senti-me tentada a tocá-lo, beijá-lo, lambê-lo, mas ele não me permitiu. Kakashi voltou a se jogar sobre mim cobrindo minha boca com a sua.

_Céus!_ Sentir a pele dele diretamente contra a minha era infinitamente mais gostoso!

Minhas mãos buscaram os músculos das costas dele, rijos e deliciosos ao toque. Contornei-os com as unhas sentindo-o bufar no meu ouvido. Kakashi já não estava mais ocupado com a minha boca, ele estava destribuindo beijos molhados em meu pescoço e eu não conseguia controlar meus gemidos. Talvez isso fosse pouco demais para fazer uma mulher experiente gemer, mas para mim não. Era tudo novo e delicioso, uma delícia que eu não tinha conhecimento da dimensão que possuía.

Quando senti a mão dele adentrando a minha roupa eu quase parei de respirar, mas não resisti. Sua mão grande calejada se apoiou na base de meu seio esquerdo e sua boca havia deslizado até o mamilo rijo sob o tecido. Sobre o tecido sua boca tratou de cobrir aquela área sensível dando uma leve mordida o que me fez gritar de dor, de excitação, não saberia dizer ao certo o que senti.

-Isso doeu; gemi ofegante e ele riu.

-Não, isso excitou; ele me corrigiu.

Não tive tempo para pensar. Kakashi tratou de se livrar da minha blusa arrancando-a pela cabeça. Senti-me vulnerável e envergonhada quando ele mirou com cobiça meus seios desprovidos de qualquer tecido. Eu que sempre havia tido complexo com meus seios pequenos sentia-me a mulher mais desejada do universo com aquele olhar, e isso meio que me acalmou.

-Kakashi...

-Parecem botões de rosa...

Acho que aquilo foi a coisa mais excitante que já ouvi na vida! Era doce, carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo excitante! Estimulante! Obviamenete que não mais do que sentir a boca dele diretamente sobre meus seios.

_-Kakashi!_

Gemi alto quando senti a língua dele brincando com meu mamilo entumecido, seus dentes roçando perigosamente aquela área até então intocada, mas que eu estava enfim descobrindo ser muito, mas muito sensível. E Kakashi não estava satisfeito em me torturar uma vez apenas, repetiu aquelas mesmas carícias no meu outro seio, sua mão áspera e quente me arrepiando inteira.

Quando pensei que já havia sentido prazer o suficiente, a mão dele deslizou entre minhas pernas. Controlei a vontade de fechar as pernas prendendo sua mão onde estava, na parte interna de minhas coxas. Aquela sem dúvida era uma intimidade que eu ainda não havia vivenciado, mas que eu sabia que seria deliciosa. Kakashi apertou minha carne com firmeza e buscou meus olhos antes de continuar. Minha respiração pesada e o pequeno gemido de surpresa que emiti quando ele começou a deslizar a mão perigosamente até onde queria, fez com que ele enfim obtivesse aquela permissão muda que tanto queria. Seus dedos adentraram sob a minha calcinha enfim tocando naquele ponto infinitamente mais sensível que meus seios e eu achei que fosse morrer, morrer de prazer. Jamais pensei que pudesse sentir aquele mundo de sensações com apenas um toque. Fechei os olhos, gemi, agarrei-me aos lençóis a medida que aquela onda de prazer aumentava, mas ele repentinamente parou e me chamou.

-Olhe para mim, Sakura.

Obedeci a muito custo, somente para poder sentir aquilo de novo. Ele queria que eu visse quem estava lhe dando prazer e mirar aqueles olhos preguiçosos fixos em mim, só me deixou ainda mais excitada. Seus dedos voltaram a me torturar naquele que seria o meu primeiro orgasmo. _Céus!_ Eu realmente não sabia o quanto aquilo era bom, não até sentir meu corpo prestes a sacudir de prazer. Mas Kakashi era mau, muito mau. Ele não me permitiu mergulhar inteiramente no gozo, parou no exato instante em que eu senti que chegaria lá.

_-Kakashi!_ –gemi lânguida e meio que desapontada sentindo-o cobrir meus lábios num beijo molhado, suas mãos me acariciando os cabelos.

Eu já não estava mais tão desapontada. Ele conseguia ser mau e doce ao mesmo tempo. Kakashi deslizou uma trilha de beijos iguais aquele pelo meu pescoço até alcançar o vale entre os seios e então se afastou ficando de pé.

Sob a mira de meus olhos atentos e minhas bochechas coradas, ele terminou de se despir. Era realmente excitante ter aquele homem se despindo para mim, vislumbrar seu corpo perfeito e másculo e perceber o quanto aquilo tudo também o excitava. Havia chegado a hora, mas confesso, mais uma vez fiquei com medo depois de mirar aquela coisa enorme e rija entre as pernas dele. Aquilo certamente faria qualquer mulher feliz ao sentir-se desejada daquele jeito, mas para mim aquilo ainda era novo. A verdade? A verdade era que eu tinha medo de não conseguir suportá-lo dentro de mim. Eu parecia tão pequena e ele tão... grande.

Ele riu obviamente percebendo que parte do seu corpo chamava a minha atenção e eu corei até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Kakashi; eu comecei vendo-o mais uma vez se reclinar sobre mim.

-Não se preocupe, a gente se encaixa...

Ele me beijou o que certamente o impediu de me ver corar ainda mais. Agradeci-lhe mentalmente por isso. Eu não podia parecer titubeante dessa vez não é? Eu realmente queria sentir aquele homem por inteiro e para isso tinha de me acostumar com aquilo, a prova contundente de sua virilidade roçando entre minhas pernas.

Excitação. Medo. Ansiedade. Tudo isso se remexia dentro de mim sem cessar, mas eu não tinha com que me preocupar, não é mesmo? Ino havia me dito que doía na primeira vez, mas que era uma dor suportável. E, principalmente, ele seria cuidadoso comigo, não é? Ele havia sido tão doce ainda há pouco.

Assustei quando ele bufou no meu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos se livravam da última peça de tecido que ainda me cobria. Senti Kakashi rasgando minha calcinha e meu coração falhou uma batida. Não havia mais nada que me impedisse de ser inteiramente dele.

Kakashi buscou meus olhos e eu os mirei ansiosa.

-Serei seu atencioso _sensei_ Sakura, prometo.

Seus lábios mais uma vez se curvaram naquele riso malicioso e cheio de promessas, mas eu não tive tempo para aproveitar o delicioso arrepio que senti depois daquela promessa. Ele não foi gentil, não foi cuidadoso, simplesmente me penetrou de uma só vez. Aquilo doeu tanto que eu gritei e afundei minhas unhas nos ombros dele até senti-lo sangrar.

-Sakura? –ele me indagou completamente sério, diria que quase que assustado, sem mover um músculo sequer depois daquela invasão brusca.

Minha pequena bricadeira havia acabado de se mostrar uma tremenda idiotice, mais uma entre tantas. Ele realmente pensava que eu não era mais virgem, podia confirmar isso só de olhar nos olhos dele, o que aparentemente o aterrorizava naquele momento.

-Eu ainda...; ponderei tentando reprimir o choro, mas não consegui. A dor e o desconforto de senti-lo dentro de mim eram maiores. –Eu ainda sou... era. _Gomen..._

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Ela ainda era... _Virgem?_ Kami-sama! Ela realmente esperou que eu estivesse duro e pulsante dentro dela para só então me contar? Ela havia me dito pessoalmente que havia dormido com o Kiba.

_Droga!_ E ainda por cima ela me pede desculpas? Como ela acha que eu me sinto agora? Hã? Um monstro cheio de tesão e descarregando sobre uma criatura indefesa! No fim eu havia mesmo me transformado num ogro, não é? Pedir desculpas, porque se havia alguém ali que devia pedir desculpas era eu, certamente não ajudaria e tão pouco devolveria a ela sua inocencia perdida, mas me afastar sim. O que para mim era puro prazer, me sentir comprimido dentro daquela cavidade úmida e apertada, para ela devia ser o inferno na terra.

_Kami-sama!_ Ela estava até... chorando.

_Eu sou mesmo um maldito!_

-Sakura; tentei me afastar, mas ela me surpreendeu. Segurou-me me mantendo onde estava.

-Não, Kakashi. Quero que continue.

-Não vai melhorar, acredite; respondi sincero. –Pelo menos não por enquanto. Você precisa... relaxar; completei.

Como se isso fosse fácil... Eu não era virgem, ela era. Eu não estava sentindo dor, ainda que estivesse no meu limite. A verdade é que eu não poderia aguentar por muito tempo mais. Sakura também tinha de apreender uma coisa, conversar durante o sexo nunca foi muito... _viável._

-Eu vou relaxar; ela me murmurou e então me beijou. –Apenas seja bonzinho comigo...

Acreditem, ela riu quando me viu cerrar os dentes tentando me controlar. Bonzinho? Aquilo certamente implicava em ser o exato oposto estando nós dois nus e encaixados daquele jeito.

-Prometo.

Eu a beijei com doçura e voltei a lhe acariciar os seios, as pernas, o corpo todo, tentando pelo menos por enquanto ignorar o que se acontecia em meu baixo ventre. Eu era controlado o suficiente para esperá-la se acostumar com aquela invasão para só então começar a me mexer dentro dela. Esta sendo difícil? Estava sendo quase impossível, mas eu conseguiria. Havia sido afobado com as preliminares tanto quanto um adolescente inexperiente, portanto teria de recompensá-la agora.

-Sakura?

Gemi no ouvido dela quando a senti enlaçar minha cintura com ambas às pernas, aquilo obviamente havia me empurrado para mais fundo dentro dela. Daquele jeito realmente seria impossível me controlar.

-Sakura? –voltei a indagar e ela riu dessa vez movendo seu quadril de encontro ao meu.

-Quero que me dê prazer, Kakashi. Quero que me dê prazer e que sinta-se livre para fazer isso dentro de mim...

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Aquilo realmente deu confiança a ele eu acho. Eu podia ser inexperiente, mas eu sabia que prolongar aquilo doeria nele tanto quanto estava doendo em mim. O que estava feito, estava feito, só restava a nós dois aproveitarmos o que ainda podíamos vir a sentir. Senti-lo dentro de mim, ainda que fosse incômodo, fazia com que me sentisse realizada. Ele era o homem que eu amava e com quem sonhei fazer aquilo. Relaxar e curtir era mesmo a opção certa a se seguir, além do que, eu ainda confiava nele. Ele havia prometido e estava cumprindo com toda aquela atenção e beijos molhados. No fundo eu ainda tinha esperança de que aquilo se tornasse tão maravilhoso quanto eu havia idealizado em meus sonhos.

Seria maravilhoso simplesmente porque eu estava fazendo amor com o homem que amava, um homem que realmente estava disposto a tornar meu sonho realidade.

O desconforto melhorou quando ele se apoiou nos braços me livrando de sentir todo o peso do corpo dele. E coisa só melhorou quando ele enfim começou a se mover dentro de mim. Com vagar, sem pressa, mas nem por isso menos estimulante. A dor e o desconforto começavam a dar espaço para uma coisa nova, uma pequena fagulha, mas que crescia em ritmo acelerado. Era o prazer, aquela coisa até então desconhecida pra mim e que estava prestes a sacudir o meu corpo mais uma vez.

-Mais rápido, Kakashi; pedi-lhe ao pé do ouvido e ele gemeu apertando uma das mãos no meu quadril e melhorando o encaixe.

Nós realmente havíamos nos encaixado. A mão livre dele brincava com meu seio, assim como sua boca, me distribuindo lambidas e mordidas sensuais.

Era tão bom, melhor do que eu poderia ter fantasiado. Agarrava-me aos cabelos dele, arranhava-o todo, e aguardava ansiosa pelo êxtase final que logo viria.

E ele veio, abrasador e quente como uma tempestade de verão.

Senti-me lânguida, realmente completa, mas ele não havia terminado. Kakashi ainda se movia velozmente dentro de mim, firme e forte. _Kami-sama!_ Se ele continuasse a se mover daquele jeito eu ia ter outro orgasmo. E tive. Ele me deu uma última estocada funda e gemeu, um gemido rouco que o fez reclinar-se para trás. Mais uma vez senti meu corpo sacudir em outro gigante espasmo de prazer e sabia que dessa vez ele também havia gozado.

Eu o abracei protetoramente quando ele enfim repousou a cabeça no meu peito. Temia que se ele se afastasse, eu nunca mais fosse conseguir tê-lo daquele jeito, entregue e só meu. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça com carinho e ele suspirou pesado antes de se afastar e então rolar para o lado.

Senti-me momentaneamente fria e sozinha longe dele. Vazia.

Isso, no entanto durou muito pouco.

Ele me puxou para o seu peito e eu me acomodei ali sentindo as batidas cadenciadas do coração dele aos poucos retornando ao ritmo normal. Kakashi acariciou meu ombro com carinho por um bom tempo, os dedos deslizando até meus braços. Estávamos suados e exaustos, mas aquela era uma sensação maravilhosa.

-Como você está? –ele me indagou e eu ri beijando o peito dele. Que pergunta era aquela?

-Bem.

-Estou falando sério, Sakura.

O tom sério dele me fez ponderar. Sentei-me para fitá-lo e não pude ignorar a dor incômoda que sentia entre as pernas.

-Dói? –ele indagou buscando meus olhos e eu não pude mentir.

-Dói, mas é uma dor boa; eu ri, mas a expressão no rosto dele ainda era séria.

-No final eu; ele ponderou. –Eu não consegui me controlar, Sakura. _Gomen._

Eu ri.

_-Baka! _

Aconcheguei-me novamente no peito dele. Somente Kakashi seria idiota o suficiente para pedir desculpas por lhe dar prazer.

-Sakura?

-Uh? –indaguei, os dedos brincando com o peito dele.

-Vire-se de costas.

Eu me arrepiei inteira, mas assenti, sentindo-o me abraçar por trás.

-De novo? –indaguei ansiosa e temerosa com aquela posição.

Assim como já não tinha vergonha de estar nua junto dele, havia aparentemente acionado uma parte inata do meu cérebro até então pouco estimulada. Depois daquela noite eu certamente pensaria mais em sexo. _Muito_ mais, tinha certeza disso.

-Não, hoje, não. O seu corpo precisa se recuperar primeiro; ele riu contra o meu pescoço e riu ainda mais quando emiti um muxoxo indignado. –O que foi? Yare, yare... _Ok!_ Te compenso te dando um banho depois...

-Banho? –indaguei sem conter um arrepio gostoso na espinha.

-Te darei o melhor banho da sua vida, Sakura...

Eu? Eu sabia que seria verdade.

* * *

_**Continua... XD**_

**N/a:** Ai rolou, finalmente rolou! Haha, a Sakura finalmente foi _pega de jeito _e não foi pelo Kiba! Que alívio não? Bom e, já lhes adianto que apreciem, pois o próximo provavelmente será o último capítulo, ok?

Bjus gente linda e, onegai, façam uma autora feliz, sim?

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! ^^**

Demorei pra atualizar, mas acho que compensou, né? rsrsrs

Ja ne! ^^


	16. Um mal que não tem cura

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Obrigada: **Hime Hinata**, **Vanessa**, **Tsukyomiuchihasama, Hatake Pam, Lilianpotterwish, Haruka, Karina Angels, Tayna, Dark Lirit,****Dika008, Patty, Mily-Hatake, ****Rebeca, Jade Miranda** e **Big Bih Buh** por terem comentado o capítulo anterior!

Obrigada mesmo por todo o apoio, carinho e torcida pelo casal até agora. E me desculpem se não respondi os reviews de todo mundo. Eu estava passando por um momento meio conturbado na minha vida, mas, enfim, aqui estamos nós no fim dessa longa jornada, o último capítulo. Espero que sintam saudades dessa fanfic tanto quanto eu sei que irei sentir! ^^

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

Nesse capítulo, Sakura narra. Afinal quem começa uma coisa tem que terminar, não é? rsrs

* * *

**Um Mal Chamado Amor**

**Capitulo 15: ****Um mal que não tem cura**

Sabem? Eu já passei por maus bocados nessa vida. E quando digo maus bocados, me refiro ao pior que lhes vier em mente. Conheci a maldade de perto, perdi meus pais, amigos, e enfrentei o terror e o desespero da guerra ainda com olhos de criança. Cheguei a pensar que o mundo realmente não tinha qualquer sentido. Mergulhei fundo no trabalho e pensei que somente isso me traria paz de espírito, mas mais uma vez a morte bateu em minha porta e assoprou em meus ouvidos fazendo com que me sentisse perdida, vazia e sem propósito por estar respirando até então. A visão _romântica _do que viria a ser a vida de um shinobi pode parecer bela, heroica e cheia de louros, mas a realidade é algo completamente diferente. É assustadora! Uma morte eminente e dolorosa parece estar sempre em seu encalço feito uma sombra. Minha vida passou e repassou diante de meus olhos diversas vezes e só então eu percebi o que realmente importava e pelo que eu havia lutado até então.

_Amor!_

O amor materno de uma mestra, verdade seja dita, assustadora, mas que me acolheu como filha, uma filha que nunca teve.

O amor incondicional de amigos que sempre, ou quase sempre, estiveram do meu lado. O sorriso largo de um, tão quente quanto o sol. O meio sorriso do outro dito como frio e distante, mas tão caloroso e verdadeiro quanto quando decidia me dar esse presente.

E o amor de um homem, o único que verdadeiramente amei na vida.

Tudo se resume a amor! Cada cicatriz em meu corpo, cada lágrima derramada, tudo valeu a pena simplesmente por me proporcionar cada um desses sentimentos.

A vida é boa, a vida tem sentido e o mundo continua a girar quando se tem amor.

Valeu a pena viver, ter sobrevivido até agora só para ter um momento como esse do lado dele.

_-Algum problema, Sakura?_

Estávamos no sofá da minha casa, acomodados do jeito mais gostoso que eu descobri que um casal poderia ficar. Estava entre as pernas dele, com a cabeça e as costas recostadas contra seu peito. Sentia-me protegida e querida aconchegada no calor dele, mesmo que aquele maldito estivesse lendo enquanto eu divagava sozinha...

Ninguém é perfeito, não é? E eu realmente não posso competir com aqueles malditos livros! Seria o mesmo que tentar competir com a mãe dele, caso Kakashi ainda tivesse uma. É, eu sei, isso soou estranho. Comparar livros de conteúdo impróprio com o amor de uma mãe? Kakashi já é complicado demais para que eu o imagine com um suposto _Complexo de Édipo_, mas... Acho que vocês captaram a ideia, não é?

-Hum-hum; balancei a cabeça mordiscando a ponta da unha e depois suspirei, o que me fez ouvi-lo fechar o livro.

-Sakura.

_Como eu adorava que ele dissesse o meu nome!_ Aquilo me arrepiava até o dedão do pé, mas naquele momento a sensação era bem diferente. Sabe quando você fez algo errado e habilmente escondeu a prova do crime, mas no fundo você sabe que vai ser pega? Era assim que eu me sentia e ele sabia disso.

-O que foi? –indaguei sentido os dedos dele deslizarem carinhosos pelos meus braços.

-Acho que já está na hora da gente conversar, não acha?

Eu gelei. Travei e eu sei que ele percebeu. Conversar? Eu vinha adiando aquilo há dias e acreditem se quiser, eu estava com medo daquela conversa. Aquela conversa que se sucede depois do sexo, quando o sexo, pelo menos para uma das partes, não é a única coisa que verdadeiramente importa. Não que eu tivesse experiência com isso, tirando aquela maldita noite com Kiba, mas Ino sempre me disse que essa era a pior parte. Os homens normalmente têm medo dessa conversa e acabam se afastando, quando nós mulheres queremos o exato oposto. Queremos esse homem do lado, presente, carinhoso, compreensivo, e pronto para retribuir. Mas, verdade seja dita, falar de sentimentos sempre irá assustar todo e qualquer _macho._

Haviam sido dias maravilhosos até agora, noites em que ele realmente me fez perder a voz de tanto gemer o nome dele. Ainda tínhamos alguns dias de folga e seria hipocrisia dizer que não estávamos realmente aproveitando aquilo. Quando não estávamos literalmente grudados um no outro, estávamos conversando sobre coisas idiotas e rindo ou então fazendo experiências estranhas na cozinha. Eu insisti que queria cozinhar para ele, mas ele sempre terminava concertando a catástrofe que eu produzia quando insistia em aprimorar meus dotes culinários. E para quem pensou em sexo na cozinha como uma dessas experiências... É, a gente fez isso também.

Estava sendo bom, bom demais na verdade, mas e depois? Era esse depois que me inquietava e que eu estava tanto querendo adiar. _E se simplesmente não houvesse um depois? _

Depois da primeira vez que dormimos juntos é claro que eu pensei em perguntar, queria saber o que aquilo havia significado para ele, mas eu tive medo e o silêncio dele só piorou as coisas. Ele não me disse absolutamente nada e vocês sabem o peso que isso tem para uma mulher, o que dirá uma mulher apaixonada como estou. Obviamente eu não me arrependia. Só me arrependeria de ter aquele homem na minha cama e na minha vida se fosse louca, mas eu queria mais. Queria mais momentos como aquele no sofá, tê-lo mais vezes cozinhando para mim, e nem que fosse uma única vez ouvir aquelas três palavras mágicas saindo da boca dele. Eu amo esse homem, e sei que ele ama estar comigo, mas será que ele me ama além da sintonia que temos nos sexo?

Tenho minhas dúvidas.

Nosso _"relacionamento"_ tem se resumido a isso, _sexo._ Não que isso seja de todo ruim. Conversamos sobre coisas bobas. Eu rio. Bato nele quando faz piadinhas infames. Ele reclama. Eu finjo que acredito. E nós transamos. Nem sempre nessa mesma ordem, mas nunca conversamos sobre o que realmente deveríamos conversar. Eu adoro estar com ele, mas eu queria que isso se estendesse para além da minha cama. Não gosto de pensar em nós dois como uma velha amizade que se tornou uma amizade... _colorida._ Odeio essa expressão, que para mim é pejorativa!

-Sakura; dessa vez o tom dele era firme, assim como seu toque, o que me forçou a me afastar e olhar para ele.

Havia chegado a hora? A hora dele_... Me dispensar?_ Dizer: _"Foi bom, mas acabou. Não sou o tipo de homem capaz de completar seus sonhos românticos!" _

Tive medo de mirar aqueles olhos preguiçosos. Ele sempre via mais do que devia quando olhava para mim daquele jeito. Senti os dedos dele no meu queixo, forçando-me a fita-lo nos olhos novamente. Ele estava sério, sério demais, e aquilo estava me assustando, mas eu não ia chorar. Não ia permitir que aquilo acabasse tão rápido daquele jeito. Botei o meu melhor sorriso falso do rosto e disse:

-Não quero conversar, Kakashi. Você _funciona_ bem melhor calado...

Ele riu. Aquele riso torto que eu tanto gostava e que me arrepiava inteira. Mas ele não era tolo, sabia e muito bem que se tratava de um disfarce, um meio de ganhar tempo.

-Sakura?

-Xio! –eu pedi levando o indicador até os lábios dele e então subi no seu colo feito uma gata manhosa. –Eu te disse que prefiro você calado.

Estão assustados? Assustados com tamanha ousadia? Oras! Eu já tinha essa mania de subir no colo dele antes, por que raios me sentiria envergonhada de fazer isso agora? Já disse, o nosso problema não é intimidade, o nosso problema são as palavras. Cobri sua boca com a minha, provoquei-o até ele ceder, e pouco tempo depois nem eu e nem ele pensávamos em nada, a não ser no ritmo frenético de nossos corpos suados naquela sintonia perfeita que sempre alcançávamos juntos.

Naquela noite eu chorei em silêncio enquanto ele dormia.

* * *

Ino voltou de Suna há três dias e desde então tem insistido para que façamos alguma coisa juntas. Eu sei que ela só quer mesmo é me perguntar como andam as coisas entre mim e o Kakashi, que por sinal não está na vila. Kakashi saiu em missão no dia seguinte em que havia tentado começar aquela conversa e mesmo com o meu coração apertado, eu apenas sorri e lhe desejei sorte na missão. O nosso tempo de "folga" já havia acabado e eu também já havia voltado para a minha longa rotina no hospital. O mais engraçado era que Ino não havia me metralhado com perguntas a respeito disso como seria de costume. Estranhamente aquela _Porca_ parecia estar contornando o assunto com uma delicadeza que não possuía. O que também se sucedeu com Tsunade-sama. Ela havia me dado um prazo, não é? Mas era como se ela tivesse se esquecido disso, ainda que me olhasse vez ou outra com um olhar inquisitivo que eu tentava ignorar, ou pelo menos o faria enquanto pudesse.

Quando Sasuke entrou no hospital com o braço quebrado, eu me senti feliz em ver um rosto conhecido, mas quando ele se dignou apenas a concordar com a cabeça enquanto eu falava e tratava do seu braço ferido, eu desisti daquela conversa banal que se fosse com Naruto se estenderia por horas. Sasuke era Sasuke. E Naruto era Naruto. Ponto.

-Faz tempo que não vejo o Kakashi; Sasuke comentou do nada e eu estanquei.

-Já faz uns dias que eu não o vejo também; comentei voltando minha atenção ao trabalho e tentando não parecer prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco só de ouvir o nome de meu antigo sensei. Ok, agora ele era meu amante também. –Ele saíu em missão; completei e só depois percebi que talvez não devesse ter dito aquilo.

-E será que ele volta antes do fim de semana? –Sasuke indagou e eu me voltei surpresa com aquela pergunta. Diante do meu olhar surpreso Sasuke continuou. –É aniversário dele na sexta.

Aniversário? Como raios eu pude esquecer que era aniversário dele sexta?

-Kakashi odeia aniversários tanto quanto eu, mas o Naruto vai enfartar se ele não voltar a tempo para a festa surpresa que ele está preparando. Eu já cansei de repetir que isso é uma bobagem, mas você sabe muito bem como aquele _dobe _é persistente; Sasuke completou e percebendo o quão alheia eu estava com aquela conversa indagou. –Sakura?

-Naruto vai fazer outra festa surpresa para o Kakashi, isso? –indaguei e Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça.

-Pensei que ele já tivesse comentado sobre isso com você. Ele sempre te procura antes de mim, porque sabe que se dependesse de mim não haveria festa alguma.

-Não, o Naruto não comentou nada comigo; disse me recordando de um fato importante, que há dias não falava com Naruto, tão pouco com Sasuke.

-Enfim; Sasuke se levantou ajeitando o braço engessado na tipoia. O estrago havia sido feio e nem mesmo meus jutsus curativos haviam sido o suficiente para concertar tudo. –Se encontrar com aquele maldito do Kakashi antes de nós, faça com que ele vá ao Ichiraku na sexta à noite.

-Ichiraku?

-É, para a tal festa surpresa do _dobe_; Sasuke confirmou arqueando a sobrancelha diante da minha cara de otária. –Ja ne!

-Ja... ne; respondi maquinalmente vendo-o se afastar, mas antes de chegar a porta Sasuke parou e ainda de costas disse:

-Não acha que já está na hora de conversar com ele, Sakura?

-Conversar com... ele? –indaguei sentindo um frio no estômago e confusa.

Sasuke continuou.

-É apenas uma sugestão, até por que não sou bom com conselhos, tão pouco gosto de recebê-los ou de dá-los, mas... Ele é mais do que parece, ou sugere ser.

E assim ele se foi sem que eu pudesse lhe perguntar do que ele estava falando. Mas eu sabia e muito bem do que ele estava falando e de quem, eu apenas preferia adiar aquele momento e ignorar os fatos por pura covardia.

_-Droga!_ –mordi o lábio. As palavras de Sasuke não saíram da minha cabeça pelo resto do dia.

* * *

Sexta à noite. Um Ichiraku cheio, um Ichiraku reformado após a guerra, e muito mais espaçoso do que o mesmo Ichiraku que frequentávamos desde a pré-adolescência, mas que ainda parecia o mesmo. Rostos conhecidos e o cheiro gostoso da comida, aquilo sempre seria bom. E o mais estranho era que eu me sentia uma intrusa ali, o que só piorou quanto justamente o Kiba me cumprimentou e me arrastou para dentro. Acho que jamais vou me esquecer de que eu vi o Inuzuka pelado. Lá dentro todo mundo ria e conversava, mas obviamente Kakashi ainda não estava ali. Eu não o via há dias e estava morta de saudades dele, de um jeito que eu jamais pensei que pudesse sentir. Chegava a doer a falta que ele me fazia.

_-Só espero que o Kakashi-sensei tenha recebido o recado... __**S-A-K-U-R-A-CHAN!**_ –Naruto me agarrou do nada e quase me sufocou com tamanha empolgação. Fitou-me com seus grandes olhos azuis e sorriu. –Que bom que você está aqui, mas cadê o Kakashi-sensei?

-E como é que eu vou saber Naruto? –indaguei dando de ombros e tentando não parecer falsamente inocente com a retórica.

Naruto riu de lado, mas não fez qualquer comentário, o que eu agradeci mentalmente.

_Raios!_ Será que todo agora mundo pensava que Kakashi e eu estávamos colados é? Em simbiose? _Talvez apenas presumissem que pessoas que dormem juntas sabem mais que as demais sobre aquele com quem compartilha essa intimidade..._ Ledo engano! Eu não sei nem o que raios nós dois temos, mas a questão é: _ninguém sabe sobre o nosso pequeno segredo, não é? _Pelo menos eu achava que não até chegar nesse maldito lugar e todo mundo olhar para mim procurando por aquele maldito do Kakashi.

E por falar no diabo...

Não demorou muito e Naruto fez todo mundo calar a boca e apagar as luzes. No três, uma sincronia que não compreendi bem, as luzes voltaram a se acender e todos começaram a cantar para o recém-chegado – e mascarado – que esboçou surpresa, ainda que falsamente. Kakashi não era o tipo de homem fácil de enganar, mas o tipo que sabia como enganar. Cantaram e bateram palmas sob a liderança de Naruto enquanto Kakashi mirava a faixa com letras coloridas e os dizeres de parabéns no fundo do salão. Aquilo mais parecia uma festa feita para uma criança de cinco anos. E eu sabia que ele pensava a mesma coisa, foi então que o olhar dele cruzou com o meu e ele percebeu que eu também batia palmas, mas não cantava, apenas o observava em silêncio.

Aquele foi o olhar mais longo que trocamos na vida eu acho.

Quando a cantoria cessou, nós ainda nos encarávamos e só percebemos isso quando Naruto pigarreou sem graça. Eu corei, sei que corei com aquele bando de gente me encarando.

-Naruto; Kakashi ponderou olhando para os lados, analisando toda aquela bagunça. –Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que _velhos_ não fazem aniversário?

Todos riram com aquele comentário e mais ainda com o comentário de Ino a seguir.

-O que é isso, _sensei?_ Tá com tudooooooo em cima ainda!

_Maldita Porca! _

E coitado do Gaara...

Eu que nem tinha visto Ino ainda finalmente me dei conta da sua presença. Aquela maldita Porca pervertida piscou maliciosa para mim fazendo com que eu corasse de novo. Aquele lugar realmente estava sendo o inferno para mim.

Kakashi foi rodeado de gente a fim de parabenizá-lo, algumas das presentes como Ayame, mais do que isso. Eu me mantive estática ainda que estivesse com vontade de arrancar aquela lambisgoia de cima dele. E Ayame não foi a única.

_-Dattebayou!_ Não sabia que o Kakashi-sensei ainda era tão popular assim; Naruto se aproximou de mim coçando a cabeça e mirando aquele mundo de gente, na sua maioria mulheres, em cima de nosso antigo sensei.

Eu ri, sem necessariamente estar com vontade de rir.

_-Elas querem transar com ele, Naruto;_ respondi e Naruto saltou do meu lado fitando-me com seus olhos azuis arregalados. Talvez, até horrorizados. Naruto não estava acostumado com esse tipo de conversa, pelo menos não comigo. Ele havia até corado, coitado.

_-E talvez elas até consigam, se você não fizer nada a respeito;_ a voz grave de Sasuke a nossas costas fez com que dessa vez eu saltasse assustada.

Mirei aqueles olhos ônix e astutos por um longo instante de silêncio. A algazarra continuava, mas naquele momento meu mundo parecia ter parado. Ele sabia.

-Sasuke-kun; comecei, mas fui interrompida pela voz de Naruto.

-O _teme_ tem razão, Sakura-chan.

-Naruto, vocês...? –comecei sem graça, sem graça mesmo. Acho que agora quem corou fui eu. Não estava acreditando que estava mesmo tendo aquela conversa com os dois.

-Quem não sabe? –Sasuke continuou sério, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. –Talvez o Kakashi; completou indicando-me com a cabeça um Kakashi sendo esmagado por uma dúzia de genins.

Decidi olhar também e não pude conter o riso diante da situação em que Kakashi estava, o que amenizou em parte o peso das palavras de Sasuke. Agora já não haviam mais garotas assanhadas em cima dele, apenas crianças fãs do famoso copy-nin decididas a descobrirem todos os segredos daquele que ainda era uma celebridade em Konoha.

Suspirei e então mais uma vez mirei Naruto e Sasuke.

-Isso não tem como dar certo, tem? –indaguei num meio sorriso triste, sem conseguir conter a ansiedade e Sasuke respondeu:

-Só vai saber se tentar.

-Isso mesmo Sakura-chan, além do que, já tem a nossa permissão; completou Naruto num grande sorriso enquanto jogava um dos braços sobre os ombros de Sasuke que bufou revirando os olhos. –O que foi _teme?_ –Naruto franziu o cenho.

Eu ri e então abracei os dois ao mesmo tempo. Algumas coisas realmente nunca mudam. Estranhamente senti Sasuke corresponder ao abraço junto de Naruto.

-Arigato.

* * *

Depois de muita comilança e ingestão de açúcar além do necessário e saudável, a coisa toda havia se acalmado um pouco. Algumas pessoas já haviam ido embora, outras conversavam em um canto ou outro. As crianças ainda comiam doces. E isso incluía Kakashi. Aproximei-me dele que estava em um canto afastado comendo um grande pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Parecia mais é que ele estava se escondendo, o que eu conseguia compreender. Crianças podem ser verdadeiros demônios quando querem. Naruto, Sasuke e eu havíamos sido esse tipo de pupilos. Sasuke nem tanto, mas... enfim, não havia sido fácil encontrá-lo.

-Vai acabar diabético desse jeito; apontei para o enorme pedaço de bolo e ele riu. –Feliz aniversário! –completei lhe entregando um pequeno embrulho.

-Pensei que não ia me cumprimentar essa noite; disse Kakashi abandonando o pedaço de bolo sobre a mesa e aceitando meu presente, porem não o abriu. Deixou-o sobre a mesa também.

Ele se levantou e se aproximou e eu dei um passo para trás.

Kakashi suspirou.

-Está... com medo de mim, Sakura? –ele indagou e eu mordi o lábio mirando os pés dele para só então voltar a fita-lo nos olhos.

-Estou com medo do que estou sentindo, Kakashi; respondi sem mais delongas surpreendendo a mim mesma e recebi um olhar de compreensão da parte dele.

-E o que você está sentindo? –ele indagou naquela voz macia.

_-Eu te amo_; respondi, mais rápido do que pensei que seria capaz de dizer. –Você sabe disso, o problema é que eu não sei se você...

A resposta dele?

Ele me beijou.

Kakashi me pegou de surpresa e eu não tive tempo ou vontade para resistir. _Estava com tanta saudade dele!_ Sentia ambas as mãos dele em meu rosto enquanto ele me beijava do jeito mais doce que um dia já havia me beijado. Delicado, sem pressa, um momento mágico e incomum para nós dois, criaturas apressadas e esfomeadas. Era como se só houvesse nós dois naquele lugar, mas... Não, isso não era verdade. Estávamos pisando em terreno minado, estávamos num lugar público e cheio de gente. Finalmente, dando-me conta disso, o afastei repousando ambas as mãos no peito dele.

-Kakashi; suspirei mordendo o lábio e depois espiando ambos os lados. Ao que parecia ninguém havia notado. Naruto cantava no karaokê e isso certamente chamava muito mais a atenção. –Tem gente aqui; murmurei num fio de voz.

Kakashi se afastou e então suspirou.

-Você está sendo incoerente, Sakura.

-Como? –indaguei confusa diante do tom sério dele, havia um "q" de decepção ali.

-Primeiro diz que me ama e depois age como se tivesse; Kakashi ponderou levando uma das mãos à cabeça num gesto cansado. –Vergonha de mim? –completou, o que quase me fez cair para trás. –Como se tivesse medo do que as pessoas vão pensar ao te ver comigo?

-Ka...Kakashi? –indaguei sem saber ao certo o que dizer. –Eu... não foi isso que...

-Eu sou um homem mais velho, Sakura. Para o meu infortúnio, conhecido também_._ Eu vou entender, de verdade, se você me disser que prefere manter segredo sobre o que tem acontecido entre nós dois. Seria bem mais fácil, mas; nesse ponto ele fez uma pausa enquanto estudava minhas reações. –O que eu realmente não entendo é o que você de fato espera de mim? Juro, tenho tentado descobrir, mas tenho sido um total fracasso.

-O que raios você está falando? –finalmente despertei. –Se tem alguém aqui com vergonha ou medo de assumir alguma coisa é você! –o apontei acusadoramente. –É você que me confunde, Kakashi! Você tem sido um mistério por anos, uma incógnita que só se amplifica com o tempo. O que eu posso esperar de um homem que sempre teve a mulher que quisesse aos seus pés, mas ainda sim nunca teve mais do que uma boa noitada com cada uma delas? Hã?

-Você não é qualquer mulher, Sakura; ele respondeu.

-Não...? –dei de ombros num sorriso nervoso. Parecia que eu ia explodir tamanha ansiedade.

-Você é importante para mim; ele completou sério e eu não duvidei da veracidade de suas palavras, porem ainda precisava de mais.

-Importante quanto, Kakashi? –indaguei sentindo uma imensa vontade de chorar. Havia chegado a hora da verdade. –Importante para que você possa de divertir de vez em quando? Importante para que você possa aliviar a tensão quando seus livrinhos fajutos não forem o suficiente? Eu adoro estar com você, Kakashi, mas não somente enquanto estamos na cama! Gosto da sua companhia, das nossas conversas bobas e gosto quando cozinha para mim. São essas coisas idiotas que de fato importam para mim, será que você consegue entender? Essas pequenas coisas são muito importantes para mim. Eu nunca quis um homem que dormisse comigo e no dia seguinte me tratasse como uma completa estranha.

Kakashi ponderou por um longo instante de silêncio antes de enfim responder. Achei até que ele estava mais interessado na cantoria desafinada de Naruto no karaokê.

-E você realmente acha que tudo isso não importa para mim? –ele me fitou profundamente e aquilo aqueceu meu coração. –Diga-me uma coisa, Sakura, por acaso já compartilhávamos dessa intimidade quando fomos para Suna? Digo, dormíamos juntos? –eu nada disse e ele continuou. –Tudo no que pensei quando achei que havia te perdido naquela maldita missão foi no quanto eu gostava daquela garota. Uma garota que me fazia rir e apreciar sua companhia, a qual eu não podia mais viver sem tê-la ao meu lado. Aquela garota havia crescido, havia se tornado uma mulher, uma mulher que eu descobri desejar, mas não era apenas isso. O que eu não suportava, e não suporto perder, é esse elo que criamos. Esse elo que criamos é antigo e está além do sexo por melhor que ele seja. Como pode dizer que a sua importância para mim é meramente sexual?

Eu corei e muito, mas era bom saber que ele também compartilhava e apreciava aquela sintonia quando estávamos juntos. Ele riu e então se aproximou de mim.

-Será que você realmente nunca percebeu o quanto eu gosto de você? –ele indagou segurando-me pelos ombros e obrigando-me a fita-lo nos olhos. –Você sempre foi a minha preferida, Sakura! –Kakashi riu e então suspirou. –Isso realmente soou como coisa de um velho pervertido, não é?

-Não; murmurei num terno sorriso. –Soou exatamente como eu queria ouvir; completei e então o abracei apertado. Não era um_ Eu te amo_, mas tinha o mesmo peso, ou então mais.

-Sakura; ele murmurou no meu ouvido naquele timbre macio que me causava arrepio. –Tem gente aqui, esqueceu?

_-Danem-se!_ Eu quero mesmo é que elas morram de inveja! –ri contra o peito dele sentindo-o acariciar meus braços e cabelos com carinho.

-Elas... _quem?_

Eu me voltei para aquele maldito que fingia não saber do que eu estava falando.

_-As suas malditas fãs!_ –sibilei e então o soquei no braço fazendo-o rir. Ele realmente adorava me provocar, não é?

-Você sabe que isso não vai ser fácil, não sabe? –ele indagou sério.

-Sim, eu sei, mas alguém me aconselhou que eu só posso saber no que alguma coisa vai dar se tentar; respondi me lembrando do conselho de Sasuke.

_-Alguém?_ –Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha curioso, diria que quase que enciumado. Suas mãos se apertaram em minha cintura. Gostei daquilo, gostei muito.

-Não se preocupe, não tenho fã clube como você; ri e ele tentou rir de volta. Ainda estava curioso, mas eu definitivamente estava decidida a deixar como estava. Olho por olho, dente por dente. Estávamos quites! –Bom, não vai abrir o meu presente? –indaguei fixando os olhos sobre o embrulho esquecido sobre a mesa.

Kakashi me soltou e foi até a mesa. Pegou o embrulho e então logo o desfez. Seus olhos cintilaram quando percebeu que se tratava de um livro.

-Um livro? –ele murmurou sem muita emoção e eu ri. Não era um Icha Icha.

-É, um livro de literatura, literatura de verdade, algo descente sabe? Quem sabe isso o ajude a melhorar seu péssimo gosto literário; completei vendo-o franzir o cenho e me lançar um olhar cortante.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu ainda fitando a capa do livro, os dedos deslizando sobre a capa envernizada.

-Sabe? –aproximei-me dele e então toquei em seu braço. Escorei-me no ombro dele e então murmurei em seu ouvido. –Isso não é tudo. Tenho outro _presentinho_ para você na minha casa...

Ele olhou para mim de um jeito que eu não pude conter o riso.

-Sakura; Kakashi ponderou curioso e também excitado diante da proposta.

-Eu ainda tenho aquela fantasia de odalisca que usei em Suna, mas...; o detive apoiando ambas as mãos no peito dele antes que ele me cercasse e devorasse como o bom predador que era. Aquelas simples palavras pareciam ter despertado um demônio. –Isso é só para mais tarde; ri e então o puxei pela mão.

Kakashi estancou. Ele estava sério outra vez, o que me fez ponderar.

-O que foi?

-Tem certeza, disso? –ele indagou. Seus olhos miravam o movimento não muito longe dali, todos nossos amigos e conhecidos.

Foquei o que ele observava e vi Naruto ainda no karaokê tentando arrastar Sasuke para o palco, um Sasuke carrancudo e mal humorado. Naruto riu quando me viu e Sasuke também. Voltei-me para Kakashi.

-Tenho. É bom que o seu fã clube saiba que você tem dona agora e; ponderei. –Eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo a oportunidade de fazer a tal _Akame_ morrer de inveja! –completei num risinho maldoso vendo a garota do Ichiraku não muito longe dali nos fuzilando com seus olhos castanhos.

-É Ayame, Sakura; Kakashi me corrigiu e riu quando eu lhe fuzilei com os olhos.

_-Cale a boca!_ –bufei e então o puxei pela mão.

A festa só estava começando.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Não vou dizer que foi fácil, mas também não posso dizer que foi tão ruim e complicado quanto extrair um dente. Péssima comparação, eu sei, mas Tsunade-sama já havia chamado o nosso relacionamento de coisa bem pior, lembram? Naquele dia Kakashi eu recebemos diversos tipos de olhares. De aprovação, como de Naruto e Sasuke. De surpresa, como os de Lee e Tenten e mais uma dúzia de pessoas. De inconformada decepção como o de Gai-sensei:

"_Droga! Como é que eu vou competir com você desse jeito? Hã? Isso foi golpe baixo, Kakashi!"_

Lee me disse esses dias que a obsessão de Gai havia se tornado conseguir sair com uma garota pelo menos dez anos mais nova do que eu, mas tão logo desistiu. Não podia convidar para sair uma garotinha que mal havia entrado na puberdade. Confesso que fiquei feliz em saber que Maito Gai havia voltado a sua habitual rotina de treinos exagerada, o que obviamente não o impediu de continuar a desafiar Kakashi, seu eterno rival. Gai agora tinha um novo bordão:

"_Sorte no amor, infelicidade no jogo, meu amigo!"_

Kakashi realmente já estava ficando cansado da quantidade de jogos propostos por Gai, mas havia ganhado uma boa grana com isso. Pela primeira vez os desafios de Gai tinham alguma utilidade, ganhar dinheiro.

Ah e tiveram também os olhares invejosos, um em especial que eu adorei, o da tal _Akame_, Ayame, seja lá o que for. Ela certamente planejava me matar de forma lenta e dolorosa cada vez que Kakashi e eu aparecíamos no Ichiraku Lámen. É, agora eu fazia questão de ir lá sempre que podia. O que foi? Ganho um prêmio chamado _o-homem-que-todas-já-quiseram-fisgar-mas-só-eu-consegui_ e não posso nem me gabar expondo meu troféu?

No entanto, nem, tudo foi engraçado. As pessoas da vila, as mais velhas e tradicionais, obviamente torceram o nariz para nós dois. Clãs como o de Hyuuga Hiashi, mas não sua geração mais jovem. Hinata chegou até a me cumprimentar, ainda que Neji não tivesse feito qualquer comentário. Não foi fácil, mas eu estava feliz, estou feliz, e é isso o que importa.

Ino ainda é aquela Porca pervertida e agora não me deixa mais em paz, mas continua sendo bom e divertido poder contar com a sua amizade.

"_E então, como ele é? Hã? Como é que ele..."_

Tsunade-sama ainda é uma mãezona e como toda mãezona acaba me fazendo ter vontade de sumir desse planeta.

"_Você não está grávida, está? Que droga Kakashi! Eu juro que arranco as suas bolas se tiver mesmo feito isso com a minha menininha!"_

Isso lá é coisa que se diga quando você conta para sua _"mãe"_ que agora você tem um namorado? Que estão firmes e pretendem morar juntos?

Como podem ver as coisas não mudaram muito, as pessoas, mas eu sim. Minha vida agora tem sentido, me parece boa e merecida de ser vivida. Eu sempre pensei no amor como algo perfeito, um conto de fadas, mas quando isso tudo ruiu eu passei a pensar nesse sentimento como uma doença, algo que tivesse que ser curado, ou até mesmo erradicado, e mais tarde descobri estar redondamente enganada. Aquela menininha que sonhava o seu conto de fadas e buscava pelo seu príncipe ainda existe, mas agora ela sabe ler nas entrelinhas. Príncipes não vêm em cavalos brancos e tão pouco são perfeitos. E você fica boba sim, idiota quando apaixonada, mas isso não é ruim, não é uma doença. Doença é acreditar que todo relacionamento que não deu certo, todo sentimento não correspondido e platônico seja o fim. O fim é desistir de tentar de novo. E de novo.

Seu coração está palpitando, suas pernas fraquejam e você sente milhões de borboletas no estômago? Esse mal é um mal que todo mundo deveria passar ao menos uma vez na vida. Isso é bom, muito bom e sabem por quê?

Por que o amor é um mal que não tem cura!

* * *

**Fim!**

**N/a:** E aí, curtiram? Talvez não tenha sido o melhor dos finais, mas é complicado escrever sobre esse casal. Estava com esse capítulo pela metade há meses! KakashixSakura são complicados demais juntos, mas lindos também né? Eu adoro, mas não deixa de ser um casal complicado. Quem sabe uma fanfic fora do universo de Naruto seja menos complicada, né? Ai está uma sugestão, o que acham? O que acham de futuramente um KakashixSakura em U.A? Ok, mas isso realmente é um projeto futuro.

É isso, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, e obrigada mesmo por todo esse tempo que passamos juntos!

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne! ^^

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **REVIEWS**!


End file.
